La légende des Enfants Sacrés
by Suraya2903
Summary: Les Dieux n'ont pas jugé bon de mentionner notre existence... et pourtant nous existons. Amour, cruauté, soumission, c'est l'histoire des enfants de l'ombre, c'est l'histoire de ma vie...
1. Introduction

**Enfants sacrés. **

Ecoutes-moi, Lecteur inconnu. Ecoute mon histoire.

Je ne sais comment ce récit est arrivé entre tes mains. Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Je ne sais pas où tu te trouve en ce moment.

Demain je vais mourir.

Le crépuscule viendra probablement saluer ma victoire de même que ma mort.

Demain, mes yeux s'ouvriront pour la dernière fois pour graver dans mes pupilles la montée triomphale de l'astre de la nuit. S'il est vrai que les yeux gardent à jamais en eux la dernière chose qu'ils puissent voir… alors c'est une belle image. C'est une très belle image.

Toi qui demain seras encore en vie, peut-être contempleras-tu mon corps blessé.

Au seuil de la mort, je vais te livrer un secret. Mon secret… Notre secret.

Si les Dieux dans leur clémence ont inspiré les songes d'un dessinateur pour qu'ils racontent l'histoire des Chevaliers du Zodiaque, il existe cependant une partie de l'histoire que tu ne connais pas. Une partie de l'histoire que personne ne connait.

Notre légende est restée, passée sous silence. Nous sommes les enfants de l'ombre. Nous n'existons pas, nous n'avons jamais existé. C'est vrai après tout, qui mentionnerait des esclaves ? Nous ne sommes que des pions sur l'échéquier. Indignes sans doute d'être reconnu humains ou guerriers. Et pourtant…

Nous avons participé aux combats. Nous avons pleuré les pertes, nous avons combattu de toutes nos forces.

Nos corps sont parsemés de cicatrices, nos yeux fermés pleurent sur la dureté du monde. Esclaves ! Rien d'autres.

Tu connais les guerres : celle du sanctuaire, celle de Poséidon, celle d'Hadès… Crois-tu que la vie des chevaliers se soit arrêtée à ce moment-là ? Non ! Mon histoire vient après. Après les guerres, après les résurrections.

Tous ressuscités, Chevaliers, Marinas, Spectres. Tous. La vie reprenait son cours. Les chevaliers reprenaient les entraînements. Et une nouvelle guerre se profilait à l'horizon. Différente.

Je te sens un peu perdu Lecteur inconnu. C'est normal.

J'ai du mal à rassembler mes idées en un récit cohérent.

Tant de choses à dire, si peu de temps…

Mais qu'importe. Je dois la raconter. Ce n'est pas seulement mon histoire. C'est aussi celle de mes frères. Celles de tous mes frères.

Je sers les poings au fur et à mesure que ma plume court sur le papier.

Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de faire cela. Je sais que je désobéis.

Je serais puni. Ma mort ne sera qu'un avant goût du châtiment céleste qui viendra s'abattre sur moi.

Mais pourquoi n'aurait-on pas le droit de clamer nos vies ? Nous avons toujours fidèlement servi les Dieux. Nous n'avons jamais trahis.

Pourquoi devoir rester dans l'ombre ?

J'ai vécu, j'ai combattu… j'ai aimé.

Oui, c'est peut-être pour cela aussi. Parce que j'ai aimé! Pour la première fois dans mon éternité, j'ai osé. De toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme, de tout mon cœur, désespérément... j'ai aimé!

J'ai aimé trois chevaliers. Chacun à sa manière. Chacun à ma façon. Différemment. J'ai aimé la glace, j'ai aimé le feu, j'ai aimé la sagesse.

Mais j'ai aimé sincèrement. Et si je meurs demain, je refuse que cet amour meure avec moi.

Pardonne-moi ma Déesse, toi que j'ai toujours servi docilement. Demain, pour toi, je vais mourir… Mais en racontant mon histoire… je vais te trahir avant.

J'ai si peu de temps…

Ecoutes-moi, Lecteur inconnu. Entends-tu ma voix d'outre-tombe te parvenir à travers les mots ?

C'est mon témoignage. Témoignage sur ma vie, celles de mes frères aussi. Parce que je veux que tu saches qu'il existe des hommes et des femmes exceptionnels qui se battent tout le long de leur vie pour te préserver d'un danger dont tu ignoreras à jamais l'existence.

Parce que j'aimé… et qu'il n'y a que dans les affres de la mort, que je gagne le droit de le clamer à la face du monde entier… cet amour interdit.

...

Je m'appelle Swann, je suis un enfant du chagrin. Guerrière de la Déesse de la Lune, enfant sacré de la Lune d'Argent.

Chevalier placé pour la protection de la Déesse Athéna et disciple du chevalier d'or du Bélier, Mû…


	2. La Légende

**La légende**

Je m'appelle Swann, je suis un enfant du chagrin. Guerrière de la Déesse de la Lune, enfant sacré de la Lune d'Argent.

Chevalier placé pour la protection de la Déesse Athéna et disciple du chevalier d'or du Bélier, Mû…

C'est un peu pompeux comme titre et je devine ton étonnement, Lecteur inconnu.

Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Les enfants sacrés ne sont pas mentionnés dans les archives du sanctuaire, la raison est simple et je te l'expliquerais plus tard, au fil de mon récit. Nous y étions mentionnés… avant. Les rares archives mentionnant notre existence au sein de la chevalerie ont été détruits il y de cela quelques semaines seulement. Et j'imagine sans peine les fines mains de Saori détruisant dans un élan de rage les quelques reliques parlant de mystérieux guerriers venu d'un sanctuaire oublié par le genre humain.

Véritable autodafé de notre existence.

Une âme peut-elle continuer prétendre à son existence lorsqu'elle se retrouve rayée de la surface du monde ? Comment exister si on ne possède rien d'autre que son cœur et sa voix pour crier une vie qui fait injure ? C'est un geste si facile, si anodin. Une feuille de papier qui brûle, un nom qui disparait… J'en aurais pleuré de rage, pleuré d'humiliation. Pleuré… si je n'avais pas prévu son geste…

Quand bien même… Un tel rejet de la part d'une personne à laquelle on voue sa vie… ça fait mal. Ca fait très mal.

Mais je le savais, je le savais avant même qu'elle ne le sache elle-même.

Alors patiemment, en secret, nuits après nuits, et pages après pages, je nous ai fait renaître à la vie avant même de disparaître.

J'ai divisé un souvenir en trois parties. Trois manuscrits.

Le premier caché dans l'immense bibliothèque du troisième étage de la demeure de Jamir, la maison de mon maître.

Le deuxième dissimulé parmi les ouvrages d'une bibliothèque plus modeste dans une isba perdue au fin fond de la Sibérie. Quelques pages reliés d'un cordon de cuir que j'ai glissé dans un recueil de Rimbaud, clin d'œil complice au chevalier du Verseaux. Je sais que cela le fera sourire. Camus est un homme pour lequel j'ai toujours eut une tendresse particulière… en tout bien tout honneur.

Le troisième… tu le tiens entre tes mains Lecteur inconnu.

Pardonnes-moi ! Mais dans cette histoire incroyable… tu vas avoir un rôle à jouer. Un rôle que je vais t'attribuer.

C'est de la vieille magie. Vieille comme le monde.

La magie des légendes !

Les légendes, vois-tu, ont toujours un fond de vérité. Et pour qu'elles perdurent… il faut que tu y croies. C'est ça : la magie.

Alors crois-le, je t'en supplie !

Tu connais cette étincelle, petite flamme éternelle qui existe dans le fond de ton âme. Cette parcelle d'enfant que tu gardes si précieusement aux tréfonds de ton cœur… cette petite lueur qui te fait sourire quand approche le jour de Noël, parce que dans le fond, tu attends toi aussi impatiemment la venue d'un gros homme habillé de rouge… même si tu sais pertinemment bien qu'il n'existe pas. On peut être chevalier et connaître des classiques !

C'est à cette parcelle d'enfant que je te demande de faire appel.

Les Dieux ne se nourrissent pas d'ambroisie comme le veut la mythologie, ce qui les maintient en vie… c'est cette fantastique croyance qu'ils ne trouvent que dans le cœur de l'être humain.

Cet incroyable pouvoir qui fait renaître Achilles et Hector et les fera combattre à jamais sur les rives du Styx. Cette fantastique croyance qui fait voyager Ulysse éternellement, son bateau sans cesse ballotté au gré de Poséidon. Cette parcelle d'enfant qui t'a tant fait rêver et qui le soir venu te faisait imaginer mille et une aventures mettant en scène une guerre, des Dieux et de puissants chevaliers. C'est cette même magie qui maintient vivante la légende d'Athéna et de ses chevaliers.

Et c'est de cette même croyance que je te demande d'user pour maintenir, à leur tour, en vie les enfants sacrés.

C'est l'essence même d'une légende : la croyance pour la vie.

C'est la mission que je veux te confier, Lecteur inconnu. Crois-en-moi, je t'en prie. Lis mon histoire, raconte-la. Fais-la vivre ! Fais-la perdurer !

Si tu y crois, alors… nous renaitrons à la vie.

Si tu y crois, Lecteur inconnu… je ne serais pas morte en vain.

Les enfants sacrés… laisse-moi te narrer la légende des enfants sacrés.

Elle prend vie au commencement du monde, à l'époque où les Dieux se mêlaient à la vie terrestre…

Il était une fois Séléné ! Déesse de la Lune. Ma Déesse !

Séléné, fille des Titans Hypérion et Théia, sœur d'Hélios, le soleil, son frère maudit.

Le commencement de notre légende ? Une histoire d'amour… une tragédie… un nom : Endymion.

Jeune berger à la beauté incroyable, il conquit le cœur de l'astre de la nuit sans même le savoir. Il n'avait rien fait pour cela, il était juste présent. Chaque nuit, alors qu'il dormait à même les prés, la Déesse de la Lune se glissait à ses côtés, silencieuse, contemplant durant tout le temps de son règne son bel amour endormi, sans jamais oser le réveiller. Combien elle maudissait alors son frère lorsque reprenant ses droits sur un ciel partagé, il la chassait sans ménagement. Lui pouvait contempler le bel éphèbe en pleine lumière et surtout se targuer d'apercevoir son regard lorsqu'il tournait dans sa direction des yeux éblouis. Jamais la Lune ne put ne serait-ce que connaître la couleur de ses yeux. Pour elle, son amour était aveugle. Alors par amour, par jalousie peut-être, pour ne jamais le perdre, la Déesse de la Lune le fit tomber dans un profond sommeil afin que sa beauté ne soit jamais fanée.

Endymion ne sut jamais la proie que sa beauté avait faite, et le jour où la Déesse se coucha à ses côtés, plongeant celui dont elle s'était éprise en secret dans une léthargie sans fin, elle osa pour la première fois le serrer contre elle. Son cœur se lamenta sur cet amour impossible, lui mortel et elle divine, et deux larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Deux larmes qui vinrent se perdre sur ces lèvres tant désirées. Deux larmes auxquelles la Déesse accorda le don de la vie.

Les enfants de la Lune étaient nés.

Mi humains, mi divins. Des âmes immortelles dans des corps fait de chair et de sang.

Les deux visages de la Lune. Argent et bronze.

Et si tu contemple la Lune un soir, Lecteur inconnu, tu découvriras que ce sont les deux couleurs que la Déesse offre au monde. Tantôt teintée de reflets d'Argent, tantôt teintée de reflets de bronze.

Images vivantes d'un mélange d'elle et de son amant, la Lune aimait tendrement ses enfants.

Mais ce fut sans compter sur la colère du Dieu des Dieux.

Zeus, furieux de voir une titanide avoir une descendance et craignant pour la légitimité de son pouvoir, menaça de renvoyer les deux âmes au néant. Il les bannit du ciel.

Craignant de voir ses enfants détruits, la Déesse de la Lune, forte de son allégeance aux Dieux de l'Olympe, proposa d'en faire des combattants, des guerriers à la puissance inouïe et, en hommage à son amour mortel, fit présent de sa descendance à la Déesse protectrice des Hommes : la Déesse Athéna. Elle se résigna ainsi, dans un douloureux déchirement, à voir ses enfants grandir et vivre sans elle.

C'est ainsi qu'à chaque résurrection, lorsqu'Athéna revient sur Terre, les enfants sacrés renaissent également. Pour la protéger, pour la servir.

Guerriers puissants au service de deux Déesses.

Car s'ils servent et protègent Athéna, les enfants sacrés restent avant tout les enfants de la Lune, leurs cœurs à jamais fidèles à leur mère.

Enfants sacrés, enfants du chagrin. Ils se nomment également ainsi car ils portent en leur cœur, une partie de la douleur humaine. La douleur d'un enfant arraché trop tôt à l'étreinte protectrice des bras de sa mère. Trop tôt et trop violement. C'est une douleur qui vous déchire le cœur, c'est une douleur qui vous partage l'âme en deux.

Punition d'un Dieu rancunier, la Déesse de la Lune, également appelé « l'Astre des Soupirs », fut condamnée à accueillir en son cœur la douleur humaine et à la partager avec ses enfants. Lorsqu'un mortel soupire de douleur, les yeux levés vers le ciel, elle l'étreint en son âme, le berce tendrement.

N'as-tu jamais remarqué, Lecteur inconnu, l'effet consolateur que la Lune exerce sur les cœurs meurtris ? A lever les yeux au ciel, à contempler l'astre de la nuit, on se laisse aller à d'intimes confidences, à de douces prières. Et soudain, on se sent le cœur adouci comme un peu plus léger.

Ma Déesse caresse ton cœur et prélève une partie de ta douleur. C'est cette douleur qui va se placer dans le cœur de ses enfants.

Une partie de la douleur humaine divisée dans des cœurs meurtris.

A chaque soupir, un déchirement supplémentaire.

Mais le soulagement des cœurs humains a un prix. Nos yeux ! Les enfants de la Lune ne peuvent ouvrir leurs yeux au monde. Trop de douleur, trop de puissance.

Notre arme la plus mortelle : notre regard. Même si nous n'en usons jamais. Le pouvoir est trop dévastateur.

Aveugles à l'image d'Endymion, c'est les yeux fermés que nous nous présentons à la face du monde.

Voila donc la légende des enfants sacrés. Pour le moment, confuse, je te l'accorde.

Patience, tu comprendras bien assez tôt.

Aussi loin que mes souvenirs me le permettent, je suis pourtant née avec les yeux ouverts et rien de mon enfance, ne me laissait présager mon destin.

La première partie de mon enfance est, j'imagine, commune à bien des âmes destinées à servir les Dieux. De la joie, de l'amour, une famille, et puis ? Et puis plus rien… Si, un jour, une tragédie. Une vie décimée en quelques secondes par les flammes d'un incendie. Une enfant livrée à elle-même qui regarde, terrorisée, la vision de ses parents transformés en torche humaine et qui hurle dans la nuit le prénom de son frère.

La vision m'est restée si nette, même après tant d'années.

Pour être guerrier, il faut n'avoir rien à perdre. Alors… on perd tout, c'est inévitable. Car c'est ainsi que les Dieux l'ont décidé. Aucunes attaches. Le cœur sec. J'ai appris très vite que ce n'était jamais vrai. Ca ne pourra jamais être vrai.

J'ai occulté en moi le souvenir d'une époque passée. Retranché le moindre souvenir de ma vie avant mes sept ans. Jusqu'à ce jour… ce jour où un parfait inconnu est venu me chercher. La main tendue, il n'a pas prononcé la moindre parole. Je l'ai suivi. Plus qu'un homme, c'était mon destin et je le savais. En toute confiance je l'ai suivi. Je n'ai jamais regretté ma décision.

Je l'ai suivi jusqu'au sanctuaire de la Lune : « le Paradis Blanc ».

Cet homme devint mon maître. Ce sanctuaire devint ma maison. Et les trois autres apprentis de mon âge que j'y rencontrais devinrent mes frères.

D'eux, je n'en mentionnerais qu'un pour le moment : Sorrente. Futur enfant sacré de la Lune de Bronze. Il venait de Russie, et son histoire, pour le peu qu'il m'en raconta, ressemblait à la mienne.

En sept années, nous avons appris la légende de la Lune. En sept années nous avons appris à nous reconnaître dans ses âmes immortelles et meurtries et à travers ce fantastique amour pour la Déesse de la Lune que, dans le fond et à bien y réfléchir, nous avions toujours senti dans nos cœurs.

Je me rappelle la première fois que j'ai pénétrée dans le temple principal du sanctuaire. Il y avait dans le fond, un jardin magnifique et une immense statue de Séléné.

C'était la nuit et je venais d'arriver. L'Astre des soupirs illuminant son alter égo de marbre, je me suis sentie le cœur en fête, comme réchauffé par des retrouvailles après une éternité. D'un seul élan, je me suis jetée au pied de la statue représentant ma Déesse. Les yeux remplis de larmes. J'y suis restée toute la nuit et les prêtres m'ont trouvé endormi sur l'herbe au petit jour.

Si j'ose affronter la colère des Dieux en te racontant mon histoire, Lecteur inconnu, je ne trahirais pas ma Déesse. Le Paradis Blanc est un lieu sacré et je n'ai pas le droit de te raconter mon entraînement. Nulles confidences à ce sujet n'a jamais franchi nos lèvres, et jamais ne franchira. Personne, pas même les chevaliers d'Athéna qui des années plus tard devinrent mes frères d'armes, n'a su ce qui s'était passé durant ces sept années.

Sache simplement que le sanctuaire de la Lune est régi par des prêtres. Il n'y avait que quatre apprentis qui devinrent de redoutables guerriers et un maître. Quatre guerriers, uniques défenseurs de la Déesse de la Lune, de son Paradis Blanc et de ses serviteurs.

En sept ans, notre maître nous fit découvrir notre cosmos, et le développa à son summum. Nous avons appris à combattre, nous avons appris les techniques de la Lune, attaques et défenses.

L'entraînement était dur, nos corps douloureux. Mais le résultat fut là et sept ans après, il ne restait rien des enfants craintifs et chétifs qui étaient arrivés. Nous étions devenus des guerriers puissants et redoutés. Craints et respectés.

Ce fut un jour, alors que j'avais quatorze ans, que je fus, en même temps que mes frères, introduite dans le dernier temple pour y devenir l'Enfant sacré de la Lune d'Argent par une cérémonie.

De nuit, évidemment, tous les prêtres étaient présent, le cœur gonflé de fierté. Durant ces quelques années, ils nous avaient tous considérés comme leurs enfants.

Les enfants sacrés ne portent pas d'amures, nos corps et notre cosmos seul doit faire barrage à nos ennemis. Les armures étant réservés à Athéna et à ses chevaliers tout comme les écailles aux Marinas et les surplis aux spectres.

L'intronisation de cette nuit devait faire de nous les enfants de la Lune reconnus des Dieux.

L'épreuve était simple, nous devions recevoir en nos cœurs la douleur humaine et fermer nos yeux à jamais.

Notre maître nous avait appris à évoluer dans un monde de ténèbres, guidant nos pas uniquement avec nos cosmos.

Je sus quelque temps plus tard, qu'il existait un chevalier qui usait du même procédé, fermant volontairement ses yeux pour accroître ses sens et pour pouvoir mieux méditer. Mais si le regard du chevalier de la Vierge n'est pas mortel, il n'en est pas de même du notre.

Nous ne nous guidons que grâce à notre cosmos. Nous ne sommes pas aveugles pour autant, ayant appris à remplacer nos yeux par notre énergie. Cependant, il nous quasiment impossible de dissimuler notre cosmos. Nous l'utilisons constamment et de ce fait, nous ne pouvons l'interrompre sous peine d'être frappé d'une cécité totale. Le revers de la médaille.

Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, Lecteur inconnu, il nous était permis d'ouvrir nos yeux. Mais en de très rares occasions, et pour un laps de temps d'à peine quelques secondes. Insuffisant pour s'orienter, suffisant pour planter le regard dans les yeux d'un autre sans le tuer. Mais cela demande une concentration et beaucoup de force mentale pour contenir la puissance dévastatrice de nos regards.

L'épreuve commença.

Je me souviens avoir sentie mon cœur devenir de plus en plus lourd. Je revivais dans mon âme le souvenir d'un adieu déchirant à l'étreinte d'une mère divine.

Mes frères et moi avions gardés les yeux rivés sur l'image de la pleine Lune, tant que nous pouvions les garder ouverts, cherchant à graver dans nos mémoires la beauté de ce Diamant nocturne que nous ne pourrions plus admirer avant longtemps.

Pour le reste, je crois avoir perdue connaissance face à une douleur telle qu'elle me fit tomber à genoux, les mains croisées sur ma poitrine, les yeux fermés par reflex, insensible à tout ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Je repris conscience le lendemain. Je constatais que j'étais couchée dans un lit, Sorrente et mes deux autres frères, terrassés eux aussi par l'épreuve, allongés à mes côtés.

La douleur était toujours présente, forte, déchirante. Et même si avec le temps, j'ai finis par m'y habituer, ce ne fut jamais au point de l'oublier, même pour quelques secondes de répit.

Une page s'est tournée ce jour-là. J'étais devenue l'Enfant Sacré de la Lune d'Argent. Prête à me dévouer corps et âme pour la Lune et à servir Athéna.

Je partis quelques jours plus tard, le cœur lourd, si plus lourd il pouvait être de quitter le Paradis Blanc, en compagnie de Sorrente. Nous nous préparions à devenir des chevaliers d'Athéna.

Nous partîmes pour le sanctuaire de Grèce à la rencontre de nos futurs maîtres.


	3. Le sanctuaire d'Athéna

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'espère que la légende des Enfants Sacrés continuera de vous intéresser. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis. _

**Le sanctuaire**

Nous sommes arrivés aux abords du sanctuaire après une marche de plusieurs jours. Et durant tout ce temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser, de m'interroger sur mon avenir au sein de ce sanctuaire inconnu. Sept ans ! J'avais passé sept années de bonheur à m'entraîner auprès de mes frères. Instruits par les prêtres, entraînés par notre maître, gardés par le cosmos sacré de notre mère divine, le Paradis Blanc était devenu notre maison. Et je n'en imaginais pas d'autre. Un rapide regard dans la direction de Sorrente m'apprit que mon frère partageait mes inquiétudes. Nous avions le cœur lourd, si lourd… Lourd d'avoir quitté notre maison, lourd de ces adieux douloureux fait à nos deux autres frères, qui pour leur part, avaient été contraints à prendre un chemin opposé.

Nous nous étions mutuellement découverts, apprentis tremblants de peur face à notre énigmatique destinée, enfants de sept ans seuls et désemparés. On m'avait présenté ces trois autres enfants de mon âge, me disant qu'ils deviendraient désormais mes frères. Mon esprit s'était immédiatement érigé de colère face à cette imposition. Un frère ? J'en avais déjà un ! Il avait périt, avalé par les flammes d'un incendie meurtrier et mon cœur d'enfant illusoire refusait de le remplacer aussi facilement. Je l'aimais tellement. Comment ces gamins étrangers et ridicules pouvaient-ils penser un seul instant se substituer à… lui.

Lui, dont le nom s'étrangle toujours dans ma gorge, même après toutes ces années. Si mon cœur hurlait son nom, mes lèvres, elles, restaient incapables de le prononcer. Je l'avais tant appelé au secours… en vain.

Les années passant, l'animal sauvage et blessé que j'étais s'était laissé apprivoiser par ces trois autres disciples de la Lune. Et sans m'en rendre compte, ils étaient devenus mes frères d'âmes, alors qu'il n'y avait entre nous pas le moindre lien de parenté. Nous ne partagions même pas la même nationalité. Cependant, l'évidence avait très vite fini par nous rattraper. Même si j'étais la seule à ne pas être enfant unique, un lien très fort nous rattachait les uns aux autres. Un lien que seule une connexion divine peut expliquer. Les années passant, ce lien avait fini par nous faire ressentir les peines, les joies, les douleurs, allant jusqu'à me faire ressentir dans le fond de ma chair chaque blessure infligée qui pourtant ne m'avait physiquement pas touchée. Oui, ce lien était vraiment très fort, si fort... et il l'est resté.

Mes frères… nous étions notre plus grande force mutuelle… de même que notre plus grande faiblesse. Frères... le plus grand secret des enfants sacrés.

Nous avancions dans ce sombre chemin de pierres poussiéreux. La nuit était déjà fort avancée mais un simple regard sur le garde muni d'une torche qui s'avançait à notre rencontre nous prouva que nous étions attendus. Au loin, les premiers temples du sanctuaire sacré d'Athéna jetaient une ombre imposante sur le paysage aride de la côte grecque.

Une boule me monta à la gorge. Ce sanctuaire était si sévère, si éloigné de ce cadre presque idyllique où j'avais passé mes premières années. Je pris un instant pour me donner une contenance et observer ce lieu. Le sanctuaire surplombait une falaise abrupte et dangereuse. Au loin, autant que mon regard éteint pouvait me le permettre, je réussis à deviner une sorte de petit remontoir sur lequel un seul arbre, majestueux et sans doute centenaire, régnait sur les parois mortelles de la montagne, défiant de ses branches penchées sur le vide, une mer ce jour là déchainée. Cet endroit m'attira aussitôt. Calme, paisible, dangereux, il allait devenir mon refuge, ma falaise…

Je reportais mon attention sur ce garde qui s'inclinait face à nous, nous indiquant qu'il allait nous conduire devant la plus autorité du domaine : le grand Pope.

J'avais suffisamment étudié les règles du sanctuaire avec les prêtres pour savoir que nous nous apprêtions à être introduits face au représentant d'Athéna sur Terre. D'un geste de la main, le garde nous invita à le suivre. Il nous fit passer par des conduits souterrains, nous menant directement au treizième temple. Nous ne fûmes pas étonnés. Nous savions que, encore inconnus aux yeux de nos futurs frères d'armes, le temps des présentations n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Cela excluait donc la montée des marches. Et pour être tout à fait franche, en repensant à ce moment particulier et au lendemain, lorsque nous avons dû redescendre les marches en passant par chaque temple pour y être présentés, je me dis que nous avons été chanceux de ne pas avoir à subir l'épreuve des escaliers dans le sens de la montée.

Nous arrivâmes au seuil du dernier temple par une entrée dérobée. Debout devant la porte, nous attendait le grand Pope en personne, habillé d'une longue toge de cérémonie pourpre brodée de fils noirs. Je levais le visage pour découvrir un homme paraissant une trentaine d'année. Son visage bien que sévère reflétait une expression douce et émue. Ses yeux laissaient paraître une sagesse infinie. "Une main de velours dans un gant de fer"… ce fut la première pensée que j'eus lorsque, pour la première fois, je me trouvais en présence du grand Pope d'Athéna : Shion. Je connaissais son histoire, et je savais qu'il connaissait la nôtre. Chevalier survivant de l'ancienne guerre sainte, il fut nommé grand Pope par Athéna et assassiné des années plus tard par un chevalier schizophrène, le chevalier du Gémeau. Il refit surface plus tard, se faisant passer pour un traître pour mieux servir la Déesse à laquelle il avait juré fidélité. Ressuscité, il avait reprit ses fonctions de dirigeant des chevaliers. Cet homme m'inspira instinctivement une grande sympathie. Il faut dire qu'un homme qui sert sa Déesse fidèlement depuis plus de deux cent ans de vie, ça inspire le respect.

Shion nous reçut avec gentillesse. Son visage non masqué laissait transparaître la fierté. Les Enfants sacrés ne renaissant qu'en même temps que la Déesse Athéna, il était extrêmement rare de les voir au sanctuaire. Il avait vécu la dernière réincarnation de la Déesse, et pourtant nos chemins ne s'étaient pas croisés.

Nous avançâmes et nous nous agenouillâmes devant lui, le visage baissé en signe de respect. Shion nous invita à le suivre à l'intérieur et nous mena directement dans une chambre confortable, bien que de petite dimension.

- "Demain, je vous présenterais à vos maîtres ainsi qu'aux autres chevaliers. Pour l'heure, il est tard et vous devez être fatigués par le voyage. Reposez-vous."

Cette nuit là, la première depuis sept ans que je passais hors du Paradis Blanc, je ne réussis pas à trouver le sommeil. Je m'interrogeais sur mon futur maître. Oh bien sûr, Je savais déjà qui il était. Ancien disciple du grand Pope lui-même, actuel chevalier d'or du Bélier, descendant du mythique peuple des Atlantes. Il avait la réputation d'être un homme sage, bon et loyal. Son seul nom inspirait le respect et la crainte. C'était un adversaire de très haut niveau. Un homme redoutable pour ses ennemis, bien qu'il répugnait à leur ôter la vie. Il avait parait-il un visage sévère. On disait de lui, qu'à l'instar du chevalier d'or du Verseau et de celui de la Vierge, aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage de marbre. Mais Cela ne me posait pas de problème, au contraire, étant moi-même quelqu'un de très réservé. A l'inverse de Sorrente, dont le visage pouvait exprimer un arc-en-ciel d'émotion - chose que je lui avais très souvent envié - mon visage à moi gardait toujours et en toute circonstance, une froideur constante. Et le fait de ne pas pouvoir voir l'expression de mes yeux ne faisait qu'accentuer ce masque d'indifférence et de glace. C'était ma protection. Je me l'étais forgée depuis l'enfance. Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas montrer de faiblesse. Pour ne pas paraître fragile. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, moi je fermais au monde et mon âme et mon cœur et mon visage. Je suis ainsi. Ou plutôt, j'avais appris à le devenir. Par moi-même. Mon ancien maître, les prêtres du Paradis Blanc ainsi que mes frères s'étaient évertués en vain à m'égailler en voyant un semblant de vie quitter progressivement mes traits. Désespérés de me voir statufier mon visage dans une expression unique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela. Je suis incapable de l'expliquer. Evidemment, il m'arrivait de sourire, mais d'un sourire que Sorrente s'amusait souvent à qualifier de « Joconde » : énigmatique.

J'aurais pus être plus gaie sans doute, moins sévère. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Et puis, sincèrement, Lecteur inconnu, pour un enfant de la Lune, être un rayon de soleil… ironie du sort… ou blasphème ?

Mais revenons à ce qui me taraudait l'esprit. Mon futur maître : Mû du Bélier.

Laisses-moi prendre un moment, Lecteur inconnu, pour t'expliquer la place qu'un maître revêt dans la vie d'un enfant sacré. Car de maître reconnu, et malgré celui que nous avons eu au Paradis Blanc, les enfants sacrés n'en n'ont qu'un seul véritable dans toute leur vie : un chevalier d'or ! Ainsi l'a demandé Athéna pour s'assurer, à jamais, une part de notre loyauté. Ainsi le promis la Déesse de la Lune, mais sous certaines conditions.

Les maîtres sont déterminés par le signe astrologique de naissance de notre réincarnation. Tu devineras donc assez aisément que je suis également du signe du bélier.

Les enfants sacrés vouent une obéissance exclusive et un respect total à leur maître. Nous leur sommes entièrement soumis. Nos maîtres ont presque un droit de vie ou de mort à notre encontre. Plus même. Dans l'ordre de notre hiérarchie, le maître vient se positionner directement à la seconde place, juste derrière la Déesse de la Lune… et avant Athéna. Un ordre donné par nos maîtres peut venir contredire un ordre de la Déesse. Tu imagines donc l'énorme responsabilité qui pesait sur les épaules des chevaliers désignés.

Les enfants de la Lune se font un devoir de protéger leur maître quoi qu'il arrive. Au mépris de leur vie, s'il le faut. Plutôt nous faire tuer, que de permettre à un adversaire d'inquiéter nos maîtres.

C'est de la loyauté, de l'obéissance et de la soumission poussés à l'extrême.

...

Nous nous trouvions dans une pièce jouxtée à la salle du trône où le grand Pope nous avait demandé d'attendre son ordre pour entrer. Shion avait organisé une réunion extraordinaire rassemblant tous les chevaliers d'or afin de leur expliquer notre histoire, notre présence au sanctuaire. Nous étions des guerriers de la Lune venu pour les aider à défendre et protéger Athéna.

J'aurais aimé te dire qu'en bon soldats, Sorrente et moi nous nous trouvions debout, au garde à vous, sans bouger le moindre muscle, attendant l'invitation du Grand Pope pour entrer… mais ce ne serait pas être totalement franche avec la vérité. La vérité, c'est que poussé par mon malicieux de frère, nous nous trouvions à ce moment là, l'oreille collée à la porte, tachant au mieux d'écouter le discours prononcé et les remarques des chevaliers. Réaction bien peu en adéquation avec l'enseignement de politesse des prêtres, je te l'accorde… mais Ô combien naturel pour deux adolescents curieux qui viennent d'être propulsés dans un univers si différent du leur, accordes-le moi.

Les chevaliers avaient sentis nos cosmos et notre présence dans la pièce d'à côté. Ils écoutaient respectueux, les explications du grand Pope. A la fin, les réactions n'ont pas tardés. Une en particulier, me frappa.

Un chevalier s'était insurgé sur notre venue en des termes peu élogieux qui donnèrent quelque chose comme : « et c'est maintenant qu'on se paie la cavalerie ? On peut savoir ce qu'ils foutaient durant la dernière guerre sainte les gamins ? ».

Je ne le savais pas encore, mais je venais d'entendre pour la première fois, la douce et mélodieuse voix du chevalier d'or du Cancer.

Cela dit, connaissant l'histoire de la guerre contre Hadès, je ne peux que lui donner raison pour son indignation. Il est vrai que l'ensemble de la chevalerie aurait sans doute appréciée une aide durant cette guerre. Venir protéger Athéna… alors qu'elle s'était fait planter une flèche dans le cœur, kidnappée par Poséidon, et qu'elle avait dû combattre Hadès… ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Mais si la Déesse de la Lune avait choisit de nous faire entrer en scène uniquement à partir de cet instant, il devait y avoir une explication. Je ne la compris que bien plus tard, lorsqu'elle vint me frapper de plein fouet avec toute sa violence.

Shion congédia tous les chevaliers sauf deux d'entre eux, nos futurs maîtres, afin de leur expliquer dans le détail le rôle qu'ils auraient à jouer et la condition particulière qui est celle d'un maître pour un enfant sacré. Ils le savaient déjà. Eux avaient été prévenus de notre arrivée depuis plusieurs jours afin d'avoir le temps de se préparer. Mais je sentis néanmoins l'angoisse et la curiosité monter en eux lorsque Shion fit signe au garde placé devant la porte de nous introduire. D'un bond, nous nous écartâmes de la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit et nous entrâmes.

Nous étions vêtus de nos tenues d'entrainement : un simple pantalon de lin avec une longue tunique ainsi qu'une grande cape posée sur nos épaules et une capuche qui nous recouvrait le visage.

Solennel, Shion se plaça devant nous pour faire les présentations.

- "Swann, je te présente celui qui sera dorénavant ton maître : Mû, le chevalier d'or du Bélier." Formula t'il se déplaçant d'un pas et désignant d'un geste de la main, le jeune homme placé à sa droite.

Fier, impassible, superbe dans son armure d'or… ce fut la première vision que j'eus de mon maître. Ses longs cheveux d'un brun très clair attaché en catogan dans son dos laissaient dévoiler un visage de marbre sur lequel pouvait tout de même se lire une indéniable douceur. Le visage de Mû ressemblait à celui de son maître, accentué par les points de vie qui remplaçaient les sourcils des deux atlantes. Ses yeux marron me détaillaient, cherchant à apercevoir mes traits derrière ma capuche.

Je m'avançai dans sa direction, m'arrêtai à quelques pas de lui. Posai un genou à terre et courbais le front.

- "Je suis Swann, le guerrier de la Lune d'Argent. Je suis honorée d'être votre disciple et de suivre votre enseignement. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, Maître."

En prononçant ces mots, d'un geste j'avais ôté ma capuche et relevé la tête pour laisser à mon maître le soin de me détailler. Son visage n'avait pas changé mais je pus remarquer la lueur de stupeur qui s'était allumée, le temps d'une seconde, dans son regard. Une fille ! Je suppose qu'en entendant parler de Swann, enfant sacré, il s'était attendu à voir un garçon.

Il faut dire que depuis la nuit des temps, les enfants sacrés avaient toujours été des hommes. C'était la première fois que, par un caprice de la nature, l'un d'entre eux naissait dans un corps de femme. Et j'ai toujours gardé une profonde rancune envers cette nature traitresse. Il avait évidemment fallu que l'exception tombe sur moi ! De plus, comme pour compenser cette erreur, la nature m'a doté d'une très grande beauté. Privilège dont je me serais volontiers passée. Il n'a su engendré, depuis le début de ma vie, qu'une succession de malheurs. Jalousie - même si je n'ai côtoyé que très peu de femmes - envie, et douleur.

Je suis de taille moyenne, un corps svelte, une peau blanche, et un visage apparemment « angélique ». De longs cheveux bruns assez foncés que j'ai toujours attachés derrière mon dos. Alors pour compenser, je ne suis absolument pas féminine, camouflant sans cesse mes formes derrière d'amples vêtements et parlant toujours de moi au masculin.

Je ne suis pas une guerrière, je suis un guerrier. Avant d'être femme, je suis un chevalier.

Je hais cette beauté, je hais ces attribues féminins, je hais ces regards qui se posent sur moi pour me détailler. Ne vous fiez pas à mon air « angélique », je suis tout, sauf fragile. C'est le seul petit plaisir que je m'accorde et je suis toujours assez fière de constater l'effet de surprise qui se lit sur les visages. Mon nom est trompeur, ma réputation aussi. Mes ennemis croient toujours avoir affaire à un homme. Et quand ils me découvrent, ils me jugent alors forcément faible. Et mon petit plaisir, ma revanche sur la nature, c'est de lire la stupeur sur leur visage quand ils constatent, trop tard, qu'ils se sont trompés.

Pourtant ce jour-là, le visage de Mû ne changea pas. Il me sourit doucement.

- "Sois le bienvenu, enfant sacré de la Lune d'Argent."

Shion se tourna ensuite vers Sorrente.

- "Sorrente, je te présente celui qui sera dorénavant ton maître : Shaka, le chevalier d'or de la Vierge."

Même formule et même rituel. Et pendant que mon frère s'agenouillait et se présentait à son maître, j'en profitais pour détailler discrètement le chevalier d'or de la Vierge. De longs, de très longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, une peau extrêmement pâle, un visage doux et fermé, les yeux clos. Shaka, l'homme qui, selon les dires, est le plus proche de Dieu, était impressionnant de force dans son armure.

- "Sois le bienvenu, enfant sacré de la Lune de Bronze."

C'est ainsi que nous entrâmes de plein pieds dans le sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Nous étions destinés à devenir des chevaliers, à faire partie de la garde dorée de la Déesse des Hommes, au même titre et au même rang que les chevaliers d'or.

Seulement voilà, les enfants sacrés doivent protéger Athéna en usant uniquement les techniques des chevaliers. Les attaques et défenses de la Lune, ne devant servir qu'à la protection et missions délivrées par la Déesse de la Lune elle-même. En théorie, nos attaques doivent rester secrètes, nous n'avons pas le droit de les dévoiler aux chevaliers. En théorie... car dans l'urgence ou sous le coup de la colère, il nous est arrivé de nous servir de ces attaques ou défenses. Personne n'est parfait. Pour servir Athéna, nous devions nous comporter en chevalier, c'est-à-dire, apprendre les techniques des chevaliers d'or et gagner nos armures. L'armure de la Lune d'Argent et l'armure de la Lune de Bronze. Et c'est là que nos maîtres entraient en scène.

Lorsque la Lune confia à ses enfants la protection d'Athéna, cette dernière commanda à Héphaïstos la création d'armures spécialement imaginées pour eux, en même tant qu'une deuxième armure pour les chevaliers du Gémeaux. Pragmatique Athéna.

Du statut de guerriers redoutables et puissants, nous étions donc redescendus à celui de disciple d'un chevalier d'or. Mais la transition était loin d'être gagnée. Imagines un peu, Lecteur inconnu, toi qui connais les chevaliers d'or, imagines leur surprise de se voir confier un apprenti de quatorze ans avec la mission d'en faire, en une seule année, un chevalier à part entière.

La plupart des chevaliers, hélas, n'ont retenu à notre encontre qu'un mot, un seul : "apprenti". Faisant royalement l'impasse sur notre statut de guerriers confirmés, sur notre cosmos déjà entièrement développé et sur nos capacités aux combats. Et pour simplifier le tout, beaucoup lorsqu'ils me virent ne retinrent sur moi qu'un mot, un seul : "femme".

Mon maître, à mon grand soulagement, ne fit pas partie de ceux-là.

D'un geste de la main, une fois les présentations terminées, Shion nous congédia. Il était temps pour nous, d'entamer la descente des marches et d'aller à la rencontre de nos futurs frères d'armes.


	4. Les chevaliers d'or

**Les chevaliers d'or. **

Cérémonie rituelle des présentations. Nous descendions à présent les marches en compagnies de nos maîtres pour rencontrer l'un après l'autre nos futurs frères d'armes. Une fois n'est pas coutume, la visite commença par la douzième maison.

Je pars du principe, Lecteur inconnu, que tu connais déjà les chevaliers d'or, aussi vais-je passer rapidement sur chacun d'eux.

Douzième maison. Son gardien nous attendait déjà sur le seuil visiblement curieux de connaître les nouveaux arrivants. Aphrodite, chevalier d'or des Poissons. Mon cœur manqua un battement au moment de le voir, et je me retins de justesse pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux de stupeur. Par tous les Dieux, que cet homme était beau. D'une beauté à vous couper le souffle. A croire que la Déesse de l'Amour elle-même s'était évertuée à le façonner de manière à ce qu'il fasse honneur à son nom. Le suédois nous salua chaleureusement. Extraverti, démonstratif, lui aussi ne retint de ma présence que le mot « femme », mais pas de la même manière que les autres, et j'eus droit, dès notre première rencontre, à toutes sortes de commentaires dont le but visible était de me rendre un peu plus féminine, sous le regard indulgent de mon maître et celui, franchement amusé de mon frère. Pauvre Aphrodite, il ne savait visiblement pas où il tentait de mettre les pieds.

Onzième temple. Son chevalier nous attendait lui aussi sur le perron, mais sa présence, moins que de la curiosité, révélait plutôt son intention de nous faire comprendre qu'il attendait de notre part le respect de demander la permission avant de traverser sa demeure. « Majestueux ». « Un seigneur des temps anciens ». Telle fut ma première impression lorsque je fus, pour la première fois, présentée à Camus, le chevalier d'or du Verseaux. Sa beauté, sans pour autant prétendre égaler celle d'Aphrodite, était cependant remarquable. Une beauté froide, glacée. Imposant, ce chevalier imposait le respect au premier regard. Mon maître m'informa que Camus était mon compatriote, français lui aussi. Shaka informa Sorrente qu'il avait passé beaucoup d'années à s'entraîner en Sibérie. Son visage resta de marbre à nous savoir originaire de la même contrée. Lui mien aussi. Néanmoins, plus pour le plaisir personnel de pouvoir reparler ma langue maternelle, ne serait-ce que pour quelques phrases, je le saluais en français. Il me répondit de même, et je pus voir apparaître dans ses yeux, l'espace d'une seconde, la même petite étincelle de nostalgie que mes paupières fermées n'avaient pas trahie… mais ma voix peut-être. Je sentis instinctivement naître en moi une profonde sympathie pour ce chevalier des glaces. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais ma rencontre avec Camus venait, irrémmédiablement de changer ma vie… et la sienne. A la grande surprise de nos maîtres, en prenant congé, Camus me proposa de venir lui rendre visite. Le Verseaux n'était pas quelqu'un de très sociable apparemment.

Dixième maison. La maison du Capricorne. Rien de spécial que je puisse commenter sur cette première rencontre avec Shura. C'est un chevalier assez timide et introverti, faisant néanmoins preuve d'une dévotion sans borne pour sa Déesse. Son accueil fut franc et son jugement réservé.

Neuvième maison. Aioros du Sagittaire, le martyr d'Athéna. Un gamin ressuscité dans un corps d'homme, si je peux me permettre. N'y vois aucune malice dans mes propos, Lecteur inconnu. Je veux dire par là, que je le sentais perdu. Mort à mon âge, et vivant à nouveaux alors qu'il devait avoir dans les 25 ans. Aioros inspirait immédiatement la sympathie et le respect. On sentait chez lui la force et le courage se mêler à un besoin de vivre et de s'amuser. J'étais heureuse pour lui qu'il puisse bénéficier d'une seconde chance. Il nous accueilli avec cet air de grand frère protecteur que tout le sanctuaire apparement lui connaissait bien.

Huitième maison. Le chevalier d'or du Scorpion nous attendait sur le seuil, lui aussi impatient de nous connaître. Je restais également bouche bée devant lui. Milo était d'une très grande beauté. Une beauté sauvage, une beauté à l'état brute. On sentait s'émaner de son cosmos beaucoup de force et de violence. Cependant, Milo faisait office de grand gamin du sanctuaire. Le meilleur ami de tout le monde. Mais je sentis d'instinct que je ne devais pas m'y fier. Milo n'était pas aussi ingénu qu'il semblait vouloir le laisser paraître. Il était de ces chevaliers avec lequel il nous faudrait faire nos preuves. Et je devinais son impatience à nous défier à la première occasion juste pour voir par lui-même ce que valent les enfants sacrés. Je lui serrais franchement la main, appuyant mon étreinte comme une invitation à venir me défier. Il me sourit, comprenant que l'invitation était lancée.

Septième maison. La maison du chevalier d'or de la Balance. Dokho. Ancien survivant de la dernière guerre sainte ainsi que le Grand Pope. Sage et bienveillant. Amical.

Sixième maison, le temple de la Vierge. Son gardien étant avec nous, nous n'eûmes pas à nous y arrêter.

Cependant, Lecteur inconnu, force m'est de reconnaître qu'après avoir affronté un bon millier de marches, et même si c'était dans le sens de la descente, je commençais à remercier les Dieux de m'avoir donné pour maître, l'occupant du premier temple.

Cinquième maison. Aiolia, chevalier d'or du Lion. La puissance de son signe se faisait sentir à travers son cosmos. Bien plus sérieux que son frère, il semblait, malgré sa résurrection, marqué par le poids des épreuves qu'il avait eu à traverser. Lui aussi ferait partie des chevaliers avec lesquels il nous faudrait prouver notre puissance et notre courage pour gagner son respect. Néanmoins, contrairement à Milo, Aiolia semblait disposer à nous laisser faire nos preuves par nous même sans venir nous défier.

Quatrième maison. Angelo, dit Masque de Mort, le chevalier d'or du Cancer. Au sourire carnassier qu'il nous offrit, à la puissance de son cosmos et au regard amusé qu'il me lança, je sus immédiatement que ce chevalier allait nous défier à la première occasion. Je compris qu'il devait être du genre à tourmenter les apprentis. Je restais droite, impassible, refusant de me laisser entraîner par ses propos peu flatteurs à notre vue. Je savais qu'il cherchait querelle. Je la réservais pour un lieu et un endroit plus approprié. Gagner la confiance et surtout le respect de cet homme n'allait pas être une chose facile. Je ne voyais qu'une seule manière d'y parvenir : lui faire mordre la poussière.

A la sortie de son temple, mon maître nous mit en garde. Le Cancer nous avait prit pour proies et il allait désormais chercher la confrontation pour nous tester. Je me contentais de hocher la tête d'un air entendu, tandis que Sorrente, de son côté, affichait un grand sourire impatient. Nous n'étions pas le genre de guerrier à nous défiler devant l'adversité.

Troisième maison. Les Gémeaux, le signe double. Seul temple à être doté de deux gardiens. Ils s'avancèrent à notre rencontre dans un parfait synchronisme. Saga, l'ancien traitre, chevalier tourmenté par une double personnalité aujourd'hui disparue, et Kanon, l'homme qui s'était joué des Dieux. Les jumeaux maudits. Parfaitement identiques. Pourtant en y prêtant plus attention, on pouvait distinguer sur le visage de l'ainé, une bonté et un repentir sans borne. Et sur le visage du cadet, une fierté de chevalier toute nouvelle ainsi qu'une grande malice brillant dans ses yeux. J'eus immédiatement beaucoup d'amitié pour ces deux chevaliers, même si, je sentais qu'eux auss réservaient leur jugement à nos actes.

Deuxième maison. Aldébaran, le chevalier d'or du Taureau. On aurait presque cru qu'il avait calqué sa carrure sur l'animal que représentait son signe tant il était imposant de par sa taille. Un véritable colosse. Nous fûmes obligés de lever la tête pour le voir. Face à lui, je me sentis incroyablement petite, et pourtant, je n'avais pas à rougir de ma taille. Il nous accueillit dans son temple comme on accueille des amis de longues dates. Sincère et le cœur sur la main. Mon maître et lui semblaient être de grands amis et plus d'être voisins. Je me sentis instantanément en confiance avec lui. Aldébaran ne serait pas de ceux dont il faudrait gagner le respect. Il le donnait d'office ainsi que son amitié. Et je me jurais de ne jamais rien faire pour les perdre, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Première maison. Le temple de mon maître. Je n'en montrais rien mais soupirais intérieurement d'être arrivée à la fin de ces satanés marches et je plaignais sincèrement les mollets de ces chevaliers qui habitaient les maisons au sommet.

…..

Sorrente et moi avions été logés dans une sorte de petite maison située en contrebas du sanctuaire, près des temples.

Les entrainements avaient commencé dès le lendemain, discrètement, dans une petite arène à part. Il faut savoir que si les chevaliers ont pour habitudes de s'entraîner ensemble, ils n'ont pas, par contre, la volonté de se montrer la totalité de leurs attaques. Nos maîtres devaient tout nous enseigner, raison pour laquelle, ils avaient préféré se mettre à l'écart.

Une semaine après notre arrivée, j'avais obtenu de mon maître la permission de nous rendre aux arènes ensemble afin d'assister à l'entraînement des chevaliers d'or. Je n'avais pas eu vraiment le temps ni l'occasion de recroiser la plupart d'entre eux depuis la descente des marches et si nous devions être amenés à nous battre à leur côté et à devenir des frères d'armes, autant commencer par les connaître un peu mieux. Et je savais déjà par expérience que l'on apprend énormément d'une personne en l'observant combattre.

Comment expliquer cela Lecteur inconnu ? C'est assez simple en vérité. Lorsque l'on se retrouve en plein combat, même si celui-ci est amical, on se concentre sur son adversaire, totalement au point de faire abstraction du monde extérieur. On se retrouve plongé dans un cercle où seul notre adversaire prend vie à nos yeux. Rien n'existe, personne d'autre que celui qui nous défie. Et dans ces moments là, on se découvre vrai par nos choix, d'autant plus fortement que lorsqu'une attaque nous arrive dessus. C'est dans ces instants précis que la véritable personnalité prend le dessus. Les couards fuient ou paniquent. Les courageux restent debout sans même bouger un muscle attendant l'impact. Et les chevaliers eux, étudient, mesurent et finalement agissent. Certains parent l'attaque, d'autres l'esquivent, d'autre encore se protègent ou la renvoie. Tout cela permet de connaître et comprendre un peu mieux une personnalité.

Mais je n'ai même pas eu cette chance ce jour là de détailler les combattants, d'analyser leur techniques, de chercher à les découvrir un peu mieux. Non, ce jour là, il devait être écrit quelque part qu'avant de pouvoir connaître mes nouveaux compagnons, je devrais me dévoiler moi-même. C'est pourtant bien connu qu'il faut donner avant de recevoir. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir qui se battait contre qui, ou même qui était présent.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de poser un pied sur les premières marches de l'arène qu'il venait déjà se planter face à mes yeux éteints, un sourire de défi sur les lèvres, comme s'il savourait déjà la défaite cuisante qu'il allait irrémédiablement m'infliger. Je maintenais ma posture droite et fière, même si je devais lever la tête pour le voir. Qu'importe, même si pour une femme je suis loin d'être petite, la plupart de mes frères me dépassent d'une bonne tête, alors j'ai l'habitude. Il se met à rire, déplorant haut et fort l'absence de Sorrente, il aurait aimé combattre un égal. Car combat, il y aura, il n'y avait même pas l'ombre d'un doute. Mais qu'importe, il se contentera de moi. Et les paroles fusent, masochistes, dans le but évident de me blesser, de me mettre en colère, de me faire perdre mon calme. Mais qu'est ce qu'il va s'imaginer ? Qu'il est le premier à avoir eut la brillante idée de s'en prendre à mon sexe pour me déstabiliser ? Je l'écoute s'époumoner sans sourciller, remarquant que la plupart des chevaliers, sentant une odeur de défi dans l'air, ont cessé leur entraînement et se sont rapprocher de nous.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'insultes lancées dans les airs, je ne peux empêcher un de mes fameux petits « sourires à la Joconde » se peindre sur mes lèvres. Oui, il est très drôle, et il parle beaucoup. Il voit mon sourire et se fige. Il croit que je me moque de lui… et il a parfaitement raison. Il change alors de tactique et décide de s'en prendre à mon maître, lui crachant que seul un chevalier comme lui pouvait se voir confier une femme comme disciple. De toute évidence, ces deux là n'étaient pas amis. La tactique est bonne cette fois-ci et je perds immédiatement mon sourire. Dans un reflexe, je me place devant mon maître. Qu'il m'insulte moi, si ça lui fait plaisir, mais je suis un enfant sacré, et personne ne touche à mon maître, pas même en parole. Alors pour lui faire comprendre, je lui envoie purement et simplement mon poing dans la figure. Un sourire de pure félicité s'inscrit sur son visage. Il a trouvé mon point faible et il ne va pas se priver d'en user.

Je sens soudain une main se poser sur mon épaule pour m'inciter au calme et je frissonne devant le contact. Je n'aime pas être touchée. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très tactile. Mais c'est le premier contact physique qu'à mon maître à mon égard, et j'en frissonne d'autant plus fort. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. A ce moment là, je n'ai pas poussé la réflexion. Un regard en direction du chevalier du Bélier, et j'accepte le défi avec son accord. De toute façon, il ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit de le refuser, je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas le genre de guerrier à me défiler. Je prends un plaisir sadique à voir que mon adversaire, quel qu'il soit, me dénigre et me pense faible. J'aime le détromper.

Je le suis alors dans l'arène qui s'est subitement vidée et je lui énonce les règles. Ce sera un combat au corps à corps. Je ne connais pas encore les attaques du Bélier et je n'ai pas le droit de me servir de ceux de la Lune. Alors s'il veut me battre, ce sera avec ses poings, ses jambes, rien d'autres. Il acquiesce toujours avec son sourire qui, si c'est possible, s'est élargie. Je le vois très bien en ce moment, en train de s'imaginer m'enfonçant le visage dans le sol avec ses mains.

Il recule pour ôter son armure, et je profite de ce moment pour détailler rapidement l'assistance. Je vois les chevaliers d'or assis sur les gradins, et mon maître, debout sur la première marche. Son regard est serein et je devine qui s'il me laisse lire ainsi dans ses yeux, c'est pour me témoigner confiance. Je continue rapidement mon inspection, je vois divers visages que je ne connais pas. Sans doute des gardes ou des chevaliers d'argent ou de bronze. Je vois assis côte à côte, le chevalier du Scorpion et celui du Lion qui discutent, pariant surement sur le vainqueur. Et puis, tenu en retrait, debout sur la marche la plus haute, le chevalier du Verseau, Camus. Debout, majestueux, imperturbable. Son regard de glace posé sur moi ne trahissant pas la moindre de ses pensées. Camus me détaille entièrement, je le sens, je le vois. Il ne juge pas… pas encore. Il attend le combat pour le faire, cherchant à me découvrir, de la même manière que moi, je voulais venir dans ces arènes pour découvrir les chevaliers d'or. Mais les rôles sont à présent inversés. C'est moi qui dévoile, c'est lui qui apprend à connaître. Alors, imperceptiblement, je serre les poings. Je vais gagner. Je dois gagner. Pour une lueur de stupeur dans les yeux de Camus, je gagnerais. Pour une étincelle autre que cet indéchiffrable regard, je gagnerais. Pour tout… sauf cette lueur moqueuse que l'on réserve aux perdants.

C'est drôle comme ce jour là, à bien y réfléchir, j'ai combattu pour mon maître, mais j'ai gagné pour Camus. Cette rage de vaincre, elle m'a été donné par les yeux glacés d'un homme avec qui j'avais échangé une seule phrase depuis mon arrivée. Car j'ai gagné, n'en doute pas Lecteur inconnu. Mais ce ne fut pas une victoire remportée haut la main, je le reconnais. Le chevalier d'or du Cancer est un adversaire des plus coriaces. Et même si lui a prit du temps à me témoigner son respect, il a gagné le mien dès la fin de cette rencontre. Le combat a duré plus d'une heure et demi. Et comme prévu, il a fait l'erreur de me sous-estimer au début… au début seulement.

Les coups fusaient, et force m'est de reconnaître que les siens étaient des plus puissants. Je tentais de compenser sa force par ma vitesse, mais à de nombreuses reprises, ce ne fut pas suffisant. Et je m'en suis prit des coups. Dans le visage, dans le ventre, dans la poitrine… il m'a jeté à terre cent fois, et cent fois je me suis relevée, car telle était ma rage de vaincre.

Même pas pour lui prouver que j'en étais capable, même pas pour faire honneur à mon maître, même pas pour défendre les couleurs de enfants sacrés… juste pour un regard. Un regard d'acceptation. Un regard qui dirait « bien joué ! ». Juste pour un foutu regard de la part d'un chevalier des glaces, d'un compatriote. Juste pour un regard qui valait à mes yeux à ce moment là plus que tous les trophées, sans que je sois capable de me l'expliquer. Alors pour ce regard, j'ai senti mes os craquer, mon sang couler, mon corps se tordre de douleur, mais je n'ai pas renoncé.

Une chose, une seule chose a pu faire la différence finalement après plus d'une heure et demi de combat : ma résistance. J'ai donné autant de coups que j'en ai reçus. J'ai concentré mes forces et j'ai frappé. J'ai tout oublié : cette arène, les chevaliers, mon maître… Je me suis concentrée sur mon adversaire, sur mes poings, et j'ai frappé, esquivé, paré et encaissé. Concentrée, calme, tout mes sens en place dans un seul but. Pour faire mal, pour blesser, pour jeter à terre. J'ai tout oublié, tout… sauf ce regard glacé. Alors j'ai serré les poings une nouvelle fois, et j'ai frappé encore et encore. Et finalement, j'ai frappé une dernière fois et il s'est écroulé. La seule différence entre lui et moi, était que moi, je n'avais jamais porté une armure pour me protéger. J'avais l'habitude d'offrir mon corps en seul rempart face à l'adversité. Le Cancer, lui, porteur de l'armure d'or depuis de nombreuses années avait simplement perdu cette habitude, et c'est cela même qui lui avait valu cette défaite.

Je le regardais, à terre, moi-même ayant beaucoup de mal à tenir sur mes jambes. Il me lança un regard à la fois content et haineux. Je lui souris à nouveau.

- Tu apprendras bien assez tôt à me considérer comme un frère d'arme, lui crachais-je au visage en me penchant vers lui.

Sur ce, je tournais les talons et mon regard chercha immédiatement le visage du Verseau. Il était toujours là, immobile, mais ses yeux avaient changé. Cette lueur ! C'était pour cette lueur que j'avais gagné. Pas un sourire, ni un mouvement de la tête, juste une lueur qui valait plus pour moi que toutes les acclamations que je pouvais entendre. De toute évidence, le Cancer n'était pas parmi les chevaliers les plus appréciés. Je ne m'attardais pas dans cette arène, et après avoir salué mon maître, je sortis précipitamment et aussi vite que mon corps douloureux put me le permettre en direction de la petite cabane. Je dois avouer que ce jour là, je n'ai même pas eu le courage d'ouvrir la porte. Après m'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de regards indiscrets dans les environs, je m'écroulais littéralement à terre.

Pour un coup, juste un coup de plus, et la victoire aurait sans doute changé de camps.


	5. Leçons de vie

Leçon

La nouvelle du combat entre le chevalier d'or du Cancer et un enfant sacré fit rapidement le tour du sanctuaire et ce fut le coup d'envoi. Nous étions forts, disait la rumeur, nous étions puissants mais les chevaliers d 'or ne sont pas du genre à prêter attention aux rumeurs sans avoir vérifié par eux-mêmes. Milo se jeta sur mon frère à la première occasion.

- Ta sœur a vaincu le chevalier d'or du Cancer, seras-tu capable de vaincre celui du Scorpion, apprenti ?

Milo avait usé et volontairement accentué le mot « apprenti » dans sa question pour vexer mon frère. Apparemment lui et Masque de Mort usaient de la même tactique pour défier un adversaire. Sorente ne répondit pas mais se contenta de sourire, invitant d'un geste de la main le Scorpion à le suivre dans l'arène. Lui-même mourrait d'envie de se mesurer au grec depuis que nous étions arrivés. Mais ne pouvant décemment pas défier un chevalier par lui-même avec son statut de disciple, il se précipita, tête la première et avec joie, dans l'opportunité offerte.

Amusée, je suivis les autres chevaliers pour aller m'assoir à leur côté sur les marches des arènes. En tant qu'apprenti, ma place ne me permettait pas de m'assoir à leur côté mais plus loin en signe de respect. Je ne faisais pas encore partie de la garde dorée. Mais peu m'importais, je le savais et je le fis exprès. Je ne me considérais en rien inférieur à ces hommes. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne maîtrisais pas encore toutes les techniques du Bélier que j'en étais moins puissante qu'eux, et je comptais bien le leur faire comprendre au plus vite. Même si quelques regards avaient changé depuis ma confrontation avec le Cancer, je pouvais sentir leur réticence encore bien présente.

Je dois avouer que c'est une réticence que je comprenais. Ces hommes se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils avaient lutté ensemble pour obtenir leurs armures, ils avaient fait front commun lors des guerres, s'épaulant les uns les autres, se combattant pour finalement mourir tous ensemble et renaître, réunis à nouveau. Ces hommes avaient des années et des années de souvenirs communs. Une grande fraternité s'était crée entre eux, même avec les anciens parias. Des souvenirs partagés, des batailles, des rires, des confidences. Le même devoir et la même Déesse. Un passé forgé dans le sang et la souffrance et même si à une époque, ils n'avaient pas conscience les uns des autres, il n'en ressortait par moins une grande et belle fraternité qui les unissaient. Et je comprenais et respectais ce temps imparti d'autant plus que leurs histoires ressemblaient à la mienne.

Si je voulais me faire accepter, je devais leur laisser le temps de s'habituer à notre présence. Et me laisser le temps à moi aussi. Au Paradis Blanc, nous n'étions que quatre. Notre petite communauté de guerriers protecteur du sanctuaire de la Lune se résumait à quatre âmes. On faisait vite le tour. Alors se retrouver d'un coup confronté à treize autres guerriers… De mes trois frères d'âmes, je me retrouvais propulser à seize frères d'armes. Il me fallut un peu de temps pour digérer le nombre. Je n'ai jamais été spécialement sociale.

Je m'assis donc, toutefois un peu en retrait, et me mis à détailler les autres chevaliers. Ils étaient assis par petit groupe, sans doute par affinité, et discutaient attendant que les adversaires au milieu de l'arène finissent de se tourner autour et engagent le combat.

Je pus voir Shaka, debout sur la première marche, attendant de connaître l'issus du combat, son visage impassible. Mon maître, assis avec le chevalier du Taureau, les yeux rivés sur l'arène, échangeant quelques paroles. Les jumeaux discutaient avec le Lion, le Sagittaire et le Capricorne. Shion et Dokho, légèrement en retrait. Et à nouveau, debout sur la dernière marche, le Verseau, solitaire. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, son regard, bien qu'impassible comme la dernière fois, ne se concentrait pas sur un enfant sacré.

Je me surpris à garder mon regard fixé sur lui, et perdue dans ma contemplation, je ne pris même pas la peine de chercher à comprendre d'où pouvait bien me venir cette fascination que Camus exerçait sur moi. Car oui, ce chevalier me fascinait, je dois l'admettre. Pour un regard de sa part, je m'étais fait un devoir de faire cracher le sang au Cancer. C'est stupide, je le sais bien. Mais à ce moment là, c'était important.

Soudain, je sentis une main venir se poser sur mon épaule et je me retournais violement, honteuse de m'être fait prendre dans un moment de pur contemplation peu en adéquation avec l'image détachée que je m'efforçais de donner de moi-même. Aphrodite me sourit, bienveillant, et vint prendre place à mes côtés. S'il surprit l'objet de ma contemplation, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Je lui en fus reconnaissante. Il avait forcément comprit vers qui mon esprit s'était tourné étant donné que pour pouvoir l'observer, lui qui était derrière moi et plus haut sur les marches, c'était mon corps entier qui était tourné dans sa direction. Mais le Poisson ne fit pas le moindre commentaire à ce sujet. Il s'assit, tourna la tête en direction des arènes, et commença à me détailler les techniques du Scorpion. Analysant et expliquant chaque geste de Milo. Le pourquoi de son regard, le pourquoi de son sourire. Je dois avouer que je fus surprise, Aphrodite était un fin psychologue. Il savait parfaitement retranscrire les gestes de son frère d'arme en quelques mots et me dépeignait un tableau vivant du caractère du Scorpion.

Je dois avouer que ce jour là, je me sentis honteuse lorsque je me rendis compte que d'Aphrodite et de notre première rencontre, je n'avais retenu qu'un mot, un seul : « beau ». Il me prouva de la manière la plus brillante qu'il soit que, moi aussi, j'avais cataloguée avant même de connaître. Et moi qui râlais sur ces chevaliers qui ne voyaient en moi qu'une femme… je m'aperçus que je ne valais pas mieux.

La voix du Poisson me parvenait distinctement, parlant, détaillant, expliquant. Chaque geste, chaque attaque. Le premier coup fendit l'air et une tête partie violement en arrière. Le combat était engagé. Les adversaires étaient partis dans leur monde.

A mes côtés, la voix d'Aphrodite avait prit des allures de prophétie. Le Poisson en fin connaisseur et parfait observateur de ces compagnons annonçait à l'avance les coups que le Scorpion allait porter, se basant uniquement sur les mimiques et gestes de celui-ci. Fascinée, je l'écoutais les yeux rivés sur le combat. J'étais fière de voir mon frère rendre coup pour coup les attaques subit sans jamais fléchir. Et je me mordais les lèvres pour me retenir de demander à Aphrodite ses pronostics sur le vainqueur. Mais cette seule question m'aurait forcé à avouer mes doutes quant à la victoire de Sorrente. Et même si j'avais une parfaite confiance en la puissance de ce dernier, je dois avouer que Milo était loin d'être mauvais. Le sang coulait au fur et à mesure que leurs sourires s'agrandissaient. Ces deux là savouraient leur combat à sa juste mesure, heureux de trouver un adversaire à leur hauteur.

Le combat durait depuis une bonne heure, lorsque soudain, à la surprise générale, les deux adversaires cessèrent leur combat et restèrent un moment à se juger du regard. Regard flamboyant contre regard clos. Le souffle court, et les corps légèrement crispés en avant sous divers points douloureux. Puis sans prévenir, ils partirent ensemble dans un éclat de rire, s'approchant l'un de l'autre pour se serrer la main. Match nul. Pas de vainqueur, pas de vaincu.

Aphrodite se leva avec les autres pour applaudir ce beau combat. Et moi, abasourdie par la réaction de mon frère, je me contentais de regarder le Poisson se lever et applaudir énergiquement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir d'admiration que, bien heureusement pour moi, il n'entendit pas. Oui, vraiment Aphrodite était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux longs et fins volaient librement autour de son visage, un visage parfait sur lequel s'étendait un magnifique sourire. Mais je compris au moment où il me tendit la main, m'incitant à me lever pour applaudir avec lui, que sa beauté lui venait également et surtout de son cœur. Et pour toutes ses raisons, le Poisson était vraiment un bel homme.

J'étais surprise de voir Sorrente s'incliner, refusant une victoire ou une défaite. Lui qui d'ordinaire ne concédait jamais rien, il prenait quelque que soit l'adversaire. Sa fierté était telle qu'il considérait une égalité comme un échec. Le Scorpion devait vraiment être un adversaire hors de commun pour qu'il accepte une telle concession.

- Bienvenu parmi les Chevaliers d'Or, mon frère de la Lune de Bronze.

La voix fusa et l'applaudissement me resta bloqué en suspend entre les mains en entendant les mots prononcés par le Scorpion. Et je ne vis plus rien. Je ne vis pas les autres chevaliers entrer dans l'arène pour féliciter Sorrente. Je ne vis pas les gardes et apprentis pousser des salves d'acclamations à grand renfort de gestuels. Je ne vis même pas le regard inquisiteur d'Aphrodite qui avait remarqué mon geste en suspend. Je ne voyais plus rien. Je n'entendais plus rien. Je sentais juste un terrible coup de poignard dans la poitrine pendant qu'un sentiment d'injustice se répandait dans mon esprit.

Moi, j'avais battu le Cancer. Je l'avais vaincu ! De peu, j'en conviens, mais je l'avais battu. Mon combat à moi ne s'était pas soldé par une égalité.

Je sais ce que tu dois être en train de te dire, Lecteur Inconnu, ce sentiment qui s'insinuait en moi… c'est de la jalousie, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, et de la jalousie à l'état pure. De celle qui vient te polluer le cœur, et te réduire la vision et la conscience. Je le sais bien, j'en suis consciente, aujourd'hui. Mais ce jour là, ce sentiment, je l'ai simplement appelé injustice, sans chercher à voir plus loin. Car, oui, je sentais injuste de voir que pour un combat non terminé, Sorrente, lui, avait gagné ses galons de pair. Et moi, moi j'avais juste hérité d'une reconnaissance. Non, décidemment, ce n'était pas juste.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui … et pas moi ? Moi aussi j'avais pris des coups, moi aussi je m'étais relevée. Moi aussi j'avais senti dans ma bouche ce goût particulier qu'a le sang lorsqu'il remonte du fond du corps pour venir baigner les lèvres. Moi aussi j'avais eu mal. Mais moi, j'avais fini mon combat ! J'avais fini mon combat ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'avais pas eu, moi aussi, droit à cette place privilégiée au sein de la chevalerie.

Je serrais les poings de rage. Et perdue dans ma propre bêtise, je ne vis pas mon frère se tourner dans ma direction pour partager sa victoire. Je tournais froidement les talons et partis. Mais quelle idiote ! Si j'étais restée, j'aurais pu voir… mais je n'ai pas vu.

Non, ce jour là, je n'ai pas vu son visage heureux se changer en déception face à ma réaction puérile.

Je n'ai pas vu ses yeux s'assombrir sous la tristesse. Car ses yeux, bien que fermés, moi je pouvais toujours les voir, privilège de partager une seule et même âme.

Comme je le regrette aujourd'hui. J'aurais dû mettre ma fierté de côté et partager son allégresse. J'aurais dû aller vers lui, le visage fière, défiant tous ceux qui ne m'avaient pas permis cette même satisfaction, et être la première à le féliciter. Mais non, ce jour là, j'ai fais le mauvais choix… un parmi tant d'autres…. et j'ai choisi de tourner le dos à mon propre frère. Mettant ma fierté sur un piédestal, détrônant par la même une des parties de mon âme.

Mais que veux-tu, Lecteur Inconnu, cœur blessé n'a plus de raisonnement. Sourd à la logique, fermé aux bons sentiments.

Je n'en suis pas fière de ce jour là. Non, vraiment, je n'en suis pas fière. Comme une gamine, je me laissais emporter par un caprice.

Je tournais les talons et partis, le cœur saturé de rage. Je parcourus le sanctuaire de long en large sans but précis, marchant simplement pour calmer mon ressentiment. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas m'avaient porté devant cette petite falaise que j'avais repérée le premier jour de notre arrivée.

Comme elle était belle et paisible cette petite falaise. Ô Lecteur Inconnu, laisse-moi voler quelques lignes de ton temps pour te parler de ma petite falaise.

Elle était belle, si belle, ma petite falaise. Je l'avais remarqué dès la première nuit de notre arrivée au sanctuaire. Elle était située sur le bas des temples, légèrement en retrait. Une petite prairie menait directement à elle. Elle n'avait rien de spéciale, il y avait juste, planté à son bord escarpé, un arbre sans doute centenaire, dont les branches surplombant le vide, défiaient à chaque instant la force de gravité. Lorsqu'on s'approchait, on pouvait entendre les plaintes des vagues suicidaires qui venaient se jeter sur les rochers. Et la mer… la mer qui, à perte de vue, éblouissait les regards de sa couleur d'azure.

Combien je l'aimais ma petite falaise. Depuis ce jour où mes pas m'y on conduit, elle est devenue mon havre, mon petit coin de paradis. Elle m'a vue dans tous les états possibles, ma petite falaise. Elle a été le témoin muet de mes peurs, de mes doutes et de mes colères. Elle n'a jamais trahie le moindre des secrets que je lui ai murmuré. Amie sûre et fidèle. Sans doute la seule qui ne m'aie jamais jugée.

J'étais là, debout sur son bord, profitant du bruit des vagues pour me calmer. Je m'assis ruminer ma colère, le dos appuyer contre cet arbre, tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne l'entendis pas arriver.

- Swann, ça va ?

Une main posée sur mon épaule, son visage souriant et compréhensif penché vers moi. Il avait dû me suivre. Oui, décidemment Aphrodite était fin psychologue. J'esquissais une grimace de sourire.

Il s'assit à mes côtés.

- Tu sais, moi lorsque je suis arrivé au Sanctuaire, j'avais sept ans, comme tous les autres apprentis. J'ai suivi le même entrainement et mon maître n'était pas spécialement la clémence incarnée.

Il sourit à sa propre remarque, les yeux vagues perdus dans ses propres souvenirs. Je tournais la tête dans sa direction, intriguée de ses confidences, touchée de la confiance qu'il semblait m'accorder. Il continua son récit.

- J'en ai essuyé des remarques, des insultes et même des coups. Mais ça m'a rendu plus fort.

Il me sourit franchement et posa sa main sur mon bras. Je sentis une légère pression.

- Tu sais, je crois que toi et moi, on se ressemble plus que tu ne le crois. Notre apparence ne joue pas en notre faveur, surtout pour des guerriers. J'ai longtemps maudis cette beauté dont les Dieux m'ont fait cadeau. Et puis j'ai appris à jouer avec. A la faire jouer en ma faveur. Toi aussi, tu en joues. Toi aussi, je l'ai vu, tu te délectes de cette impression de faiblesse que tes adversaires croient déceler en toi. Et c'est encore meilleur lorsque tu vois dans leurs yeux ce moment délicieux où ils se rendent compte s'être trompé.

Sourires complices échangés au bord d'une falaise et ce fut le début d'une grande amitié. Le Poisson fut le premier, au Sanctuaire, à me tendre une main amicale.

- J'en ai donné des coups avant de me faire accepter vraiment. J'ai dû faire oublier ma beauté sous des amas de sangs et de cicatrices. Mais j'y suis arrivé.

Il marqua une pause, revivant dans sa mémoire les humiliations subies étant apprenti. Ses yeux étaient à présent rivés sur les écumes de la mer. Perdus dans le lointain. Puis soudain, il se tourna vivement vers moi.

- Moi aussi j'ai combattu le Cancer avant de me faire respecter par lui. Plusieurs fois même. Mais au final, j'ai réussi à lui arracher son respect. Tu n'as pas moins de mérite que Sorrente, Swann. Tu n'as simplement pas eu le même adversaire. Milo est loyal et il sait reconnaître la valeur de son adversaire. Masque de Mort est fier, il aura du mal à féliciter son vainqueur, surtout si celui-ci est une femme. Mais ce jour-là, tu as gagné le respect de bien plus de chevaliers que tu ne le crois.

Et dans un sourire malicieux, il ajouta :

- Même si certain sont restés de glace… en apparence.

Un clin d'œil et je me sentis gênée. Oui, décidemment Aphrodite était vraiment bon observateur. Je ne le connaissais que de réputation et j'avoue avoir eut beaucoup de mal de m'imaginer que le Poisson pouvait être à l'image de cet assassin froid et calculateur que la rumeur se plaisait à lui donner.

Je rougis et baissais la tête comme un enfant prit en faute. D'un doigt placé sous mon menton, Aphrodite me fit relever le visage vers lui.

- Relève la tête, petit sœur. Relève la tête et montres que personne ne peut te faire courber le front.

Je lui offris un véritable sourire sous l'appellation qu'il m'avait donné. Un sourire comme je n'en n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps. Il me le rendit. Aphrodite avait trouvé le mot juste pour me toucher.

- Merci.

Il renforça son sourire. Il se leva pour partir. Je me levais avec lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin, je le retins par le bras. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de tactile, mais pour un tel homme, je pouvais faire une exception. Je lui pris le visage entre les mains et collais mon front contre le sien. Je lui murmurais :

- Tu es vraiment beau, Aphrodite, noble chevalier d'or des Poissons. D'une beauté intérieure que nul ne serait égaler.

Le compliment le toucha et il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. Même si son geste me surprit, je lui rendis son accolade avec toute la tendresse et la reconnaissance dont j'étais capable.

Je restais là, tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Mes pensées dévièrent vers mon frère et je sus qu'il y avait une chose que je devais faire, impérativement.

Je courus vers notre petite cabane et le trouvait, assis en tailleur devant la maison, le dos reposant contre la façade de pierre. A le voir là, assis seul, je sentis un sentiment de culpabilité me monter au cœur et le souvenir des sages paroles de mon nouvel ami eurent raison de ma rancœur. Je m'approchais doucement. Son visage s'illumina à ma vue et mon cœur se serra davantage.

Il me sourit et tapota la terre à ses côtés, m'invitant à m'assoir à ses côtés. Je m'exécutais. Je m'assis et lui prit la main dans la mienne. Ce geste le surprit. Je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas habituellement quelqu'un de tactile.

- Hey, petite âme d'argent…

C'était la manière qu'il avait pour me nommer. Un petit surnom tendre entre frère et sœur.

- Hey petit âme de bronze…

Je baissais la tête et ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Je n'avais pas la force de crier mon mea culpa.

- Je suis désolée d'être partie si brutalement.

Il me sourit.

- Je comprends les raisons de ta colère. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Non, justement. Tu n'avais pas à la subir. J'ai agis de manière stupide et irréfléchie. J'ai laissé la jalousie prendre le pas sur mon amour pour toi. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Pardonnes-moi.

Je soupirais. Autant vider mon sac une fois pour toute.

- C'est juste que ça m'a fait mal. Mal de voir que toi tu avais réussis là où moi, j'avais échoué. J'aurais tant voulu entendre ces mêmes mots à la fin de mon combat. J'aurais tant aimé avoir l'acception que toi tu as eu. Alors, oui, j'étais jalouse. Je suis désolée. C'était stupide.

Un ange passa. Je gardais obstinément le visage rivé vers le sol, fascinée par la texture de la terre, gênée de ma propre stupidité.

Soudain, Sorrente éclata d'un rire franc et spontané. Ce genre de rire dont lui seul avait le secret. Pas un rire moqueur, mais un rire amusé, un rire qui réchauffait le cœur. D'un bond, il se releva et me fit face, un réel sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

- Pourquoi veux-tu toujours anticiper sur le futur, petite âme d'argent ? Tu l'auras ta victoire, laisses-toi le temps. Elle sera belle, elle sera franche. Tu l'auras, je le sais. Tu n'as jamais failli.

Il tendit sa main pour me relever. Et se recula de quelques pas en tendant les bras autour de lui. Il me faisait penser à un enfant en train de jouer. Si jeune, si gai, si beau. Il parlait et riait en même temps.

- Pourquoi vouloir attraper le futur ? Il est tellement plus beau de le laisser venir à soi. On ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait et c'est ça, petite âme, c'est ça qui est magnifique. Ne vois-tu pas que notre Déesse nous a fait à l'image même de la vie ? Aveugles. On ne peut savoir où on met les pieds. Les coups sont portés au hasard et parfois il arrive que sans le vouloir, on blesse les autres ou pire, on se blesse soi même. On court tous derrière un avenir hypothétique qu'on n'arrivera jamais à attraper. Mais on court quand même. Parce que c'est le seul moyen, en tant qu'être humain, qu'on a trouvé pour rester vivant.

Il partit dans un rire enfantin. Sa voix était joyeuse et pourtant, il était en train de m'énoncer une réelle leçon de vie. Insouciant. Vivant, tellement vivant. Fidèle à lui-même. Il tendit sa main dans ma direction et partit dans un éclat de rire, comme on invite quelqu'un à se joindre à un jeu. Il commença à courir, sa main toujours tendue dans ma direction, derrière lui.

- Imagines, petite âme. Imagines que je suis ce futur incompréhensible qui s'obstine à te fuir, et rattrapes-moi. Je te parie que j'arrive avant toi jusqu'aux arènes.

Je le regardais courir, me demandant comment on pouvait donner une telle leçon en riant et jouant. Sorrente était vraiment un être exceptionnel.

Je me mis à rire sous l'invitation et commençais à courir derrière lui. Cherchant à rattraper ce futur incertain qu'il se plaisait à personnifier. Je me mis à rire comme une enfant et courir derrière lui. Oui je me mis à courir. Derrière mon frère. Derrière sa leçon la plus importante. Derrière mon futur utopique. Heureuse et infatigable, je me suis mise à courir. Je crois en vérité, que je n'ai jamais cessé de courir depuis ce jour-là… Je crois que je cours encore… Je crois que je ne me suis jamais arrêtée...


	6. Mon maître

Mon maître.

Mû, chevalier d'or du Bélier.

Jamais un homme n'a eu autant d'emprise sur moi. Jamais je n'ai autant voulu me surpasser pour me montrer digne de quelqu'un qui ne soit pas de sang divin. Mais divin, Mû l'était à sa manière. Dans la noblesse de chacun de ses gestes, dans la sagesse de ses leçons, dans le sang froid dont il savait user à tout moment.

Non...!

Pardonnes-moi, Lecteur Inconnu. Tu vas devoir patienter encore un peu.

Je voulais vraiment prendre cette partie du texte pour te décrire quelque peu l'homme qui était mon maître. Je voulais vraiment te dire, te raconter, t'expliquer… quoi ? Lui. Mais il n'est pas explicable.

Je ne peux pas, en quelques mots, en quelques lignes, relater un homme aussi extraordinaire. Ce serait bien mal lui reconnaître lui rendre justice. Alors pardonnes-moi, tu vas devoir patienter. Cette page ce soir, ne sera pas le témoin privilégié sur lequel je coucherais un souvenir à la va-vite. D'ailleurs quel souvenir ? Lequel choisir ? Des milliers d'entre eux se pressent à la barrière de ma mémoire, pressés de se voir dévoiler, sortir de l'ombre, mais il est trop tôt.

Je ne peux pas, pas encore. C'est trop tôt, c'est trop vite. Ça fait trop mal.

Des milliers de souvenirs… je n'ai plus que ça. Des souvenirs.

Le raconter ? Le décrire ? Et puis ensuite quoi… oublier ? Se résigner ? Non, Lecteur Inconnu. Je me répète, mais pardonnes-moi, tu vas devoir patienter. Si je te le décris maintenant, que me restera-t-il ? Tu le découvriras au fil de mon récit, et je retarderais cet instant avec toute la force dont je peux faire preuve. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que tant que j'écris, il continuera à être à mes côtés. Il continuera à vivre… Oh, rassures-toi, Mû n'est pas mort. C'est moi qui ai cessé de vivre… à ses yeux du moins.

Saori, comme je te maudis ! Tu n'avais pas le droit. Tout ! Tout… mais pas ça. C'était un acte lâche, c'était un acte vil, même venant de toi. Et cet acte, plus que tous les autres, ce geste je ne te le pardonnerais pas. Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !

Mais la vengeance, douce vengeance, arrive bientôt. Tu ne t'y attendras pas. Tu crois, comme tous, que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois que tu n'auras rien à redouter de ma part avant bien des années ? Tu crois que je vais me terrer dans l'ombre en attendant que mon heure arrive ?

Oui, tu le crois, et c'est là ta plus grande erreur.

Comme je te connais bien….

Toi qui n'as jamais pris le temps de connaître un seul de tes chevaliers, autre que ton précieux Pégase, tu as volontairement négligé un détail d'importance : la patience ne fait plus partie de mes vertus.

Je n'attendrais pas. Nous avons quelque chose à régler toi et moi. Et même si je connais d'avance l'issu de cette confrontation, je sais une chose, juste une chose. De cette rencontre Saori et malgré tout, ce n'est pas toi qui en sortiras vainqueur. Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point je me délecte de ce moment. J'en prépare minutieusement chaque détail. Rien n'est laissé au hasard. Chronologie, tout est chronologie… et tout est calculé.

J'ai compris, j'ai enfin compris pourquoi la déesse de la Lune ne nous a pas fait entrer en scène avant. J'ai enfin compris pourquoi maintenant.

C'est quelque chose que moi seule peut faire. C'est une mission, c'est mon devoir. Mais la vengeance s'ajoutant à l'équation… tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'impatiente de ce moment. Je vais te détruire. Mais paradoxalement, j'aurais fait mon devoir de chevalier jusqu'au bout. Ironie mordante, n'est-il pas ? Je saurais bien te faire apprécier le sel de cette plaisanterie.

Je m'égare... Je ne dois pas laisser ma haine envahir mon récit. Je ne suis pas dévorée de haine. Juste une part de mon cœur, mais à qui la faute ? …

Mû du Bélier, mon maître... Enfant sacré jusqu'au bout... jamais, non jamais je n'ai laissé la moindre personne lever la main sur lui devant moi. Aucune attaque, aucun coup aussi puissant soit-il que je n'ai arrêté avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. J'ai tout paré. J'ai pris chaque coup à sa place, parce que c'est là mon devoir. Et je suis fière de l'avoir fait. D'ailleurs cela ne m'a pas valu que des applaudissements. Et je me souviens d'une anecdote…

Nous étions aux arènes, quelques mois après notre arrivée à Sorrente et à moi, et ce jour là, nos maîtres avaient jugés bon de nous laisser commencer à nous entrainer avec les autres chevaliers d'or afin de perfectionner les techniques qu'ils nous avaient déjà enseignés.

Le sort ce matin là, me désigna Aioros comme adversaire. Mon frère, pour sa part, se battait contre Aldébaran. Nos maîtres s'entraînaient également. Shaka contre Camus, et Mû contre Kanon.

J'avoue ne pas avoir gardé un souvenir impérissable de cet entraînement, j'allais avoir encore bien des occasions d'affronter en combat amical le Sagittaire. Non, le premier souvenir que je garde en mémoire de ce jour là, c'est d'avoir cessé brusquement le combat. On a tous cessé brusquement nos combats ce jour là. Il y avait une puissance à l'intérieur de ces arènes, une force qui n'était pas normale. Une force si peu commune que sa puissance même nous a tous stoppé en plein mouvement pour voir d'où cela provenait. Je me souviens avoir tourné la tête en direction de ce formidable effluve de puissance et avoir vu, horrifiée, Kanon tenter en vain de retenir une attaque entre ses mains. Le Gémeaux avait de toute évidence voulu tester une nouvelle technique, mais la puissance provoquée échappait à présent à son contrôle. Je voyais son visage, crispé sous la concentration, disparaître lentement derrière la formidable boule d'énergie qu'il s'efforçait de renvoyer au néant. Mais déjà, son pouvoir lui échappait des mains et courrait droit vers celui à qui le coup, certainement pas intentionnel mais surement mortel, était destiné : mon maître.

Je n'ai pas réfléchit ce jour là. Ma réaction a été purement instinctive. L'équation dans ma tête était on ne peut plus clair: l'attaque arrivait sur mon maître et je n'étais pas devant lui, à ma place, pour le protéger. Trop tard pour m'interposer et prendre le coup à sa place, trop tard pour le pousser et dévier la trajectoire de l'attaque. Le cerveau, dans ces moments là, a cette incroyable faculté de penser si vite qu'on n'a pas le temps de traduire les informations en mots clairs. L'adrénaline sans doute. Déjà, je voyais mon maître se mettre en position de défense et faire apparaître devant lui le mur de crystal. Déjà, je savais d'instinct que sa protection, aussi forte soit-elle, volerait en éclat sous la puissance de l'impacte. N'oublions pas que, aussi puissant le Crystal Wall soit-il, l'adversaire n'était qu'à 2 ou 3 mètres.

Puis ce fut comme dans un rêve, un rêve où je ne maîtrisais plus mon corps. Je me vis crier, je me vis faire une gestuelle précise.

- Cascade de Lune !

Et la défense sortit de mon corps pour aller renforcer le Crystal Wall.

Quelques lignes, Lecteur Inconnu, quelques lignes pour t'expliquer brièvement quelle était cette technique de défense que je venais d'évoquer. Tu dois t'en douter, la Cascade de Lune est une technique des enfants sacrés. Elle consiste à lancer dans le ciel une puissance qui retombera, décuplée de force par notre Déesse, comme une cascade d'eau devant nous pour nous protéger. La Cascade de Lune est une technique extrêmement puissante. Contrairement au Crystal Wall qui renvoie l'attaque sur l'ennemi, la Cascade de Lune a la particularité d'absorber la puissance du coup. Et je savais également à cet instant que de renvoyer son attaque sur Kanon eut été fatal pour le Gémeau.

Ma réaction eu l'effet escompté. Additionnée au Crystal Wall, la défense fut parfaite. Cela n'empêcha pas les deux chevaliers de reculer violement et tomber. Mais au moins, sains et saufs.

Je ne repris mes esprits que lorsque la défense se résorba entre mes mains. Et je ne repris mes esprits que pour voir qu'un formidable silence s'était emparé des arènes. Les chevaliers avaient les yeux tournés dans ma direction, ébahis. Je restais là, statue de marbre, reprenant mon souffle et une certaine contenance. Puis je me dirigeais vers mon maître alors que Saga, de son côté, se précipitait vers son double. Enfin, je courus, serait le mot plus juste. Mon maître, encore un peu sonné, ne s'était pas relevé. Sans me préoccuper des autres chevaliers, je me plaçais devant lui et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever. Mû, accusant le coup, j'ai pus voir ce jour là, son masque de sévérité s'effriter pour la première fois. Mon maître était surpris. Surpris de la puissance que j'avais dévoilée. Il m'entraînait depuis des mois, mais jamais encore je n'avais montré la totalité des mes capacités. Et il était fier. Je pus le lire dans ces yeux.

Il accepta ma main tendue et se releva. Son masque se reforma aussitôt. Il ne l'avait fissuré que dans la seule intimité de mes yeux. Pas pour ses pairs, ni pour son adversaire- car même en voyant l'attaque mortelle arriver sur lui, je n'ai décelé dans ses traits la moindre trace de peur- mais pour moi. Le fait d'avoir été sonné, et le fait que j'avais été la première à venir vers lui, aidait cet état de fait, sans doute. Mais je me plais à penser, qu'il est arrivé au Bélier, certaines fois, de briser son masque à mon unique égard. Une fissure à ma seule intention.

Bientôt tous les chevaliers, sortis de leur état de torpeur, se précipitèrent vers mon maître et Kanon.

J'entendais au loin la voix légèrement hystérique de Saga qui réprimandait son frère. Mais à mon sens, la voix du Gémeau trahissait plus sa peur pour son jumeau qu'une réelle colère. Kanon avait dû déployer une force incroyable pour tenter de maîtriser une attaque dont il avait, involontairement, perdu le contrôle.

Puis, fendant la foule avec force, je vis Sorrente arriver droit dans ma direction. Son visage fermé, et ses yeux s'ils eus été ouverts aurait sans doute jetés des éclairs. Mais moi, je pouvais les voir et je savais qu'il ne venait pas me féliciter.

Il s'approcha de moi et d'un geste vif, sa main fendit l'air. Ma tête partie brusquement sur le côté sous la violence du coup. Je n'avais pas fait le moindre geste pour éviter la gifle.

Autour de nous et à nouveau, le silence se fit. C'était la consternation générale. Sorrente tourna les talons et parti. Je vis mon maître esquisser un geste de colère pour aller à sa suite. D'un bras placé devant lui je lui barrais le passage.

Sorrente avait eu raison d'agir ainsi, et à sa place, j'en aurais fait de même.

Les techniques des enfants sacrés ne devaient, sous aucun prétexte, être montrées aux chevaliers. C'était pour cela que nous étions redevenus des apprentis lors de notre arrivée au sanctuaire d'Athéna. Les chevaliers d'or se devaient d'ignorer notre véritable puissance. Et moi, je n'avais pas respecté cette règle.

Mû…

C'est la première loi que j'ai sciemment enfreint pour lui. D'autres viendront…

…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça fait si mal ?

Je suis incapable d'écrire plus de deux lignes d'affilées. Je me lève, je marche. J'ouvre une porte qu'aussitôt je referme. Je me rassois. Je reprends la feuille et je la fixe. Je me relis.

Si tu pouvais me voir en ce moment, Lecteur Inconnu… Je suis pathétique. J'en ai même les mains qui tremblent.

Pourquoi ?

Je sais. Même si le récit est déjà commencé, je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose d'important. Je viens à peine de réaliser que c'est ma vie que je suis en train de coucher sur papier.

Et je viens de me rendre compte que je suis en train de l'écrire au passé…

Fini le présent, il n'y a pas de réel futur dans mes phrases. Juste un semblant de futur que je m'efforce de placer à ton intention, Lecteur Inconnu. Mais pour moi, ce futur a déjà existé. Il est déjà fini. Reste uniquement ma vengeance qui, elle, est encore une hypothétique inconnue. Même pour moi.

Mais là où ça fait le plus mal, c'est lorsque je me suis aperçue que le nom même de Mû, je l'ai écris au passé lui aussi. D'un simple temps verbal, je viens d'accepter le fait que jamais plus je ne pourrais l'écrire au présent… ni au futur d'ailleurs.

Je ne suis pas si âgée pourtant. Pas d'un âge qui puisse justifier que l'on raconte sa vie. Mais c'est pourtant bien ce que je suis en train de faire. Je revis ma vie au fil de mes souvenirs. J'ai si peu vécut encore, mais si intensément.

Et ensuite ?

Ensuite que va-t-il se passer ? Dis-moi Lecteur Inconnu, que se passera-t-il lorsque je poserais le denier point ?

J'ai vécut une première fois, je revis une seconde fois à travers ma propre plume… Me sera-t-il accordé de revivre éternellement à travers tes yeux ?

Ma main tremble à nouveau parce que je sais, je sais que si j'écris ma vie… c'est que je suis proche de la mort. Tellement proche… Je pourrais presque relever la tête et la voir, assise face à moi. Un sourire narquois sur le visage, un verre de champagne à la main.

… Que veux-tu, Mort ? Fêter ma reddition ?...

Je pourrais presque ouvrir les yeux pour la défier… La défier… Si seulement c'était possible. J'ai beau être un puissant chevalier, elle reste le seul ennemi que je ne pourrais jamais vaincre…

Fort bien, jouons, nous trinquerons après. Une partie d'échec, peut-être ?

Si je ne peux tu vaincre en tant que guerrier, alors que me reste-t-il comme solution ?

Ce serait une belle image, tu ne trouves pas Lecteur Inconnu ? Défier la Mort aux échecs et si on gagne lui demander un sursis. Jouer sa vie sur un échiquier…

Et si on perd… ?

Alors un souhait, un seul…

Fasse le ciel que la Mort soit masculine. Le dernier souffle, le rendre en tant que femme.

Tu aurais, Mort, un goût de regret, une dernière saveur de joie.

Si seulement la Mort pouvait être masculine.

Fassent les Dieux qu'elle le soit !

Je crois que je me suis un peu perdue en introspection. Désolée Lecteur Inconnu.

Je vais reprendre docilement le fil de mon récit.

Je vais faire taire mon cœur, faire taire ma peur. Mais je reste humaine après tout.

Rappelles-toi juste une chose, dans mon conte de fée, dans mes rêves, il était une fois… un homme exceptionnel, Mû du Bélier … juste une fois !

Jamais plus.


	7. La Déesse et l'enfant

La Déesse et l'enfant.

Un matin alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre mon maître aux arènes pour une nouvelle journée d'entraînement, je reçus un message télépathique me demandant de le rejoindre à son temple. Mon maître voulait me présenter une personne d'importance pour lui. Curieuse, je m'empressais de lui obéir et changeais de direction pour me rendre, ainsi que demandé, au premier des temples du sanctuaire. Secret, mon maître ne mentionnait que peu les personnes qui lui étaient chères, hormis une affection particulière pour quelques chevaliers ainsi que son propre maître.

Je connaissais son amitié pour le chevalier du Taureau, Aldébaran ayant été son premier ami à son arrivée au sanctuaire… mais cette confidence, c'est au chevalier du deuxième temple que je la dois. Joviale, et toujours disposé à raconter des anecdotes d'enfance, le Taureau m'apprit à connaître le chevalier du Bélier sous un angle que mon statut de disciple ne m'aurait normalement pas permis. Et je dois avouer que pour certaines de ces histoires, je ne pus m'empêcher de douter de la parole du colosse brésilien, me demandant s'il n'exagérait pas certaines situations particulièrement cocasses. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Mû, fière et sérieux chevalier d'or du Bélier, se faufilant dans les cuisines du Pope pour aller voler des friandises… Il fallait bien que jeunesse se passe, me philosophait Aldébaran en riant.

Et d'autres anecdotes encore dont j'ai ri aux larmes en entendant les récits.

J'aime cette vision différente de mon maître que le Taureau me donnait et j'en remercie Aldébaran de m'en avoir fait présent.

En plus du Taureau, je connaissais aussi son amitié pour d'autres chevaliers tels que Shaka, Camus , Aphrodite ou Milo…

Mais ce jour-là, et dans ce message, il y avait dans sa voix comme une sorte d'excitation. Comme lorsqu'on se découvre impatient de présenter un être cher.

Curieuse, je me hâtais donc à son temple. Je me hâtais, sans me douter un seul instant que j'allais faire là une rencontre qui allait faire naître en moi un sentiment que je n'aurais jamais cru possible…

J'arrivais à son temple et je le vis, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et à ses côtés… un enfant qu'il tenait par la main.

Mû avait le visage tourné vers le petit garçon, ses yeux exprimant une tendresse infinie que le regard de l'enfant lui rendait bien.

Kiki…

En un mois de vie au sanctuaire, j'avais déjà entendu parler de l'apprenti en titre du chevalier du Bélier, mais je n'avais pas encore eut la possibilité de le rencontrer. Kiki passait la majeure partie de son temps à se perfectionner, combat et connaissance, dans le temple de Jamir, et de ce fait, il était rarement au sanctuaire. J'avais entendu parler de lui de la bouche de mon maître et de celle des autres chevaliers. L'enfant était souvent décrit comme étant espiègle, joueur, malin mais surtout très courageux. Personne n'oubliait la valeur exemplaire qu'il avait montrée lors de la bataille de Poséidon, transportant l'armure de la Balance de pilier en pilier, suppléant efficacement les chevaliers de bronze.

Je m'approchais donc pour aller saluer mon maître et rencontrer son jeune apprenti. Les deux béliers discutaient tranquillement, leurs regards, à mon sens, parlant bien plus que tous les mots qu'ils avaient pus échanger. Dans celui du maître, c'était une tendresse et une fierté sans borne qui pouvait se lire. Dans celui du disciple, c'était un amour inconditionnel et une admiration infinie.

Mon maître détacha son regard pour le lever dans ma direction. Il me fit signe d'approcher. Je posais un genou à terre comme j'avais coutume de le faire pour saluer mon maître. Il me répondit d'une inclination de la tête et avança la main devant lui, poussant doucement le garçon sur le devant.

- Killian, je te présente Swann, guerrier de la Lune et futur chevalier de la Lune d'Argent.

Je restais à genoux pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant.

Killian était âgé d'un peu moins de dix ans. On pouvait sentir s'émaner de sa petite personne, un cosmos déjà bien développé. Il avait un visage joyeux tranchant curieusement sur des yeux graves. A dix ans, on pouvait lire dans son regard la douleur d'un enfant qui a trop vite grandi : une intolérable compréhension du monde et de ses règles. Une compréhension qui ne devrait pas se lire dans les yeux d'un enfant. A dix ans, Kiki avait vécut et souffert des batailles. Il avait combattu à sa manière et avait fait honneur à son signe. Il connaissait la signification de la mort ayant déjà pleuré la perte de son maître, même si celui-ci lui avait été rendu par la suite.

L'enfant avait un regard grave, dur… le même que j'avais eu moi aussi à son âge, à l'instar de tous les chevaliers… un regard d'adulte dans des yeux d'enfant. Un regard meurtri par les épreuves de la vie. Un regard que je connaissais bien et qui pourtant… me blessa le cœur dans ses yeux à lui. Et je me rendis compte combien il fallait perdre dans la vie pour avoir l'honneur de servir les Dieux.

Je tendis la main devant moi et lui sourit.

- Bonjour Killian. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

L'enfant se recula doucement vers son maître et lui tira la main vers le bas. Mû s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Est-ce que c'est un ange ?

La question avait été formulée avec tant d'innocence que je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Mû, au contraire, ne s'en priva pas, attendri. Et je remerciais le ciel d'avoir laissé dans son cœur d'enfant, au moins une petite parcelle d'innocence. Une petite part de magie qui seule, permet à un enfant, de croire en l'existence de créatures féeriques.

Mû me jeta un regard indéchiffrable, son sourire toujours en place sur son visage.

- Oui, c'est un ange.

Avant même que je ne puisse avoir le temps de m'étonner de cette réponse, Kiki s'avançait vers moi, les yeux brillants d'émerveillement… et je perdis le courage de le détromper. La petite main de l'enfant me caressait craintivement le visage, ses yeux incroyablement ouverts et beaux détaillant chaque partie de ma figure.

Je compris à cet instant pourquoi Mû avait menti. Pieu mensonge, mais mensonge quand même. Je compris lorsque je vis que c'était des yeux d'enfants qui me détaillaient. Plus ces yeux adultes que j'avais déplorés quelques secondes auparavant, mais un véritable regard émerveillé. Un véritable regard d'enfant !

Pour un regard pareille, pour le garder intact… je me serais presque transformée en ange, si j'en avais eu le pouvoir…

- C'est la première fois que je vois un ange…

Pour moi aussi, c'était la première fois et j'en avais un devant les yeux.

Je lui pris la main et lui souris tendrement, bien plus émue que je n'aurais voulu l'avouer.

Ce fut ma première rencontre avec le futur Bélier…

Je m'étais attendu à voir l'enfant se comporter de façon jalouse envers moi… après tout, il lui fallait désormais partager son maître avec une étrangère, mais il n'en fit rien. Kiki m'adopta immédiatement, fière de crier dans tout le sanctuaire qu'il connaissait un ange. Et à ma grande surprise, les chevaliers jouèrent le jeu.

Je compris vite que Kiki était considéré par tous comme un petit frère et que ses rares venues étaient synonymes de fêtes.

… Killian ! Je garderais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle une tendresse particulière pour cet enfant.

C'est vers moi qu'il courait lorsqu'il se blessait à un entraînement, ne voulant pas que son maître le voit pleurer. C'est vers moi qu'il venait lors de ses moments de récréation. Et c'est pour lui que j'ai dévalisé la bibliothèque de Camus cherchant des contes des frères Grimm, des histoires de Perrault et des fables de La Fontaine; toutes ces histoires qui s'étaient estompées dans ma mémoire. Je les connaissais autrefois, dans une autre vie… Je crois que mon frère, mon vrai frère !, me les avait racontés lorsque j'étais enfant, et à présent je les racontais à mon tour.

Plusieurs fois, Kiki supplia son maître la permission que je le mette au lit pour lui raconter une histoire, et Mû cédait bien volontiers. Je m'asseyais alors sur son lit, sa petite main dans la mienne pendant que je lui racontais les « Milles et une nuit ». A chaque fois, j'avais conscience de la présence de Mû, adossé contre la porte, écoutant les récits avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, une tendresse presque paternelle dans les yeux…

Combien je pouvais aimer ces moments là ! J'en chéri le souvenir de tout mon cœur…

Et même si j'avais conscience de ne pas forcément adopter la meilleure attitude vis-à-vis de Kiki… dans ces moments là, j'avais l'impression de lui offrir un cadeau précieux… peut-être une illusion de famille.

Camus me mit en garde, plusieurs fois : il n'était pas bon de m'attacher autant à l'enfant.

Le verseau avait raison. Je le savais, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

- Kiki finiras par ne plus te considérer comme un chevalier, mais comme sa mère.

La voix du Verseau retentissait de vérité, mais je ne faisais qu'en rire tant l'idée me paraissait incongrue. Improbable même … jusqu'à cette nuit. Cette merveilleuse nuit où, prit d'un violent accès de fièvre, l'enfant me tendit les bras en murmurant :

- Maman !

Je l'ai alors serré contre moi en le berçant toute la nuit, et instinctivement, sans même y réfléchir, la réponse me sortie tout droit du cœur…

- Je suis là…

Mais ceci est une autre histoire…

...

Il devait être écrit quelque part que la semaine de ma rencontre avec Kiki devait avoir quelque chose de spéciale… car je fis une deuxième rencontre, décisive elle aussi, cette semaine là.

Un matin, après notre entrainement, alors que nous allions dans notre petite maison Sorrente et moi afin de prendre une douche plus que nécessaire et amplement justifiée, nous vîmes arriver Kiki en courant dans notre direction. L'enfant avait sur le visage le plus beau des sourires, visiblement porteur d'une nouvelle qu'il avait hâte de nous annoncer. Il courait, balançant les bras devant lui et attirant notre attention à grands renforts de cris.

- Swann ! Sorrente ! Le Grand Pope vous réclame au plus vite. Saori va rentrer du Japon. Saori arrive au sanctuaire…

Saori… l'enveloppe charnelle de la Déesse. Athéna était donc de retour au sanctuaire !

Le Pope nous expliqua les détails de notre intronisation :

N'étant pas encore officiellement des chevaliers d'Athéna, la Déesse devait donc nous rencontrer une première fois en tant que représentants du Paradis Blanc. Des émissaires de la bienveillance des rapports d'amitié entre Athéna et Séléné. Protocole oblige !

Les chevaliers se posteraient le lendemain, au garde à vous et en armure, dans les arènes afin de recevoir la divinité. Les chevaliers d'or quant à eux, attendraient Athéna à l'entrée de leur temple respectif, pour saluer et honorer sa présence, puis l'escorteraient dans la montée des marches. Nous ne devions en aucun cas être présents durant cette première cérémonie ! Pour notre part, nous serions déjà postés au treizième temple, attendant dans une salle adjacente que la Déesse nous reçoive.

Et nous avons attendu là, impatients et curieux. Sion, ne connaissant pas l'heure exacte d'arrivée de la Déesse, nous avait enfermés dans la petite chambre dès l'aube. N'ayant pas d'armure et étant des représentants officiels de Séléné, nous étions vêtus d'une tunique en lin, de couleur bleu nuit, bordée avec le symbole de la Déesse de la Lune.

Je commençais, je dois bien l'avouer, à m'ennuyer fermement. Cela faisait des heures que nous étions dans l'expectative sans rien voir se profiler à l'horizon, lorsque soudain je ressentis un incroyable cosmos se propager dans tout le sanctuaire. Un cosmos de force, de puissance mais aussi rempli de bonté et d'amour… Athéna était arrivée !

Je pouvais la sentir se déplacer dans le sanctuaire et commencer à gravir les marches. Jamais encore, je n'avais été confronté à une telle aura… et je me rendis soudainement compte que j'allais être mise en présence d'une divinité pour la première fois. Une divinité faite de chair et d'os ! Une divinité humaine !

La Lune, bien que constamment présente au Paradis Blanc ne m'était jamais apparue. Jamais encore je n'avais eu la chance d'admirer son visage. Elle n'était qu'une présence, divine et enchanteresse, cela va de soi, mais devinée, et non consistante.

Oui, c'était la première fois que j'allais être en présence d'une divinité dans sa forme humaine. Et pour dire la vérité : je me mis à angoisser ! J'avais peur de faire quelque chose de mal, un pas de travers, une quelconque maladresse… Et plus je la sentais se rapprocher, plus l'étau se resserrait autour de mon cœur à mesure que le cosmos augmentait.

Je tentai de me calmer et me concentrai sur la Déesse de la Lune, lui priant de me venir en aide. Et je sentis alors mon cœur s'apaiser doucement… la Lune avait entendu ma peur et elle me rassurait ! Elle serait à nos côtés et guiderait nos pas. Nous ne serions pas deux à être introduits dans la salle du trône, nous serions trois…

Le garde ouvrit la porte, et c'est sans hésitation que nous avons marché droit vers le trône. Les chevaliers d'or formaient une haie respectueuse tout le long de notre chemin et nos maîtres fermaient le cortège, placés juste devant la Déesse, Sion à ses côtés.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant la première marche du trône. Un genou posé à terre, la main droite sur le cœur, le front courbé, nous avons présentés nos respects à Athéna.

- Enfant sacré de la Lune de Bronze, enfant sacré de la Lune d'Argent, c'est une joie pour moi que de vous accueillir dans mon sanctuaire. Relevez-vous !

Nous avons obéis. Je me relevai, relevai la tête et… restai coi face à la vision qui s'offrit alors devant mes yeux clos.

Assise sur son trône, une main gracieusement posée sur un accoudoir et l'autre tenant un sceptre, Athéna nous regardait avec bienveillance.

Par tous les Dieux, qu'elle était belle !

Un visage empli de douceur, des yeux malicieux et rieurs, des lèvres entrouvertes dans un sourire radieux.

Non, décidemment, elle n'était pas humaine… elle était divine ! Je pouvais voir, auréoler autour d'elle, l'amour qu'elle portait à chacun de ses chevaliers et qui à présent, venait nous entourer dans une douce étreinte.

Et je compris ! Je compris les guerres, je compris le dévouement sans borne que lui portaient ses chevaliers. Il irradiait de toute sa personne une telle aura… force, altruisme, sagesse… et tellement d'amour. D'un simple regard, je compris immédiatement pourquoi les chevaliers s'étaient lancés dans des guerres dévastatrices en son seul nom. Je compris pourquoi ils n'avaient pas hésité un seul instant à lui offrir leur vie. Et pour cette Déesse, pour cet amour que je ressentis, ce jour-là… je lui offris la mienne, sans la moindre hésitation.

Athéna se leva et vint se placer devant nous. Immédiatement et d'un même geste, nous avons reposé un genou à terre. Je sentis sa main se poser son mon front, et je sentis pénétrer dans chaque parcelle de mon cœur une douceur incroyable. Sans un mot, Athéna me parlait, son cosmos caressant le mien.

Elle me demandait fidélité. Je la lui donnais.

Elle me rassurait, me comprenait, après tout, n'était-elle pas, elle aussi, femme dans un univers masculin ? Je sentis une douce complicité nous unir, et j'osais me permettre un point commun avec la Déesse guerrière. Je relevais la tête, reconnaissante et heureuse.

- Bienvenus mes enfants ! Bienvenus enfants sacrés de la Lune. Puisse Séléné vous guider dans chacun de vos pas et puissent les Dieux vous garder. Bienvenus parmi vos frères, futurs chevaliers d'Athéna !

Nous nous sommes relevés sous les acclamations de la salle. Fiers et orgueilleux d'avoir été accepté par Athéna.

Athéna ! La première fois que je l'ai rencontré… je m'en souviens si bien.

Ce jour là, un genou à terre, le front courbé, ce jour-là, je me suis jurée de lui être fidèle à jamais.

Athéna !... Ce jour-là, tu aurais pu me prendre la main et m'emmener au plus profond des Enfers… que je t'aurais suivi…

Et d'une certaine manière, c'est exactement ce que tu as fait… !


	8. Saison en enfer

Saison en enfer

_Athéna !... Ce jour-là, tu aurais pu me prendre la main et m'emmener au plus profond des Enfers… que je t'aurais suivi… _

_Et d'une certaine manière, c'est exactement ce que tu as fait… ! _

Ma première rencontre avec la Déesse me laissa un goût de douceur dans le creux de l'âme. Athéna avait su lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. De cosmos à cosmos, nous nous étions comprise sans mots échangés.

A dater de ce jour, je ne la revis que rarement, ses visites au Sanctuaire devenant de plus en plus espacées, jusqu'au jour où… je ne la revis plus du tout…

Assise sous un arbre, profitant d'un instant de détente gracieusement accordé par mon maître, j'étais plongée avec délice dans les rebondissements de la révolution française sans porter la moindre attention au monde environnant. J'avais déniché ce livre dans une librairie d'Athènes lors d'une sortie. Les déboires de la dernière reine de France me fascinaient et je dévorais sa vie d'une lecture impatiente.

J'avoue, que bien qu'inconsciente du monde extérieur, je me doutais cependant du curieux spectacle que je devais offrir aux passants du sanctuaire, assise à lire passionnément un livre avec les yeux clos… cependant, lorsqu'un cosmos se manifesta à moi pour me signaler sa présence, ce n'est pas face à des yeux moqueurs que je me retrouvais… mais face à deux iris de glace qui ne trahissaient tout au plus qu'une légère étincelle amusée.

Je me relevais, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il ne me dérangeait pas.

- Seigneur du Verseau.

Le salut m'avait échappé des lèvres avant même que je ne réalise qu'il était ridicule de ma part de saluer avec autant de protocole un homme que je me devais désormais de considérer comme un frère d'arme.

Il releva son regard dans ma direction, et je m'aperçus à cet instant que son amusement n'était pas dû à mes yeux clos, mais au livre que je tenais à la main.

Il releva les yeux et je déglutis… ce regard… son regard avait décidemment quelque chose d'envoutant. Froid, glacial même, mais fascinant. Si humain, mais si froid… paradoxe que seul le Verseau était capable de rendre possible. On sentait l'humanité se cacher désespérément derrière ces barrière de glace soigneusement érigées avec tant de patience et c'est cela même qui, à mes yeux, rendait le Verseau si humain, si fragile… bien que je ne lui aurais jamais avoué de vive voix.

Nous restâmes un instant, face à face, sans esquisser le moindre geste, à nous dévisager mutuellement sans aucune retenue.

Il me semblait à cette seconde que je n'aurais pas assez du temps d'une vie pour parvenir à déchiffrer la totalité des émotions que je sentais le Verseau combattre de toutes ses forces, et pour garder ce regard ancré dans le mien encore une seconde de plus, je me serais livrée une nouvelle fois à la violence des poings du Cancer. Mais il brisa l'enchantement d'un rapide mouvement de tête, échappant ainsi à mon analyse inquisitrice.

- Camus…

Je vis un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

- Je m'appelle Camus.

Je lui souris à mon tour et hochais la tête pour le remercier. D'un simple mot, le français venait de me hisser à son niveau, m'autorisant tacitement à l'appeler par son prénom, comme un égal.

Il laissa son regard dévier vers ma main.

- Si cette partie de notre histoire t'intéresse, j'ai d'autres livres sur le sujet à mon temple.

Puis il tourna les talons et partit en me saluant d'un hochement de tête.

Restée seule, je m'interrogeais. Je connaissais la réputation du chevalier d'or du Verseau. Je le savais froid, distant, et peu sociable. Bien qu'il se soit considérablement rapproché de ses frères après la guerre, il n'en restait pas moins un homme taciturne et solitaire. Il ne se rapprochait pas facilement des inconnus, et malgré le fait que nous étions, mon frère et moi, au sanctuaire depuis quelques temps déjà, nous restions des inconnus à ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait esquissé la moindre approche envers Sorrente, et pourtant la Lune de Bronze attirait indéniablement la sympathie avec bien plus de facilité que moi.

Je n'avais pas manqué de remarquer que sa dernière phrase avait été prononcé au pluriel : « notre histoire », et non pas l'histoire de France. Camus avait volontairement usé le possessif. Et venant d'un homme tel que lui, ce n'était pas là un mot anodin… Le reste de sa phrase était clairement une invitation… la même qu'il m'avait déjà lancé lors de notre première rencontre et que je n'avais jamais eu le courage d'honorer. Le Verseau était venu me voir pour renouveler son invitation… Non ! Ce n'était pas le Verseau, cet homme qui venait à l'instant à de me parler… ce n'était pas le chevalier des glaces. C'était Camus… juste Camus… Je ne pus empêcher un sourire naître sur mon visage…

Je traversais les temples les uns après les autres, découvrant ou redécouvrant par la même occasion leur propriétaire.

Mon maître, lorsque je lui demandai la permission de me rendre au onzième temple, avait accepté avec un léger sourire, laissant entendre qu'il était ravi que Camus décide à se sociabiliser un peu.

Aldébaran, en parfait hôte qu'il était, m'invita à prendre le café dans son salon. Invitation que je déclinais avec beaucoup de regrets. J'avais, avec le temps, nouer une amitié sincère avec gardien du second temple. Il fait dire que sa simplicité et ses manières tendres – en grandes contradictions avec son physique – auraient touché n'importe qui.

Au troisième temple, les jumeaux maudits m'accueillirent avec beaucoup de chaleur. Saga plus réservé, tentait tant bien que mal de retenir son frère, l'ex Dragon des mers s'étant mis en tête de me faire avouer que je montais dans l'optique d'un rendez-vous galant… ce qui me fit sourire malgré moi. Je voyais mal Camus dans le rôle de l'amoureux transis.

Au quatrième temple, ce fut une guerre froide entre un Cancer vexé, qui ne pouvait décemment pas me refuser l'accès pour traverser son temple, et moi qui avait du mal à digérer son attitude hautaine. J'avoue qu'un élan de rancœur me traversa l''esprit pour ces quelques mots que Milo avait prononcé… et le Cancer, non.

Aiolia quant à lui, me laissa passer sans aucune difficulté. Se contentant d'une banale discussion sur la pluie et le beau temps.

Au temple de la Vierge, bien que cela fasse un peu cliché avec ce que tu as dû déjà entendre, Lecteur inconnu, Shaka méditait. Il me laissa traverser sa demeure sans aucune difficulté.

Le temple de la Balance, à ma grande surprise, n'était pas vide, et je découvris Dokho, chevalier de la Balance, occupé à classer ses livres dans une bibliothèque des plus archaïques. Je dû batailler longtemps avant que le chevalier de la Balance ne consente à me laisser partir. Dokho ne cherchait pas à m'arrêter, mais curieux à mon encontre, j'eus droit à des centaines de questions avant de pouvoir avancer.

Pour ce qui est de la maison du Scorpion, je dois avouer que c'est celle qui me posa le plus de problème. Milo, avec son entrain habituel, cherchait à savoir le pourquoi du comment, mais lorsque je vis la flamme qui s'alluma aussitôt dans ses yeux à la seule évocation du Verseau, je ne fus pas dupe… et me remémorant le regard du français lors de l'affrontement entre le Scorpion et la Lune de bronze, je me dis que Milo avait sans doute le droit de connaître mes raisons de monter au onzième temple… Et c'est accompagnée d'un regard des plus suspicieux que je franchis le seuil de sa maison.

Aioros, quant à lui, m'accueillit très chaleureusement, se contentant, à l'instar de son frère, d'une banale discussion en m'accompagnant jusqu'à la sortie de son temple.

Et pour finir, Shura. Le Capricorne ne fit pas de difficultés particulières, mais sa dévotion était telle qu'il me posa mille et une questions sur ma rencontre avec la Déesse, voulant connaître jusqu'aux moindres détails sur mes sentiments ressentis à ce moment là.

Onzième temple, en montant les interminables marches, j'eus presque des regrets de ne pas passer par le temple des Poissons, Aphrodite ayant sans doute été de bons conseils.

J'arrivais en vue du temple du Verseau… et je bloquais soudain ma marche. Les yeux rivés sur le onzième temple, je me sentais incapable de continuer dans ma lancée. Je me sentais comme hypnotisée.

Juste quelques marches…

Rien que quelques marches…

A peine quelques mètres…

J'étais incapable de les parcourir. Je sentais une boule d'angoisse me monter dans la gorge. Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas.

Pile ou face…

Irais-je ou n'irais-je pas …

Cet homme exerçait sur moi une fascination bien trop forte pour être normale.

… Je me revois à cet instant là, haletant, hésitant, indécise… Le regard bloqué sur les dernières marches qu'il me restait à franchir… incapable de faire le moindre pas.

Je me revois… et je revis ce tourment intérieur qui s'empara de moi. Une peur panique. Une simple et irraisonnée peur panique. Sans fondement… sans aucune explication logique…

C'est comme si à cet instant, j'avais pu voir deux chemins s'ouvrir face à moi. D'un côté, Camus, de l'autre… je ne sais pas… je n'ai jamais su. Je n'ai pas choisi ce chemin là.

Je savais que tôt ou tard, le Verseau changerait ma vie. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, il prendrait une place privilégiée, mais l'inconnu a quelque chose d'effrayant.

Pile ou face…

La pièce est lancée…

J'ai senti comme une poussée dans le dos. Je ne me suis pas retournée. J'ai avancé, juste avancé. Dans un état second et le souffle court… j'ai gravi presqu'en courant les marches qui me restaient à franchir.

Plus que quelques marches…

Rien que quelques marches…

Je les ai montés en courant.

Pile ou face… je n'ai jamais su le résultat.

Je me suis mise à courir avant de voir la pièce atterrir. Pas peur peut-être, par peur de la voir atterrir du mauvais côté.

Arrivée devant l'entrée, je gonflais mon cosmos pour signaler ma présence, et j'attendis.

Pas la moindre réaction.

Je commençais à me sentir franchement bête. Avoir hésité pendant un long moment pour finalement découvrir que le Verseau n'était pas dans son temple…

Je persistais pourtant, gonflais mon cosmos plus fort. Et j'attendis, les yeux rivés sur les colonnes de l'entrée, appréhendant le moment où je verrais sa fine silhouette se dessiner dans la pénombre.

Une boule dans la gorge, je me passais toutes les introductions possibles pour une banale discussion…

« Bonjour Camus… »

Bien, voila déjà un bon début. Et ensuite ?

« Je suis venue voir tes livres… » ? Un peu froid comme approche…

« Comment vas-tu ? » ? Trop banale, mais je décidais de le garder en cas de blanc total de la part de mes neurones.

« Je réponds à ton invitation » ? Non, trop empressé…

J'étais sur le point de me taper la tête contre une de ces colonnes de marbres pour faire jaillir de mon esprit un semblant de conversation intéressante lorsqu'un discret raclement de gorge se fit entendre dans mon dos… et je me figeais, me maudissant intérieurement d'avoir toujours été si gestuelle.

Fort heureusement que mon compatriote n'avait pas hérité du don de voir à travers un dos tourné, sans quoi, il m'eut sans doute vu piqué un monstre fard comme rarement dans ma vie.

- Swann.

La même voix, toujours froide, dénuée du moindre sentiment.

Je me retournais, priant tous les Dieux de l'Olympe pour que mon visage ai retrouvé sa couleur naturelle.

- Camus.

Il s'avança, m'invitant d'un geste de la main à le suivre.

Fort heureusement pour moi, la seule vue sur la bibliothèque du Verseau me dispensa de chercher plus loin un sujet de conversation et je restais émerveillée face aux chefs d'œuvres littéraires que comportaient ces quelques étagères en bois. De Balzac à Camus en passant par Molière, tous les grands auteurs français avaient leur place au Panthéon de cette littérature. Plusieurs auteurs étrangers également, Sweig, Platon et les grands auteurs de tragédies grecques. Aucun ordre, aucun classement particulier. La comédie et le drame se tutoyait joyeusement, côtoyant le théâtre et même quelques livres policiers. J'aurais sans doute dû être étonnée qu'un homme supposé méticuleux comme lui ne classe pas ses livres, mais cela ne me choqua pas. Je faisais de même, appréciant le fait de passer des heures à chercher le livre désiré et redécouvrant par la même tous ces vieux amis qui nous ont fait partager des heures de rêves sublimes. C'était là un petit plaisir que le Verseau visiblement s'accordait lui aussi.

Sans un mot, je me dirigeais directement vers les vieilles étagères de bois. Camus me laissa faire. Nous n'avions pas échangé une parole. Je l'entendis se déplacer dans la pièce sans y prêter attention.

Je découvrais avec un plaisir certain, des livres que je possédais également, comme s'il eut s'agit de vieux amis que j'aurais rencontrés par hasard chez une nouvelle connaissance. Des titres nouveaux également qui attiraient mon attention. Je prenais un livre, l'effleurais du doigt, lisais le résumé et le reposais, notant mentalement les livres que je souhaitais emprunter, lorsque tout à coup, un titre, un livre mis un peu à l'écart attira mon attention. Il avait été rangé du côté opposé aux autres, comme volontairement exilé.

« Une saison en enfer », Arthur Rimbaud.

Je le pris les mains légèrement tremblantes, et caressais tendrement sa couverture.

Rimbaud…

Je me retournais pour faire face à Camus qui revenait de la cuisine, une bouteille de vin dans une main, deux coupes dans l'autre.

Mon cœur avait fait un bon en voyant ce livre… je le connaissais déjà et pourtant je découvrais son titre et son auteur pour la première fois. C'était la couverture… cette couverture que je connaissais déjà. Une simple couverture blanche avec des lettres noires. Une simple couverture blanche qui affichait la photo d'un garçon en noir et blanc, jeune, si jeune… il avait le regard lointain, il avait le regard triste et les cheveux en bataille. Je connaissais par cœur ce livre bien que je ne l'ai jamais lu. Je connaissais ce garçon avant même de connaitre son nom…

Arthur Rimbaud ? Enchantée. Cela fait des années sans avoir pensé à toi.

A cet instant, le temps remonta sa course, et je revis une petite fille tenant cette même édition entre ses petites mains et fixant tendrement la photo…

- Il a l'air si triste… avais-je dis en tendant le livre à ma mère.

- Tous les poètes ont dans l'âme une petite parcelle de nostalgie…

Et elle avait prit le livre, et elle avait lu des poèmes comme elle le faisait souvent… Et je m'étais assise à l'écouter au côté de mon frère, comme à chaque fois.

Je ne comprenais pas les mots, mais ce garçon sur la photo était devenu mon ami et dans mes rêves d'enfant, je m'évertuais à le faire sourire… et dans mes rêves d'enfant, son sourire était si beau…

Je me retournais pour faire face à Camus. Il avait figé son regard sur le recueil. Je baissais les yeux sur la photo et la caressais tendrement du pouce.

- Je connais ce livre.

Un sourire nostalgique naquit sur mes lèvres alors qu'une douce euphorie s'emparait de mon cœur. C'était comme revoir un ami de longue date. C'était comme si je tenais entre mes mains, une petite parcelle de mon enfance.

- Quel est ton poème préféré ?

La voix de Camus me sortit de ma contemplation. Je relevais la tête.

Mon poème préféré ? Je n'en n'avais pas. Dans mes rêves d'enfant, le garçon riait, il ne rimait pas. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas lire à cette époque. Et même avec les années passées, je ne crois pas avoir déjà lu un poème de Rimbaud.

Camus eu un regard attendrit lorsque je le lui expliquais. Doucement, il me prit le livre des mains, s'assit dans un fauteuil et commença à lire… à lire à voix haute.

_- C'est un trou de verdure où chante une rivière  
Accrochant follement aux herbes des haillons  
D'argent où le soleil, de la montagne fière,  
Luit : c'est un petit val qui mousse de rayons.  
Un soldat jeune, bouche ouverte, tête nue,  
Et la nuque baignant dans le frais cresson bleu,  
Dort il est étendu dans l'herbe, sous la nue,  
Pâle dans son lit vert où la lumière pleut.  
Les pieds dans les glaïeuls, il dort. Souriant comme  
Sourirait un enfant malade, il fait un somme:  
Nature, berce-le chaudement : il a froid.  
Les parfums ne font pas frissonner sa narine;  
Il dort dans le soleil, la main sur sa poitrine  
Tranquille. Il a deux trous rouges au côté droit._

Bercée par le son de sa voix, je m'approchais de la fenêtre. Peut-être pour mieux cacher mon émotion. Peut-être aussi pour que le Verseau ne voit pas cette larme, cette petite larme de nostalgie qui coula sur ma joue.

Je reconnaissais ce poème… je l'avais aimé étant enfant bien que je n'avais jamais compris sa signification. Ma mère nous l'avait lu plusieurs fois.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je réalisais soudain que je ne regardais plus le paysage… mais le reflet de Camus dans la vitre. Et je fus d'autant plus surprise en me rendant compte que le Verseau avait cessé de lire… il récitait à présent. Il récitait le livre posé sur ses genoux, les yeux rivés sur mon propre reflet.

_- On n'est pas sérieux, quand on a dix-sept ans.  
Un beau soir, foin des bocks et de la limonade,  
Des cafés tapageurs aux lustres éclatants !  
On va sous les tilleuls verts de la promenade…_

Tous ces poèmes avaient des airs de déjà-vu dans ma mémoire. Mais pour la première fois, je comprenais… je comprenais ces mots couchés sur papier. Oui, mon ami d'enfance avait l'âme décidemment bien nostalgique. Cette même nostalgie qui vient parfois se poser sur un cœur, ou sur un regard… un regard qu'on croise par inadvertance à travers le reflet d'une fenêtre…

Je me mordis la lèvre et serrais les paupières. Derrière moi, Camus s'était levé, continuant à réciter. Je le fixais des yeux, mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?

Je le vis s'avancer dans ma direction, doucement, si doucement. Je ne bougeais pas.

Quelques pas… juste quelques pas…

Il s'immobilisa, et tendit la main.

A quelques centimètres de mon épaule, je sentais déjà sa chaleur.

Quelques centimètres… si proche, si lointain à la fois.

Quelques centimètres… si difficile à combler.

Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma poitrine. La situation devenait trop étrange. La situation m'échappait. En proie à des sentiments contradictoires, je décidais que je ne voulais pas de ce contact.

Je relevais brusquement la tête et dans un éclair de mémoire, terminait le poème en me retournant pour lui faire face.

_- On n'est pas sérieux, quand on a dix-sept ans  
Et qu'on a des tilleuls verts sur la promenade._

Il retira vivement sa main et je ne fis aucune remarque. Je lui souris.

- Je me souviens de ce poème…

Nous restâmes un instant encore sans mot prononcé, nous dévisageant mutuellement. Son visage avait reprit sa froideur habituelle. Mes yeux étaient redevenus secs.

Il prit le livre et le déposa entre mes mains.

- Lit-le. Tu me le rendras plus tard.

Je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête et sortit de son temple le cœur toujours battant.

Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'y avait faillit se passer dans l'intimité de ce temple, mais une chose est sûre… je regrettais déjà. Je n'avais pas voulu de ce contact… je n'avais pas su définir ce contact… et pourtant… j'aurais presque voulu qu'il transpasse mon refus silencieux.

Inconsciemment, alors que je descendais les marches de la onzième maison, le recueil serré contre mon cœur, je tournais la tête… et je le vis, debout à sa fenêtre. Et je souris.

Je ne sais pas le pourquoi de ce geste si surprenant, mais une chose était sûre, le Verseau venait de me prendre sous son aile. Je redescendis les marches, mon sourire aux lèvres… le livre contre moi.

Peut-être dans le fond, n'est-on pas sérieux non plus quand on est chevalier…

Et qu'on lance un clin d'œil complice

Avec le cœur rempli de gaité

A la Lune protectrice…


	9. Joyeux Noël mon Ange

Joyeux Noël mon Ange !

Une petite parenthèse, Lecteur Inconnu, permet-moi de glisser dans la suite de mon récit, juste une petite parenthèse. Si tu le veux bien, je vais avancer le temps, je vais devancer les éléments. Tu ne comprendras peut-être pas tout, mais patience, je t'expliquerais par la suite.

Juste une petite parenthèse, un petit conte magique, une petite féerie pour un moment bien spécial dans l'année…

Décembre était à présent bien entamé, la neige recouvrait une bonne partie du monde et le sanctuaire ne faisait pas exception. Un joli manteau de diamant venait majestueusement orner les marches menant à chaque temple, et l'éclat de l'aube, telle que je le regardais en ce matin là, faisait ressortir toute la brillance de cette blancheur spectrale. C'était comme voir un millier de joyaux dispersés par quelques fées malicieuses que les premiers rayons d'un soleil matinal faisaient briller de mille feux. Et c'était beau… c'était si beau !

Cette période de l'année a toujours eu sur mon âme, je l'avoue, une fascination bien particulière.

« La trêve des pâtissiers »… c'est ainsi qu'on la nommait dans mon pays d'origine. Oui, une trêve, et en cet instant de pure magie, à voir ma Déesse saluer d'un dernier rayon magnifique son frère rival, comme pour lui confier, le temps de quelques heures, ce monde ensommeillé sur lequel elle avait pieusement veillé, me fit chaud au cœur. Oui, la trêve la plus belle de l'année.

Il y avait dans l'atmosphère de cette heure, une douceur et une magie que je n'aurais jamais pu soupçonner.

Une caresse d'Eole vint me sortir de ma rêverie et je me hâtais à ma destination, me sermonnant moi-même de m'être ainsi attardée.

La voix anxieuse de mon maître était venue me tirer des bras de Morphée avant même les premières lueurs de l'aube et j'avais sauté du lit et m'étais habillée en toute hâte.

J'arrivais donc inquiète et pressée à la première maison. Il flottait dans l'air comme un parfum de mystère, comme un parfum d'inattendu. Lentement, je pénétrais dans le temple, gonflant légèrement mon cosmos pour prévenir mon maître de mon arrivée, et j'attendis qu'il vienne à ma rencontre. Jamais, je ne me permettais de franchir ou avancer plus en avant dans ce temple sans qu'il ne vienne. Jamais je ne pénétrais d'un seul élan dans ses appartements privés. J'attendis donc.

Seule et dans la pénombre, je découvrais ce temple aux premières lueurs matinales avec des yeux neufs, un étrange serrement au cœur, comme quand on pénètre dans une église la nuit.

Pas un bruit, pas un souffle… le temple était si calme.

Les ombres projetées par des objets qui pourtant m'étaient familiers, me parurent étranges à cette heure-là. Tout étaient si différents vu dans le noir, et c'est avec une excitation de petite fille que je me mis à déambuler, redécouvrant la pièce principale sous un nouveau jour. Je me sentais indiscrète, comme si j'avais accès à une partie de la vie de Mû qui ne m'était pas autorisée. Je me sentais intruse. Comme si je pénétrais dans sa vie… dans une autre vie, celle que je ne connaissais pas.

Il régnait dans ce temple une sérénité qui prenait le cœur, quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle on se trouvait. Mais ce jour là, un sentiment me gâtait ma découverte nocturne. Une étrange oppression dans le cœur sans que je ne puisse la définir.

Je n'eus pas le temps de pousser mon analyse plus en profondeur que mon maître se présenta à ma rencontre. Les cheveux en bataille, vêtu à la hâte de son pantalon d'entrainement et le torse nu… je tournais le visage pour cacher ma gêne, ou la soudaine rougeur de mes joues… Qui sait ? Jamais encore, je n'avais eu l'occasion de voir le Bélier ainsi. Lui, d'ordinaire si sage, si posé, si correct… ne s'était de toute évidence même pas soucié de sa tenue pour me recevoir. Cette vision me déstabilisa, autant qu'elle m'alarma. Que le sage et soucieux chevalier d'or du Bélier ne se soit même pas préoccupé de passer une chemise avant de venir à mon rencontre n'augurait rien de bon.

Les cernes sous ses yeux prouvaient elles aussi que je me devais de m'inquiéter. Apparemment, mon maître avait passé une nuit blanche…

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de m'agenouiller pour le saluer comme de coutume, que dans un geste vif, il me prit par la main et me fit pénétrer à sa suite dans ses appartements privés. Cette soudaine familiarité me surprit, mais je n'en soufflais mot et me laissais entraîner. L'angoisse commençait à me gagner surement. Mon maître n'était pas dans son état normal ! Je le suivis docilement à travers les couloirs. J'eus un mouvement de recul involontaire voyant qu'il me conduisait à présent dans sa propre chambre… je n'y avais jamais pénétré. Je savais où elle se trouvait, ayant déjà pénétré dans les appartements privés de mon maître, mais je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds. Mon maître senti ma réticence et se retourna vers moi, serrant légèrement ma main qu'il tenait toujours fermement dans la sienne pour me rassurer. Il ouvrit doucement la porte.

La chambre n'était pas très grande, et pourvue de peu de mobiliers. Une armoire imposante contre le mur, un petit bureau dans le coin opposé et un futon posé à même le sol qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Et au milieu des draps… une silhouette que je reconnue dès le premier coup d'œil. Une petite silhouette, petite comme celle d'un enfant… Killian ! Je lâchais précipitamment la main de mon maître pour courir auprès de l'enfant.

Couché dans les draps, recroquevillé en position de chien de fusil, l'enfant sanglotait doucement. Je m'assis doucement à ses côté, le tournais vers moi et le dévisageais. Son visage était rouge, ses yeux étaient gonflés par les larmes et le sommeil. Je tendis ma main pour lui caresser le front. Ma peau était fraiche, et il sembla se calmer sous mon contact. Il était brûlant de fièvre.

- Kiki ! appelais-je doucement.

L'enfant ne répondit pas. Il délirait. Il prononçait des phrases sans queues ni têtes, tantôt en grec, tantôt dans sa langue maternelle que je ne comprenais pas.

Je le pris dans mes bras et me mis à le bercer tendrement. Derrière nous, Mû se rongeait les sangs d'inquiétude. L'enfant restait sans réaction, totalement mou entre mes bras et je dû lui soutenir la tête de ma main pour qu'elle ne parte pas en arrière.

Je tournais la tête vers Mû et lui ordonnais :

- Une bassine d'eau froide et un linge propre, vite !

Il fallait faire tomber cette fièvre au plus vite. Le contact de ma peau froide avait semblé le ragaillardir un peu. Je n'étais pas médecin. Il n'y avait pas de médecin au sanctuaire, Saori ayant jugé cette dépense inutile pour sa garde personnelle de chevaliers aux pouvoirs surhumains. Je me mis à la maudire en pensée tout en berçant l'enfant contre mon cœur.

Je lui murmurais des mots tendres, tentant d'apaiser ses larmes odieuses que je voyais couler le long de ses joues.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Mû revint avec le nécessaire demandé.

Je pris le linge, le baignais dans l'eau et le déposais contre le front de l'enfant.

- C'est inutile. J'ai déjà essayé.

La voix de Mû me parvenait à peine. Il s'était agenouillé derrière moi, une main tremblante sur mon épaule, l'autre posée sur le petit bras frêle de son disciple. L'eau froide, en effet, même si elle semblait réconforter l'enfant quelque peu, ne le faisait pas sortir de sa léthargie. Je continuais pourtant, lui baignant le front, les joues et les lèvres, sentant la panique me gagner surement à mesure que je sentais l'enfant perdre connaissance. Je commençais à comprendre à quoi mon maître avait passé sa nuit avant de m'appeler à la rescousse. Je gonflais mon cosmos, tentant d'insuffler à ce petit bout d'homme un peu de ma force sans pour autant vouloir le submerger par une puissance qui pourrait lui être fatale. Mais le cosmos de l'enfant rejetait toute aide, la considérant peut-être comme une intrusion.

Le froid semblait, de toute évidence, une bonne solution pour forcer ses défenses à réagir. Je continuais donc avec insistance. Mais au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, l'enfant à bout de force, s'écroula dans mes bras, inconscient. Je paniquais, le pris par les épaules, le secouais avec force répétant son nom comme une litanie. A court d'idées, je lui giflais le visage, espérant ainsi le faire réagir. Mais il n'en fut rien. Toujours à mes côtés, Mû, tentait désespérément de lui réchauffer les bras en les frottant vigoureusement pour en faire circuler le sang. Les mains, les pieds, il avait beau frotter, l'enfant restait inconscient. Je sentais mes mains trembler, ou étaient-ce celles de mon maître ? Je ne saurais dire. Je continuais de croire que le froid lui faisait du bien. Et soudain, j'eus un éclair de génie. Je me frappais violement le front, me maudissant sur cent générations de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Je me relevais brusquement, laissant l'enfant entre les mains d'un Mû abasourdi et sortie en courant.

Camus ! Le maître du froid. Lui pouvait faire baisser progressivement la fièvre de l'enfant.

Je dévalais les marches de la première maison et me précipitais vers les arènes. Vu l'heure fort peu avancée, je ne doutais pas de trouver le Verseau à son entrainement. Camus était très matinal. Je courais, perdue, paniquée, des larmes de peur me coulant des yeux. Et en effet, il était là, s'entrainant avec le Scorpion. Milo, je le savais, ne me portait pas vraiment dans son cœur depuis l'épisode de Rimbaud, mais je n'en avais cure, n'ayant qu'une seule idée en tête.

J'arrivais en trombe au milieu des arènes. Je ne prononçai pas un seul mot, ma tête de panique, décoiffée et pâle, parlant pour moi. Ils cessèrent d'un seul mouvement leur entrainement à ma vue et se tournèrent vers moi dans un unisson que j'eus sans doute apprécié, si la situation n'avait pas été différente. Sans une parole, et comme Mû l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant, je pris simplement la main du Verseau dans la mienne et l'entrainais à ma suite. Milo nous suivit, plus par jalousie, je suppose, que par curiosité. Quant à Camus, la seule vue de mon visage paniquée l'incita à ne pas se poser de question.

Arrivés au temple du Bélier, je conduisis Camus sans cérémonie à la chambre principale. S'il fut surpris de me voir le conduire dans la chambre de mon maître, il n'en montra rien.

En pénétrant dans la chambre, j'eus la surprise de voir Shion, penché sur Kiki et l'auscultant de son cosmos. Shion passait pour être le médecin du sanctuaire, c'est-à-dire qu'ayant plus d'expérience que nous tous réunis, il connaissait des maladies et des remèdes qui nous étaient inconnus. Le grand Pope se tourna vers nous, et parut soulagé en voyant le visage du Verseau, d'un geste, il l'invita à le rejoindre au chevet de l'enfant. Camus, ayant comprit au premier regard, le rejoignit rapidement. Ils se mirent à la tache sans nous prêter davantage d'attention.

Mû se leva pour laisser sa place à son frère et vint à mes côtés.

- Je l'avais appelé, mais il était allé rendre visite à Dokho aux cinq pics, et il lui a fallut un peu de temps pour nous rejoindre.

Je souris faiblement, soulagée et gardais mon regard rivé vers le futon, les regardant « opérer ».

Une main vint se poser sur mon épaule, réconfortante, et je me retournais pour voir Milo me sourire doucement. Un de ces sourires qui veulent dire : « je comprends à présent ».

Le Scorpion me souriait doucement, compatissant à la sourde angoisse qu'il sentait monter dans mon cœur. Je lui rendis faiblement son sourire, trop inquiète pour Killian.

Dans le fond de cette chambre, j'entendais comme d'un lieu lointain Shion qui parlait doucement à Kiki.

- Revient petit ! Revient parmi nous !

Je voyais Camus, les mains posés à plats sur le corps de l'enfant et qui se déplaçaient doucement pour le refroidir et faire baisser sa fièvre. Soudain, l'enfant se mit à réagir, à tousser violement, à convulser. Il tremblait, il se tortillait sous la douleur de sa fièvre, mais il avait reprit conscience.

Face à ce spectacle, mon cœur réagit instinctivement. Je voulus m'élancer, éloigner de l'enfant ces hommes qui le faisaient souffrir. Je voulais les faire reculer, prendre Kiki dans mes bras et lui murmurer que rien ne pouvait lui arriver, que j'étais là pour le protéger. Une seule pensée en tête… une pensée folle : mon bébé souffrait et je voulais le protéger, comme une louve l'élance sur le chasseur pour protéger ses petits.

J'esquissais un geste de colère, et je sentis le bras puissant de Mû se refermer autour de moi. Mon maître venait de me prendre dans ses bras… Il me maintenait serré contre lui, mon dos contre son torse. Prisonnière. Kiki sanglota et l'étreinte se resserra comme si Mû cherchait à se rassurer lui aussi à mon contact. Les larmes coulaient à présent librement le long de mes joues, augmentant à chaque sanglot que j'entendais, et je sentais les bras de Mû trembler contre mon torse. Lui aussi souffrait de la souffrance infligée à son disciple. Incapable de me contrôler, je fis volte-face et enfouie mon visage dans le creux de l'épaule de mon maître. Pleurant contre lui. Je sentis son bras venir se placer dans mon dos et une main réconfortante se promena dans mes cheveux que je n'avais pas songé à attacher comme à mon habitude.

Je réalisais à ce moment là, croisant le regard attendri du Scorpion, que nous devions ressembler à des parents inquiets pour leur enfant, mais impuissant face à son mal. Et je compris, je compris pourquoi le fier et sage chevalier du bélier était si débraillé en venant me chercher, tout comme j'avais dû l'être moi-même en allant chercher Camus. On perd la notion des choses lorsqu'il s'agit d'un enfant que l'on aime. On ne sait plus quoi faire, les choses les plus élémentaires paraissent tellement difficiles, tellement compliquées. Je comprenais sans aucune difficulté pourquoi Mû avait paniqué, pourquoi il n'avait pas réagit en chevalier… mais en père.

On agit différemment lorsqu'il s'agit d'un enfant. L'entrainement de chevalier ne nous prépare pas à ça. A l'amour filial. On peut combattre pour un idéal, pour une Déesse… rien ne nous prépare à combattre pour un enfant. Pour l'amour d'un enfant, on peut soulever des montagnes, on peut défier les Dieux… on est prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Et c'est cela, Mû et moi, que nous étions prêt à faire en cette aube du 24 décembre.

Le visage toujours enfoui dans le cou de mon maître, j'attendais, angoissant, que finisse la médication prodiguée par les deux bourreaux qui faisaient souffrir mon enfant.

Je me cramponnais à lui, et je sentais ses bras trembler et son étreinte se resserrer sous la douleur de chaque gémissement. Oui, décidément, nous devions ressembler à deux parents morts d'inquiétude dans la salle d'attente d'un quelconque hôpital, se réconfortant l'un l'autre. Ce n'était plus mon maître, le chevalier d'or du Bélier que je serrais désespérément contre moi en c e matin là, mais un homme ordinaire, un homme qui tremblait de voir l'enfant qu'il aimait souffrir. Et ce n'était pas sa disciple, le guerrier de la Lune d'Argent, que Mû réconfortait dans ses bras à ce moment là, mais presque une mère désolée de se voir si impuissante face à la douleur de son enfant.

Finalement, l'enfant reprit tout à fait conscience. Il lui avait fallut toute la journée, et toute l'énergie combinée de Shion et de Camus pour qu'il parvienne à vaincre cette terrible faiblesse que Shion avait nommée « pneumonie ». Il avait faillit y perdre la vie…. Le jour déclinait alors lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits. La Déesse de la nuit reprenait ses droits sur le monde et son frère, épuisé d'une telle bataille pour la vie qui s'était joué sous ses yeux, la saluait de ses derniers rayons. Je regardais ma Déesse se lever majestueuse, et je l'implorais de prendre soin du convalescent, sachant pertinemment bien qu'il ne m'était normalement pas permis de m'autoriser de telle prière.

Camus vint se placer à mes côtés, fatigué. Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour le remercier. Je me contentais de prendre sa main et de la serrer très fort dans la mienne, sous le regard, cette fois-ci, bienveillant et fier de Milo. Le Scorpion avait comprit ma panique, il avait saisit ma douleur. Il avait passé la journée à nos côtés, cherchant à se rendre utile par mille attentions délicates qui m'avaient touchés l'âme. Plus tard, une fois l'esprit plus léger, il faudrait que j'ai une conversation avec lui, mais pour le moment, je savourais simplement cette trêve des pâtissiers.

Camus dégagea sa main et me dit simplement :

- La fièvre est toujours là, mais elle n'est plus mortelle. Elle baissera bientôt. Va le rejoindre.

Je lui obéis sans discuter.

Je rentrai dans la chambre éclairée à présent par une petite lampe à pétrole posée près du futon.

A ma suite, Camus, Milo et Shion qui venaient s'assurer que l'enfant allait mieux. Assis près de Kiki et lui tenant la main, Mû, dont les yeux fatigués trahissaient un soulagement sans fin, tout en lui caressant tendrement le front. Je m'agenouillais doucement auprès de mon maître et il vint poser son bras autour de mes épaules. Une réelle complicité nous unissait en cette nuit parfaite, rapprochés par la peur pour un enfant. Killian somnolait doucement sous la caresse son maître. Je posais ma main sur son bras et murmurait son nom avec toute la tendresse et l'amour du monde.

L'enfant sembla se réveiller, le front encore chaud d'un reste d'une fièvre qui avait faillit lui être mortelle. Il se tourna vers nous, les yeux à moitié fermés, à demi-conscient. Il ouvrit les bras et les tendit dans ma direction en murmurant d'une tendresse infinie :

- Maman !

Je ne réfléchis point. Je ne m'étonnais même pas.

Je ne vis pas le regard étonné de Shion. Les yeux brillants d'émotions de Camus et Milo sur le pas de la porte. Mais je sentis clairement la main de Mû dans mon dos me pousser doucement vers l'enfant et venir se perdre dans la mienne que je serrais de toutes mes forces. Et les mots franchirent la barrière de mes lèvres sans aucune retenue, sans même y réfléchir…

- Je suis là !

Et je serrais l'enfant contre mon cœur de toutes mes forces alors que je sentais le poids de Mû contre mon dos qui partageait l'étreinte. Une famille… une véritable famille ! Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, larmes de soulagement, larmes de bonheur… Je ne voulais plus penser, je ne voulais plus réfléchir… rien, rien sauf ce petit corps pressé contre moi et cette main dans la mienne.

Je serrais Killian contre mon cœur tout en maintenant serré dans ma main la main de mon maître. Je murmurais :

- Joyeux Noël mon ange !

Et il me sembla à cet instant, que la terre entière reprenait en chœur un des chants de Noël de mon enfance, l'un des plus beaux chants de la terre… un chant d'amour… un chant d'espoir…

L'enfant était sauf et il était dans mes bras… serré tendrement entre ceux qu'il avait choisit pour être ses parents. Je levais le regard et croisais à travers la fenêtre les rayons bienveillants de ma Mère Divine… je lui souriais de tout mon cœur, songeant qu'aucun instant sur terre n'aurait pus être plus parfait. Quelle belle journée que celle de ce 25 décembre de cette année là ! Et je songeais alors… Comme on est bien, lorsqu'on tient son enfant dans ses bras !


	10. La blessure d'un frère

La blessure d'un frère

Sans aucune semonce, le coup était parti, violent, rageur, fort. Je tentais de l'esquiver mais pas assez vite, le poing de mon adversaire m'atteignit douloureusement à la hanche et je me courbais sous l'impact. J'y étais pourtant préparée, dans ce genre de combat, on ne prévient pas à l'avance lorsqu'on se prépare à frapper. Pour que l'attaque réussisse, elle doit prendre l'ennemi par surprise… et c'était bien un combat dans lequel je me trouvais engagée en ce moment, pas un banal entraînement. Les poings de mon adversaire, bien qu'il soit dépourvu d'armure, ne s'élançait pas contre mon corps dans le but d'un quelconque exercice, mais dans la seule optique de faire mal, de blesser… j'aurais voulu ne pas en arriver là, mais il ne me laissait décidément pas le choix.

Je relevais la tête, relevais le corps. J'étais décidée à ne pas attaquer à mon tour, tous mes sens mis en alertes uniquement pour la défense. Je savais que de cette manière, j'allais le vexer.

Je relevais la tête, et le toisais fièrement, demandant d'une voix narquoise :

- Quoi ? C'est donc là tout ce que tu sais faire ? Il en faut plus pour faire tomber un enfant sacré.

Un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est qu'un échauffement.

Et les coups redoublèrent, plus forts, plus violents. Les coups d'un homme jaloux, les attaques d'un cœur blessé. Je parais, esquivais, ou me protégeais simplement lorsque je ne pouvais faire autrement. Et cela l'agaçait, le vexait. Il tentait par tous les moyens de me faire sortir de mes gonds.

- Les enfants sacrés ne seraient-ils bon qu'à se défendre ? Belle garde pour Athéna en vérité ! Que pourrait bien faire une Déesse d'un chevalier incapable de porter le moindre coup ?

Je le laissais parler. Je le laissais déverser sa haine et sa rancune sachant que cela lui faisait du bien. Il en avait besoin. Besoin de me blesser, besoin de me faire du mal… tout comme moi, involontairement je l'avais blessé.

C'était sans le vouloir. C'était sans même m'en rendre compte. Mais je l'avais blessé plus surement que si je lui avais porté un coup mortel.

Tout avait commencé avec des regards suspicieux, le premier alors que je traversais son temple pour me rendre plus haut, le deuxième alors que je redescendais, le visage rêveur et un recueil de poème fermement serré contre ma poitrine. Dès lors, mes allées et venues se firent plus fréquentes, et un vent de franche hostilité s'installa à chacune de mes traversées. Je compris bien vite d'où venait ce climat. Je compris à voir son regard s'assombrir lorsqu'il me voyait monter sachant très bien qu'elle était ma destination… je compris en voyant ses poings se crisper alors qu'il nous voyait discuter ensemble… je compris lorsqu'il détourna les yeux la première fois que cette main vint se poser sur mon épaule et que cette voix me parla doucement avec des intonations étrangères…

Il me craignait…

Les coups pleuvaient sans la moindre retenue me frappant tantôt au visage, tantôt au ventre, alors que les insultes fusaient. Et je parais, je ne faisais que parer, acceptant tacitement sa colère, compatissant secrètement aux larmes que je voyais couler dans son cœur.

Il ne se servait que de ses poings. Pas de cosmos. Il ne frappait qu'aux endroits ne laissant pas de marques, ou pouvant facilement se dissimuler.

Nous n'étions pas dans les arènes. Pas de témoins, pas de spectateurs…

Il était venu me trouver directement au bord de ma falaise, me sortant de ma rêverie alors que je contemplais sagement l'horizon, perdue dans mes pensées.

C'était bien le premier adversaire à n'avoir aucune retenue face à mon corps de femme. Il me connaissait, il me connaissait pour m'avoir déjà vu combattre. Il savait que je n'étais pas du genre fragile.

J'aurais aisément pu le mettre à mal en gonflant légèrement mon cosmos, en lançant un appel télépathique à Sorrente, à Mû, voir même à Camus… mais il avait lancé la règle en n'attaquant que par des coups. Pas de témoins ! Pas de cosmos ! C'était une affaire entre lui et moi. Et j'étais décidée à respecter cette règle.

Il était aveuglé par la haine et j'espérais que ce combat lui permette de se calmer un peu. Il n'était pas en état de discuter, d'écouter mes explications. Il frappait, fou de sa douleur, sourd à toute raison. Il avait frappé le premier car il me craignait…

Oui, Milo me craignait. Mais il ne craignait pas ma force, ni mes poings. Non, cela je l'avais réalisé bien avant.

Ce que Milo craignait…

C'était l'accent rauque de ma voix alors que je parlais, cet accent porté sur les « r »… le même accent que Camus.

C'était la pâleur de ma peau, une peau peu habituée aux assauts du soleil, une peau blanche… d'une blancheur égale à celle du Verseau.

Ce que Milo craignait, c'était ma langue natale, c'était ma nationalité…

C'était tous ces points communs qui m'avaient attiré l'attention du chevalier des glaces…

Dès que je l'aperçus, je sus instinctivement que Milo ne venait pas pour parler… et pourtant, j'aurais voulu… le rassurer.

Camus me voyait davantage comme une petite sœur, son regard, lorsqu'il me regardait moi, ne ressemblait en rien au regard que j'avais quelques fois surpris dans ses yeux alors qu'il les avait rivés sur le grec.

Moi, je lui rappelais son pays, sa terre natale, une partie de son enfance peut-être… Et moi, je me raccrochais au Verseau par nostalgie. Il sentait la France… ma France ! Celle que j'avais abandonnée auparavant mais que je n'avais jamais pu oublier. Et c'était là une chose que Milo, grec dans son propre pays, ne pouvait sans doute pas comprendre. Non pas que Camus ou moi soyons chauvin ou patriotique à l'extrême, mais pour cette même raison qui poussait Masque de Mort à se rapprocher de Shina, ou Sorrente de Hyoga…

Parce que malgré tout, nous restons tous humains, et se rapprocher d'un compatriote… c'est se sentir comme un oiseau qui après des milliers de kilomètres parcourus croisent un autre oiseau qui a connu son nid… C'est une bouffée de chaleur, c'est une joie nostalgique…

Même si Camus et moi ne parlions jamais de la France… toujours en français lorsque nous étions seuls, soit, mais jamais de cette contrée qui nous avait vu naître. C'était une sorte d'accord tacite entre nous, un non-dit mutuellement respecté. Parler de la France… impliquait parler de notre enfance, et ni lui ni moi n'étions prêt à nous dévoiler à ce point. Je ne connaissais même pas sa région d'origine, tout comme il ne connaissait pas la mienne… nous savoir originaire du même pays était bien suffisant.

Et c'est cela même que j'aurais voulu expliquer au Scorpion. Mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

A la longue, et lassé face à mon refus de combattre, Milo sembla perdre patience. Il commença à gonfler à son cosmos.

Face à cette réaction, je m'inquiétais, je voulus le prévenir. S'il gonflait son cosmos, alors il alerterait surement les autres chevaliers. Je voulus le prévenir, mais trop tard… perdu dans sa folie vengeresse, je vis son index se tendre et son ongle s'allonger… l'aiguille écarlate ! Milo se préparait à me lancer sa plus terrible attaque.

Je n'eus d'autres choix que de gonfler mon cosmos à mon tour pour me défendre. Je gonflais mon cosmos, me préparais et attendis que le premier coup vienne à ma rencontre… mais il ne vint jamais. Alors que l'attaque fut lancée, alors qu'elle courrait droit vers moi, un mur de glace vint stopper sa course.

- Milo ! As-tu perdu la tête ?

Nous ne l'avions pas vu arriver, tous deux pris dans notre combat.

Alerté par la soudaine gonflée de nos cosmos, Camus n'avait pas mit longtemps avant de comprendre se qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il arborait un visage furieux.

- Camus, ne t'en mêle pas !

Je voulus prendre la défense du Scorpion, parfaitement consciente que l'arrivée du Verseau et le fait qu'il ait voulu me protéger ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Mais les mots moururent sur mes lèvres… et je me m'écroulais.

Un trou noir vint prendre possession de mon esprit et je tombais à genoux, les mains sur mon ventre, haletante. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits et lorsque je levais les mains devant moi, je les vis alors couvertes de sang. Je baissais les yeux et découvris une profonde blessure au niveau de mon abdomen. J'étais blessée… mais cette blessure n'était pas dû à l'aiguille écarlate ni à aucune autre venant du Scorpion.

Camus et Milo se précipitèrent vers moi, stupéfaits. Je tentais de me relever, je titubais sous la douleur.

Je savais… je savais d'où me venait cette blessure. Je gonflais mon cosmos de toutes mes forces dans un geste de défense et le fis converger vers un point étranger. Camus et Milo me regardaient, ne comprenant pas.

Sorrente arriva soudain en courant vers moi, attiré par mon appel muet. Je lui agrippais violement le bras, suffocant sous ma blessure, je l'attirais vers moi et lui murmurais :

- Tristan !

Il acquiesça sans un mot et disparu en courant. Je savais qu'il courait jusqu'au limite du sanctuaire pour pouvoir se téléporter.

Je retombais à genoux, sourde aux appels de Camus, insensible aux bras de Milo qui voulait me porter. Toutes mes forces concentrées en un point éloigné. Une seule idée en tête: protéger, aider, soutenir celui qui en ce moment même devait livrer un combat sans doute mortel.

Rapidement, mon maître arriva à son tour, accompagné de Shion. Ils me couchèrent à même le sol, Mû prenant mes mains entre les siennes pour m'empêcher de cacher ma blessure. Très vite, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, la blessure n'avait pas été provoquée par l'aiguille écarlate. Elle semblait tranchante, comme la morsure d'une lame. Shion tenta de refermer la plaie par le biais de son cosmos, sans succès. Quoi qu'il fasse, je savais que rien de ce qu'ils tenteraient ne pouvait me guérir.

Dans le petit groupe qui s'était formé autour de moi, c'était l'incompréhension totale. Rien ne semblait venir à bout de l'hémorragie. Ils tentèrent de m'interroger, de savoir qui était l'ennemi invisible, mais je gardais les lèvres closes. Je ne les entendais même pas, tous mes sens en alerte pour soutenir celui qui se battait. Mon cosmos brulait, violent, ma colère, ma rage ressortait dans toute sa splendeur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans cet état. J'ai juste senti des bras qui me portaient, qui m'emmenaient. Totalement concentrée sur ma tache, j'en avais perdu la notion de la réalité. Je sentis qu'on me couchait sur un lit… j'entendais qu'on me parlait… mais je ne répondais pas.

Soudain, ce fut comme le signal, je me calmais brusquement, et réalisais qu'on m'avait couché sur mon propre lit. Je vis alors penchés sur moi, les visages inquiets des chevaliers.

La douleur s'était estompée. Sorrente entra soudain dans la chambre, portant sur lui des traces de combat. Sans un mot, il s'approcha de moi, se pencha et me souleva dans ses bras.

- Je l'emmène au Paradis Blanc.

Ce fut la seule explication qu'il daigna adresser aux regards d'interrogation de mon maître. Il franchit le seuil, marcha jusqu'aux limites du sanctuaire et nous téléporta.

Je crois que je m'évanouis durant le trajet…

A mon réveil, plus aucune douleur ne me traversait le corps. J'étais allongée sur un lit de bois dur, un visage bien familier penché sur moi. Un prêtre, un des prêtres du sanctuaire de la Lune me veillait.

- Comment te sens-tu mon enfant ?

Je lui offris un faible sourire et hochais la tête pour le rassurer.

- La blessure n'était pas belle à voir, mais je crois que vous n'avez plus rien à craindre tous les deux.

Puis il me serra brièvement le bras et me sourit, connaissant d'avance quelle serait ma question.

- Il s'est réveillé un peu avant toi. Ils se trouvent tous les trois dans la cour du haut.

Je le remerciais et me levais.

Revenir dans cet endroit béni me gonfla le cœur d'une joie infinie. Je savourais chaque pas que je faisais dans ces lieux de mon premier apprentissage. Le Paradis Blanc… mon sanctuaire ! Quelle joie de m'y trouver à nouveau même dans de telles circonstances. J'aimais ce lieu, je l'aimais plus que je ne saurais l'exprimer. Et m'y retrouver à nouveau après des mois d'absence… c'était comme un retour aux sources. Je gravissais doucement les marches, m'imprégnant de la douceur de ce lieu, répondant d'un signe de tête à chaque salut respectueux que les prêtres que je croisais avaient pour moi. Au Paradis Blanc, nous étions considérer comme des seigneurs, les maîtres de ce lieu sacré. Nous étions les seuls défenseurs de la Lune et ses enfants, de ce fait, cela faisait de nous les princes de ce domaine.

Je gravissais les marches, voyant se dessiner devant mes yeux émerveillés la statue de la Déesse de la Lune, plus nette et plus belle à mesure que je montais. Je stoppais mes pas sur la dernière marche et contemplais les jardins sacrés. Ces jardins qui m'avaient accueilli étant enfant, cette même statue aux pieds de laquelle je m'étais endormie le premier jour de mon arrivée. Tout était exactement pareil, rien n'avait changé.

Aux pieds de la statue, je les aperçus soudain. Ils discutaient tranquillement.

L'un d'eux releva la tête à mon arrivée et se précipita vers moi. Heureuse, je lui ouvris les bras. Il m'avait tellement manqué… Il me prit dans ses bras et je m'y blottis avec bonheur. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui que je me permettais cela.

Il se dégagea de mon étreinte pour pouvoir mieux me dévisager.

- Swann !

Sa voix était emprunte d'émotion. Il baissa la tête et me déposa un tendre baiser sur le front.

- Tristan !

Je me haussais sur la pointe des pieds et lui baisais le front à mon tour.

Je me blottis à nouveau dans ses bras… les bras de mon frère.

Au loin, je voyais Sorrente, le bras passé autour des épaules de notre quatrième frère, Virgo.

Dans le ciel, la Déesse de la Lune dardait ses premiers rayons victorieux, fière et heureuse de voir à nouveau ses quatre enfants réunis dans son sanctuaire.


	11. Le secret des enfants sacrés

Le secret des enfants sacrés.

Les quatre enfants sacrés étaient à nouveau réunis sous le même ciel, bénis par les rayons aimants d'une mère divine heureuse de revoir sa famille au complet.

Nous étions tous là, les mains dans les mains, saluant avec émotion la montée de l'astre triomphant. Les quatre enfants sacrés… les quatre enfants du chagrin… ensemble, appréciant juste le fait d'être ensemble.

Peut-être le moment est-il venu pour moi de te parler des quatre enfants sacrés Lecteur inconnu.

Je ne t'ai jamais caché avoir deux autres frères mais je ne crois pas te les avoir déjà nommés. Je les ai passé sous silence durant toute cette partie de mon récit, mais ils auront un rôle déterminant à jouer par la suite… aussi est-il juste que je te les présente.

Mais avant, une petite explication… je devine que tu te poses des questions. S'il n'y a eut, la nuit de la mort d'Endymion, que deux larmes de versées, alors pourquoi quatre enfants ? La vérité vois-tu, c'est que la légende a légèrement édulcorée la colère de Zeus lors de l'annonce de la soudaine maternité de Séléné. Le Dieu des Dieux est entré dans une colère folle et prenant sa foudre de sa main, il foudroya les enfants… partageant involontairement leurs âmes en deux. Ainsi, il n'y eut plus deux enfants… mais quatre. A la base, une seule douleur, deux larmes, deux âmes et au final… quatre enfants. Une seule et même âme partagée en deux corps différents.

Pour la première âme, deux hommes : Sorrente et Virgo.

Pour la deuxième âme, un homme et une femme : Tristan et moi.

Même âge, même date de naissance, même caractéristique physique. Si Sorrente ne me ressemblait en rien, Tristan au contraire était mon parfait sosie, mon frère jumeau. Parfaitement identique, à la seule exception du sexe. Pour Sorrente et Virgo par contre, la ressemblance était parfaite, identique en tous points, seuls Tristan et moi étions capable de les différencier, et cela par le biais de leur cosmos uniquement.

Imagines-tu notre surprise, Lecteur inconnu, lorsque nous nous sommes tous rencontrés pour la première fois ? Moi qui m'étais insurgée contre l'idée d'avoir d'autres frères, voila qu'on me présentait mon parfait sosie masculin… même mon véritable frère, pour le peu que je m'en souvienne, ne me ressemblait pas à ce point. Pourtant Tristan n'était pas mon jumeau, nous n'étions pas du même sang, ni de la même nationalité. Tristan venait de Norvège. Virgo venait d'Italie.

Très vite, une grande complicité se noua entre chacune des âmes…

Tristan… la deuxième moitié de mon âme… la parfaite incarnation du mythe d'Aristophane.

Je ne me suis jamais vraiment sentie complète qu'en sa présence, je ne respire vraiment que lorsqu'il est prêt de moi.

Avec le temps, cette tendre complicité fraternelle se développa. Nos âmes apprirent à communiquer sans la moindre parole, sans même avoir besoin de notre cosmos. Je suis capable de ressentir ses émotions, de ressentir sa peine ou sa joie et même, comme je viens de te le démontrer, Lecteur inconnu, de partager sa douleur aussi bien physique que morale.

Le lien fraternel de nos âmes… le plus grand secret des enfants sacrés.

Nos frères… notre plus grande force… mais aussi notre plus grande faiblesse.

Je t'en ai déjà parlé, rappelle-toi Lecteur inconnu !

Je t'ai déjà parlé de ce lien extraordinaire qui relie les enfants sacrés. Brièvement, à peine quelques lignes en début de ces mémoires, mais c'est parce que le temps des explications n'était pas encore venu… il est là à présent, et je vais t'expliquer.

Le lien fraternel est la clé de notre puissance. Nous sommes forts, nous sommes puissants. La puissance d'un enfant sacré peut dépasser celle d'un chevalier d'or. La vérité, Lecteur inconnu, est assez simple. La vérité, c'est que quelque que soit l'adversaire, il ne combat jamais un enfant sacré… sans le savoir, il en combat deux.

Nous nous prêtons notre force, nous combattons toujours ensemble. Lors d'un combat- un véritable combat, pas un entraînement- nous faisons appel au lien qui nous unis à la moitié de notre âme. Connectés en permanence, il nous est facile de solliciter de l'aide. Nous sommes l'ombre de nos frères, toujours présent à leurs côtés. Invisibles, mais indissociables.

La connexion entre les âmes jumelles est l'arme la plus forte dont nous disposons pour combattre nos ennemis. Jamais, non, jamais nous ne sommes seuls, nous sommes toujours deux quoi qu'il arrive.

Pourtant cette connexion n'a jamais été eu une évidence sans quoi, il nous aurait à tous, manqué une partie de nous même lors de notre première vie… et ce ne fut pas le cas.

Pour ma part, en tout cas, je n'ai jamais ressenti le vide de Tristan… du moins pas avant de l'avoir connu. Enfant, j'avais ma famille… j'avais mon frère… et cela m'était bien plus que suffisant, pas besoin d'autres choses à mon bonheur, un bonheur parfait.

Je me souviens la première fois que Tristan s'est présenté devant mes yeux, rouges et gonflés de larmes… les yeux d'une enfant terrorisée… je me souviens avoir eu un hoquet de surprise. Je me souviens de m'être frotté violement les yeux. Je me souviens avoir caressé son visage d'enfant avec ma main, juste pour être sûre que je n'étais en train de rêver, d'halluciner, ou de devenir folle… Ma main a tremblé durant tout le trajet avant d'atteindre sa peau, et encore, je n'osais pas le toucher, c'est lui qui a avancé le visage, qui m'a prit la main et qui l'a posé sur sa joue. La même lueur d'incompréhension que j'avais dans les yeux, je l'ai vu se refléter dans ses yeux à lui… exactement la même.

Au début, je n'ai pas compris. Qui était-il ? Et pourquoi me ressemblait-il à ce point ? Mon cerveau, marchant à toute vitesse dans ma tête, avait déjà échafaudé toutes les possibilités, allant même jusqu'à supposer qu'il était mon jumeau et que nous avions été séparés à la naissance… A la première parole échangée, la barrière des langues allait très vite faire s'effondrer cette supposition. Venant à peine d'arriver au Paradis Blanc, et ne parlant pas encore le grec, nous n'avons pas été capables de nous comprendre, lui et moi. Lui, parlant norvégien, et moi parlant français.

Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela peut être déroutant, Lecteur inconnu, de se retrouver face à son parfait sosie, surtout… surtout lorsqu'on a sept ans, et qu'on vient de nous sortir de l'enfer.

Avec le temps, nous avons appris à nous connaître et à communiquer. Avec le temps, et sans nous en rendre compte, le lien était en train de s'activer pour ne jamais se refermer.

Un jour, la conversation dévia sur nos enfances, aussi curieux l'un de l'autre, nous voulions apprendre à nous connaître mieux… mais cela faisait mal, tellement mal de parler de ce temps là… les mots de Tristan restaient bloqués en travers de sa gorge, il ne parvenait pas à formuler la moindre phrase alors, à court d'idée, il me prit le visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le mien. Il ouvrit son cosmos qui commençait à naître. C'est alors que j'ai vu… une image se former, des sensations étranges qui n'étaient pas les miennes, des voix venues de son passé et qui hurlaient... Un flash : une nuit, un petit village à la pointe du pays près de Kristiansand, un petit village de pécheur… un enfant terrorisé qui se cache sous un lit, là où sa mère lui a supplié de ne pas sortir… il regarde… il regarde en pleurant des hommes visiblement ivres saccager sa maison et battre à mort ses parents… Je sentais sa douleur aussi bien que si je l'avais vécue moi-même, et tous ces cris qu'il gardait au fond de la gorge car il sait, il sait que un seul bruit… et il sera découvert… et il sera tué. Alors il serre les poings, il tremble, il pleure, il se mord les lèvres mais, il obéit à sa mère, il ne sort pas, il ne fait pas de bruits…

J'ai reculé violement la tête. Tristan avait l'air aussi perdu que moi. Ce sont ses souvenirs que je venais de voir, une partie de son passé. Sans un mot, il s'est levé, il a tourné les talons et il est parti. Je suis restée sans comprendre. Je crois qu'il voulait me faire comprendre, mais ne s'attendait visiblement pas à m'en dévoiler autant… Je me sentais redevable, alors le soir même, je suis allée le rejoindre, d'un même geste, je lui ai prit le visage entre les mains, j'ai posé mon front sur le sien et je lui ai montré…

Un château en Bourgogne, mon père possédait un domaine viticole. Bohème et de mœurs légères, il y vivait avec ses deux enfants, et ses deux femmes… deux sœurs qui lui avaient chacune donné un enfant, un garçon et une fille à qui elles s'étaient amusées à donner le même prénom. Famille d'artistes, famille de bohèmes, mon père vivait de ses rentes. Mais la vie était facile, joyeuse, comme une délicieuse kermesse sans fin. Mais une nuit, le feu, un incendie… je n'ai jamais compris comment je me suis retrouvée dehors, devant la petite porte de derrière, celle qui menait aux vignobles. Je crois… aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, je crois que sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis téléportée pour la première fois de ma vie… L'adrénaline nous fait faire des choses étranges qu'on ne saurait expliquer. Je regardais le château brûler avec, à l'intérieur, les gens que j'aimais et je hurlais le prénom de mon frère dans la nuit, mon propre prénom… celui que je n'ai jamais plus prononcé.

C'est ainsi que nous découvrîmes une partie du lien qui nous liait les uns aux autres. Ce fut notre manière de communiquer durant des années. Il est tellement plus simple de montrer, plutôt que de chercher à faire comprendre par des mots. De cette manière, nous pouvions tout voir, tout ressentir, images et sentiments.

Le lien, nous nous en aperçûmes très vite, ne se résumait pas à faire passer des informations. Tout cela était tellement plus fort. Nous étions capables de ressentir, sans le moindre contact visuel, chaque émotion de notre « jumeau » : la peur, la douleur, la tristesse, la joie, la colère… et très vite, nous nous sommes rendus compte, que non seulement nous étions à même de décrire les émotions de nos doubles, mais également de pouvoir diagnostiquer leur état physique. Au début, sans le ressentir moi-même, je pouvais dire à quel instant Tristan souffrait et à quel endroit sur son corps.

Au début, aidés par notre maître et par le savoir des prêtres, nous avons construit patiemment, et pas à pas ce qui devait aboutir au lien que nous partageons aujourd'hui. Dans les premiers temps, le contact physique était nécessaire, les mains placés autours du visage et front contre front, pour faire parvenir un souvenir, une idée ou un sentiment. Par la suite, nous avons réussis à transmettre nos émotions par la seule pensée, puis vint la douleur, sans la ressentir physiquement, jusqu'au jour où nous fûmes capables de faire ce que nous faisons aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire, de partager nos âmes avec nos jumeaux pour booster notre force, ou pour nous éviter d'être trop blessés mortellement.

C'est un peu complexe, et j'ai peur que tu ne me comprennes pas Lecteur inconnu, aussi vais-je essayer de te simplifier la chose.

Avec nos jumeaux, et uniquement avec nos jumeaux, nous sommes capables de connecter nos cosmos au point de ne faire qu'un. C'est très pratique lors des combats car cela décuple notre puissance. L'adversaire, au lieu de combattre un seul ennemi, sans le savoir, en combat deux. De la même manière, l'ennemi aura bien plus de mal à nous blesser car c'est comme si nous possédions, grâce à la force prêtée, une carapace presque invincible.

Mais toute médaille possède son revers… ainsi si l'un de nous deux est blessé, lors l'autre le sera aussi. C'est ainsi que Tristan combattant un ennemi, quelques heures auparavant, s'est vu affliger une blessure tranchante au niveau du ventre qui m'affecta moi aussi. Par chance, nous pouvons, dans ces moments là, transmettre le gros de la blessure au jumeau, et ainsi continuer le combat. C'est donc Tristan qui fut blessé, mais c'est moi qui m'écroulai. C'est également la raison pour laquelle Shion ne put pas me soigner. La blessure ne venant pas de mon corps directement, pour me soigner, il fallait d'abord soigner Tristan.

Par contre, et de même qu'on ne combat pas un seul adversaire, l'ennemi qui aura raison de ma vie, pourrait également achever celle de mon jumeau… je l'ai dit, toute médaille à son revers. Si un ennemi est assez puissant, il peut faire d'une pierre deux coups. Tuer deux enfants sacrés en ne portant qu'un seul coup mortel… nous vivons en permanence avec cette épée de Damoclès.

J'espère que cette petite explication t'aura permis de mieux comprendre, Lecteur inconnu.

Par la suite, et pour faire court, comme tu le sais déjà, seul Sorrente et moi fûmes envoyés au sanctuaire d'Athéna. Tristan et Virgo, pour leur part, étaient destinés à suivre une autre route…

Une chose avant tout que tu dois impérativement comprendre Lecteur inconnu : la Déesse de la Lune, n'est pas une Déesse du bien… ni du mal. C'est une balance, une balance entre le bien et le mal, entre le noir et le blanc, entre la vie et la mort. Et à ce titre, si elle envoya deux de ses enfants servir la Déesse des Hommes, la Déesse de la vie… les deux autres enfants eux, furent envoyés pour servir le Dieu de la Mort.

Tristan et Virgo partirent donc pour entrer au service d'Hadès.

Chacun, tout comme nous, disciple d'un spectre pour devenir à leur tour, la garde dorée du Dieu des enfers. Tristan eut comme maître Minos du Griffon. Quant à Virgo, son éducation fut confiée à Eaque de Garuda. Ce qui fut de leur entrainement, je ne le sus jamais, tout comme eux ne surent pas quel fut le notre au sein de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Je te l'ai dit, il y a des règles à respecter entre enfants sacrés et le secret de nos vies dans notre nouvelle affectation en faisait partie.

S'il nous était interdit de dévoiler aux chevaliers d'Athéna (et la vérité fut la même pour les spectres d'Hadès) nos techniques de combats d'enfants sacrés, il en était de même lorsque nous étions entre nous. Nous n'utilisions jamais les techniques de la Lune avec les chevaliers tout comme nous n'utilisions jamais les techniques du sanctuaire d'Athéna avec nos autres frères.

Ainsi va notre destinée Lecteur inconnu, condamnés à servir des Dieux rivaux pour, peut-être un jour, nous retrouver face à face dans un champ de bataille… cela est déjà arrivé par le passé.

Mais il va de soi que les Dieux ignorent l'existence de nos jumeaux. Athéna et Hadès ne savent pas la vérité à notre sujet, et voyant le peu de communication qu'il y a entre ces deux là, il y a peu de chance pour qu'ils l'apprennent un jour.

Mais pour le moment, nous savourions juste le fait d'être ensemble, à nouveau réunis au pied de la statue géante des jardins du palais principal. Juste un petit moment de répit pour oublier que le lendemain, il nous faudrait à nouveau nous séparer, et repartir chacun de son côté… à servir des Dieux ennemis depuis la nuit des temps.

Nous avons passé la nuit à rire, à nous remémorer nos souvenirs communs, du temps où nous n'étions que des apprentis de la Lune, conscients que ce n'était là qu'une parenthèse et que nous ne reverrions probablement plus avant bien des mois. Sous le regard tendrement complice de notre mère divine, c'était notre grand moment, celui de nos retrouvailles… on l'a fait durer le plus longtemps possible… jusqu'à cet instant, cet instant où, juste avant que le jour ne se lève, je me suis tournée vers Tristan, une interrogation dans le regard. Il savait que, tôt ou tard, j'allais lui poser la question.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

Il soupira. Il me prit le visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le mien… et alors je les vis. Ces ennemis, ces adversaires, ce traquenard. Une colère froide me prit le cœur.

Fous !

Fous qu'ils étaient. Je ne sais pas comment ils s'appelaient, ni qui ils étaient et cela n'a pas la moindre importance. Mes frères n'avaient fait que les chasser, les laisser blessés dans un endroit retranché. Ils savaient que je voulais participer à la vengeance….

Et l'aube se leva alors, meurtrière et menaçante… l'aube se leva sur la colère des enfants sacrés. Tristan et Virgo savait qui étaient ces hommes, ils les connaissaient. Sorrente et moi ne posâmes aucune question. Ils moururent en cet aube, ils moururent tous de nos mains ! Ils n'eurent que le temps de voir quatre silhouettes se découper dans les premiers rayons du soleil, et ils moururent, les uns après les autres… Mais je le jure, nous ne sommes pas des lâches et aucun ne mourut d'une blessure dans le dos, tous de face et les yeux grands ouverts.

Il n'y eut pas de pitié ce jour là. Pas de pitié pour des hommes qui se mettent à plusieurs pour en attaquer un seul. Ces hommes étaient des guerriers, ils possédaient un cosmos puissant. Je n'ai jamais su quel Dieu il servait. Un simple regard sur mon jumeau et la colère l'emporta.

L'aube fut sanglante ! A l'image des Érinyes, notre vengeance fut à la hauteur de notre colère.

Personne ne touche à un enfant sacré sans en payer le prix, et crois-moi, Lecteur inconnu, il est très cher… vraiment très cher !


	12. Jalousie

Jalousie

La vie reprenait son cours au sanctuaire, gentiment, sous le regard parfois curieux de certains chevaliers. Peu importe. J'ai pris l'habitude d'être observée comme une bête de foire parce que je suis femme, parce que je suis guerrière, parce que je m'écroule sous le poids d'une attaque venue de nulle part… Ceux qui ont tenté d'en savoir plus sur cet épisode se sont heurtés à des lèvres closes et des yeux incapables de trahir une quelconque émotion. Mon maître ne m'a jamais fait la moindre remarque à ce sujet, il n'a pas posé la moindre question, acceptant tacitement le fait que certains secrets devaient échapper à son entendement, parce que c'était là l'ordre normale des choses lorsqu'on était le maître d'un enfant sacré. Milo lui-même n'a plus vraiment osé me provoquer, craignant sans doute de me voir m'écrouler à nouveau par la faute d'une attaque qu'il n'aura jamais le temps de lancer.

La vie reprenait donc son cours normal, et Sorrente et moi agissions comme si cet intermède n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il n'y avait pas eu d'embuscade, pas de blessure, pas de morts…

L'entaille de mon ventre n'avait laissé qu'une mince cicatrice, une de plus… mais la véritable blessure, celle qui n'était pas visible à l'œil nu, celle que nous nous efforcions de camoufler au plus profond de nos cœurs, c'étaient ces adieux déchirants, et pourtant si sobre en apparence, que nous avions échangés quelques jours auparavant avec nos jumeaux. C'était là la véritable blessure du cœur… une de plus.

De temps en temps, les Dieux seuls savent combien je ne rêvais que de pouvoir étendre mon cosmos vers les étendus sinistres des enfers, et d'y envoyer juste une onde de tendresse, juste une petite onde…

Ô mes Dieux… que n'aurais-je donné pour laisser à tâtons mon âme s'aventurer vers cette sombre partie des profondeurs de la terre… pour qu'elle puisse trouver son autre moitié et la caresser doucement… Une caresse mes Dieux, pour l'amour de ma mère divine… juste une caresse, comme un tendre baiser qui papillonnerait doucement sur son front, sur son cœur…

Mais c'était trop risqué et je ne pouvais pas courir le risque qu'un spectre repère mon cosmos… même s'il ressemblait presque à s'y méprendre à celui de Tristan, les juges n'étaient pas stupides. Risquer de compromettre un secret millénaire juste pour une étreinte virtuelle… le jeu n'en valait sans doute pas la chandelle. Mais j'aurais tellement voulu… le revoir avait ravivé dans mon âme un manque insoutenable.

Ainsi allait ma vie quelques jours après cet incartade. Je noyais mon manque par des entrainements soutenus sous le regard attentif et compréhensif de Mû. Mon maître dans ces moments là, me faisait penser à une montagne : inaltérable, impassible, et si fort, mais qui sait quels trésors les montagnes recèlent en leur profondeur ? Oui, qui peut savoir ?

Je m'entrainais sans relâche, avec force et presque avec rage. Plus loin, toujours plus loin, pour la fierté de mon maître. Ce jour là, je m'entrainais avec lui, seul à seul. La « Stardust Revolution » est loin d'être facile maîtriser, tu peux me croire Lecteur inconnu. Il faut jouer avec la puissance, prendre chaque parcelle de force et la décortiquer, la soumettre, se l'approprier entièrement pour qu'elle accepte d'obéir. Et avant de réussir à la soumettre, cette prodigieuse force m'a bien souvent éclaté au visage.

Je me souviens de ce jour là, je m'entrainais donc seule avec mon maître lorsqu'un cosmos puissant se fit sentir à nos côtés.

Immédiatement, nous cessâmes l'entrainement, et d'un genou à terre saluâmes la Déesse qui se promenait pour visiter ses chevaliers. Athéna ! Son cosmos était toujours aussi chaleureux et toujours cet amour incroyable que l'on pouvait sentir s'émaner de tout son être. Mon cœur fit un bond, comme de coutume à chaque fois que je la croisais. Pourtant il me sembla ce jour là que son cosmos était moins puissant, plus évasif, plus humain presque, mais je me contentais de penser que c'était sans doute moi qui avais fini par m'habituer à sa présence.

- Mû, Swann. Bonjour. Comment se passe les entrainements ?

Athéna avait toujours un mot gentil ou une simple salutation à l'égard de chacun au sanctuaire. Chevaliers, gardes ou apprentis, jamais elle ne passait indifférente à ceux qui se battaient quotidiennement en son nom.

- Très bien Altesse. Je vous remercie de vous en préoccuper.

Mon maître avait répondu pour nous deux.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Je relevais la tête, m'apprêtant à remercier la Déesse de sa sollicitude… je relevais la tête et tombais face à deux orbes scintillantes qui me fixèrent soudain avec irritation, une irritation tranchant violement sur le doux sourire affiché sur son visage. Et je restais bouche bée.

Cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Juste une seconde. Mais ce regard s'ancra dans mon cœur. Je restais interdite, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la Déesse m'avait regardé de cette manière, elle qui avait toujours paru avoir tant de bonté à mon égard. Le regard interrogatif de mon maître me fit sortir de ma torpeur. Mû crut sans doute que j'avais été troublée par l'apparition divine et je ne rajoutais rien, me replongeant dans mon entrainement, mais l'esprit préoccupé.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'avais dû déplaire à la Déesse. Peut-être avait-elle été mise au courant de l'incident et le fait que Sorrente et moi avions déserté le sanctuaire durant une journée n'avait pas dû lui plaire. Oui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'avais dû déplaire à la Déesse. Je repris donc mon entrainement et me promis d'y mettre tout mon cœur. Athéna verrait bien mes progrès… elle serait fière cette fois-ci. Je m'en fis la promesse.

Mon entrainement fini, je me plaisais toujours autant à me laisser aller au bord de ma petite falaise. Un petit instant de détente bien mérité après une dure journée à voir la force environnante vous exploser sans cesse au visage. Il était évident qu'il me restait des progrès à faire. On a beau être un puissant guerrier, maîtriser les attaques des autres n'est pas toujours chose aisée…

Je me prélassais donc, admirant le coucher de soleil et saluant la montée de ma Déesse de tout mon cœur et les yeux clos, lorsque je fus interrompue dans ma rêverie par la venue d'un cosmos, certes de moindre puissance, mais incroyablement agressif. Je me relevais brusquement pour faire face au nouveau venu dont les intentions, par ailleurs nullement dissimulées, n'étaient de toute évidence pas amicales. Debout et se tenant fièrement devant moi, je vis alors une femme que je n'avais encore jamais eu le loisir de rencontrer. De haute taille, elle avait les cheveux bruns mi-longs dont quelques mèches indisciplinés encadraient un visage caché par un masque. Une femme chevalier ! Elle portait une tenue d'entrainement et une large écharpe qui lui ceinturait la taille. Droite, les mains sur les hanches, je jurais que derrière son masque, ses yeux me toisaient hautainement.

Je dois avouer, Lecteur inconnu, que depuis mon arrivée au sanctuaire, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps ni l'occasion de croiser mes collègues féminines, et apparemment, celle-ci avait décidé de remédier à cet état de fait.

Les femmes, en règle générale, restaient souvent entre elle, étant pour la plupart, chevaliers de bronze ou d'argent. Il n'y avait pas, comme tu le sais, de femmes parmi cette génération de chevaliers d'or et les castes ne se mélangeaient que peu entre elles. L'élite, la garde dorée d'Athéna gardait systématiquement une certaine distance envers leurs subordonnés. Ce n'était pas du mépris ouvertement affiché mais ainsi le voulaient les règles du sanctuaire. Les chevaliers d'or restaient- se devaient de rester- une élite quasiment intouchable, même s'ils étaient les maîtres de bien des chevaliers qu'ils soient de bronze ou d'argent. Sorrente et moi, appelés à faire part de cette élite dorée, gardions également nos distances envers les autres chevaliers, rejoignant le cercle restreint des puissants parmi les puissants. Après tout, une fois nos armures gagnées, nous allions devenir les égales des chevaliers d'or dans la caste de la chevalerie. Les dernières guerres avaient quelques peu chamboulé les règles et lors du retour à la vie, Shion y avait mis bon ordre une fois pour toute, épaulé par la Déesse en personne puisque c'était elle-même qui avait érigé les lois. Les chevaliers d'or étaient donc redevenus les demi-Dieux craints, admirés et respectés de tous.

Les castes s'étaient reformées, même s'il restait difficile de définir une place exacte aux cinq bronzes qui semblaient flotter dans cette atmosphère sans savoir exactement où se placer. Par bonheur, la plupart d'entre eux, apparemment soulagés d'être délivré du poids du statut de « sauveurs du monde », se faisaient discrets et se contentaient de reprendre le cours de leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissé.

Du moins c'étaient vrai pour Shiryu, Shun et Hyoga qui se contentaient de continuer leur entrainement et qui entretenaient une amitié véritable avec plusieurs ors. Ikki quant à lui, fidèle à son caractère sauvage et indompté, partait souvent pour de longs voyages on ne sait où.

Quant à Seiya, lui semblait souffrir du syndrome du « héro », cherchant querelles à tous et par tout les prétextes. Il avait défié bien des chevaliers d'or et mordu plus d'une fois la poussière avant de comprendre que, peut-être, il avait acquis son incroyable palmarès surtout grâce à ses amis qui avaient toujours eu le bon goût de se sacrifier avant lui. Hypothèse qu'il conçu après s'être lamentablement fait battre par Aiolia et qu'il rejeta tout de suite après. Le lion avait pourtant toujours été son ami, mais après la victoire contre Hadès, Pégase sembla perdre ses repères et se contentait de parader et exiger le respect dû à l'égal d'un Dieu. Il défiait tout le monde pour prouver sa supériorité, amis comme ancien rivaux. Cela, je l'ai appris un jour en discutant avec Hyoga, le disciple démontrant à mon égard la même amitié que son maître, amitié que par ailleurs je lui rendais bien volontiers.

Hyoga lui, était parfaitement conscient du respect qu'ils devaient à leurs ainés et de l'aide que ceux-ci leur avaient souvent apporté. N'était-ce pas mon propre maître qui avait réparé leurs armures avant la bataille du sanctuaire y qui de surcroit les avait laissé passer tout en les mettant en garde pour le septième sens ? N'avaient-ils pas dû leur salut au sanctuaire sous-marin à l'intervention de l'amure de la Balance et leur survie grâce à l'apparition de trois armures d'or ? Sans l'aide de Kanon et d'Orphée auraient-ils survécus dans les sept enfers ? Auraient-ils pu passer outre le mur des lamentations sans le sacrifice des chevaliers d'or ? Voila une chose que Pégase s'était empressé d'oublier, préférant se remémorer ses propres victoires, occultant volontairement que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait toujours été aidé.

Je ne l'ai jamais jugé, je pense simplement que Seiya a toujours vécut dans une ambiance délétère et qu'il a peut-être été victime de ses propres lauriers, incapable de revenir à la normale. Je suppose que je comprends. Pauvre gosse, même si nous avons le même âge, nous n'avons sans doute pas vécut les mêmes choses et j'ignore comment j'aurais réagis à sa place. Mais son attitude finit par lasser ses amis qui s'en éloignèrent et il garda malgré tout sa position agressive. Après les chevaliers d'or, ce fut les enfants sacrés qu'il tenta de défier, mais il se vexa lorsque Sorrente se contenta de lui rire au nez au premier défi lancé.

… Je regardais donc la nouvelle venue…

Nous nous défiions du regard, regard clos contre regard masqué. Il semblait évident qu'elle ne venait pas simplement pour faire ma connaissance. Je restais muette, attendant que ce soit elle qui déclenche les hostilités. Et je n'attendis pas longtemps…

- Ainsi c'est toi la petite nouvelle, celle dont tout le monde parle… Swann c'est bien ça ?

Le mépris que je ne pouvais déceler dans ses yeux se reflétait clairement dans sa voix et le fait qu'elle me parle comme à une novice fit monter ma colère mais je décidais de la prendre en dérision pour la remettre à sa place. Je fis donc un semblant de révérence moqueuse, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- En effet. Swann, guerrier de la Lune d'argent pour te servir. Je suis flattée que tu me connaisses mais navrée de ne pouvoir en dire autant.

Je vis avec satisfaction ses mains se crisper sur ses hanches sous l'effet de la colère. Elle releva fièrement la tête.

- Je suis Shaina, chevalier d'argent de l'Ophiuchus.

Shaina. J'avoue avoir entendu parler d'elle mais ne le lui aurais certainement pas avoué. Peut-être, Lecteur inconnu, quand j'y repense, peut-être ai-je commis une erreur ce jour là. J'aurais pu me faire une amie, j'aurais pu me faire une alliée… peut-être simplement en allant vers elle, en mettant mon orgueil de côté et en lui tendant la main… Je l'aurais sans doute déstabilisée, déroutée et peut-être aurait-elle agit différemment. Mais son cosmos frappait le mien avec tant de hargne, tant d'agressivité. Oui, sans doute aurais-je dû réagir autrement, mais elle ajouta :

- Je suis un chevalier confirmé, apprentie.

Et cela me suffit. Je vis rouge. C'est pourtant connu, je suis un bélier moi aussi, je fonce d'abord et j'ai tendance à réfléchir après. J'accentuais alors mon sourire, et secouais la tête.

- Je suis l'apprentie d'un chevalier d'or et je n'ai pas l'habitude de fréquenter les castes inférieures.

Je la sentir pâlir sous l'insulte. Touchée ! Elle gonfla son cosmos, tentant de m'inquiéter. Je laissais échapper un léger rire.

- Que me veux-tu Shaina de l'Ophiuchus ? Tu n'es, de toute évidence, pas venue pour faire ma connaissance.

Elle resta impassible.

- Je suis venue voir par moi-même le nouveau phénomène… On parle beaucoup de toi dans la gente masculine, tu sais. Le fait que tu ne portes pas de masque porte à bien des fantasmes.

C'était donc cela, toujours cela : la jalousie. Ce vice qui a toujours poussé les femmes que je rencontre à me détester d'instinct, mais je dois dire qu'avec le temps, je suis devenue méfiante et je ne cherche pas à encourager leur amitié. La compagnie des hommes est différente, soit il me traite en inférieur, soit il me traite en poupée. Mais il suffit de leur prouver par la force des poings que je suis leur égale pour que leur regard change… du moins je crois. Au moins, je gagne leur respect. Les femmes, elles, ont toujours eu tendance à me considérer comme une trainée, et si par force, je gagne à être crainte, je ne gagne pas pour autant ce respect que je demande. Je sais que le fait de ne pas porter de masque étant femme au sanctuaire est mal vu par mes congénères, mais Athéna décida que la marque des yeux clos pour les enfants sacrés était suffisante pour m'éviter d'étouffer sous un semblant d'expression figée en plâtre. Je sais que mon cas particulier fut débattu et que cette décision fut surtout pour ne pas heurter la Déesse de la Lune dans ses propres règles. Je sais que je suis une privilégiée sur ce point là.

J'écartais les bras en croix et relevais la tête. Moqueuse.

- Bien. Voila qui est fait, tu m'as vu. Satisfaite ?

Elle s'avança vers moi et tendit vers mon visage une main aux ongles acérés.

- Pas tout à fait.

Je sentis un ongle parcourir ma joue et à la sensation d'une coulée chaude, je sus que c'était des griffes qu'elle s'efforçait de placer au bout de ses doigts. Mais je ne bougeais, ni ne grimaçais pas.

- Je serais curieuse de voir ce que tu vaux dans un véritable combat. Pas contre un homme, les hommes doivent avoir peur de t'abimer… mais contre une femme, contre une égale.

Sa voix était caverneuse à présent que je l'entendais si proche de mon oreille, étouffée par la barrière de son masque. Je reculais la tête et la pris par le bras. A la fois agacée de me faire défier à tout bout de champs et amusée d'imaginer Masque de Mort soucieux de ne pas me défigurer.

...

Jalousie. Toujours cette maudite jalousie…

Orgueil. Toujours mon maudit orgueil…

Je suis vraiment fidèle à mon signe zodiacal. Je fonce d'abord et je m'interroge ensuite. Voila une chose que tous les efforts de mon maître n'ont jamais réussis à changer. Mû n'est pas ainsi même si, selon ses propres aveux, il l'avait auparavant été.

- Un chevalier ne peut se permettre d'agir sur un coup de tête, me dit-il un jour. Nous jouons sans cesse avec des vies, les nôtres et celles de nos adversaires, et agir de manière impulsive ne peut qu'entraîner des problèmes par la suite. Tu te dois de respecter la vie que tu as en face de toi, même si celle-ci te menace.

Puis il m'a posé la main sur l'épaule et m'a sourit.

- C'est une sagesse que m'a enseigné mon propre maître, et même si ce fut l'une des leçons les plus dures que j'ai eu à apprendre, je tacherais au mieux de te la transmettre.

Ce fut le seul point sur lequel mon maître a échoué...

Foutue impulsivité ! J'ai toujours été impulsive ! Mais Ô mon Maître, comme je le regrette aujourd'hui. Tes conseils, je n'ai pas su les écouter… et je la paie cher, très cher… ma foutue impulsivité !

J'ai toujours agi guidée par mon instinct et si je me suis souvent pris le mur, j'ai toujours réussis à trouver une solution honorable pour m'en sortir. Orgueilleuse et impulsive oui, mais intelligente et débrouillarde, que les Dieux me reconnaissent au moins ça… avant l'épreuve finale.

Oui, foutue impulsivité... sans elle, sans cette mauvaise conseillère, peut-être aurai-je simplement ri, peut-être aurai-je accepté ce défi et - même si je l'aurais sans aucun doute gagné - serai-je ensuite allée serrer la main de Shaina pour la féliciter de sa combativité. Et j'aurais pu me faire une amie, une alliée. Mais au lieu de cela, couplé à mon impulsivité, mon orgueil me souffla une réponse bien différente...

...

- Je suis un guerrier confirmé et l'égal d'un chevalier d'or en puissance. Pourquoi irais-je accepter un défi lancé par un simple chevalier d'argent ? Ne rêve pas Shaina, tu n'es pas mon égale.

D'un geste brusque, elle arracha son bras à l'étreinte de ma main.

- As-tu déjà combattu une femme ?

- Tu penses que je dois mes victoires à la compassion de mes adversaires face à mon sexe ?

- Oui. Je t'offre une chance d'avoir un véritable combat.

J'éclatais de rire face à cette énormité.

- Tu connais donc si mal les hommes pour croire qu'ils acceptent de baisser leur orgueil et qu'ils se laissent battre simplement parce que leur adversaire est une femme ? Non ma jolie, navrée de casser tes belles illusions mais la galanterie n'est pas de mise lors d'un combat. Tu as, apparement, une bien piètre opinion sur le sens du devoir chez les chevaliers

Je m'approchais d'elle.

- Oui, j'ai toujours combattu des hommes et si je les ai vaincus ce n'était pas grâce à mes attributs féminins.

Je gonflais mon cosmos à mon tour, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle commençait sérieusement à m'agacer.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Shaina, et rien à te prouver. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à accepter ton défi.

Sur ce, je tournais les talons et tandis que je m'éloignais, j'entendis sa voix me parvenir dans un élan de colère.

- Et pourtant, je saurais bien t'y forcer !

Et tandis que je haussais les épaules, j'entendis derrière moi le son cristallin d'un rire amusé, un rire de femme… un rire qui n'était pas étouffé par un masque. Je me retournais pour voir une femme, tenue légèrement en retrait sur le côté et dont le regard méprisant m'était clairement destiné… Athéna !


	13. De femme à femme 1

De femme à femme (1)

_Sur ce, je tournais les talons et tandis que je m'éloignais, j'entendis sa voix me parvenir dans un élan de colère._

_- Et pourtant, je saurais bien t'y forcer !_

_Et tandis que je haussais les épaules, j'entendis derrière moi le son cristallin d'un rire amusé, un rire de femme… un rire qui n'était pas étouffé par un masque. Je me retournais pour voir une femme, tenue légèrement en retrait sur le côté et dont le regard méprisant m'était clairement destiné… Athéna !_

Je suis restée immobile, interdite… blessée. J'en aurais ouvert les yeux de stupeur.

Coup de poignard en plein cœur… ça fait mal ! Par tous les Dieux… que ça fait mal, tellement mal.

As-tu déjà ressenti cette sensation Lecteur inconnu, cette sensation de douleur… cette sensation où tu as l'impression que ton cœur se déchire en deux ? Je crois qu'une partie du mien s'est définitivement brisé ce soir là… je crois que rien ni personne n'a jamais pu le reconstruire. C'est fou comme un simple rire, juste un rire peut avoir ce pouvoir là sur un cœur pourtant déjà habitué aux épreuves de la vie. Mon cœur n'accueille-t-il pas une partie de la douleur humaine ? On l'aurait presque oublié n'est-ce pas ? Je l'aurais presque oublié moi-même. Presque… c'est là un petit mot qui fait toute la différence. Non, je ne l'ai jamais complètement oublié cette douleur, héritage de ma mère divine et pour dire la vérité, Lecteur inconnu, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'une douleur supplémentaire pour venir me rappeler brutalement ce serrement qui me compresse le cœur jour et nuit. Ajouter sa propre douleur mêlée à l'incompréhension face à une réaction sans aucun fondement apparent…

Un mot, un seul : Pourquoi ? Athéna, par tous les Dieux pourquoi ?

Pourquoi es-tu venu me rire au visage ce jour là ? Pourquoi à visage découvert ? Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas contenté de ricaner dans ton coin cachée par le paysage… sans que mon cœur ne te reconnaisse ?

Etrange triangle de haine et de rancœur que nous formions ce soir là.

Pour Shaina, c'était différent. Je ne me suis même pas posé la question. La vérité était tellement évidente… Impulsive, hautaine… je l'ai détestée dès le premier regard.

Shaina me ressemblait. Nous étions taillées dans le même bois elle et moi. Dans ces écorces mûres et dures qui résistent à tout, ce bois dont un bucheron va se casser le dos avant d'en venir à bout… mais de ces écorces qui, si on prend la peine de les gratter un peu, juste un peu avec le bout de l'ongle, on peut alors provoquer une véritable entaille, les fendre dans toute la largeur, les fragiliser… mais sans les rompre pour autant. Shaina était ainsi. Je suis ainsi. Et c'est pour cela que, moi aussi, je l'ai haï dès le premier regard. Elle dégageait cette sensation de force, de courage et de volonté forte… si forte. Oui, je l'ai haï dès le premier regard, et comme moi, elle n'a rien fait pour se faire aimer. Shaina, c'était cet adversaire que l'on abhorre d'emblée et sans compromis mais que l'on ne peut s'empêcher de… respecter ? Non, je ne lui ferais pas la faveur de lui offrir ce que, elle, elle m'a refusé. Non, je me contenterais de la reconnaitre comme une adversaire… juste une adversaire. Le sanctuaire était son territoire, ou du moins le considérait-elle ainsi. Elle n'a pas supporté la vue d'une rivale.

C'est curieux comme l'être humain- homme ou femme- à cette incroyable capacité de se comporter en parfait animal lorsqu'il décèle un étranger sur son territoire. Moi aussi, j'ai usé de cette stupide capacité, et j'ai montré les crocs avant de tendre la main…

…..

Le souvenir de cet épisode me fait ressentir un besoin que jamais encore je n'avais ressenti… Une chose qu'hier encore me semblait tellement improbable…

Pour une fois dans ma vie… pour la première fois de ma vie... c'est à une femme que je veux parler.

C'est à une femme que j'ai besoin de me confier…

De femme à femme…

Oui, j'avoue, Lecteur inconnu, perdue dans mon univers masculin, c'est en tant que homme que je t'ai toujours imaginé. Ce sont des mains grandes et des doigts rugueux que j'ai toujours vu prendre ce manuscrit… et si ce n'était pas vrai ? C'est fou mais à présent, je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser une question…

Et si c'était à une femme à laquelle je m'adressais ?

Les femmes ne m'ont jamais réussi. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? N'en prends pas offense, ça n'a rien de personnel.

J'ai passé tant de temps à combattre comme un homme, à parler et agir comme un homme que certaines fois, j'en suis presque arrivée à oublier que ce n'est pas d'un corps d'homme que la nature m'a doté… et ce n'est que le soir, à me voir par accident devant mon miroir que la cruelle vérité me revient alors en plein visage. Je baisse les yeux sur les courbes bombées de mon torse et sur le galbe de mes hanches… le doute n'est décidément pas permis.

Et pourtant…

Je ne suis pas un homme… je n'ai pas le droit d'être une femme… Je suis un guerrier , un chevalier !

Une âme à moitié divine dans un spécimen humain forgée, façonnée, modelée pour combattre, abattre, protéger. Un mot, un seul : tuer !

J'aurais aimé pourtant… oui, j'aurais aimé…

La vie m'a donné tant de frères… j'aurais aimé avoir une sœur.

Une sœur avec qui partager ces inquiétudes si anodines et qui malgré tout font le quotidien d'une femme quelle qu'elle soit dans le monde. Tu sais de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas, ma Sœur imaginaire ? Je t'imagine sans peine sourire face à tous ces petits soucis féminins et qui pourtant moi, m'ont paniqué la première fois que j'ai dû y être confronté.

Ris ma sœur !

Ris de bon cœur en imaginant que c'est un des prêtres du Paradis blanc, rouge de confusion, qui me les a expliqués. Oui, ris ma sœur imaginaire… j'aurais tant voulu en rire de concert avec toi.

Laisse-moi rêver, Ô vie cruelle, laisse-moi rêver que dans les dernières heures de ma vie, et même si elle n'est qu'une illusion de mon esprit malade, je puisse avoir une sœur avec qui partager mes secrets et mes peurs.

J'ai aimé, ma Sœur, et j'aime encore… j'aimerais toujours. Laisse-moi te le crier comme une évidence, comme un cœur amoureux hurle son bonheur à la face du monde entier.

J'aime ! ma sœur.

Oui, désespérément, aveuglément, traitreusement même… j'aime. Et tu ne sais pas à quel point ce sentiment a déclenché en moi un vent de panique. Combien aurais-je donné pour pouvoir te prendre la main, à ce moment là, la première fois que j'ai senti mon cœur battre et t'emmener en secret sur ma falaise pour te dévoiler une partie de mon émoi. Tes conseils m'auraient été précieux. Ton soutien aussi…

J'écris et je me rends compte… je me rends compte à présent combien ta présence a manqué à ma vie. Lis-moi, ma Sœur ! Lis-moi et imagine les divagations d'une petite sœur. Combien je donnerais cher pour voir un sourire presque maternel illuminer ton visage face aux tribulations de mon cœur adolescent de tout…

Mon sourire à moi s'est effacé… je suppose qu'on ne peut avoir de sœur lorsqu'on est chevalier. C'est là un luxe que les Dieux ne m'ont pas accordé… c'est là un luxe, qu'en rejetant le défi de Shaina, je me suis moi-même, peut-être, privée.

On m'a construite comme un homme, mais la nature est décidément cruelle, et c'est un cœur de femme qu'elle m'a donné.

Même si je n'ai jamais été fière de ma nature, je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Je suis une âme masculine échouée dans un corps féminin.

Etrangère !

Quel est donc mirage ?

Que me renvoie ce mur de verre

Ce corps féminin et ce doux visage ?

Etrangère à mes propres yeux… je ne me reconnais pas. Je regarde l'image dans le tain du miroir me renvoyer ce même regard perdu que moi je dois avoir dans le fond des yeux.

Etrangère ! Je ne suis qu'une étrangère à mes propres yeux.

Je n'ai jamais été élevée en tant que femme, mais j'ai appris à le devenir.

Oui, même si cet aveu me coûte, j'avoue. J'ai appris à devenir femme…

J'ai appris à devenir femme en serrant Killian dans mes bras… L'instinct maternel dont je m'étais toujours cru dépourvue repris ses droits en une seconde… il ne lui a fallut qu'une seconde… la première fois que j'ai serré l'enfant dans mes bras.

« Maman ». Dans nos instants de tendresse, cachés de la vue des autres, Kiki n'a jamais cessé de m'appeler comme ça.

J'ai appris à devenir femme en devenant la sœur de tous les chevaliers.

« La petite sœur du sanctuaire »… Milo me surnommait ainsi… Aphrodite me surnommait ainsi…

J'ai appris à devenir femme dans les bras des hommes. Pas dans leur regard, ni dans leurs paroles… mais dans leurs bras, à travers des caresses que mon corps ne connaissait pas.

Comme la vie est ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

On m'a toujours apprit à agir en homme, en guerrier puis en chevalier…

La vie, elle, m'a apprit à devenir mère, sœur et amante… femme !

Amante… comme j'eusse voulue que tu viennes ma Sœur imaginaire… que tu me prennes par la main et que tu m'enseignes ces codes, ces jeux de la vie amoureuse. Parce que moi, au début, je n'ai pas compris… Je ne savais pas… comment aurais-je su ? Qui aurait pu m'expliquer ?

Un homme et une femme… c'est la nature il parait. Mais moi, je ne savais pas.

Deux hommes… deux hommes m'ont appris à être femme sous leurs étreintes… par la tendresse, par le plaisir…

Deux hommes… et une femme.

J'imagine que je dois te choquer Lectrice inconnue. Oui, une femme m'a appris à devenir femme à mon tour dans ses bras. Une femme dont je n'ai pas encore parlé…

….

Shaina aurait peut-être pu devenir cette sœur dont aujourd'hui je me surprends à rêver… peut-être… si je lui en avais donné l'occasion. Pas une grande sœur ! Je ne la crois pas capable d'un quelconque instinct maternel et protecteur. Une jumelle peut-être. Une complice.

Qui sait ? C'est là une chose que je ne saurais jamais.

Mais je tiens cependant à défendre mon honneur et mon caractère… que les choses soient claires : je n'ai pas refusé une main tendue ! Sa main, si elle me l'a tendue, c'était dans l'unique optique de me la mettre en travers le visage. Je ne suis pas toute blanche… elle non plus.

Mais je l'ai vexé. Ca oui, je le reconnais, je l'ai vexé. En refusant son défi, en la rabaissant, en la remettant à sa place tout simplement. Son caractère n'ayant rien à envier au mien, son orgueil demandait réparation.

Mais remettons les choses dans leur contexte, nous sommes au sein de la chevalerie et il y a des règles à respecter, la hiérarchie en est une. Si Shaina s'était permis de venir me défier ouvertement pour un combat, le défi était oral et sans témoins. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas venir directement me provoquer dans les arènes. J'étais un apprenti, soit. Elle était un chevalier d'argent, d'accord. Mais je n'en restais pas moins l'apprenti d'un chevalier d'or et mon maître n'aurait sans doute pas accepté ce manque de respect envers moi. Si j'avais accepté son défi, ce jour là, nous serions allées dans les arènes pour nous combattre mais personne n'aurait su de qui venait le défi. Etant d'un rang supérieur au sien, je pouvais moi la défier en tant qu'apprenti en toute impunité. Mais je me contentais de l'ignorer royalement et je savais que cela l'énervait, la vexait. Elle était impuissante face à mon refus. Elle ne pouvait pas, à l'image du Cancer, venir me chercher, ou pire encore s'en prendre à mon maître pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Tu imagines, Lectrice inconnue, un chevalier d'argent se moquant ouvertement d'un chevalier d'or pour provoquer son disciple ? La sanction de Shion aurait été immédiate. Je n'aurais même pas eu besoin de m'en mêler.

Mais non, Shaina avait beau m'être des plus antipathiques, elle n'en n'était pas stupide pour autant. Pire, alliée à présent à la réincarnation divine… pour ma perte et leur amusement, je l'ai découverte sournoise.

...

Il n'était pas rare qu'Athéna envoie ses chevaliers à travers le monde pour diverses missions, plus diplomatiques à présent que nous étions en temps de paix. En tant qu'apprentis des chevaliers d'or, Shion faisait appel à nous de temps en temps pour certaines missions sans trop d'importance. Cette fois là, je fus appelé au Palais du Pope un jour de bon matin. Les dirigeants des plus grandes entreprises mondiales devaient se réunir bientôt à Athènes et le sanctuaire se devait d'être présent par mesure de sécurité.

Un congrès mondial sur l'économie et le patronat. Un salon de l'entreprise.

Cette réunion n'était pas déterminante, il n'y avait aucune intervention majeure à faire. Il fallait simplement se contenter d'être présent et écouter afin de fournir au Pope un rapport détaillé sur ces entrepreneurs, certains faisant du commerce d'armement. Le sanctuaire avait des accords secrets avec le gouvernement grec et notre présence avait été requise pour assurer la sécurité et vérifier que ce congrès ne serait pas le théâtre d'accord secret et malveillant.

Un travail d'espionnage en quelque sorte.

- Mais qui demande tout de même que le sanctuaire soit représenté par des chevaliers possédant une certaine prestance publique.

Shion me dévisageait en prononçant ses mots. A mes côtés, je sentis mon maître se raidir. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de me voir transformée en espionne. Surtout, et je le sus plus tard, que dans ce cas précis, le rôle d'espionne qui m'était dévoué, consistait à détourner les regards des dirigeants pour permettre à mon partenaire de fouiller dans les dossiers secrets en toute impunité. Et dire que j'avais subi des années d'entrainements intensifs et sans pitié pour me voir réduite à… ça ! On avait passé des années à me faire oublier mon corps féminin, me rabattant sans relâche que j'étais un guerrier, presqu'une machine de guerre, pour me demander soudainement de venir faire… le joli cœur ! La belle idiote ! Mû en était estomaqué.

- Maître ! Swann est un guerrier de la Lune, l'égale d'un chevalier d'or en puissance et même si elle n'est pas encore sacrée chevalier, c'est une injustice que de la confiner dans un rôle aussi réducteur.

La main de mon maître était venue se poser sur mon épaule dans un geste défenseur. Un pas devant moi, Mû tentait de plaider ma cause devant un Shion visiblement désolé de me confier une telle mascarade.

- Mû, les ordres d'Athéna sont stricts et je ne peux passer outre un ordre divin.

Mais mon Maître, lui, le pouvait. D'un mot, un seul, il avait ce formidable pouvoir d'outrepasser un ordre de la Déesse. Il lui suffisait simplement de m'interdire de participer à cette mission. Deuxième dans l'ordre de ma hiérarchie… directement derrière la Déesse de la Lune et devant Athéna. Il avait ce pouvoir. Et je pus voir dans le regard désolé qu'il me jeta ce jour là qu'il lui en coûta beaucoup de ne pas user de ce pouvoir.

- De plus, l'étiquette exige d'envoyer sur place un homme et une femme et Swann est la seule femme du sanctuaire à pouvoir se présenter aux yeux du monde sans masque.

Shion se justifiait ! Le maître se justifiait face à son disciple en colère. Le grand Pope se justifiait face à l'un de ses chevaliers. C'était bien là la preuve que Shion ne partageait pas l'avis de sa Déesse mais qu'il était pieds et poings liés.

D'un soupir Mû se résigna.

- Qui Athéna a-t-elle désigné pour l'accompagner ?

- Camus du verseau.

Je faillis pousser un soupir de soulagement. Avec Camus, cette mission me semblerait moins ridicule. Lui, au moins, ne ferait pas de commentaire sur ma « participation ». C'était logique après tout, Camus était l'espion du sanctuaire et passait pour avoir les manières d'un homme du monde. Mon maître également paraissait soulagé.

Sur ce, le Pope tourna les talons et nous prîmes congés. L'entretien était clos, la discussion aussi. J'allais aller à ce congrès bon gré, mal gré.

Une semaine de préparation me fut nécessaire pour apprendre les manières du monde et surtout, pour m'apprendre à évoluer en tant que femme en société.

Finalement, après une semaine, plus dure à mes yeux que toutes mes années d'entrainement réunies, je fis ma sortie du sanctuaire.

Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard… à mon plus grand malheur. Juchée sur des talons hauts, une robe de cocktail moulante, les cheveux attachés en un élégant chignon et des lunettes de soleil pour masquer mes yeux clos, je sortis du temple du Bélier. Et pour comble du comble… un sac à main ! Le plus discrètement possible, je me hâtais au seuil du sanctuaire où m'attendait Camus, accompagnée par un Sorrente hilare qui se voulait « garde du corps » comme il s'était lui-même attitré.

Devant une grande voiture noire, je restais bouche bée face à un Verseau sur son trente-et-un. Dans un impeccable costume beige, les cheveux retenu par une queue de cheval en arrière, Camus était l'archétype même de l'aristocrate parfait. Son air glacial habituel ne faisait que raffermir cette impression de noblesse qui se dégageait habituellement de lui. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir le Verseau autrement que dans sa tunique d'entraînement ou dans son armure, et à ce moment là, j'eus la vision d'un autre homme.

Un regard d'approbation de la part de Shion, quelques dernières recommandations, et galamment, Camus m'ouvrit la portière de la voiture, me proposa son bras pour m'aider à prendre place sur le siège arrière où il s'engouffra à ma suite. Le chauffeur démarra. Un regard en arrière et j'eus l'impression de laisser derrière moi le guerrier de la Lune d'Argent pour aller me perdre pendant deux jours dans un monde que je ne connaissais pas.

Je ne m'attarderais pas sur cet ennuyeux congrès.

Conférences. Cocktails. Diners. Poignées de mains et sourires à tout bout de champs. Agir en parfaite jeune fille du monde bien élevée. Distraire les invités par des sourires et une conversation mondaine et politique tandis que Camus se faufilait dans les chambres des dirigeants pour y fouiller et chercher des informations intéressantes. Pour un apprenti d'un chevalier d'or, je peux dire que j'étais tombée bien bas. Mais je dois avouer, que pour le moins, la présence de Camus me remonta le moral. Il était parfait dans son rôle. Distingué, élégant, il m'évita plus d'une fois un faux pas. Nous étions présentés comme les représentants d'une société française spécialisée dans l'exportation de vin. Lorsque l'on se souvient que dans une autre vie, mon père possédait un vignoble sur les côtes de la Bourgogne, je me demandais soudain si Shion ne connaissait pas ma vie, bien mieux qu'il ne le prétendait. Ironie du sort, je suppose.

Fort heureusement, le congrès comptait beaucoup de jeunes entreprises et personne ne s'étonna de notre jeunesse. J'ai toujours paru plus que mon âge, mais tout de même…

La première journée se passa sans encombre. L'heure du diner étant arrivée, nous avions regagné nos chambres respectives pour nous préparer. Force m'est d'avouer que le Verseau était la galanterie incarnée. Il m'attendit sur le pas de ma porte, m'offrant son bras pour m'accompagner au restaurant. Jamais encore, il ne m'avait été donné de voir cet aspect de mon compagnon d'arme. Il était un tout autre homme. Sûr de lui en évoluant avec aisance dans cet univers mondain. A la fin du repas, délicieux cela dit en passant, nous nous dirigions de nouveau vers l'étage afin de regagner nos chambres. Nous étions sur le point de sortir de la salle de restaurant lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes nez à nez avec… Athéna. Me prenant par le bras juste à temps, Camus m'évita de griller notre couverture en m'agenouillant face à la réincarnation de la Déesse… la force de l'habitude. Elle nous sourit avec grâce et se dirigea vers nous.

- Princesse, salua discrètement Camus en s'inclinant. Je l'imitais sur le champ, rouge de confusion.

Shion ne nous avait pas prévenus de sa présence. Elle n'était pas censée être là, sans escorte, sans chevaliers pour la garder. Mais il était de notoriété publique que la demoiselle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, rendant le Pope fou.

Elle était venue au congrès en tant que représentante de la fondation Graad. Elle n'était pas au congrès en tant que Déesse Athéna mais en tant que Saori Kido, riche héritière d'un empire japonais.

Etait-ce la présence de Camus ? Athéna était totalement différente de la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. La dernière fois… j'avais encore sur le cœur le rire moqueur et le regard méprisant. Pourtant cette fois-ci, elle nous salua chaleureusement, discuta quelques minutes avec nous, allant même jusqu'à nous proposer un verre. La gentillesse incarnée. Elle était parfaite, elle aussi, dans son rôle d'héritière japonaise. Si parfaite que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner, derrière son sourire de mise, la réincarnation d'une divinité antique et la formidable puissance qu'elle dissimulait.

Le cocktail en main, elle prit soin d'entrechoquer son verre contre le mien avec un charmant sourire.

- Tchin !

Je lui souris en retour, me persuadant que la fois passée n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, un simple malentendu. Elle s'excusa, nous laissant siroter notre verre pour aller faire un tour de salle.

…..

Je repense à ce moment là ma Sœur imaginaire et je me dis que j'aurais dû me méfier. La soirée avait pourtant si bien commencé. Cela devait être une magnifique soirée… cela aurait dû être une magnifique soirée… Ma Déesse qui me souriait, complice face à une mission qu'elle nous avait elle-même confié. Un sourire… juste un sourire… et j'ai tout oublié. Le regard méprisant, la moquerie… plus rien. J'étais pardonnée, je venais de retrouver ma Déesse. Et pourtant, la soirée n'était pas terminée…


	14. De femme à femme 2

De femme à femme (2)

- Milo aurait adoré cette vue…

C'était une constatation, juste une froide et simple constatation. Même nostalgique, le Verseau ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fidèle à sa propre nature. C'était une confidence dissimulée par le voile de la logique.

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction et ne pus réprimer un sourire. Le verre entre les mains, le regard nostalgique perdu au loin, quelques mèches de cheveux qui dansaient autour d'un visage au contour parfait, appuyant nonchalamment contre la rambarde son corps athlétique… Oui, me dis-je à moi-même, Milo aurait vraiment adoré cette vue…

Plantés par Saori Kido, nous avions décidé de nous rendre sur la terrasse pour siroter notre cocktail.

A bien y repenser… c'était une magnifique soirée. Le ciel était clair et sans le moindre nuage, l'hôtel surplombait le Pirée, nous offrant une vue imprenable sur l'horizon. Oui, vraiment c'était une magnifique soirée…

Adossés à la terrasse, nous laissions nos regards errer avec plaisir sur le paysage noir des flots reflétant la clarté de la nuit avec perfection. J'ai préféré cette vision à toutes celles des lumières et des clartés artificielles de la grande salle du restaurant. Je me sentais mal à l'aise dans ce monde moderne… pas à ma place. Ce n'était pas là mon monde… et je me sentis en terre étrangère plus que jamais.

Un regard sur le côté… un regard sur Camus… Je m'interrogeais. Comment pouvait-il être autant à l'aise si loin du sanctuaire ? Où avait-il apprit ces manières d'homme du monde qui semblait si bien lui coller à la peau ?

Camus avait décidemment un magnétisme bien trop important pour mon propre bien…

Français, il était ma bouée au sanctuaire, ma bouffée d'air natale.

Chevalier, il était ma bouée dans ce monde si étrange, le seul à être normal à mes yeux parmi tous ces personnages fantasques et mondains.

C'est drôle quand j'y repense, Camus a souvent été mon île, mon pilier lorsque je me suis sentie dérivée.

Il était si beau ! Il était si sage !

Nous dégustions nos verres en silence, puis une phrase… juste une phrase. Pourquoi a-t-il brisé le silence ?

Un regard noyé sous les flots de la nuit. Dans cette partie du balcon, éloigné de la porte vitrée, à l'abri de cette lumière artificielle, on ne se voit pas… on se devine. On se découvre. C'est une nuit qui invite à la confidence… c'est une nuit qui invite à toutes les folies.

J'ai eu chaud tout à coup. J'ai senti une bouffée de chaleur envahir tout mon être.

- Parle-moi de lui.

Milo était un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Pas ce Milo là, pas celui qui méritait cette intonation dans la voix de Camus. Non, ce Milo là, je ne le connaissais pas.

Un sourire habilement dissimulé par quelques mèches rebelles me prouva que c'était là un sujet que le Verseau ne détestait pas.

- J'avais sept ans lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Je venais d'arriver au Sanctuaire, je ne parlais pas la langue, je ne comprenais rien. Milo venant d'arriver lui aussi. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai vu un petit garçon effrayé comme un animal sauvage qui ne cessait de jeter des regards haineux autour de lui, comme pour défier le monde entier et prouver sa bravoure.

Un instant de pause… son regard partit loin, si loin… des années en arrières.

Je m'imaginais un petit garçon apeuré, terrorisé, mais ne voulant pas le montrer cachant sa terreur derrière un masque de courage feint.

- Il refusait de tenir la main de son maître. Il parlait fort, et gesticulait beaucoup. Je ne parlais pas encore le grec mais je n'ai pu décoller mon regard de ce petit garçon de mon âge dont le comportement orgueilleux, à mon sens, révélait bien plus de colère et de peur que toutes les paroles qu'il pouvait prononcer et dont d'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas le moindre mot. Un geste de la main au loin, un simple salut, un sourire mutuel de découvrir un enfant du même âge… ce fut le premier contact.

Camus soupira. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, je pouvais deviner dans son âme qu'il revivait avec plaisir sa première rencontre avec le futur petit Scorpion. Oui, je pouvais imaginer le soulagement de ces deux enfants ravis à leur vie quotidienne par le destin. Soulagement de découvrir, dans un univers brutal et si différent, la vue d'un autre enfant de son âge. On se dit dans ces moments - et c'est peut-être égoïste - mais on se dit qu'on n'est pas le seul… On est tous passé par là !

Les enfants sont si innocents… on a tendance à l'oublier lorsqu'on voit les chevaliers aujourd'hui adultes. Mais assassins, espions, guerriers… tous ont été enfant un jour ou l'autre. Tous… guerriers, chevaliers, marinas ou spectres… On a tous cette partie commune de notre histoire : celle d'un enfant innocent désigné par le doigt impitoyable de la justice divine. Des petites mains d'enfants qui aimaient jouer avec la terre et la boue… Seraient-elles aussi teintées de sang aujourd'hui si les Dieux ne nous avaient pas désignés ? Oui ! Mais pour les enfants sacrés c'est différents ! Les chevaliers, eux, auraient pu avoir un avenir alternatif.

Perdue dans mes propres réflexions, j'ai en perdu le fil du récit de Camus.

- … Une main tendue vers moi pour m'aider à me relever. Une main que j'ai acceptée. Ce fut le début d'une grande amitié.

J'ai décroché ! J'ai décroché mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans la vie et dans les souvenirs du Verseau… enfin pour être honnête, si ! Mais peut-être valait-il mieux que je perde le fil quelques instants. Je ne sais pas ce que Camus a bien pu dévoiler durant le laps de temps de mon « absence », mais… un regard sur l'horizon, et je vis briller le diamant de la nuit. Message reçu, Ô ma Déesse ! Il avait trop dévoilé… je n'avais pas à entendre cela. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Je feignis sortir de ma rêverie. Il parut soulagé.

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer Milo…

La phrase était sortie toute seule. Je voulus m'en excuser mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

- Oui… beaucoup !

J'avais chaud… j'avais très chaud ! Les mots me sortaient sans le moindre effort et transpassaient sans la moindre gêne la barrière de la bienséance. Mais de toute évidence, je n'étais pas la seule à qui ce curieux phénomène arrivait…

Pour être honnête avec toi, Lectrice inconnue, j'ai perdu le souvenir de la grande majorité de la conversation de cette soirée. Je crois… il me semble me souvenir qu'elle avait pourtant commencé de manière sensée…

Ce dont je me souviens c'est d'une gorgée, puis une autre… avoir chaud, très chaud… Il a parlé, il a dit quelque chose, drôle je crois puisque j'ai ri… Il s'est tourné vers moi, je me suis tournée vers lui… Chaud, vraiment très chaud…

Ivresse ? Non, pas ivresse. Je n'avais pas la tête qui tournait… j'avais chaud ! Par la suite, j'ai pu comparer cette sensation à une cuite mémorable que je me suis pris peu après et crois-moi, la sensation n'avait rien de semblable.

Une dernière gorgée, je rejetais la tête en arrière pour vider mon verre et il me suivit dans le même mouvement. J'ai bloqué sur sa gorge... prise dans une pulsion presque animale de … fondre sur cette gorge, de la mordiller, de l'embrasser. J'ai tellement bloqué que je me souviens avoir sursauté lorsque j'ai senti sa main prendre le verre des miennes pour le déposer sur le rebord. Un regard… brûlant ! Par tous les Dieux, le regard du seigneur des glaces me brûlait à me détailler ainsi. Il a gardé sa main dans la mienne et moi… j'ai posé l'autre sur sa nuque et je l'ai attiré à moi… violement, brusquement. Ses lèvres, Ô ma Sœur imaginaire, ses lèvres étaient si douces… Il n'a pas reculé. Il ne m'a pas repoussé. Il a accepté, juste accepté. Juste une seconde, mais lorsque moi, je me suis reculée, je devais avoir sur les joues la même rougeur de gêne que je dois avoir maintenant en te racontant cet épisode si intime de ma vie. Il a souri et j'ai souri de connivence. Ma main toujours fermement maintenue dans la sienne, il m'a entrainé à travers la grande salle.

Un sourire complice, rassurant, une main dans la mienne… et le chemin me sembla déjà tracé.

Chaud !

Je me suis retrouvée, je ne sais comment, à avancer dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

Très chaud !

Puis je me souviens m'être arrêtée… avoir senti deux bras puissants m'emprisonner, être bloquée, mon dos contre un torse, deux mains enlaçant mon ventre… et une remonter doucement, survolant ma poitrine sans s'y poser, venir saisir mon visage pour me forcer gentiment à tourner la tête. Et ses lèvres à nouveau. Ses lèvres qui viennent happer mon souffle dans un baiser passionné. Ma main qui remonte le long de mon corps pour venir se poser derrière sa tête pour approfondir le contact. Une langue. Une langue sucrée qui vient forcer le barrage de mes lèvres et caresser la mienne. Je ressers ma main contre sa tête. Je soude nos deux bouches. J'en veux plus… j'ai chaud ! Ses lèvres quittent les miennes et se déplacent dans ma nuque… j'ai vraiment très chaud ! Sa main quittent mon visage et prend place dans mon dos… J'entends la fermeture éclaire de ma robe descendre. Il me prend par les épaules et me retourne pour lui faire face. Une interrogation dans le regard... une demande, une permission... J'acquiesce et il fait glisser ma robe le long de mes épaules… la gravités fera le reste… Je sens son regard sur mon corps dévoilé… et soudain j'ai peur. Je place mes bras en protection sur mon buste nu dans un geste absurde de protection. Je ne porte pas de soutien-gorge. Je n'ai jamais réussis à me résigner à porter ce truc.

J'ai chaud !… J'ai peur !… Je ne contrôle pas la situation.

Comment en est-t-on arrivé à ce moment là ? Je ne comprends pas. Mais il est trop tard pour m'interroger, trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Et d'ailleurs, je n'en n'ai pas envie… de faire demi-tour. Il semble comprendre, il s'approche, me caresse le visage doucement, m'embrasse à nouveau… tendrement. Je sens ses mains venir prendre les miennes et m'écarter de ce geste de défense qui s'est emparé de moi. Il pose mes mains sur son torse, sur le premier bouton de sa chemise et je comprends… je comprends ce qu'il attend de moi. Doucement et les mains tremblantes je commence à déboutonner sa chemise jusqu'à la faire glisser sur ses bras. Je passe les mains sur son torse nu. Par tous les Dieux qu'il est beau ! Un rayon de Lune vient se glisser dans notre intimité et l'éclairer. Des abdos parfaitement dessinés… une peau lisse et douce. Je suis fascinée par ma main qui passe et repasse sur cette peau. Tellement fascinée que je ne le vois pas défaire sa ceinture et faire glisser son pantalon le long de ces jambes. Egalités. Nous sommes à présent à égalités. Il ne lui reste qu'un sous-vêtement… moi aussi. Je recule lorsque je constate sa presque nudité. La peur me reprend. Et lui me reprend dans ses bras. Je tremble. Il ressert son étreinte.

C'est étrange comme sensation. Une peau nue contre une peau nue. Chaleur contre chaleur. Le corps du seigneur des glaces est brûlant. Ses mains se baladent contre moi, une dans mon dos, l'autre dans mes cheveux. Un geste habile et mon chignon se brise. Mes cheveux volent librement dans mon dos. Ma main dans ses cheveux à lui défait sa queue de cheval et ses cheveux volent aussi. Je me recule, je le regarde. Puis je me jette dans ses bras à nouveau. C'est idiot mais l'espace d'un instant, je me suis reculée… et j'ai eu froid. Son corps est chaud, son corps est… rassurant. Il me cache, cache ma nudité, me protège. Un baiser à nouveau et je sens ses bras venir se placer sous mes jambes et je décolle du sol. J'atterris en douceur sur le lit.

Ö Ma Sœur imaginaire… c'est un moment enivrant ! Son corps couché sur le mien… ses mains qui emprisonnent les miennes… mes jambes qui viennent se placer d'elles-mêmes autour de lui et… ô cette sensation d'intimité qui même à travers le tissu m'a faite frissonner de plaisir. Ses lèvres qui me dévorent la bouche, le visage, le cou… Mes lèvres qui réclament, mes mains qui enserrent les siennes, mes jambes qui entourent plus fort et mon corps tout entier qui bouge, indépendant de ma volonté… et le sien… le sien qui bouge déclenchant à chaque mouvement des vagues de chaleur dans mon être tout entier. Des secondes, des minutes, des heures… je ne sais pas. J'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps. Ses mains qui quittent les miennes, qui viennent se placer sur mon corps… ses lèvres qui descendent… je le sens descendre… sur mon torse… sur ma poitrine, m'arrachant des soupirs incontrôlés. Sur mon ventre… ses mains qui descendent et qui attrapent soudain l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement. Une bouche mutine qui vient se poser à un endroit interdit, même avec la barrière du tissu. Je pousse un cri de surprise. L'instant d'après la même bouche se retrouve sur mes lèvres, et murmure à mon oreille.

- Je peux ?

Une pression contre mon ventre, sur cet élastique. Comment lui dire non ? Franchement, perdue dans ces sensations nouvelles et si délicieuses, avec un feu qui vous ronge le corps… comment lui dire non ? Je rejette la tête en arrière.

- Oui.

Etait-ce une permission ? Etait-ce une supplication ? Sa bouche et ses mains sont repartis à l'assaut de mon corps offert. Ses lèvres sur mes cuisses, sa langue jouant sur mes jambes… je me mors les lèvres, mes doigts viennent se perdre dans les draps que je serre avec toute la force que je possède. Une main vient s'égarer… secouant mon corps de spasmes incontrôlés et faisant sortir de mes lèvres des gémissements dont je ne me préoccupe même pas d'avoir honte. Je le sens gigoter soudain. Je me relève, prends appui sur mes avant-bras et je le découvre… je le découvre dans sa complète nudité. Une vision d'un homme dont je ne suis pas habituée. Et je bloque sur une partie de son anatomie.

Ris ma Sœur ! Ris de mon innocence ! Mais à ce moment là, j'ai caché mes yeux de mes mains. Gênée de cette… partie de son corps fièrement dressée ! Je me suis laissée tomber en arrière, j'ai caché mes yeux de mes mains. J'avais de mauvaises images qui me revenaient en tête.

Un nouveau spasme… une sensation chaude, si chaude qui me traverse le bas ventre… Je sens à nouveau son corps qui se couche contre le mien… pas de barrière, pas de tissus… Je détourne la tête lorsque je sens ses lèvres sur mon visage…. J'ai chaud… j'ai peur… je sais ce qu'il va se passer.

Mauvaises images ! Mauvaises images ! Je sens ses mains venir prendre les miennes et les emprisonner au dessus de ma tête. Je sens une main venir me caresser le visage. Je tremble… j'ai tellement peur… mais j'ai tellement chaud.

- Swann !

Je garde la tête tournée en direction du mur.

- Swann… regarde-moi !

Lentement, sa main vient me tourner la tête. Un doux baiser vient papillonner sur les lèvres… une fois, deux fois…

- Regarde-moi ! Je ne te ferais pas de mal. J'arrête si tu veux.

Son corps est si chaud… sa voix est si douce. Cette intimité tout contre la mienne… ce feu à l'intérieur de moi. Déjà mes hanches commencent à bouger petit à petit indépendamment de ma volonté, lui arrachant à lui, des soupirs de plaisir.

- Non !

Non, ne t'arrête pas ! Continue ! J'en ai envie… j'en ai besoin !

Je tourne la tête. Mes yeux restent clos mais il sait que je plante mon regard dans le sien. Il me sourit tendrement. Il se positionne. Ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me rassurer, mes mains qui serrent les siennes à lui faire mal… j'imagine. Il approfondit son baiser et commence un mouvement des hanches… il pousse… il pénètre… doucement pour ne pas me blesser. Je rejette la tête en arrière dans un cri. Il fond sur ma gorge. Je ressens ses mains se resserrer sur les miennes. Je l'entends haleter contre moi. Il aime ! J'aime ! Petit à petit, les mouvements se font plus profonds, plus rapides. Je lâche ses mains, je caresse son dos, il me prend par les épaules, enfoui sa tête dans mon cou. Emportée par le plaisir, je laisse mes mains errer sur son corps, vers le bas de son dos et j'encourage ses mouvements. Je perds le contrôle… complètement. Je ne suis plus que sensation et plaisir. Ma bouche se perd dans son cou et le dévore de baiser… son cou, son épaule, ses lèvres…

Il se relève, prend appui sur ses bras. Change de position…. Par tous les Dieux, il me rend folle… Plus de douleur… plus de gêne… juste une incroyable sensation de plaisir.

Un homme est en train de me faire sienne… Camus est en train de me faire sienne ! Camus est train de faire de moi une femme ! Et je voudrais que ce plaisir ne s'arrête jamais. Je noue mes jambes autours de lui, je croise les jambes dans son dos, je pose mon front contre son torse. Je me donne à lui… sans concession, sans condition… d'ailleurs, je ne suis plus en mesure de réfléchir, perdue dans ce tourbillon de plaisir. Lui non plus… il me caresse, il m'embrasse. Il perd le contrôle aussi. Il se donne à moi.

Soudain, il s'immobilise. Je le sens se contracter contre moi. Son souffle se fait plus fort, ses gémissements plus rapides… et il retombe sur moi, épuisé. Je le garde contre moi. Je le serre contre moi. Il se couche à mes côtés et m'ouvre les bras. Je me blottie contre son torse. Un tendre baiser vient se poser sur mon front tandis que ses bras se referment sur moi. Nous retrouvons notre souffle doucement.

Je ne veux pas penser. Je ne veux pas réfléchir. Je suis bien… juste bien. Dans ses bras, je me sens en sécurité… Je me sens… femme. Une nuit, juste pour cette nuit, c'est tout ce que je veux être. Je tremble encore… de ces tremblements qui vous prennent après l'amour. Il ressert son étreinte. Il me serre, me berce… je m'endors… Juste une femme dans les bras puissants d'un homme. Je m'endors.

Je me suis endormie contre Camus cette nuit-là. Ma tête reposant contre son torse, mon corps au chaud contre le sien, ses bras m'enlaçant tendrement.

Je ne le savais pas encore, mais il y allait avoir deux réveils…

Le premier, je m'en doutais, le lendemain lorsque gênés, nous nous sommes découverts en pleine lumière. C'était une nuit propice à toutes les folies et à ce moment là, nous ne savions pas encore d'où nous était venu la notre. A la lumière de la Lune, certains soirs, tout est permis… à la lumière de la Lune, plus de gêne, plus de questions… mais lorsque le soleil se lève, on se découvre alors une certaine rougeur sur les joues qu'on n'avait pas vue le soir d'avant…

Le deuxième réveil allait arriver plus tard… bien plus tard…

Bien après la gêne… bien après la claque que nous allions nous prendre de concert quelques temps après…

Un réveil qui fait mal, un réveil qui fait très mal.

Tout cela pour le moment me passait au dessus de la tête. Je m'endormais, serrée dans les bras de Camus. C'était un secret. Un tendre secret entre lui et moi.

….

Une femme ! Cette nuit là, entre les bras de Camus, je suis devenue une femme. Une vraie femme ! Une amante !

Ma Sœur imaginaire…

J'imagine ta question... Non, je ne suis pas tombée enceinte!

Et, non, j'ai jamais été amoureuse de Camus, et il n'a jamais été amoureux de moi. Cette nuit… était une pulsion… juste une pulsion. Un secret. Un doux secret. Car nous étions conscients, tous deux et malgré tout, des ennuis qui nous attendaient si cela s'avérait être découvert.

Milo ne l'aurait pas accepté… d'ailleurs il ne l'a jamais su.

Mon maître aurait sans doute cherché à châtier Camus… mais lui non plus, ne l'a jamais su.

Personne ne l'a jamais su… enfin si. Deux personnes, deux personnes étaient au courant… je savais bien que cette pulsion n'était pas naturelle…

Les femmes, Ô ma Sœur imaginaire… les femmes ne m'ont jamais réussi…

Et pourtant, et durant toute ma vie, je vais t'étonner… mais - la Déesse de la Lune mise à part - une femme, une seule m'a toujours aidé, m'a toujours soutenu…

Athéna !


	15. La claque

La claque

Un rayon de lumière vint éclairer une chambre dont les vêtements éparpillés ne laissaient guère la place à l'imagination sur ce qui s'y était passé quelques heures auparavant. Je me suis réveillée dans le creux de ses bras. C'est curieux que je sois restée toute la nuit collée contre son corps… Moi qui n'ai pourtant pas l'habitude de dormir à deux, j'aurais plutôt imaginé que, inconsciemment, j'aurais fui sa présence durant la nuit. Mais il n'en n'était rien et mon bras était posé contre sa poitrine, ma tête sur son torse et son bras à lui passé autour de moi. Jolie image d'un petit couple tranquille nous devions alors offrir au soleil naissant de ce nouveau jour. Nouveau jour… la folie de la nuit passée s'était évaporée…

Je ne me perdrai pas dans l'évocation des souvenirs gênants de nos regards qui se croisent… Cela dit, non, je n'ai pas sauté du lit, affolée et paniquée en me recouvrant le corps d'un drap. C'était plus une gêne d'adolescent, de ma part surtout. Une rougeur sur les joues… une rougeur que l'obscurité nocturne et complice de la nuit passée avait sans doute dissimulée de sa vue… et de la mienne.

Conscients, par tous les Dieux, tellement conscients tous deux que la nuit dernière avait été une pure folie. Conscient lui surtout, que cette petite larme qui perla à un moment de mes yeux était un discret adieu à ma dernière part d'innocence… un simple regard sur une tache rouge, une tache qui était venu se nicher sur les draps, entre mes jambes… ma dernière part d'innocence enfantine qu'il m'avait dérobé… mon doux voleur… Il me prit le visage entre les mains et déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres. Un tendre baiser… presque un pardon. Mais je n'ai jamais regretté cette nuit là, même plus tard… lorsque j'ai su ce que je ne savais pas encore. Puis un autre baiser, un autre, sur le front celui-là. Je fuyais son regard même s'il ne le voyait pas. Je tournais la tête, je tachais de dissimuler le tremblement de mes mains et la soudaine douleur que je sentais poindre dans le bas de mon ventre. Gênée, terriblement gênée de cette maudite tache rouge, je rassemblais les draps sur mon corps. Il me sourit. Me caressa le visage.

Ô Camus ! De l'amant, tu es passé au grand frère, me prenant dans tes bras, portant mon corps engourdi incapable de se tenir sur ses jambes jusqu'à la salle de bain… me déposant dans la baignoire pour faire couler de l'eau chaude sur mon corps endolori d'une nuit délicieuse. Alors… alors plus de gêne, plus de malaise… d'un sourire, d'un de tes rares et si beaux sourires, tu as chassé tout malaise en moi. Tu avais des gestes protecteurs. Un regard discret. Des mains respectueuses. Tu m'as enveloppé dans une grande serviette, tu m'as caressé le visage et moi, dans un geste que je n'ai pas su retenir, je t'ai pris les mains et je les ai portés à mes lèvres. Je crois que ce geste t'a ému bien plus que tu n'aurais voulu le laisser paraitre. Tu étais devenu mon maître cette nuit là, juste pour une nuit… mon maître pour m'apprendre une chose que Mû n'aurait pas pu… et le souvenir de cette nuit m'incite à penser que je n'ai pas dû être une mauvaise élève…

Oui, même aujourd'hui que je retrace ces moments d'une tendresse absolue, je suis sûre d'une chose : ça ne pouvait être qu'avec toi et nul autre. Même aujourd'hui que je sais… Peut-être dans le fond était-ce inévitable ? Il était écrit quelque part que ce devait être toi.

Quelques heures plus tard, la voiture repris la trajectoire dans le sens inverse, nous retournions au sanctuaire. Je savais que je n'y serais plus jamais la même que celle que j'avais laissé. Nous retournions au sanctuaire avec un secret dans le cœur. Un de ces secrets qu'on ne dévoile jamais… à personne.

J'ai retrouvé mon frère, mon maître, ma falaise et mon quotidien. Il a retrouvé Milo, son temple et ses devoirs. De retour chez moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, une fois ma tenue d'entrainement passée, de me regarder dans le miroir, curieuse de voir si j'avais changé. Mais non, mon corps restait le même, le changement n'était pas visible. Seulement dans ma tête… là où les autres ne pouvaient le voir.

A nouveau les jours se succédèrent, pareilles les uns aux autres. Nous nous croisions souvent, surtout dans les arènes. Je ne louerais jamais assez les Dieux de m'avoir donné ce caractère si froid qui me permis de ne jamais rien laisser paraître lorsque mon regard croisait le sien. C'était un secret. Juste un secret entre lui et moi… un secret que nos frères n'ont jamais su.

La fin de mon année d'apprentissage s'approchait à grand pas. Un an ! Un an déjà que Sorrente et moi étions arrivés au sanctuaire. Un an que nous avions rencontré pour la première fois nos maîtres et nos futurs pairs. Encore quelques semaines et nous allions devenir des chevaliers d'Athéna, part entière de la garde dorée, puissants parmi les puissants.

Je recroisais Shaina plusieurs fois en quelques jours d'intervalles, mais celle-ci m'ignorait royalement, semblant avoir rangé sa rancune au plus profond d'elle-même. Je n'en fus que soulagée. Je n'ignorais pas qu'une femme telle qu'elle aurait pu m'attirer bien des problèmes. Et j'avoue aujourd'hui que je n'étais pas loin du compte… comme un futur proche allait me le prouver.

Au sein du Sanctuaire, comme tu t'en doutes, Lecteur Inconnu, les anniversaires étaient choses courantes. A compter presque 90 chevaliers d'Athéna, cela fait bien plus d'un anniversaire par mois. La plupart des chevaliers, qu'ils soient de bronze, d'argent ou d'or, se contentaient de le fêter – lorsqu'ils le fêtaient – avec leurs amis proches. On ne peut pas, en toute honnêteté, retenir les anniversaires de tout le monde. Pour ma part, je m'étais fait un devoir de retenir les dates des ors, de Sorrente, et de quelques uns des bronzes divins avec lesquels j'étais amie. Et je me contentais de les féliciter le jour J. Mais ce soir était un soir particulier.

C'était une soirée, juste une petite soirée organisée dans le treizième temple en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Shion. C'était là une soirée que je ne devais jamais oublier. Pour l'occasion, Athéna en personne avait fait le déplacement. Au milieu de toute la chevalerie au grand complet, la Déesse laissait son cosmos resplendir de force, baignant chacun des occupants d'une douce aura d'amour et de tendresse. Les chevaliers d'or, d'argent et de bronze se côtoyaient dans une ambiance chaleureuse et sereine. Ce soir là, exceptionnellement, pas d'armure. Chacun avait fait un effort pour paraître correctement habillé. Ce n'était pas une réunion, c'était une soirée d'anniversaire. Seule la présence des femmes chevaliers affublées de leur éternel masque rappelait que nous étions encore au sanctuaire et que nous étions tous des chevaliers au service d'une mythique Déesse grecque. La réception fut réussie. Mon maître, organisateur de cette soirée en l'honneur de son propre mentor, s'était fait un devoir de mettre les petits plats dans les grands, mais je continue à soupçonner la main d'Aldébaran d'avoir trempé dans cette petite surprise. Après tout, le Taureau était connu dans tout le sanctuaire pour être l'hôte parfait. Shion n'était pas connu pour être un fêtard invétéré. La soirée, je la qualifierais plutôt de réception que de fête. De petits groupes se formaient dans le grand hall parmi lesquels le Pope passait pour recevoir les traditionnels vœux de bonheur et félicitations. Un verre à la main, je discutais tranquillement avec Aphrodite et Aiolos. Je leur relatais, dans les grandes lignes, mon bref intermède dans le monde moderne – laissant certains passages sous silence, cela va de soi. Le reste de la chevalerie, je m'en aperçue très vite au cours de la semaine suivante, n'était pas au courant de la petite escapade de notre Déesse à Athènes ce soir là.

Je discutais donc, sereine et ravie de participer à cette soirée, avec mes deux pairs, lorsque Masque de Mort décida de se joindre à nous. Pour être totalement honnête, nous avions signé une sorte d'amnistie mutuelle, un pacte de non agression… un pacte de « je-ne-te-saute-pas-à-la-gorge » pour être précise, mais qui ne m'empêchait pas de lui dédicacer mon plus beau sourire ironique à chaque fois que je le croisais. Petite rancune oblige ! Cependant, ce soir là, par égard pour Aphrodite, je m'abstins.

- Elle va finir complètement bourrée !

C'est avec cette phrase d'introduction, pour le moins intrigante, que le Cancer se joignit à notre petit groupe. Un signe de la tête discret et il nous désigna : Athéna. L'alcool coulait à flot, mais par égard et par respect pour le grand Pope, les chevaliers de toutes les castes mélangées se retenaient de se donner en spectacle, même les plus débridés d'entre tous, parmi lesquels, un Cancer étonnamment sobre et maître de lui-même. Preuve que le Pope était vraiment aimé de ses chevaliers.

Mais ce soir là, c'était la Déesse en personne qui semblait avoir décidé d'abuser de ce breuvage que certain qualifie de « divin ». En fait de divin, c'était plutôt une « dé-divinisation » navrante qui s'opérait pas à pas sous nos yeux. J'ignore si les divinités réincarnées possèdent un étonnant pouvoir leur permettant de tenir l'alcool, mais une chose est sûre, c'était là un don que Saori ne possédait pas. Les verres de Champagne se succédaient à une vitesse folle entre ses mains et à chaque gorgée, c'était une part de cet incroyable amour divin qui quittait le cœur et l'âme des convives, nous laissant à chaque rasade un peu plus froid et abasourdi.

Elle riait à présent, riait, et chancelait sur ses jambes. Les yeux vitreux, le regard perdu, un sourire idiot sur le coin des lèvres… Je détournais mon regard de ce pitoyable spectacle d'anniversaire.

Le Pope, navré, tentait tant bien que mal, de la faire revenir à la raison. Mais dans le fond, comment raisonner une jeune femme de vingt ans qui cherche simplement à profiter de la vie et noyer sous des monceaux d'alcool, un divin destin que ,elle, sans doute plus que tous les chevaliers présents, n'avait jamais demandé ? En détournant les yeux, je remarquais toutefois la pernicieuse présence d'une femme chevalier à ses côtés qui, jouant innocemment le rôle de la confidente, tendait à la réincarnation avide une coupe toujours remplie. Shaina se délectait de l'ivresse de sa divine patronne. Avide de confidences et de potins, la Déesse humaine racontait à présent une histoire qui faisait tendre l'oreille des confidents… une histoire dont je perçus quelques bribes qu'elle criait entre deux éclats de rire alcoolisés :

- Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de deux personnes un peu coincées…

Intriguée et avec un curieux pincement au cœur, je me rapprochais innocemment du petit groupe qui s'était formé autour d'elle, tendant une oreille apeurée pour mieux saisir ces contes d'outres chevaleries. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort tandis que mon oreille percevait les mots : froids, clair de Lune, balcon, jeunes...

- … et je me suis amusée à droguer leurs verres pour les réchauffer un peu…

Elle faillit s'étrangler de rire.

Une douche froide ! Une claque !

J'avais déjà lu cette phrase dans un livre sans vraiment en comprendre sa signification…mais je te jure, Lecteur Inconnu, que ce soir là, à sentir cette sensation qui s'empara de mon corps tout entier, je l'ai comprise. Je sentais que le temps autours de moi s'était subitement arrêté, qu'il tournait au ralenti. J'ai senti que mon cœur se serrait douloureusement dans ma poitrine et au souvenir de cette soudaine chaleur qui s'était emparée de moi ce fameux soir là, je compris soudain que ce feu là n'avait rien de naturel…

Par tous les Dieux, comment n'avais-je pas compris avant ? Les confidences de Camus, lui qui d'ordinaire est si austère… Mon baiser, si soudain, si peu… moi ! pour un peu que l'on me connaisse… et cette nuit… cette nuit de pure folie… Tout cela n'avait été qu'un jeu !

Je levais un visage affolée et croisais alors le cosmos de Shaina ! Et je compris…

Vengeance !

Tout cela n'avait été qu'une sournoise vengeance. Tout ! L'apparition de Saori au moment du cocktail… son sourire charmeur… et même ce verre qu'elle avait traitreusement entrechoqué contre le mien avec un visage angélique…

J'avais perdu mon innocence pour satisfaire une sinistre vengeance !

Je restais interdite. Blessée. Laissant Shaina savourer pleinement sa victoire face à mon manque de réaction, mais franchement, Lecteur Inconnu, quelle réaction aurais-je pu avoir ? Saori n'avait pas eu le temps de révéler des noms que le Pope l'avait brusquement coupé, et une soudaine colère n'aurait pu que me dénoncer aux yeux des autres… me dénoncer moi et Camus… et ainsi courir le risque provoquer la colère de mon maître et la rancœur de Milo. Mais, j'avoue cependant, que ce n'est pas un brusque état de conscience qui me fit taire… Cœur blessé n'a pas de conscience, n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste que… ce ne fût rien d'autre qu'une incroyable douleur qui me déchira le cœur… et qui me fit perdre conscience des événements présents pendant quelques minutes. Je ne repris mes esprits que lorsque les rires déments de la Déesse me ramenèrent à la réalité alors que Shion tentait de la faire sortir de la salle avec un regard désolé qui, je le compris soudain… m'était adressé.

Et je ne vis plus une Déesse… je ne vis plus qu'une femme, juste une femme… une femme avec un formidable pouvoir que les Dieux avaient choisi…

…

Pardonnes-moi, Lecteur Inconnu… pardonnes-moi…

J'ai voulu donner à ces mémoires un style lyrique. J'ai voulu en racontant mon histoire, la raconter comme on raconte ces fabuleuses aventures médiévales… mais je ne suis pas Lancelot narrant sa vie auprès d'Arthur… J'essaie de toutes mes forces, crois-moi, de trouver pour chaque phrase, la meilleure tournure, les mots les plus justes et les plus poétiques autant de fois qu'il m'ait possible…

Mais merde à la fin !

C'est là un passage de ma vie que je me refuse à romancer… que je ne peux pas romancer ! J'ai écrit dix fois ce passage, avant de déchirer rageusement page après page. C'est là une chose que je n'arrive pas à raconter comme on raconte la déchéance et l'humiliation d'une héroïne inventée de toute pièce. C'est de ma vie dont il est question ! Ma vie ! Mon humiliation ! Alors, ce n'est plus une histoire que je veux raconter maintenant, pardon, mais c'est un coup de gueule que je veux pousser.

Je veux te dire Lecteur Inconnu, je veux te décrire cette douleur qui s'empara alors de ma poitrine et qui ne demandait à sortir que sous la forme d'un hurlement terrible et bestial. Plus de romance, j'ai eu mal… simplement mal… terriblement mal lorsque j'ai compris que c'était mon histoire que Saori racontait entre deux rasades. Et qu'elle en riait ! J'ai eu mal lorsque j'ai compris que tout cela n'avait été qu'un plan sordide dessiné par Shaina pour m'humilier, pour me faire payer un masque que je n'ai jamais porté et un combat que je lui ai refusé. J'ignore comment elle était parvenue à convaincre Saori de rentrer dans ce plan, j'ignore même laquelle des deux est l'instigatrice de cette manipulation. Je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas savoir. Je regardais juste Shion alors qu'il tentait de faire sortir la réincarnation le plus discrètement possible, et je ne vis plus Athéna. Je ne vis que Saori. La réincarnation était parvenue à se défaire de l'emprise de la divinité. Athéna avait perdu son contrôle sur son enveloppe charnelle, laissant un fantastique pouvoir entre les mains d'une gamine capricieuse et écervelée.

Bénit soit le caractère froid et impassible dont les Dieux m'ont doté… j'ai simplement posé mon verre et je suis sortie du treizième temple… en marchant, juste en marchant. Tranquillement en apparence, alors que j'étais juste encore dans le brouillard de ces révélations. Je suis sortie, et j'ai marché jusqu'à ma falaise, je me suis laissée choir contre mon arbre. J'ai serré mon poing de toutes mes forces et je me le suis enfoncée dans la gorge pour étouffer ce cri de haine. Ça m'a fait du bien. J'ai crié, hurlé de toute ma rage pendant longtemps. J'ai senti le goût du sang sur ma langue, je pense que dans ma colère, je me suis mordue le poing à pleine dent.

Deux bras sont venus m'enrouler. Je ne cherchais même pas à tourner la tête.

- Pardonnes-moi…

Camus avait lui aussi entendu la petite « blague » de notre divine maitresse et je pense qu'il se sentait coupable. Mais que je le pardonne de quoi ? Lui aussi n'avait été qu'un pantin face à un verre d'apparente innocence.

Soudain, le brouillard s'est dissipé. C'est stupide, je le sais, mais ce n'est qu'en entendant la voix de Camus que j'ai vraiment percuté… que j'ai vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé. Alors, la colère, la haine, la rage… comme jamais je ne l'avais ressenti envers une femme. Je repoussais Camus, me levais d'un bond, prête à me battre, à me venger... et me retrouvais aussitôt à terre de nouveau. Le Verseau avait anticipé ma réaction. Oui, je sais. Je ne pouvais décemment pas aller droit vers Shaina pour lui envoyer la « starlight extinction » en pleine figure sans aucune raison valable. Je ne pouvais pas aller frapper à la porte de l'appartement de Saori pour lui mettre mon poing en plein ventre dès qu'elle aurait ouvert… Mais pourtant, les Dieux savent combien ça m'aurait soulagé. Et je crois, sincèrement, que je n'avais pas été la seule à y penser. Je retombais, vaincue entre les bras de mon français, incapable de retenir les larmes d'humiliations qui coulaient librement. Je ne regrettais pas cette nuit là, pourtant. Je ne cherchais pas à fuir la forte étreinte du maître des glaces car je ne ressentais envers lui aucune rancune, aucune colère, aucun dégoût même. Alors pourquoi cette haine ? Parce que j'avais été manipulée… parce que pour m'humilier, ces deux femmes n'avaient pas hésité à impliquer un chevalier que j'aimais et que j'estimais énormément, faisant royalement l'impasse sur ses propres sentiments. Je finis par me calmer et m'endormir même, bercée par un cosmos puissant et compatissant. Avant de sombrer, je me souviens avoir aperçue au loin sur la colline, une silhouette majestueuse… Shion ?

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin dans mon propre lit, le souvenir de la veille encore brûlant. D'un pas décidé, je me suis levée, habillée, et je suis sortie en direction des arènes. Il était encore tôt et peu de chevaliers étaient déjà à l'entrainement. Je me suis simplement assise sur les marches et j'ai attendu. Les arènes se remplissaient et moi j'attendais encore. Et elle est venue… Shaina. La tête haute, le cosmos radieux, elle semblait d'excellente humeur. Je me suis levée et j'ai marché droit vers elle. Elle me vit, je parie encore qu'elle souriait sous son masque.

- Bonjour Swann.

Je me plaçais face à elle, à trois mètres comme le veut la tradition de combat en entrainement. Elle comprit immédiatement que je la défiais. Elle enflamma son cosmos en échauffement.

- Un petit combat ? Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de te défouler.

Elle avait dit cela dans un souffle, à ma seule attention. Ravie d'avoir enfin ce pour quoi elle avait manigancé. Mais c'était bien mal me connaître penser que j'allais lui donner une victoire non-méritée. Elle se voyait déjà en train de me battre. Elle en savourait le goût. Mais je me contentais de lui sourire. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine d'enflammer mon cosmos, ni de me mettre en position. Je lui souriais juste… juste assez longtemps pour qu'elle s'intrigue… juste assez longtemps pour qu'elle s'inquiète.

La nuit est bonne conseillère. Et si le soir d'avant j'avais juste envie de lui enfoncer le visage dans le sol et de la frapper de toutes mes forces… j'avais compris que c'était précisément ce qu'elle voulait : un combat. Alors non, navrée ma jolie… ce combat, je te l'ai déjà refusé, tu ne me forceras pas à te l'offrir.

Je souriais toujours. Elle a reculé. Juste un pas, un petit pas, mais suffisant pour que je comprenne qu'elle commençait à prendre peur face à mon manque de réaction. Alors j'ai avancé. J'ai avancé vers elle d'un pas ferme et décidé. Elle a reculé d'un autre pas et mon sourire s'est accentué. Arrivée à sa hauteur, j'ai posé la main sur son épaule et je l'ai caressé de mon pouce. C'était un geste presque tendre, rassurant. Elle était figée. Doucement, j'ai laissé ma main dévier vers son masque. J'avais soigneusement choisi mon emplacement. Nous étions légèrement en retrait du centre de l'arène, je faisais face à toute la cours, et elle, elle tournait le dos à tous. Personne ne pouvait la voir. Alors d'un geste, je lui ai arraché son masque… Elle avait un beau visage, je dois le reconnaitre, mais cet air idiot qu'elle affichait ne jouait pas en sa faveur, et ses yeux agrandis de stupeur ne rendaient pas hommages aux deux iris verts que je voyais briller de frayeur. A nouveau, je levais la main vers son visage et caressais sa joue. Elle eut un geste de recul. Alors ma main partit en arrière et la brusque gifle qu'elle reçut lui fit partir la tête sur le côté sous la violence du choc.

Il n'y a rien de plus humiliant qu'une gifle pour un chevalier. Et une gifle à même la peau… pour une femme chevalier. Et en public… Je me délectais de son air ahuri. Elle avait imaginé un combat pour sa victoire… œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Je n'allais pas la laisser gagner. Je lui souris à nouveau et jetais son masque à ses pieds. Je me détournais d'elle.

Notre petite scène n'était pas passée inaperçue. Je voyais en traversant les arènes, les regards d'interrogations des chevaliers… parmi eux, le clin d'œil invisible à tous que j'adressais à Camus et le discret sourire bienveillant de Shion qui, j'en étais sûre, ferait la sourde oreille si Shaina aurait le culot de se plaindre au Pope.


	16. Chevaliers

Chevalier

Les semaines passèrent, puis se transformèrent en mois. Jours après jours, entraînements après entraînements, ma première année au sanctuaire allait bientôt prendre fin. Un an ! Voila un an déjà que j'avais laissé derrière moi mon Paradis Blanc pour devenir l'apprenti d'un chevalier d'or. Un an déjà que je m'entraînais sans relâche pour maîtriser les techniques de combats et défenses du Bélier. Force m'est d'admettre que ce ne fut pas chose facile, loin de là. Tu le sais, Lecteur inconnu, j'ai passé bien des moments difficiles et douloureux à voir la force ambiante m'exploser en plein visage, mais à force de patience et de travail, je suis parvenue à l'amadouer.

Il n'était pas rare, en fin de journée, que de temps en temps, les chevaliers se réunissent au bord de la plage. Pour discuter, décompresser, boire quelques verres et s'amuser. Après tout, surhommes, demi-Dieux, ils n'en restaient pas moins des jeunes hommes entre vingt et trente ans. Sorrente et moi, commençant à être acceptés au sein du cercle doré, étions quelques fois conviés à ces soirées détentes. Et j'aimais m'y rendre. C'était là l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec nos futurs frères dans une ambiance moins austère. C'est ainsi que je connus donc tour à tour Saga et Kanon, Aldébaran, Aioros et Aiolia… même Shaka venait lui aussi se rappeler sa propre humanité de temps en temps, mais toujours avec sagesse et réserve.

Assis au bord de la plage autour d'un feu énorme, la garde dorée se retrouvait, redevenant pour le temps d'une soirée de simples frères, de simples hommes… des amis, oui tout simplement des amis.

J'aimais ces moments là et j'en chéris tendrement le souvenir.

C'est lors d'une de ces soirées que j'enterrais la hache de guerre avec le Cancer.

…..

Le Poisson est définitivement un fin psychologue… Aphrodite possède cette particularité de toujours réussir à me surprendre. Quoi qu'il fasse, il trouve toujours le moyen de faire ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

Une nuit, je le vis discuter à bâton rompu avec le Cancer, l'un et l'autre me jetant de temps à autre une œillade tantôt amicale pour l'un, tantôt assassine pour l'autre. Puis vint le moment, ce moment que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, où Masque de Mort se dirigea vers moi, de mauvaise grâce au début, il faut bien l'avouer, deux verres dans une main et une bouteille de Limoncello dans l'autre. Il versa l'alcool dans les deux verres et m'en tendit un que j'acceptais, avec réticence je dois bien l'admettre.

- Salute !

Œillade meurtrière contre sourire narquois, j'entrechoquais mon verre contre le sien. Cul sec ! Je me retins à grande peine pour ne pas tousser. Pour une fois mon orgueil me fut favorable…

Il me resservit illico, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

… Toute la bouteille y passa…

Déloyal ! Ce fut la première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit. C'était un alcool italien. J'aurais voulu voir la tête du Cancer si moi, je lui avais servi de la Gnole.

A la fin, je ne parvenais à garder un semblant d'esprit clair que grâce à une légère fraicheur ambiante qui me faisait frissonner doucement.

- A bien y réfléchir, et aujourd'hui avec l'esprit clair… je ne me souviens pas avoir vu le Cancer frissonner de la même manière. Notre petit jeu avait attiré l'attention de plusieurs de nos camarades et je me souviens maintenant… que c'était Camus qui était posté juste derrière moi… -

Par tous les Dieux… j'avais la tête qui tournait, le cœur qui se révulsait convulsivement dans ma poitrine et toutes les peines du monde à garder mon équilibre… et je souffrais par anticipation de la magnifique gueule de bois que j'allais, sans aucun doute, me payer le lendemain. Mais le jeu en valut la chandelle… Le Cancer, de toute évidence bien plus habitué que moi à cette sorte de débauche, sembla apprécier à sa juste valeur, le fait que je ne tombe pas ivre morte. Il me sourit ou plutôt, il partit dans un franc éclat de rire, et me donnant une grande tape sur le dos – tape qui par ailleurs, me fit atterrir directement et involontairement dans les bras d'Aphrodite – il salua ma résistance par une simple phrase :

- Elle tient le coup la petite sœur !

Et ce fut tout. Sept mots… juste sept mots prononcés par un Cancer magnanime et qui venaient de me hisser au rang d'égal d'un chevalier d'or. Ce n'était pas là la victoire dont j'avais rêvé, force m'est de l'admettre, mais c'était la victoire que le Cancer venait de m'offrir et au vu des circonstances, nul autre que lui n'aurait pu me l'offrir de manière si… particulière.

Et moi, dans les bras d'Aphrodite, je souriais béatement de ma victoire. Je refermais mon étreinte contre les bras du Poisson et lui murmurais un « merci » dans ma langue natale, étant pour l'heure, incapable d'aligner deux mots en grec.

J'avais seize ans… et ce fut ma première cuite ! Dieux merci, mon maître, à ce moment là parti à Jamir entrainer Kiki, ne sut jamais comment je m'étais réconciliée avec Masque de Mort.

- Angelo, me corrigea soudain Aphrodite, il s'appelle Angelo.

Et je compris alors combien l'alcool pouvait avoir des effets désastreux lorsque je me découvris incapable de réprimer le fou rire qui s'empara de moi en découvrant le véritable prénom du célèbre « assassin du sanctuaire ». De même qu'il peut se révéler bénéfique… Angelo ayant oublié cet incident le lendemain.

….

Cette anecdote me fait toujours sourire… aujourd'hui encore… Victoire par l'ivresse ! Quelle ironie n'est-il pas, Lecteur inconnu ? Ivresse… oui et je l'ai savouré cette ivresse, je l'ai savouré dans toute sa splendeur… Ivresse d'une victoire reconnue par un adversaire au caractère à nul autre pareil… Ivresse d'une ovation offerte par les chevaliers qui nous entouraient, heureux de nous voir enfin enterrer la hache de guerre – et qui curieusement ne soufflèrent jamais mot de cette soirée à mon maître ou au Pope -.

« La petite sœur du sanctuaire ! », s'écria Aphrodite tout en me soutenant de son mieux alors que j'offrais à une assistance hilare et condescendante le spectacle de mon sourire idiot…

Non… ce n'était décidemment pas là la victoire dont j'avais tant rêvé… Mais elle était là, elle m'était offerte et je l'ai étreinte de toutes mes forces… car c'était Ma victoire ne vous déplaise… Mon acceptation… officieusement, me voila devenue l'égale d'un chevalier d'or.

….

Un genou posé à terre, le front courbé en signe de soumission et de respect, les mains jointes devant moi… La main gauche – la main du cœur - me symbolise et mon poing est fermé, la main droite symbolisant la Déesse de la Lune est posée en protection, recouvrant entièrement la gauche, les pouces sont joints en égalité parfaite, symbole la parenté de mon âme avec celle de ma Mère Divine… Il fait nuit, la nuit précédent celle de la pleine Lune. Tout est calme. Je suis aux frontières extérieures du sanctuaire, juste à sa sortie… Pour ne pas heurter Athéna, je suis sortie de son sanctuaire… Je prie… Je prie une autre Déesse que celle de ce sanctuaire, alors par respect, je suis sortie de son domaine… Normalement je ne le fais pas. Normalement, je prie ma Mère Divine partout au sein même du sanctuaire… mais cette prière est particulière, cette nuit est particulière…

J'ai quelque chose à lui demander…

Un bruit de pas derrière moi et Sorrente vient s'agenouiller à mes côtés, calquant sa position sur la mienne.

- Je ne suis toujours pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…

Je ne bouge pas de ma position.

- Je sais… mais je dois tout de même demander.

Une tête qui se tourne dans ma direction, je sens un regard d'interrogation peser fort sur moi… Mais il ne pose aucune question, il ne demande pas d'explication. Il se contente de joindre ses mains, de courber le front à son tour.

- Alors, je demanderai avec toi.

Cette nuit était mon initiative. Sorrente n'avait aucune obligation de prendre part à cette requête que je savais osée… mais il le fit. Il avait comprit l'importance que cette demande revêtait à mes yeux. La Lune montait dans le ciel, splendide et magnifique. Des heures durant, nous avons prié, demandé, supplié. Des heures durant, les mains douloureuses à force de les serrer, j'ai tenté avec tout l'amour que j'avais au fond du cœur, de trouver les mots pour faire comprendre à ma Déesse l'importance de ma démarche. Je lui ai demandé s'il te plait, puis je lui ai demandé pardon d'oser émettre un tel souhait. J'ai ouvert mon cœur, je l'ai laissé puiser à l'intérieur la raison qu'elle jugerait valable… Quelques minutes avant le lever du soleil, j'ai senti une tendre et douce chaleur envahir tout mon être… La Lune acceptait ! Mon souhait était fou, mon souhait était illégal au regard des lois du Paradis Blanc et pourtant… la Lune acceptait ! J'étais folle de reconnaissance. Il me tardait tant d'être à la nuit prochaine…

Le jour se leva sur une promesse et déjà le crépuscule prochain me tardait.

Dernier jour en tant qu'apprentis, le lendemain, Sorrente et moi serions introduits auprès d'Athéna et du Pope pour y devenir officiellement les chevaliers de la Lune et recevoir nos armures. Mais auparavant, il nous restait une chose à faire… une chose qu'aucun enfant sacré n'avait encore jamais fait avant nous.

Je vécus la journée dans un état second, sans en avoir réellement conscience.

A la tombée de la nuit, je quittais ma petite cabane en compagnie de Sorrente, vêtus de nos tenues d'enfant sacré. Je me dirigeais en direction du premier temple tandis que Sorrente se dirigeait vers celui de la Vierge. Un regard complice et impatient, et je me rendis à la rencontre du Bélier.

Mû fut sans doute surpris de me voir à cette heure et ainsi vêtue, mais il ne souffla mot et se contenta de me suivre lorsque je l'en priais. Je le conduisis aux abords du sanctuaire. Une fois les limites franchies, je me retournais pour lui faire face et posais un genou à terre devant lui.

- Maître, demain sera un grand jour. Voila un an déjà que je suis arrivée. Un an que vous avez accepté d'être mon maître et de m'enseigner les secrets des attaques et défenses de votre signe. Vous avez été le meilleur des maîtres, à la fois compréhensif et patient.

Je marquais volontairement un temps de pause pour le laisser s'imprégner de mes paroles. Puis je me relevais et lui tendis la main.

- Je vous demande la permission de vous remercier à ma manière.

Surpris, il accepta ma main tendue. Je lui souris.

- Suivez-moi !

Et sans plus de discours, je nous téléportais hors du sanctuaire d'Athéna. Mû était un maître en télékinésie, et il n'eut aucune difficulté à me suivre. Normalement, il n'aurait pas été nécessaire d'un contact physique pour qu'un homme tel que le Bélier puisse suivre une téléportation, mais le lieu où je le conduisis était protégé par une barrière de protection et il était indispensable qu'il la passe avec moi pour pouvoir y entrer.

Nous arrivâmes dans un grand jardin magnifique. Je laissais quelques minutes à mon maître pour s'orienter. A la vue de l'immense statue majestueuse qui se dressait au fond du jardin, il comprit.

Je lui souris en voyant son air impressionné.

- Bienvenu, Maître…Soyez le bienvenu au Paradis Blanc !

Mû resta sans voix, les yeux rivés sur la statue de notre Déesse. Et je dois avouer, Lecteur inconnu, pour une fois, et toute modestie mise à part, que je ne suis pas peu fière du résultat de ma surprise.

Je lui pris à nouveau la main et je le conduisis au pied de ma Déesse.

Je posais un genou à terre.

- Ma mère… permets-moi de te présenter Mû, le chevalier d'or du Bélier… mon maître.

D'un geste, Mû posa un genou à terre et courba le front face à la Déesse de la Lune.

- Majesté ! …

Et je sentis les mots s'étrangler dans sa gorge. Mon maître était ému… De toute évidence, il n'était pas préparé à une telle rencontre. Je me relevais, il fit de même. Nous marchâmes à travers les temples, descendant pour nous rendre en un lieu précis. Les prêtres du Paradis Blanc éclairaient notre marche avec leur torche, se courbant à notre passage.

- Princesse !

- Seigneur du Bélier !

Les prêtres, avertis de notre visite, montraient à l'égard de Mû, la même déférence qu'à mon attention. Après tout, n'était-il pas le maître d'un de leur seigneur ?

Sans un mot, je conduisis mon maître aux arènes. S'il est vrai que j'ai enfreint – avec la permission de ma Déesse – une règle sacrée du Paradis Blanc, je n'ai pas proféré le moindre mot sur la vie au sein de cet endroit, ni à propos de Tristan ou Virgo.

Je conduisis donc mon maître aux arènes du Paradis Blanc où nous fûmes bientôt rejoints par Sorrente accompagné d'un Shaka tout aussi ému que mon maître.

Afin que tu comprennes mieux la suite des événements, Lecteur inconnu, permets-moi de t'expliquer une petite tradition que Sorrente et moi avions instaurée dès notre arrivée au sanctuaire d'Athéna. Comme tu le sais, nous étions déjà considérés comme des guerriers de la Lune confirmés lors de notre arrivée. Nous sommes venus pour apprendre les techniques de combats des chevaliers d'or. Mais tu le sais aussi, un chevalier – ou dans notre cas, un guerrier – même confirmé, ne cesse jamais de s'entrainer pour être toujours au maximum de ses capacités. A chaque pleine Lune, mon frère et moi en profitions donc pour nous entrainer durant une partie de la nuit sur les techniques apprises au Paradis Blanc. Nous nous éclipsions discrètement hors du sanctuaire pour nos entrainements nocturnes et clandestins. Nous avions trouvé à quelques kilomètres du sanctuaire, une petite prairie parfaite. Suffisamment éloignée pour que les chevaliers ne sentent pas notre cosmos, suffisamment près pour pouvoir revenir au plus vite en cas de nécessité. Et c'était des moments de pure liberté… nous donnions libre cours à notre cosmos dans toute sa puissance… tel que les chevaliers ne l'avaient jamais vu. Usant des techniques des enfants sacrés et uniquement de ces techniques là, nous honorions notre Déesse, mois après mois, par un entrainement soutenu et même violent.

Et c'est ce même entrainement, que pour la première fois depuis un an, nous allions reproduire au Paradis Blanc… Et c'est pour cela même que j'avais passé la nuit précédente à genoux à prier ma Mère Divine… Parce que pour la première fois dans l'histoire des enfants sacrés, des chevaliers d'Athéna allaient découvrir la véritable puissance et les techniques des enfants de la Lune. L'idée était mienne, je l'avoue. Je voulais honorer mon maître par quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Je voulais lui faire entrevoir ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Et sincèrement, je n'aurais jamais cru possible que la Déesse de la Lune accède à ma demande.

Nous nous sommes battus ce soir là… nous ne nous sommes pas entrainés…

Pour l'honneur de notre Déesse, pour l'honneur de nos maîtres… nous avons puisé dans toutes nos forces… et nous avons combattus. Un combat entre frère et sœur, nos liens déconnectés pour ne pas alerter nos jumeaux… Un combat entre enfants sacrés… Sous le regard de nos maîtres, sous la protection et la complicité de notre Mère Divine, sous les yeux remplis de fierté des prêtres… nous avons combattus à nous en faire mal…

Et crois-moi Lecteur inconnu, la terre a tremblée, les cieux se sont déchirés sous la puissance de nos attaques… Notre cosmos poussé au paroxysme de sa splendeur défiait même les Dieux en secret…

Oui l'idée était mienne… je ne sais pas pourquoi Sorrente m'a suivi… Peut-être voulait-il honorer lui aussi le chevalier de la Vierge… Peut-être a-t-il comprit à quel point cela comptait pour moi… Peut-être simplement par fraternité… Je ne le saurais jamais.

Mais je sais une chose… je voulais ce combat plus que tout… Pour faire honneur à mon maître.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le souvenir de mes anciennes réincarnations, mais je sais une chose… je suis sûre d'une chose… cette vie là a quelque chose de particulier !

A travers mes yeux de femme, j'ai découvert un monde nouveau. A travers mes yeux de femme, j'ai découvert une Mère Divine que je comprends mieux, une Déesse des hommes que je me surprends à vouloir mieux connaitre aussi… Car après tout, pour mieux servir, pour mieux comprendre une Déesse, ne faut-il pas être femme soi-même ?

A travers mes yeux de femme, j'ai découvert un homme exceptionnel… A travers mes yeux de disciple, j'ai rencontré le meilleur des maîtres. Pour son honneur… pour sa gloire… pour lui, juste pour lui… pour le remercier…

J'avoue toutefois que je n'ai pas terminé le combat sur mes deux pieds. Je l'ai terminé sur les genoux, pliée en deux sous le dernier coup de Sorrente, la tête posée sur mes jambes, les mains crispées sur mon ventre… Sorrente a eut la délicatesse de se laisser tomber à mes côtés… alors que je savais très bien qu'il aurait pu terminer debout et fier. Fassent les Dieux que mon frère ne soit jamais mon adversaire ! Nous avons fini le combat sous un superbe éclat de Lune… et sous le regard fier et impressionné de nos maîtres. Aurais-je pu rêver plus beau trophée ?

Aurais-je pu jamais imaginer le chevalier de la Vierge descendre dans l'arène pour venir mettre sa main sur l'épaule de mon frère et lui sourire tendrement sous tant de fierté ? Je n'eus pas besoin de lire dans le cosmos de la Lune de Bronze ce soir là pour comprendre que ce simple geste valait à ses yeux bien plus que toutes les paroles du monde. Shaka l'aida à se relever et ils partirent les premiers.

Je me relevais tant bien que mal sans l'aide de personne et rejoignis mon maître sur les gradins. Mû restait impassible et je craignis un moment que mon initiative lui avait déplu. Je m'assis à ses côtés attendant le verdict. Mais il ne dit mot… Il se releva au bout de quelques minutes et je le suivis, anxieuse.

Nous revîmes dans le jardin de notre arrivée pour partir. Je vis dans les yeux de mon maître un regard étrange, à la fois ému et déterminé. Il me sourit et me pria de le suivre afin de faire ses adieux et présenter ses hommages à la Lune en personne une dernière fois. Je le suivis. Il vint s'agenouiller au pied de la statue, je fis de même, profitant de cet instant pour remercier ma Mère Divine de m'avoir permit une telle entorse dans notre règlement. Pour rien au monde, je n'aurais échangé ce moment de pure félicité. A mes côtés, Mû, le front baissé et les yeux fermés priait à voix basse.

- Majesté… L'honneur est mien de m'avoir confié un tel élève…

A partir de là, Mû continua sa prière sans mot prononcé. Je me relevais et me reculais, sentant que l'échange devait se faire entre lui et la Lune… une prière à laquelle, je n'étais pas conviée. Je me reculais… et gravais dans ma mémoire et dans mon cœur cette image unique… l'image de Mû, chevalier d'or du Bélier, à genoux devant la statue de la Déesse de la Lune, le front baissé, un sourire sur les lèvres et la main droite posé sur le cœur… comme une promesse, un serment secret… Il se releva à son tour et vint me rejoindre. Ses yeux brillaient d'une émotion incroyable… Des étoiles, Ô Lecteur inconnu, j'entrevis des étoiles dans les yeux de mon maître à cet instant là. A ce magique et féerique instant, j'entrevis le temps d'une seconde toutes les splendeurs de l'univers dans un seul regard… et c'était celui de mon maître. Emue, je lui tendis la main pour rentrer. Il la prit dans la sienne, leva les yeux au ciel et dans un souffle, murmura :

- Merci…

Son regard était dirigé vers ma Déesse, mais je compris que le remerciement m'était adressé. Et je compris également que Mû, fier et secret chevalier d'or du Bélier, m'avait sciemment laissé entendre le début de sa prière…

C'est là un instant que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde Lecteur inconnu… Tous les trésors de la terre ne sont que peccadilles face à la valeur de ce souvenir dans mon cœur…

Une fissure à ma seule intention… une fissure dans le masque de marbre de mon maître… Une de plus…

Une loi sciemment enfreinte à l'intention de mon maître… une de plus… une parmi tant d'autres…

Nous sommes rentrés au sanctuaire… Je l'ai accompagné au pied de son temple… J'ai posé un genou à terre et j'ai attendu qu'il disparaisse de ma vue pour me relever et enfin permettre un petit sourire de triomphe sur mes lèvres…

Et le jour se leva… le jour se leva pour saluer la venue solennelle de deux nouveaux chevaliers au sein de la garde dorée de la Déesse Athéna.

Pour honorer la Déesse de la Lune, la cérémonie eut lieu à la tombée de la nuit dans le treizième temple. Vêtus de nos tenues officielles d'enfants sacrés, accompagnés par nos maîtres, devant une assemblée réduite exclusivement à Athéna, au Pope et aux chevaliers d'or, nous nous sommes dépouillés de nos atouts pour recevoir nos armures… Et c'est là que les choses se compliquent…

Symboliquement, la cérémonie prévoyait que les maître devaient dévêtir les enfants sacrés de leur tunique d'enfant de la Lune pour endosser les armures d'Athéna… jusque là pas de problème. Mais… Si se mettre en calçons devant toute une assemblée d'homme n'était pas un souci pour Sorrente… Pour moi en revanche… il fallut trouver un subterfuge… Je te laisse imaginer le saut qu'a fait mon maître lorsqu'il apprit qu'il lui faudrait me déshabiller face à ses collègues – masculins – pour me présenter à Athéna et me passer mon armure. Cela impliquait une bonne partie de la cérémonie… en sous-vêtement. Pourquoi faire simple quant on peut faire compliqué ? C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée à jouer les presque momie, enveloppée dans des bandages qui me compressèrent la poitrine durant toute la cérémonie… mais la pudeur était sauve !

Et cela dit en passant, je garderais un souvenir inoubliable de la rougeur des joues de mon maître lorsqu'il dû me faire passer ma tunique par-dessus la tête pour me dévêtir… alors que le reste de la chevalerie faisait semblant de garder les yeux baissés au sol.

Non décidemment, que ce fut officieusement par le biais du Cancer… ou officiellement avec Athéna en personne, mon intronisation à la garde dorée ne fut vraiment pas le moment dont j'avais tant rêvé.

Une fois dépouillés de nos atouts d'enfants sacrés, nous nous agenouillâmes face à Athéna et au Pope… et je ne pus empêcher un petit pincement au cœur à la vue de nos vêtements jetés à terre. J'avais beau savoir que la chose n'était que symbolique, je me sentais coupable face à la Déesse de la Lune.

Athéna s'approcha de nous et nous posa tour à tour la main sur le front en signe d'acceptation. Lorsque je sentis sa paume sur mon front, je sentis tout son amour et toute sa force envahir mon être tout entier et je sus que c'était face à la Déesse, et non à la réincarnation que je me trouvais. Tant d'amour ne pouvait pas me tromper…

Elle renforça son contact, me demandant par le biais de son cosmos fidélité… Je la lui donnais sans hésiter…

Me demandant ma vie… Je la lui livrais sans une once de regret…

Me demandant… de l'aide ? Je relevais brusquement la tête sous le coup de la surprise et croisais le regard méprisant de… Saori ! Juste une seconde, et sans que les chevaliers ne s'en rendent compte…

- Me jurez-vous fidélité ?

La phrase rituelle… Le cérémonial continuait, mais moi, je pouvais voir tout ce temps Athéna et Saori se débattre dans un seul et même corps… Une lutte acharnée pour le pouvoir… Une lutte invisible aux yeux des autres chevaliers…

- Je le jure !

La réponse fusa des lèvres de Sorrente. Je restais une seconde coite… une seconde de trop… assez pour que tous les chevaliers tournent la tête dans ma direction…

- Je jure fidélité à Athéna !

J'avais choisis ma réponse… L'armure d'or de la Lune d'Argent vint recouvrir mon corps. Et je vis un sourire parfait se dessiner sur les lèvres de la femme face à moi… Mais qui souriait à cet instant là ? Je me pose encore la question… Saori… ou Athéna ?


	17. Saori

Saori

Je passais et repassais la main une centième fois pour la caresser. Elle vibrait sous la caresse, je pouvais presque l'entendre chanter dans ma tête. Mon maître, spécialiste en armure, m'avait dit qu'elles avaient toutes une vie propre et qu'il fallait les comprendre… Mon armure… mon armure de chevalier… Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Elle était là, devant moi, dans toute sa splendeur… et les Dieux savent à quel point elle était belle. Les armures des enfants sacrés différaient de celles de chevaliers d'or dans le sens qu'elles étaient en or, oui… mais en or blanc. A l'instar de l'armure du chevalier de la Vierge, les armures des enfants sacrés, identiques toutes les deux, représentaient des anges. Mais des anges se cachant les yeux avec leurs ailes. Un genou posé à terre, un seul, le visage courbé et les mains jointes dans la prière… la position traditionnelle que nous adoptions depuis des années. Mais la statue avait ses ailes repliées autour d'elle en protection dont les pointes cachaient le visage et surtout les yeux.

Pour comprendre le pourquoi d'une telle représentation, il est nécessaire, Lecteur Inconnu, que je t'explique une petite chose. Comme tu le sais déjà, les enfants sacrés sont de sang divin et mortel. Mais à l'origine, au tout début de notre existence, nous avions des ailes… et nous pouvions voler. Je te parle d'une existence qui remonte à plus de dix mille ans en arrière, aux origines de notre naissance. Oui, nous avions des ailes… nous volions dans les airs, libres comme des oiseaux. C'était avant le temps de toutes les chevaleries, des marinas ou des spectres. C'était un temps où les Dieux n'avaient pas encore chacun leur propre armée. Nous étions alors au service des tous les Dieux. Il n'y avait pas encore de guerre, pas encore de combat. Nous étions chargés de veiller sur la Terre durant la nuit et sur les hommes qui, en ces temps là, faisaient à peine leur premier pas. C'était le temps où les Dieux descendaient encore se mêler aux mortels et faisaient naitre ainsi les plus grandes légendes et mythologies. C'était un temps où les hommes honoraient les Dieux et les aimaient plus que tout. Et nous aussi, nous avons contribué à ces légendes qui aujourd'hui te font rêver et qui renforcent ta foi. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé d'où viennent ces anges et archanges qui ornent le plafond de toutes vos églises ? Notre image, éternellement figée par les peintres et sculpteurs de la belle époque. Nous sommes de vieilles, de très vieilles créatures… De vieilles âmes sans cesse replongées dans la violence d'une jeunesse éphémère.

Nous avons perdu nos ailes il y a de cela deux mille ans et ce ne fut pas par la volonté des Dieux cette fois… mais par celle d'un homme qui, à notre image, était de sang métissé. C'est une longue histoire… je te la raconterais plus tard. Mais je crois que décidément, du moins pour ma part, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance avec les divinités réincarnées.

Tout en admirant mon armure, je pensais à Tristan. Il devait sans doute avoir revêtu le surplis qui faisait de lui un spectre à part entière maintenant… Le spectre de la Lune d'Argent… Un pincement au cœur, je songeais alors que nous avions vraiment pris place au sein de deux armées ennemies… mais pas dans le même camp. Et je priais très fort ma Mère divine pour que, cette fois-ci, il n'y ait pas de nouvelle guerre sainte entre Athéna et Hadès. De toute la force de mon âme… je ne voulais pas revivre ça encore une fois.

Athéna…

Je n'avais pas oublié cette curieuse sensation que j'avais ressentie au treizième temple lors de notre intronisation. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer pourquoi, parmi une assemblée entièrement composée de chevaliers d'or et du Pope, j'étais la seule à avoir ressentie cela. Je n'avais pas rêvé. J'ai vu, j'ai vraiment vu les deux esprits, divin et mortel, s'affronter un court instant pour la possession d'un corps. Saori se rebellait. Elle refusait l'emprise de la Déesse sur elle. Mais comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Saori était la réincarnation de la Déesse, elle ne pouvait normalement pas avoir de conscience propre. Athéna et elle ne devait former qu'une seule et même personne.

Déboussolée. J'étais vraiment perdue. Je ne comprenais pas. J'avais besoin de comprendre. Cette nuit là, c'était un appel à l'aide que j'avais entendu. Un appel à l'aide de la part d'Athéna. Et mon instinct me disait que, non, je n'avais pas rêvé. J'avais besoin de comprendre. Alors une nuit, je suis sortie en direction du treizième temple consulter la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider.

Il n'était pas tard et personne ne me posa la moindre question à mesure que je gravissais les marches et que je traversais les temples les uns après les autres. Milo, je suppose, pensa que je me rendais au onzième temple mais il ne me fit aucune difficulté. Depuis mon intronisation, il s'était montré plus cordial envers moi sans pour autant m'offrir une franche amitié. Etant à présent son égale, il n'avait guère d'autres choix que celui de m'accepter mais je soupçonne Camus d'avoir eut une conversation avec lui. Le Verseau pour sa part, ne me posa pas de questions, se contentant d'un signe de tête, plongé dans un de ses livres... pourtant je sentis un regard d'interrogation posé sur mon dos et qui me suivit tout le long de la montée jusqu'au douzième temple. Le Poisson ne se trouvait pas dans sa maison. Je la traversais sans autre. Mais une fois sortie, j'arrêtais subitement ma marche sur le seuil. De ce coté là de la douzième maison, je pouvais nettement voir le treizième temple se dessiner et derrière lui, le jardin où se trouvait l'immense statue de la Déesse Athéna. Elle n'était encore vraiment visible dans son intégralité. De là où je me trouvais, je ne voyais que la tête de la statue, son regard perdu dans le lointain et pourtant ce soir là, j'avais l'impression que c'était sur moi que ses yeux étaient posés. J'inspirais profondément et continuais ma montée. Arrivée à destination, je demandais à un garde de m'introduire au bureau du Pope.

Shion était penchée sur ces dossiers lorsque je pénétrais dans son bureau. Je posais un genou à terre et attendis qu'il me donne la permission de me relever.

- Bonsoir chevalier de la Lune d'Argent. Le garde m'a dit que tu souhaitais t'entretenir avec moi.

Je me relevais et hochais la tête en acquiesçant. Etant à présent chevalier à part entière, j'avais le privilège de solliciter une audience du grand Pope sans avoir à passer par mon maître. Mais je ne l'avais encore jamais fait, même en étant apprentie.

Shion me sourit, bienveillant.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Grand Pope… Je souhaiterais parler à Athéna.

Shion fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris.

- Elle n'est pas au sanctuaire, je pensais que tu étais au courant. Elle est repartie au Japon.

Je savais effectivement que Saori était repartie quelques jours après la cérémonie et c'était la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas entrepris cette démarche avant. Je ne voulais pas parler à la réincarnation. Mais mon maître m'avait parlé une fois d'un temple à l'intérieur même du treizième temple. Un temple d'Athéna où pouvait aller les chevaliers qui souhaitaient se rapprocher de la Déesse. Je ne savais pas comment continuer la conversation. Shion n'ayant pas eut de réaction lors de la cérémonie, je ne pouvais pas lui faire part de mes doutes de cette manière. Cela aurait pu être considéré comme de la trahison.

Mais il sembla comprendre mon embarras. Il se leva de son bureau et s'avança vers moi.

- Swann. Tu sais que si tu as un problème, tu peux parler avec moi.

Il me sourit et je me sentis gênée. Je compris qu'il faisait allusion à la soirée de son anniversaire tout en ayant le tact de ne pas le mentionner clairement.

Je hochais de nouveau la tête, cherchant désespérément une échappatoire. Peut-être finalement, venir ici n'était pas une si bonne idée.

- Pardonnez-moi Grand Pope, murmurais-je en baissant la tête, mais c'est une chose que je ne peux dire qu'à la Déesse Athéna.

Je baissais tellement la tête qu'elle allait me rentrer dans les épaules. Je ne voulais pas attirer les soupçons de Shion et je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il pense que je ne lui faisais pas confiance.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas vous en parler… mais… c'est quelque chose entre elle et moi.

Shion dû se pencher à son tour pour entendre la fin de ma phrase tellement j'avais baissé la voix. Il sembla un moment déconcerté, puis il releva la tête et me fit signe de le suivre.

Il sortit de son bureau et me conduisit à travers un long corridor obscur qui menait à une petite porte. Arrivés devant cette porte, il tendit la main devant lui et me poussa légèrement dans le dos.

- Athéna, même si elle n'est pas physiquement au sanctuaire, est toujours présente dans ce temple. Son cosmos garde ce lieu sacré depuis des siècles.

Puis il accentua la pression dans mon dos et me sourit.

- Entre et parle avec elle. Elle t'écoutera.

Je le remerciais et attendis qu'il s'éloigne pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Le temple en question était une petite pièce, comme une petite chapelle qui pourtant dans le fond, gardait une gigantesque statue de la Déesse éclairée par une multitude de cierges. La vision aurait coupé le souffle à n'importe qui et je crois savoir que c'est cette même vision qui avait tant épouvanté Saga à la toute fin de son règne.

Je m'approchais doucement de l'autel et posais un genou à terre.

- Déesse… aide-moi !

Pendant plus d'une heure, je restais à genou lui demandant inlassablement de m'éclairer sur ce qui s'était passé le soir de la cérémonie. Lui demandant qu'elle m'explique quelle aide je pouvais lui apporter et comment. Lui jurant que j'étais prête à donner ma vie pour la servir… mais en vain. La statue restait de marbre et Athéna ne répondait pas. Vaincue, je ressortie du temple.

- Athéna t'a-t-elle répondu ? , me demanda le Pope lorsque je ressortie.

Je baissais la tête et lui fis signe que non. Ma déception devait être visible car il me posa la main sur l'épaule et la serra brièvement.

- Ne te décourage pas Swann. La Déesse t'a entendu mais elle ne répond pas toujours de la manière dont on s'attend.

Découragée, je redescendais les marches lorsque j'aperçu Aphrodite penché sur ses rosiers. Je décidais alors d'aller le saluer pour me changer les idées. Il me fit un grand signe lorsqu'il me vit et m'invita à venir admirer son travail. Les roses d'Aphrodite passaient pour être les plus belles fleurs de tout le sanctuaire. Il les choyait, les aimait et les soignait avec tout l'amour qu'il possédait… et je crois t'avoir déjà mentionné qu'Aphrodite avait un cœur plutôt grand. Je restais quelques minutes en sa compagnie, bavardant autour d'une tasse de thé, puis repris ma descente les bras chargés d'un magnifique bouquet, inoffensif.

Arrivée au dixième temple, je ralentis un instant pour contempler la statue que le Capricorne avait déposé au milieu de son temple. Athéna, songeais-je, pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ?

- Bonsoir Swann.

Je tournais la tête et vis Shura s'avancer vers moi. Je le saluais. Son regard dévia sur le bouquet que je tenais dans mes bras.

- Tu es allée voir Aphrodite ? Ses fleurs sont superbes cette année.

- Oui, Aphrodite a vraiment la main verte.

Il prit une rose entre ses doigts et sourit.

- Je vais souvent lui demander des fleurs pour orner le pied de ma statue.

D'un geste, il désigna un joli petit parterre de fleurs séchées au pied du socle. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention, mon regard était focalisé sur le visage. Mais cela faisait une très jolie décoration.

Shura avait pour sa Déesse, une rare dévotion.

- Celui-ci, m'expliqua-t-il, je l'ai fait pour la venue de la Déesse il y a quelques jours. Elle a beaucoup aimé.

Il redressa le torse, fier.

- Regarde, continua t-il, des roses blanches. Ce sont ses préférées.

- Elles sont magnifiques, lui répondis-je sincèrement, et tu as très bien su les mettre en valeur à travers le socle.

Je regardais le bouquet que je tenais dans les bras.

- Moi, je préfère les fleurs de Lys, mais Aphrodite n'en avait pas.

- L'ancienne réincarnation d'Athéna, Sasha, aimait beaucoup les lys elle aussi. Mais elle adorait par-dessus tout, les roses pourpres comme celle que tu tiens contre toi.

Intriguée, je tournais la tête vers le Capricorne.

- Tu as connu Sasha ?

- Non !

Il se mit à rire

- Je ne suis pas assez vieux pour ça tu sais. Mais le vieux maître m'en a parlé.

Sasha ! C'est vrai, j'oubliais que je l'avais sans doute connue moi aussi, bien que je n'en gardais aucun souvenir.

- Elle était comment ?

- Le vieux maître se plait à dire qu'elle était très jolie, me répondit-il, une pointe de désapprobation dans la voix. Mais je ne crois pas que c'est là une qualité première pour la réincarnation d'une Déesse.

Je souris doucement. La dévotion de Shura était telle, qu'il ne pouvait imaginer meilleure réincarnation que celle qu'il servait.

- Mais le vieux maître dit aussi, qu'elle était douce et très gentille. Intelligente et parfois même…

Il baissa la voix, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire une chose que la statue ne devait pas entendre.

- Coquine.

- Coquine ? m'étonnais-je.

- Oui, il parait que la demoiselle avait son petit caractère et qu'elle aimait certaines fois faire des farces ou se moquer des gens.

Puis il jeta un regard affolé en direction d'Athéna et s'empressa d'ajouter à haute voix :

- Mais toujours gentiment… en toute innocence.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de songer amèrement que l'actuelle réincarnation aussi se plaisait à se moquer des gens, mais que pour elle, cela n'avait rien d'innocent.

- Oui, soupira t-il, le vieux maître en tout cas, l'aimait beaucoup. Je pense que ça n'a pas été facile ensuite de trouver un nouveau corps pour accueillir la nouvelle réincarnation. Le vieux maître dit qu'Athéna et Sasha faisaient du bon travail ensemble. Plusieurs enfants ont été choisis, et c'est sur Saori qu'Athéna a arrêté son choix.

Je tournais soudain si brusquement la tête vers le Capricorne que je m'en fis mal au cou.

- Shura ! Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Surpris, il me regarda.

- J'ai dis que ça n'a pas été facile de trouver une nouvelle réincarnation qui soit à la hauteur de Sasha.

- Tu veux dire qu'Athéna n'est pas proprement née dans ce corps ?

- Bien sur que non, me répondit-il de plus en plus surpris. Athéna est une Déesse à part entière. Naître dans un corps signifierait renoncer à sa divinité le temps d'une vie. Tu imagines les pouvoirs qu'elle perdrait. C'est le même cas pour Poséidon et Julian Solo par exemple. La réincarnation est une personne à part entière qui est « possédée » par le Dieu. Dans le cas d'Athéna, elle choisit toujours de se réincarner dans un corps d'enfant et de grandir avec pour lui transmettre une partie de ses pouvoirs et de ses responsabilités. C'est comme ça qu'Athéna peut être plus proche de nous. D'une certaine manière, elle grandit avec nous, elle vit avec nous, elle souffre avec nous.

Je restais abasourdie par cette nouvelle. Non, j'avoue que je n'y avais jamais songé. Et je commençais alors à comprendre bien plus de choses. Je tournais la tête vers la statue et sentis une petite onde de chaleur m'envahir quelques secondes, comme une petite vague de tendresse qui m'aurait traversé. Athéna m'avait répondu ! Shion avait raison, elle m'avait répondu, mais pas de la manière à laquelle je m'attendais. Je lui souris de tout mon cœur et me tournant de nouveau vers Shura, je lui montrais les roses que j'avais dans les bras.

- Me permets-tu de les offrir à la Déesse ? Si c'était les roses préférées de son ancienne réincarnation, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'offensera de la couleur.

Shura les prit dans ses bras pour aller les déposer, avec des gestes d'infini respect et précaution, dans les bras même de la Déesse.

- Je pense qu'elle en sera ravie.

…

J'ai beaucoup repensé à cet épisode par la suite… Shura m'avait éclairé l'affaire d'une autre manière. Athéna ne s'était pas « réincarnée » au sens propre. Ce n'était pas une réincarnation mais plutôt une possession. Voila qui me découvrait Saori sous un autre jour. De toute évidence, elle et la Déesse ne formaient plus une seule et même personne. Maintenant qu'elle possédait les pouvoirs divins, Saori n'était plus disposée à se laisser manipuler aussi facilement. Je suppose que d'une certaine manière, son histoire ressemblait à celle de ses chevaliers. Elle avait en main un destin qu'elle n'avait ni choisi, ni demandé. Même si son histoire à elle, avait dû être, comparée aux nôtres, sérieusement édulcorée. Elle avait tout à présent. Pouvoir et chevaliers. Pourquoi partager ? Pendant un instant - un court instant - j'en vins même à la comprendre de vouloir résister. Mais cela n'expliquait pas la hargne qu'elle déployait à mon égard… et au vu des futurs événements, ma compassion, Lecteur Inconnu, fut vite oubliée.


	18. Deuxième réveil

Deuxième réveil

Connais-tu Lecteur Inconnu, ces moments de vérité qui vous déchirent le cœur et qui vous broient l'âme avec une telle force qu'on ne peut qu'en pleurer ?

Ces moments de vérité qu'on voudrait avoir, mais que paradoxalement on fait tout pour éviter ?

Ces moments de vérité… ces instants volés aux Dieux. Ils font mal. Ils font tellement mal.

Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-ce dans la nature humaine de fuir les conflits, les révélations. Peut-être est-ce dans la nature humaine de se sentir en sécurité dans ces petits cocons d'illusions forgés et de vouloir éviter une fissure qui peut blesser… ou peut-être est-ce simplement dans ma nature à moi…

Je sais juste que, quand on sent ces moments arriver, il y a comme une alarme silencieuse au monde extérieur, qui se met à sonner avec virulence dans notre esprit, et alors c'est le signal, le tocsin. Il faut partir, vite et loin. Très vite. Très loin. Eviter la confrontation. Eviter ces explications qui vous brûleront la gorge aussi surement que la lave d'un volcan.

Alors pourquoi, ce fameux soir, lorsque j'ai senti le signal hurler à l'intérieur de ma tête, je ne suis pas partie ? Je ne sais pas. Je me suis souvent demandé ce qui se serait passé si j'avais eu le courage de partir. Mais ce soir là, j'ai eu le courage… de rester.

Je me souviens. Un simple feu de bois. Une veillée au bord de la plage qui longeait les abords du sanctuaire. Une réunion entre amis… et une conversation banale qui dérape.

Nous étions plusieurs ce soir là. Je me souviens… Il y avait Saga et Kanon, assis côte à côte Milo et Camus, Mû, Aiolia et Aiolos, Sorrente. Et puis, il y avait moi. Une simple veillée. Une simple réunion entre chevaliers.

…

Oui, tous chevaliers à présent… je me sentais fière d'être parmi cette assemblée.

J'avais fini par enterrer également la hache de guerre avec le Scorpion ou plutôt, depuis mon intronisation, il s'était considérablement radouci à mon égard. Je suppose que je devais cela à Camus. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su. Je sais juste qu'il s'est approché de moi un beau matin, quelques jours après la cérémonie et qu'il m'a défié en entrainement. Cosmos et témoins réunis, ce jour là. C'était sans doute sa manière à lui de finalement m'accepter. A la fin de l'entrainement, je me suis avancée vers lui pour lui tendre la main… une main qu'il a acceptée. Je savais qu'il y aurait, un jour, une conversation, mais ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé. Pour le moment, je me contentais de garder sa main dans la mienne et de la serrer avec reconnaissance en lui souriant avec sincérité. Depuis j'ai appris à un peu mieux le connaitre et surtout à l'apprécier.

Mais je reviendrais sur Milo, Lecteur Inconnu, je pense qu'il mérite qu'on s'y attarde. Pour le moment, c'est une autre chose que je veux te raconter et Milo n'est pas le personnage principal même si c'est lui qui a, involontairement, tout déclenché.

…

Ce soir là, je me souviens, j'avais bandé mes yeux comme j'avais coutume de le faire certaines fois. Un simple foulard violet. Il faut dire, Lecteur Inconnu, que ça fatigue de garder les yeux constamment et volontairement fermés. Obligatoirement, la nature reprend le dessus et on a tendance à chercher à les ouvrir. Alors pour éviter ce genre d'incident, Sorrente et moi avions l'habitude de nous bander les yeux de temps en temps pour reposer nos paupières fatiguées. Au début, je dois avouer que cela avait surprit les chevaliers, et il se trouvait toujours un malin comme Kanon ou Angelo pour faire de grands gestes devant nos yeux clos et prisonniers du tissu. Gestes qui finissaient inévitablement avec un poignet tordu par nos soins. Nous n'appréciions pas vraiment ce genre de blagues. Ce jour là, à en juger par le massage qu'Aiolos prodiguait à son poignet en lançant des regards meurtriers à mon frère, ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Je souris doucement en voyant le Sagittaire. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à faire ces plaisanteries de potache et je supposais qu'il ne referait pas la même erreur.

Milo avait été l'instigateur de cette petite réunion nocturne, se souvenant comment, étant enfant, il faisait brûler des marshmallows avec ses frères. Le Scorpion était d'humeur nostalgique ces derniers jours. Et nous avions voulut lui faire plaisir. Kanon avait réussi à se procurer les fameux bonbons, et nous retrouvions donc tous, à faire brûler les dits bonbons à la chaleur d'un feu allumé par les bons soins de Saga et à déguster les friandises fondues au bout d'un bâton.

Enfin, déguster était un bien grand mot au vu de la grimace que je fis à la première bouchée. Ces trucs sont incroyablement sucrés ! Pardonnes mon langage, Lecteur Inconnu, mais à mon sens, c'était tout simplement dégueulasse. Et à la vue du visage crispé du Verseau lors de sa première bouchée, je me permis un sourire en pensant que je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas apprécier. Je me contentais donc de faire fondre le bonbon pour tendre ma baguette à la bouche gourmande de mon frère, ravi de se voir donner la becqueté.

Nous étions là, assis sur la plage à manger des friandises, riant et parlant de tout et de rien, comme une simple bande d'amis pourraient le faire en vacance. Exit les chevaliers en cet instant magique. Exit le cosmos et le pouvoir de tuer d'un simple geste. Juste des amis savourant le fait d'être ensemble à plaisanter, à passer une bonne soirée.

Je laissais errer mon regard entre les participants. Avec la tendre complicité de la nuit, je découvrais émerveillée à la lueur des flammes, des visages vrais, des cœurs humains.

Saga avait un visage reflétant une pure félicité. Juste le temps d'une soirée, il se permit de ne plus être un ancien traître, un demi-Dieu, un schizophrène. Il était juste Saga, et rien d'autre.

Mon maître n'était plus ni maître, ni chevalier. Il permit à son éternel masque de s'effriter, et riait de bon cœur aux plaisanteries de ceux qui, à ce moment, n'était ni plus ni moins que ses amis, plus ses pairs.

Aiolia avait laissé sa force et sa sévérité dans son temple. Il était redevenu ce petit frère que le Sagittaire affectionnait tant. Et le bonheur d'Aiolos faisait plaisir à voir lorsqu'il passait affectueusement la main dans les cheveux de son frère pour les ébouriffer.

Kanon multipliait les farces et jeux de mots faisant rire aux éclats notre petite assemblée, devant le sourire indulgent de son jumeau.

Milo ressemblait à un enfant, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat nouveau, au souvenir d'une innocence perdue que nous lui avions permis, le temps d'une soirée, de retrouver.

Sorrente, fidèle à lui-même, multipliait les pitreries pour la plus grande joie de tous.

Et même Camus, habituellement éternellement froid, éternellement distant, laissait apparaitre une joie non dissimulée, prenait part aux conversations et riait.

Et moi… moi je riais de concert. Je plaisantais avec eux. Savourant une soirée de détente, oubliant volontairement, tous d'un accord muet, que demain nous serions de nouveaux des chevaliers.

Occultant avec eux que le lendemain, nous nous retrouverions dans les arènes pour nous entraîner. Occultant que le lendemain, nous pourrions être envoyés à l'autre bout de la terre pour satisfaire les caprices d'une gamine qui avait droit de vie et de mort sur nous.

C'était une belle soirée. Une très belle soirée. On l'a fait durer le plus longtemps possible.

Et moi, perdue dans ma contemplation des visages détendus de mes frères, j'ai mal, j'ai très mal choisi mon moment pour revenir à la réalité.

Le destin ce soir là, avait choisi la voix de Milo pour se révéler à moi. Et c'est en entendant la voix nostalgique du Scorpion que j'ai repris pied.

- Oui, Milo est mon vrai nom. Mes parents ont choisi de m'appeler ainsi en référence à cette île où ils se sont rencontrés.

Merde ! Je relevais brusquement la tête.

A quel moment la conversation avait-elle dévié sur la véracité des prénoms ? Je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je n'avais pas fait attention à la tournure des choses.

C'est à cet instant que l'alarme silencieuse s'était mise à sonner furieusement dans mon esprit. J'aurais dû me lever, trouver une excuse qui tienne la route, prétexter que j'étais fatiguée, et partir. Mais ce soir là, incapable de faire le moindre geste, je suis restée. J'ai vu Milo poser la question à plusieurs membres de notre petit groupe. Demandant inlassablement la signification du prénom et si celui-ci était vrai. Plongée dans un état second, j'ai vu Saga et Kanon hocher la tête en acquiesçant et expliquant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la raison pour laquelle ils avaient été ainsi nommés. J'ai vu anxieuse, Milo procéder à un tour de table, redoutant le moment où il en viendrait à me poser la même question. Après Saga et Kanon, j'ai vu Sorrente expliquer que son nom lui venait de sa mère, Russe. J'ai vu Mû raconter la signification et corrélation de son nom avec l'ancien continent perdu. Puis Aiolia et Aiolos relater avec fierté l'histoire de leurs homonymes, des ancêtres grecs.

Assise à côté de Camus, j'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, pendant que les deux frères finissaient leur histoire. Je savais que la prochaine question me serait sans doute destinée. Et je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais surtout pas.

Je voulais partir en courant. Je voulais fuir cette question qui me confrontait à mon passé. Un passé que j'avais enfoui à des kilomètres de profondeurs à l'intérieur de ma conscience. Un passé que je voulais, plus que tout, oublier. Mais je restais là. Assise et imperturbable. Et la question est venue…

- Swann ? Et toi ? Que veut dire ton prénom ?

J'aurais pu choisir de mentir ce jour-là. Franchement, qui l'aurait su ? Personne. Pas même Sorrente ne savait. Alors pourquoi ai-je dit la vérité ? Je ne sais pas.

Je baissais la tête, vaincue avant même d'avoir parlé. Et répondit :

- La Déesse de la Lune a choisi de me nommer ainsi car ce nom est trompeur. Il fait croire à l'ennemi que c'est un homme qu'il aura en face de lui.

- La Déesse de la Lune ? reprit Milo curieux.

Gênée, je baissais davantage la tête et murmurais :

- Swann n'est pas mon véritable prénom, Milo.

Je sentis la curiosité s'emparer de mes pairs. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais été la seule à avouer avoir pris un surnom.

- Et quel est-il alors ?

Je soupirais. Je savais que cette question allait venir sur le tapis. J'espérais m'en sortir avec une pirouette. Je relevais la tête dans sa direction, sentant alors tous les regards interrogateurs posés sur moi, et tentais un faible sourire.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance...

Je tâchais, moi-même, plus que les autres d'en être convaincue. J'avais lâché ça dans un souffle, presque comme on demanderait une permission de passer son tour.

Le regard de Milo se fit indulgent. Lui qui d'ordinaire était si curieux, semblait à ce moment respecter mon besoin de taire ma réelle identité. Il semblait comprendre. Je faillis laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'une voix proche se fit entendre.

- Si, c'est important ! Le nom que nous donnent nos parents à la naissance défini notre identité. Il ne faut jamais l'oublier. C'est cela qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais j'avais clairement entendu la voix froide et chargée de reproche du Verseau assit à mes côtés, et je sentis une bouffée de colère monter en moi. De quel droit se permettait-il de me juger ? Il ne savait rien de ma vie, rien de ce qui avait défini l'enfant que j'avais été, il y a de cela tellement d'années. Si j'avais choisi de renoncer à ce nom, ce n'était ni par hasard, ni par gaité de cœur. C'était simplement parce que ça faisait trop mal.

Alors oui, peut-être était-ce lâche. Peut-être était-ce une manière de renier mes années d'antan. Mais c'étais le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour protéger un cœur d'enfant d'une douleur que j'aurais voulu n'avoir jamais existé. Je tournais brusquement la tête vers mon voisin et d'une voix remplie de colère, je lui demandais :

- Qui es-tu pour me dire cela, Verseau ? N'oublies pas que je suis française moi aussi, et même en ayant l'esprit le plus ouvert possible, je ne peux pas imaginer que tes parents aient pu te donner le nom de Camus. Albert Camus était un écrivain célèbre, mais Camus était son nom de famille. Ce n'est pas un prénom.

J'avais craché, plus que je n'avais prononcé ces mots, les regrettant immédiatement après, élevant la voix sous le coup de l'émotion. J'aurais pu… j'aurais sans doute dû hausser les épaules et me taire. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait ? Camus n'avait pourtant fait qu'énoncer une vérité. Mais c'était précisément cette vérité qui me taraudait l'esprit depuis tant d'années. En choisissant volontairement de renoncer à ma véritable identité, c'est une part de moi-même que j'avais renié. Et les mots du chevalier des glaces venaient durement de me le rappeler.

Le Verseau, semblant prendre conscience de ses propres paroles, avait pali en entendant ma tirade. Il aurait sans doute voulu faire marche arrière, mais c'était trop tard. J'étais blessée de ses paroles.

- Quel est le tien de véritable nom, Camus du Verseau ?

J'avais volontairement appuyé sur son nom, un accent de dédain dans la voix.

Non, je ne pouvais pas imaginer que ses parents l'avaient réellement appelé ainsi. Et si je devais me dévoiler en cette nuit, il se dévoilerait avec moi.

Il baissa la tête et rougit. Visiblement blessé par ma question.

Cette nuit, Lecteur Inconnu, cette nuit avait vraiment quelque chose que les autres nuits n'avaient pas. Pourquoi Camus avait-il rebondi sur ma réponse en la prenant presque comme un affront personnel ? Je le compris plus tard, sa réponse dans le fond, ne m'était sans doute pas destinée à moi, mais était plutôt destinée à lui-même.

Le chevalier du Verseau, le fier et noble magicien de l'eau et de la glace, avait dévoilé une faille. Jamais il ne montrait la moindre émotion. Jamais il ne laissait transparaître une quelconque douleur sur son visage. Mais ce soir avait quelque chose de particulier. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air de cette nuit qui nous empêchait de mentir. Quelque chose qui nous forçait à nous montrer plus honnête, plus vrai, que nous ne l'avions jamais été.

Il se contenta de secouer la tête en signe d'impuissance. Incapable de répondre à mon injonction.

Je ne regardais plus les autres à cet instant. Camus m'avait blessé, et je lui en voulais d'avoir fait ressurgir dans mon esprit volontairement amnésique, des souvenirs que j'avais mis des années à occulter.

- Important, dis-tu ? repris-je avec colère face à son mutisme. N'as-tu jamais envisagé le fait que certaines fois c'est important d'oublier certaines choses ?... On vit mieux amnésique que fou de douleur.

Ma dernière phrase n'était qu'un murmure.

Oui, j'avais demandé à ma Déesse d'oublier. Oui, j'avais demandé à ma Déesse de choisir pour moi un nouveau nom car celui que je portais auparavant suffisait à me détruire le cœur. Elle n'avait accédé qu'à ma deuxième demande, mais cela m'avait suffit.

De rage, je m'étais levée et j'avais tourné le dos à l'assemblée. J'ai toujours été impulsive. Foutue impulsivité ! Je sentie alors une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je fus surprise. Le Verseau n'était pas du genre tactile et encore moins en publique. Mais ce soir là, je l'ai déjà dit, faisait fi des convenances habituelles et on se découvrait les uns les autres différents du visage que l'on présentait quotidiennement. Son étreinte se resserra son mon épaule.

- Swann.

Sa voix était hachée par l'émotion, comme une excuse que l'on n'ose pas formuler.

Mais il était trop tard. Comme on dit, j'en avais trop dit… ou pas assez.

D'un geste brusque des épaules, je me libérais de sa main. Des images venaient se briser dans mon esprit, des fantômes de mon passé ressurgissaient dans ma mémoire. Un en particulier…

Que s'était-il passé ? Nous passions pourtant une si agréable veillée. Il avait suffit d'un mot, d'une interrogation pour que tout vienne s'écrouler.

Je soupirais et baissais la tête. Ma voix se brisa sur mes lèvres. Juste un murmure mais il l'entendit. Ils l'entendirent tous.

- Sais-tu ce que c'est que d'être un ange, Camus ? Un ange déchu. Connais-tu la douleur ? La morsure des flammes lorsqu'elles te brûlent les ailes ?

Les mots me sortaient de la gorge sans que je n'aie la moindre volonté pour les prononcer. Plus qu'un aveu, c'était ma vie que je venais de lui résumer.

- Oui…

Je me sentie raidir de tout mon être. Avais-je bien entendu sa réponse ? Ce fut mon tour de me retourner pour lui faire face, surprise. A présent, c'était la douleur et la colère qui se mêlaient sur son visage. Il laissa tomber sa main, restée en suspend derrière mon dos et fit quelques pas en avant, nerveux.

- Oui, cria-t-il soudainement. Oui, je connais la douleur et cette sensation de perdre ses ailes. Ça fait mal, ça arrache le cœur en deux parties. Ça vous laisse dans le fond de l'âme un vide que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais combler.

Ses mains tremblaient. Les miennes aussi. Il avait décrit ma propre douleur avec les mots exacts.

Il tourna la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent le feu. Hypnotisé.

Autour de nous régnait un silence de cathédrale. Plus aucun de nos compagnons n'osaient faire le moindre bruit, conscients du caractère étrange d'une conversation que nous n'étions que deux à comprendre.

- Les flammes…, reprit Camus sans les quitter des yeux. La chaleur de l'enfer n'est pas suffisante pour assécher des larmes lorsqu'elles pleurent la perte d'un être cher. Et même quand on n'a plus de larmes, on pleure encore, on pleure toujours. Parce qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de croire qu'il existe, quelque part, un Dieu capable d'accomplir…

- Un miracle…

Je venais de terminer la tirade à sa place, sans vraiment en avoir conscience.

- On se dit que l'espoir existe. On veut y croire et on y croit si fort qu'on sombre chaque jour, inévitablement, un peu plus dans la folie. Mais qu'importe. Si la folie à ce pouvoir de le faire revenir à la vie, alors bénie soit la folie. Elle seule nous permet d'être fous au point de renier ce que nos yeux ont pu voir.

Camus hocha la tête doucement. Les yeux toujours rivés sur les flammes. Et moi, j'avais les yeux rivés sur lui. Je sentais mon cœur battre à la chamade, fou, fou d'espoir.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, la conversation avait dévié en français et rares étaient ceux présent parmi nous qui comprenaient nos paroles.

Lentement, Camus tourna la tête vers mon visage et je pus y voir, incrustés dans ses pupilles, les mêmes flammes qui dansaient autour du bois quelques secondes auparavant. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, comme on a coutume de le faire lorsqu'on vient de prendre conscience d'une chose impossible.

- Est-ce que les yeux peuvent se tromper ?

Plus qu'une question, c'était une supplique, c'était une prière, c'était presque… un espoir fou.

Des images venues tout droit de mon enfance se mirent à virevolter dans mon esprit. Avec force, avec violence, des souvenirs que j'avais crus enfouies au plus profond de mon subconscient forçaient à présent les barrières de ma volonté pour s'imposer devant moi.

Pourquoi cette question ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Non ! Les yeux ne peuvent pas se tromper ! Ils voient. Et nous, on ne croit que ce qu'on voit, n'est-ce pas ? Non, les yeux ne peuvent pas se tromper ! Alors pourquoi cette nuit, au lieu de lui jeter cette réponse au visage, j'ai baissé la tête et répondu :

- Je ne sais pas.

Et pourquoi mon cœur battait-il à un rythme déchainé ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que cette conversation était en train de changer ma vie ?

Il me prit soudain violement par les épaules pour me secouer. Prit de fureur, de frénésie. Il me secoua comme si la réponse allait jaillir hors de mon être. Je ne vis pas, à ce moment là, mon maître et Sorrente se lever précipitamment pour me venir en aide. Je ne vis pas les regards abasourdis des autres chevaliers, surpris de voir Camus perdre son sang froid. Secouée comme un prunier, surprise moi-même par la réaction du Verseau, je ne vis rien. Rien d'autre que ce regard suppliant, si déplacé dans les yeux d'un chevalier des glaces. Si peu habituel dans les yeux de Camus. Non, pas Camus… mais qui ? Qui était-il ?

Mû, plus rapide, le prit doucement par les épaules pour le forcer à reculer, à me lâcher.

Je gardais mes yeux bandés fixés sur les siens. Troublée.

Dans un élan, je lui pris le visage entre les mains. Il posa ses mains sur les miennes, baissa la tête, inspira plusieurs fois profondément dans un effort visible pour se calmer. Puis il redressa son visage, planta ses yeux dans les miens.

- Est-ce que les yeux peuvent se tromper ?

Même question et même supplique. Ma première réponse n'était pas celle qu'il voulait entendre.

Je retirais mes mains de son visage mais gardaient ses mains dans les miennes. Je ne savais plus quoi répondre. Perdue ! Complètement perdue. Ses yeux me brulaient sous une interrogation impérieuse. Je baissais la tête et fixais ses mains. C'est alors qu'une chose… un détail me sauta aux yeux.

Je pris brusquement sa main gauche de mes deux mains et me mis à la détailler.

Cette marque… Cette cicatrice qu'il avait sur la paume…

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Les Dieux ne pouvaient pas être aussi cruel… Et pourtant…

Cette marque… je l'avais déjà vu auparavant. Dans une vie passée. Dans une vie lointaine, si lointaine que j'avais tout fait pour l'oublier.

Je passais un doigt sur cette cicatrice, retraçant son parcours depuis le début près du majeur jusqu'à sa fin près du poignet. Puis je serrais cette main dans la mienne, fort, très fort.

- Oui, soufflais-je.

Oui, apparemment les yeux pouvaient se tromper.

Je vis son regard changer dès qu'il entendit ma voix. C'était un regard presque effrayé. Effrayé de comprendre la même chose que moi. Et moi, je m'effrayais davantage. Je tournais les talons et partis. Je voulus partir en courant. Je voulais partir loin, oublier. Me dire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Que j'allais me réveiller. Le cœur lourd mais me réveiller quand même.

Je ne réussis qu'à faire quelques pas. Son bras était revenu à la charge, emprisonnant le mien dans un étau de fer. Me forçant à me retourner et lui faire face.

Je venais de comprendre. Comprendre ce qu'impliquait cette conversation.

Je voulais fuir… mais Camus me maintenait devant lui. Je sentais son bras trembler sur le mien.

J'avais compris, il avait besoin de comprendre lui aussi.

Doucement, je sentis une de ses mains passer derrière ma tête et mon foulard vola dans les airs. Je restais un moment interdite. Il me prit à nouveau par le bras pour me rapprocher de lui, je bloquais son geste en lui saisissant les épaules. Je restais un instant immobile, les bras tendus au maximum pour lui imposer une distance, la tête baissée, le cœur douloureux. Puis je le repoussais de toutes mes forces. Je le repoussais au loin. Loin de moi. Il sembla blessé par mon geste. Son regard s'assombrit. Je fis quelque pas en arrière pour me donner une contenance et inspirais profondément. Il le fallait. Je devais le faire.

Alors, je lui pris les épaules à nouveau et d'un geste brusque, inversais nos positions. C'était moi à présent qui tournais le dos aux restes des chevaliers. Il semblait perplexe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça.

J'inspirais profondément. Je savais qu'il comprendrait. Tout comme moi, j'avais compris cette marque qui lui saillait la paume de la main gauche. J'avais dans la pupille droite, une petite tache bleue. Un point bleu juste à côté de l'iris qu'il n'avait pas pu oublier.

Lentement, je relevais la tête… et j'ouvris les yeux pour la première fois depuis longtemps. L'espace de quelques secondes, je plantais mon regard ouvert dans le sien. Je sentis son souffle se couper sous la stupeur. Je sentis son regard ancré dans le mien et je me maudis de ne pouvoir profiter de cet instant plus longtemps. Mais l'effort fourni pour me permettre de garder les yeux ouverts eut bientôt raison de moi. A contrecœur, je refermais les yeux. J'attendis son verdict.

Il semblait interdit, immobile, le corps secoué de tremblement. Puis soudain…

- Dis-le !

Supplication ! Exigence ! Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Il me rapprocha de lui et posa son front contre le mien. Il ferma les yeux sous le contact.

Je me dégageais, et posais mes mains tremblantes sur son visage. J'approchais mes lèvres de son oreille.

- Trois mots. Juste trois mots.

- Alors dis-les !

Non, je ne pouvais pas. Les mots me restaient bloqués dans le fond du cœur. Trois mots que j'avais hurlés à la mort durant trois ans. Trois mots que j'avais hurlés en vain.

Je secouais la tête, impuissante. Et ce fut lui cette fois qui me prit le visage entre les mains, la voix et les yeux suppliants.

- Dis-le… Dis-le, je t'en prie…

Je me rapprochais alors de lui et dans un effort surhumain, murmurais à son oreille ces trois mots maudits que j'avais pourtant juré de ne plus jamais prononcer.

- Gabriel de Beaumont.

Trois mots maudits. Trois mots que j'avais bannis de mes lèvres.

Gabriel…

Ce nom que j'avais hurlé étant enfant en voyant les flammes d'un incendie dévorer la silhouette de mon frère.


	19. Voler mon ange

_Bonjour Lecteur Inconnu... J'ai fait du ménage sur mon profil. Le temps est venu, je crois, que je me dévoile un peu... RDV sur mon profil pour me connaitre mieux. _

_J'avoue n'avoir jamais vraiment compris comment fonctionnait ce site, mais à force de lecture et de recherche... je peux maintenant accepter les reviews anonymes. Désolé pour le temps perdu^^. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent... _

_Bonne lecture ! _

Voler mon ange

Le plus discrètement possible, je tentais par maintes acrobaties de m'extraire de ce sac de couchage serré. Camus dormait, ou du moins, il avait les yeux fermés… mais je sais mieux que quiconque qu'il ne faut pas se fier à des yeux fermés, n'est-ce pas Lecteur Inconnu ?

Je réussis cependant à m'extirper de ce lit improvisé sans trop de bruit. Un léger ronflement sortit des lèvres du Verseau, assez fort cependant pour me conforter dans mon idée première : Camus ne dormait pas. Mais il avait compris. Il avait compris la raison qui m'avait poussé à me relever en cette heure tardive de la nuit. Et il n'avait soufflé mot. Si nous avions été seuls, juste lui et moi, sans doute m'aurait-il parlé, encouragé ou découragé… qui sait ? Mais sans doute aurait-il parlé… Seulement voila, trois de nos frères d'armes dormaient eux aussi à nos côtés et parmi eux… mon propre maître. Alors nous n'avons pas parlé. Un discret toucher sur sa main, une légère réponse sur la mienne : « j'y vais »… « bonne chance », et je ne crois pas que la réponse était ironique…

J'enjambais du mieux que je pus le sac de couchage d'Aiolia qui me barrait la route et réprimais un fou rire lorsque je faillis lui marcher dessus. La situation était, il faut bien l'avouer, cocasse. Je devais ressembler à ces adolescentes qui fuguent la nuit pour aller retrouver leur amant. Quelques pas au gré du hasard priant les Dieux de ne butter sur personne, et je me retrouvais libre. Je pris quelques secondes pour retrouver mon calme et calmer mes envies de rire. Il n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié de me voir arriver en riant. Déjà qu'il n'allait sans doute pas apprécier du tout de me voir arriver…

Je déambulais à présent dans le noir, me guidant sur le son d'un fleuve pour m'orienter. Il avait totalement masqué son cosmos, et je comprenais son besoin d'isolement, même si m'apprêtais à le violer. Quelques pas encore, une branche mal placée que je me suis prise en pleine figure… un juron dans ma langue maternelle sorti du cœur que je réussis de justesse à murmurer… et j'arrivais enfin à l'apercevoir. Assis à même le sol, les pieds mouillants dans l'eau… il avait le regard fixé vers le fleuve. Faiblement éclairé par la nuit, je l'aperçus dans toute sa beauté sauvage. Ici, perdu au beau milieu de la jungle amazonienne, il semblait plus que jamais dans son élément. Il ressemblait presque à un jaguar. Je m'approchais doucement, tentant de maîtriser ma respiration déchainée, une main devant moi, comme on agirait pour approcher un animal sauvage. Sans me prêter la moindre attention, il soupira vivement.

- Swann…

Il secoua la tête, un sourire presque amusé sur ses lèvres.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas discrète !

Puis il se retourna et me regarda comme on regarde un enfant prit en faute.

- C'est à se demander ce que ton maître t'enseigne… Je t'ai entendu depuis que tu t'es levée.

Rouge de confusion, je baissais la tête. Mais soulagée tout de même qu'il ne se braque pas de ma présence. Je lui souris.

- J'aurais voulu t'y voir… Il fait nuit noire et je te rappelle que je ne peux pas masquer l'intégralité de mon cosmos.

- Moi, j'ai fait moins de bruit…

- Alors comment ai-je sus où tu te trouvais ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer puis la referma aussitôt.

- Touché ! me dit-il dans un sourire.

Un de ces sourires sans joie… Sans lui demander la permission, je m'assis à côté de lui.

- Milo, soupirais-je, il faut que je te parle…

...

A toi aussi, Lecteur Inconnu, il faut que je te parle…

J'imagine sans peine que ce n'est pas là la suite logique que tu t'attendais à avoir après le précédent chapitre… Je suis désolée. Crois-moi Lecteur Inconnu, j'ai vraiment essayé de te parler, de te raconter, de t'expliquer comment j'ai vécut cette incroyable découverte. J'aurais voulu avoir les mots pour disserter sur mes émotions ce soir là. J'aurais presque voulu pouvoir te prendre par la main et t'ouvrir mon cœur… mais je me suis découverte incapable de délabyrinther mes sentiments, même à travers une page blanche. J'ai écrit dix pages de sentiments niais et guimauves que j'ai jetés au feu. Et finalement, je ne vois qu'une manière de te raconter cela… la manière dont je l'ai expliqué au chevalier du Scorpion cette nuit là. Alors, regarde et lis, Lecteur Inconnu, ces mots d'explications que j'ai adressé à Milo, je te les adresse aussi à toi…

...

Je le sentis se raidir à mes côtés. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'une telle conversation… pas après ce qui s'était passé. Camus l'avait blessé. Sans le vouloir, mais blessé quand même. Camus l'avait blessé ce soir même en me prenant d'office par le bras pour me faire partager sa couche.

Un petit mot d'explication ne serait pas du luxe, je crois, Lecteur Inconnu…

Le matin même, une poignée de chevaliers d'or furent envoyés en ambassadeur auprès du mythique peuple des Amazones. Mon maître, Aiolia, Milo, Shura et Camus furent choisis pour cette mission.

Athéna, prévoyante et soucieuse des relations de paix entre les différentes puissantes armées des autres Dieux, envoyait régulièrement des émissaires de bonne volonté, puisant pour faire honneur, dans l'élite de ses chevaliers. Les Amazones étaient le nom donné à la garde d'élite d'une autre Déesse : Diane. Son armée était exclusivement composée de femmes guerrières, donnant ainsi corps à une célèbre légende que tu connais sans doute. Cette mission n'avait rien de spéciale. Elle consistait simplement à entretenir les rapports d'amitié entre les deux Déesses. Je n'étais même pas censée y participer… et pourtant. La délégation des chevaliers d'or n'était partie que depuis quelques heures que le Pope me fit appeler précipitamment au treizième temple. Shion m'expliqua que, les Amazones étant une armée entièrement féminine, elles auraient tendance à voir d'un mauvais œil une délégation entièrement masculine, même venant avec les meilleures des intentions. C'était là un point que Saori avait apparemment négligé. Et me voila donc partie, vêtue – pour mon plus grand malheur - en Amazone… toujours dans le souci de faire honneur aux guerrières, m'expliqua Shion en devinant sans le voir, le regard noir que je lui lançais à la vue de mon accoutrement.

Le sanctuaire de Diane se situait en pleine jungle d'Amazonie, d'où le nom pour ses guerrières d'Amazone. Cependant, l'emplacement exact nous était inconnu, et ne pouvant pas nous téléporter directement dans le sanctuaire, nous étions obligés de parcourir quelques lieux à pieds pour le trouver. Je me mis en connexion avec mon maître, lui demandant de me guider pour m'aider à les localiser.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, j'arrivais en pleine jungle pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec un chevalier du Lion qui salua mon arrivée par un énorme éclat de rire à la vue de ma tenue. Il faut dire, pour sa défense, que les chevaliers avaient prit l'habitude de me voir sans cesse travestie en homme… Ce dû être une sacrée surprise pour eux de me voir arriver en jupette avec un corset de cuir… Bref, passons sur cet épisode si tu veux bien. Il n'empêche que j'en fus affreusement vexée…

Nous avons marché quelques kilomètres avant que l'obscurité ne nous empêche d'avancer plus en avant. Il nous fallut alors camper… et c'est alors que je m'aperçus que, dans sa hâte à m'envoyer sur place, Shion avait oublié de me fournir un équipement. Impossible pour moi de me téléporter de nouveau au sanctuaire et revenir le lendemain pour deux raisons : Premièrement, la densité de la végétation locale rendait très difficile une téléportation de précision, j'avais déjà eu du mal à repérer mes camarades en pleine clairière…; et deuxièmement, la hâte de Shion à m'envoyer auprès des chevaliers venait du fait que le Pope craignait que les Amazones, alertées par le cosmos des ors et ignorant le but de leur venue, ne lancent une attaque contre eux. Un combat n'était pas une excellente entrée en matière pour une rencontre diplomatique, et la vue d'une femme allait sans doute inciter les guerrières à réfréner leur élan impulsif. J'étais donc bloquée sur place.

Shura, le premier, dans un geste de galanterie, me proposa de me céder sa couche. Mais, je ne t'apprendrais rien Lecteur Inconnu, en te disant que la jungle amazonienne regorge de créatures rampantes contre lesquelles il vaut mieux éviter de se coucher. Le sac offrait une protection à une éventuelle piqure, et tous chevaliers que nous étions, nous n'étions pas immunisés contre les araignées et autres serpents et scorpions… y compris Milo malgré son signe. Je devais donc dormir avec quelqu'un… mais qui ? Mon maître décida naturellement que je dormirais avec lui, ne s'attendant pas à voir le bras autoritaire de Camus se placer sur mon épaule et décréter, sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique, que je partagerais son sac ce soir là. Curieusement, Mû ne fit aucune remarque. Depuis cette fameuse veillée sur la plage, il avait dû comprendre qu'un lien fort et étroit me liait au Verseau. Mais il ne m'en souffla jamais mot, attendant que je lui en parle par moi-même… ce que je fis, mais bien plus tard.

Oui, Milo avait été blessé par ce geste… attendant en vain un regard d'explication, peut-être même de rassurance, mais cela était méconnaître le caractère froid du français. Il n'avait pas compris… Comment aurait-il pu ? Comprendre que ce geste, loin d'être un geste de possession ou de jalousie, était surtout un acte de protection d'un frère qui estimait, à ce moment là, que la place de sa petite sœur était près lui. Dormir, oui, mais dormir avec son frère et non avec un autre homme.

Oui Milo n'avait pas compris… Comment aurait-il pu ? Ce bruit de craquellement que j'entendis ce soir là… c'était le bruit de son cœur meurtri alors que nous prenions place pour passer la nuit. Pourtant Camus ne me toucha pas, mais le noir de la nuit dissimulait ses honnêtes intentions à des yeux aveuglés par le chagrin. Et je décidais qu'il était plus que temps de parler au Scorpion. Depuis trop longtemps, je voyais son cœur malmené par les gestes d'amitié puis de fraternité que Camus me dédiait. Le craquellement, je l'avais vu, avait commencé lors de cette fameuse veillée sur la page… jusqu'alors son cœur avait tenu bon. Mais le geste de ce soir avait frappé le coup de grâce…

Il est dit, que nous les français, sommes froids comme la pierre, que nous sommes insensibles et muets… ne donnant jamais d'explications… Je décidais ce soir de faire mentir la tradition. Je devais parler à Milo.

...

- Va-t'en Swann… Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de parler…

Je m'y attendais. Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. Pourtant, je m'assis à ses côtés, m'accommodant du mieux que je pus, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que je n'avais pas l'intention de partir. Il subirait ma présence… de gré ou de force. Il le comprit et se résigna, n'osant peut-être pas déclencher sa colère contre moi avec Camus et mon maître à proximité. Il baissa la tête et soupira.

- Camus a fait son choix. Il n'a jamais, aussi ouvertement, témoigné des bontés à qui que ce soit.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis soupira une nouvelle fois, dans un nouveau déchirement de son cœur…

- Pas même à moi…

_Oui, Milo, pas même à toi qui le connait depuis des années… Mais tu sais comment est Camus. Tu le connais mieux que quiconque au sanctuaire… mieux que moi-même. On ne peut prétendre connaître le cœur d'un frère qu'on vient de retrouver après dix ans d'absence. Il a vécut entretemps… j'ai vécut entretemps… Comment prétendre retrouver du jour au lendemain dans ses yeux, le petit garçon que je connaissais si bien ? La petite sœur qu'il aimait tant… crois-moi Milo, la petite sœur qu'il aimait tant… a depuis bien longtemps disparu. _

Je restais muette, le laissant épancher sa douleur. Il tourna la tête de mon côté, me regarda avec infini douceur et laissa une main s'aventurer sur mon visage.

- Tu lui ressembles tant…

_Regarde-moi Milo… regarde-moi ! Mais ne me regarde pas avec ce regard blessé qu'on concède au vainqueur. Je n'ai pas gagné son cœur Milo… Il ne me l'a pas donné… Il a juste accepté de le partager… Toi et moi Milo… On peut se partager un homme si on ne l'aime pas de la même manière…S'il ne nous aime pas de la même manière… _

- Je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il t'a choisi. Mais j'étais si sûr… si sûr…

Et dans un presque sanglot, il finit sa phrase.

- Que rien ni personne ne me le prendrait !

- Milo, lui murmurais-je émue, tu l'aimes donc autant ?

- Et plus même…

_Fier… fier et si beau chevalier d'or du Scorpion… Toi qui jamais ne laisse se révéler une faiblesse… Tu me laisses sans voix ce soir. Et pourtant, c'est moi qui suis venue te trouver, mais c'est toi qui parle… Il n'y a pas de haine de ta voix… il n'y en a plus. Te voila donc résigné. Cœur brave, blessé et abattu. Tu concèdes ton amour… tu me passes le flambeau… pour ce que tu crois être son bonheur… _

Soudain, il releva la tête dans un dernier sursaut d'orgueil… magnifique.

- Ne lui fais jamais de mal ! Tu m'entends Swann, ne lui fais jamais de mal ou je te jure que tu le regretteras.

Puis se calmant soudain, il leva son regard vers le ciel, mélancolique.

- Lorsqu'il est mort, lors de la première guerre… j'ai cru que mon cœur allait se briser, j'ai cru devoir mourir à mon tour… et je ne lui avais jamais dit… Puis il est revenu. Tous ressuscités... Et j'ai osé lui dire…

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et reprit, levant un poing rageur vers le ciel…

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'on me concède quelques mois de bonheur si c'est pour me le reprendre à nouveau ? Vraiment, je maudis les…

- Milo, m'écriais-je pour le couper dans son blasphème.

Il s'arrêta net. Son bras retomba, comme si toute son énergie s'était vidée d'un seul coup. Il fixa le fleuve et resta muet. Je levais les yeux au ciel… et commençais un bien étrange récit.

- Quand j'étais petite fille, je me souviens d'un jour où j'avais trouvé dans l'allée de notre maison un petit oiseau mort, j'avais quatre ans alors…

Il tourna la tête de mon côté, déstabilisé par le brusque changement de la conversation, mais je n'en eus cure et continuais.

- Je l'ai ramassé et je me suis mise à pleurer. Je pleurais sur ce petit corps, et je le pleurais de toute mon âme d'enfant. Mon grand frère est venu me rejoindre. Voyant ma peine, il a prit le petit oiseau et m'a sourit. Il m'a dit que je ne devais pas pleurer pour lui. Et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a dit : « Quand on meurt, on vole… on vole vers le paradis ».

Je baissais la tête et soupirais.

- Je ne savais pas que cette même nuit… mon frère allait voler lui aussi… Mon frère… mon ange protecteur… il allait voler dans les flammes d'un incendie. Je ne savais pas alors, que ses ailes allaient bruler et que malgré tout il allait voler pour le paradis… Je me suis retrouvée, je ne sais comment, à la porte de derrière, à regarder mes parents transformés en torches humaines, à regarder le château familial réduit en cendre et à hurler le nom de mon frère dans la nuit. Mon propre nom aussi…

Une boule d'émotion me serra un moment la gorge, m'empêchant de continuer mon récit. A mes côtés, Milo, compatissant à mes souvenirs douloureux, ne prononçait pas le moindre mot. Lorsque la boule s'atténua, je continuais…

- Mais au paradis, c'est moi qui allais m'y rendre… trois ans plus tard… et dans un Paradis Blanc. Vois-tu Milo, les Dieux sont cruels, les Dieux sont moqueurs… Ils te prennent ce que tu as de plus cher, ils le tuent devant tes yeux… pour te le rendre… un jour… bien plus tard…

Je tournais mon regard vers lui, un faible sourire sur les lèvres…

- Je crois que tu as vécu cela toi aussi…

Il resta sans voix, n'osant comprendre ce que je voulais lui dire. Je lui pris soudainement la main et la posais sur mon visage, autoritaire, je haussais la voix.

- Regarde-moi Milo… regarde-moi avec le cœur ! Je lui ressemble tant !

Et il me regarda. Il me regarda avec ce regard indéchiffrable, cherchant désespérément à trier dans mes propos le vrai du faux. Scrutant la moindre parcelle de mes traits pour y trouver une ressemblance.

- Mais il a brûlé sous tes yeux…

- Les yeux peuvent se tromper, lui répliquais-je doucement.

Il semblait perdu… si perdu…

- Alors ce fameux soir sur la plage… lors de la veillée…

- Ce fameux soir Milo, tu m'as demandé quel était mon vrai nom… et sans cette question, je n'aurais sans doute jamais su… Je t'ai menti ce soir là Milo, je t'ai dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance… c'est faux. C'est un nom que je n'ai plus jamais voulu prononcer. C'est le mien… et le sien aussi.

- Tu as dit que des parents ne pouvaient pas appeler leur fils Camus… que ce n'était pas un prénom.

- C'est vrai et je confirme. Camus n'est pas un prénom et ce n'est pas le sien.

- Swann, me demanda-t-il me prenant violement par le bras, comment tu t'appelles en réalité ?

- Gabrielle… Gabrielle de Beaumont

Milo sembla interdit. Il restait immobile les yeux écarquillés.

- Gabrielle, répéta-t-il dans un murmure… Je n'avais pas l'intention de poser la question à Camus. Je savais déjà. Il me l'avait avoué un jour, il y a des années.

Son regard se perdit dans le vague, il savait à présent que je disais la vérité.

- Un soir d'ivresse, alors que nous étions encore des apprentis, il m'avait parlé d'une petite sœur qui portait le même prénom que lui.

Puis son regard se posa sur moi, condescendant.

- Un petit ange partit dans les flammes, m'a-t-il dit, avant qu'une rare larme ne vienne couler sur sa joue. C'était la dernière confession. Il n'en a plus jamais parlé.

Je ne savais pas… Je ne savais pas que Camus avait, lui aussi, ouvert son cœur blessé à Milo, dans un moment de faiblesse. J'en fus émue. Je souris à Milo et lui ouvris les bras.

- Ne me vois plus comme une rivale Milo, tu ne perds pas un amour…

- J'y gagne une sœur, me répondit-il avec un sourire merveilleux.

Je le lui rendis en le serrant dans mes bras.

- Mia adelfi…*, murmura t-il

Et je le serrais plus fort.

_Oui Milo… Oui mon frère… c'était un secret depuis cette fameuse nuit sur la plage. Pardonne-nous. Il était mon miracle et j'étais le sien. Je ne voulais pas le partager. Egoïste, je voulais le garder juste pour moi… mais pour toi mon nouveau frère, pour voir ton cœur sourire à nouveau, je peux faire une exception…_

_Oui, Milo… Oui mon frère… réconcilie-toi avec ton cœur, recolle les morceaux. On sait tous les deux ce que c'est que de perdre un être cher… puis de le retrouver par la suite. On le regarde, on le regarde sans y croire… et on pleure, de bonheur et de soulagement peut-être… Oui Milo. Oui mon frère, les Dieux sont moqueurs, les Dieux sont cruels. Il faut tout perdre pour les servir. Les sacrifices sont douloureux… mais quelques fois ça en vaut la peine… Oui ça en vaut vraiment la peine. Pour une joie, peut-être éphémère, on est prêt à tout risquer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le sais aussi bien que moi… _

….

Voila Lecteur Inconnu, j'aurais aimé te le dire, mais je ne voyais pas une autre manière de le faire.

Je m'appelle Swann, je suis un guerrier de la Lune, l'enfant sacré de la Lune d'Argent, à présent chevalier au service de la Déesse Athéna. Le chevalier de la Lune d'Argent…

C'est cela même que je t'ai dit tout au long de ses dernières pages, Lecteur Inconnu… et j'avoue t'avoir menti… un peu. En réalité, je ne t'avais pas dévoilé la vérité dans son intégralité. Je te l'ai déjà dit… et je suppose que pages après pages, tu as appris à me connaitre… je n'ai plus de réel futur, juste un hypothétique futur que je m'efforce de placer à ton intention. Mais franchement, Lecteur Inconnu, aurais-tu tout compris si je t'avais avoué ma véritable identité dès les premières lignes ? Le récit est déjà assez embrouillé comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Je suis vraiment Swann, l'enfant sacré de la Lune d'Argent… et je le suis depuis plus de dix ans ! Mais auparavant, j'étais une autre. Et c'est celle que j'ai, un jour, été, qui seule, peut définir le guerrier et le chevalier que je suis aujourd'hui.

Il reste une question en suspend, et j'imagine que tu te la poses. Si le château a brûlé en cette nuit là, il y a plus de dix ans, alors comment mon frère et moi en sommes-nous sortis indemne sans même nous rencontrer ? C'est là l'une des premières questions que Camus et moi nous nous sommes posés. Et la vérité fait mal, elle fait très mal tellement elle est banale.

Le château était au centre d'un vignoble… et il avait deux sorties. Je suis sortie par la porte de derrière, mon frère, lui, a fui par l'entrée principale. Il a été prit en charge par les pompiers qui ont immédiatement accourus et quelques jours plus tard, son maître est venu le chercher pour l'emmener au sanctuaire, il avait sept ans. Quant à moi, j'ai fui par la route des vignobles. Terrorisée et pleurant, c'est un paysan des environs qui m'a recueilli et m'a emmené chez lui. J'avais quatre ans alors, trop jeune pour être un apprenti…

L'incendie a fait de tel ravage, qu'une quelconque identification des corps n'était plus possible. Je suis morte dans cet incendie… et j'ai volé… volé pour aller trois ans plus tard, au Paradis Blanc… Gabriel ne m'a pas menti. Et lui aussi, il a volé, mon ange…

Il a volé pendant presque dix ans, et ce soir là, quand je suis allée me recoucher… la chaleur de ses bras avait dans mon âme un goût de Paradis…

*Ma sœur – en grec


	20. Les amazones

Les Amazones

La nuit fut courte et le lendemain matin avait dans mon cœur, une amère sensation de déjà-vu. Toutes les saveurs d'un paradis perdu ne m'enlevèrent pas l'arrière goût de cendre dans la bouche à me réveiller le corps collé contre celui de Camus. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me réveillais contre son corps, mais le corps chaud et menu d'un grand frère étant enfant n'avait pas la même signification. Contre son corps d'homme par contre… le souvenir me revint violement en mémoire au moment même où j'ouvris les yeux. Peut-être, quelque part, fallait-il en passer par là pour remettre les choses à leur place – ou pour les embrouiller davantage -… deux nuits de tendresse, mais la deuxième, c'est dans les bras de mon frère que je l'ai sciemment passée. Il y aurait pu avoir un moment de gêne, un instant d'incompréhension dans le flux des sentiments qui nous unissaient, si on avait pris le temps de s'y arrêter mais ni lui ni moi n'avions le désir d'une conversation gênante pour nous deux. Cependant, Lecteur Inconnu, ne nous voilons pas la face, la gêne était bien présente ! d'un accord muet, on est simplement passé outre.

Les enfants, le frère et la sœur avaient grandi… et loin l'un de l'autre, nous étions devenus des étrangers. Cela n'excuse pas la nuit, mais en diminue l'importance incestueuse sans doute… Freud aurait bien des choses à dire à ce sujet… Pour ma part, j'avoue surtout sans aucune honte, que la gêne éprouvée, était avant tout d'ordre morale. Je ne me suis jamais sentie coupable ou salie de cette fameuse nuit. Comprends par là, Lecteur Inconnu, que je n'ai pas, sciemment et consciemment « couché » avec mon frère, puisqu'à cette époque là, il ne l'était pas. Il n'était que Camus, chevalier d'or du Verseau et je n'étais à ses yeux que Swann, guerrière de la Lune d'argent. Une révélation, un soir lors d'une veillée peut vous ouvrir les yeux et changer un simple instant banal en pure magie - ou en cauchemar – mais elle ne peut vous rendre dix ans de perdu en une seconde. Gabriel et Gabrielle – les deux enfants qui jouaient dans un château de la Bourgogne – ne se rencontreront plus jamais. En nous faisant prendre à chacun une issue différente lors de l'incendie, le destin décida de notre sort. Le frère et la sœur se sont perdus à jamais. Swann et Camus s'aimeront tendrement, mais ce ne sera jamais la même chose.

Avec le temps, nous avons réappris à nous connaitre, nous avons réappris à nous aimer. Mais perdus tous les deux, dans une situation nouvelle que nous n'avons jamais entièrement réussi à gérer. Nous n'étions plus des enfants. L'homme et la femme qui se firent face les années suivantes n'étaient plus frère et sœur. Le fruit défendu… nous l'avions déjà goûté. Et même si cette fameuse nuit ne s'est jamais répétée… certaines fois, dans la complicité de moments partagés ensemble… il nous ait arrivé d'outrepasser la fraternité…

Ne te choque pas Lecteur Inconnu. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à considérer Camus comme mon frère perdu. Je n'ai jamais retrouvé dans son regard froid les yeux pétillants de malice de Gabriel qui m'ont tant manqué. Et je doute qu'il retrouva en Swann, la petite fille qu'il avait chérie dans ses tendres années. La vérité est que j'ai perdu mon frère, j'avais quatre ans j'ai vécu trois ans en orpheline, et on m'a appris à aimer trois autres frères durant les dix années suivantes… comment réagir alors quand le premier refait surface ? La réponse est simple : d'abord on s'émerveille, tous les espoirs d'enfants refont surfaces, puis on se heurte à la réalité. Le frère, le vrai, est un parfait étranger. On joue alors à faire semblant, on cherche à y croire… puis on fini par se résigner.

Lorsqu'on se découvre subitement adulte- homme et femme de surcroit -, une simple caresse sur le visage, un baiser sur le front… n'est pas perçu de la même façon aussi bien pour celui qui le donne que pour celui qui le reçoit… surtout avec nos « antécédents ».

J'avoue Lecteur Inconnu, que je n'arrive pas trop à m'exprimer. J'espère juste que tu me comprends et que tu ne nous juges pas trop durement. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un mélange de tendresse et de fraternité que nous n'avons jamais réussis à doser justement. Les mains, les lèvres, les caresses dérapaient quelques fois… à nous brûler les ailes peut-être… mais nos ailes d'enfants, nous les avions perdus il y a bien longtemps.

…

A l'aube, le campement rangé, nous reprîmes notre route en direction des Amazones. Je marchais en tête. D'abord pour la sécurité du groupe, mais surtout parce que mon maître s'était placé à l'avant et que, consciente du danger que représentaient les Amazones, je jugeais que ma place était d'être devant lui; les Amazones étaient réputées expertes dans l'art du tir à l'arc. Je ne pus empêcher un léger sourire naître sur mes lèvres lorsque j'aperçus, fermant la marche et se laissant volontairement distancer de quelques pas, Camus et Milo qui marchaient côte à côte et devisaient à voix basse. Le visage du Scorpion irradiait de bonheur et celui du Verseau se permettait un petit sourire discret qui en disait pourtant long sur son humeur.

Nous avons marché ainsi durant quelques heures. Jusqu'à ce moment où, confirmant l'habilité que je leurs avais prêtés quelques lignes plus haut, une flèche venue de nulle part est venue frôler ma joue pour se planter dans un tronc d'arbre à mes côtés. Je n'avais pas vu le coup venir, personne ne l'avait vu. Nous nous sommes tous laissé surprendre.

Personne ne vint à notre rencontre mais la flèche indiquait l'itinéraire à suivre. Nous l'avons donc suivi et elle nous mena droit dans une clairière à quelques pas de là. La végétation était si dense, que nous ne l'avions pas vu quelques minutes auparavant. Les intentions des amazones me parurent claires à ce moment là : nous allions dans la mauvaise direction et elles nous invitaient à les rejoindre. Intuition qui me fut confirmée à l'instant même où je posais mon regard sur un groupe de femmes qui nous attendaient de pied ferme. Disposées en demi-cercle, elles étaient une douzaine à nous faire face.

Impressionnante vision de ces femmes, légendes vivantes des temps anciens, que j'eus alors. Elles incarnaient la force brute au féminin, alliant avec grâce majesté et robustesse. Les cheveux volant librement au vent, le visage se montrant sans le moindre masque, les muscles des cuisses se dessinant clairement sous des jupes courtes, le ventre ferme sans aucun vêtement pour le cacher et les mains tenant fermement soit des arcs soit des lances… impressionnantes ! Pourtant, habituée à la vision austère des femmes chevaliers du sanctuaire, je gardais une première impression presque obscène de cette liberté totale et féminine. Alors que c'était quasiment la même image que je devais renvoyer… ce que c'est que de grandir et vivre dans un univers masculin…

Elles nous dévisageaient sans la moindre gêne, la tête fièrement levée. Nous étions sans armure. Nous les portions sur nous mais dans leur box. Précaution pour ne pas paraître agressifs et éviter le déclenchement des hostilités... Précaution ratée. A peine avions-nous commencé à faire quelques pas dans leur direction qu'elles enflammèrent leur cosmos et qu'une volée de flèches vola sur nous. Cette fois-ci, nous n'eûmes aucune difficulté à les arrêter, mais le message était clair : nous n'étions pas les bienvenus.

Je me détachais alors du lot et avançais vers elles. Jusqu'alors, continuant à me placer devant mon maître, d'autres chevaliers s'étaient placés devant moi… peut-être ne m'avaient-elles pas vu au départ. J'en fus sûre lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre derrière nous et que nous retournant pour en voir l'origine, je vis une demi-douzaine de femmes qui sortaient de la jungle, dont certaines armées d'arc. Ce devait être elles qui avaient tiré la première flèche. Le second groupe ne devait pas savoir qu'il y avait une femme parmi ces hommes. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous étions à présent encerclés.

Je me détachais du lot, et leur réaction fut instantanée. Elles baissèrent d'un geste leurs armes mais gardaient leur cosmos en alerte.

- Paix mes sœurs, m'écriais-je levant les bras devant moi. Nous venons de la part de la Déesse Athéna.

Mais leur réaction ne fut pas celle escomptée. Leur cosmos se raviva à mes paroles. Et le cercle qu'elles formaient se resserra autour de nous. Je compris à cet instant que si les amazones étaient armées, ce n'était que pur folklore. Elles n'avaient nullement besoin d'armes, leur cosmos n'ayant rien à envier au notre.

- Paix, m'écriais-je à nouveau. Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis. Nous sommes des chevaliers d'or.

A ces mots l'une d'entre elles, sans doute une sorte de supérieure, s'approcha de moi et se mit à me dévisager.

- Tu n'es pas un chevalier d'or, me dit-elle. Il n'y a pas de femme parmi les chevaliers d'or.

- Je suis un guerrier de la Lune au service d'Athéna.

Et j'enflammais mon cosmos à mon tour pour lui tenir tête, priant les Dieux que mes compagnons n'aient pas la bonne idée de faire de même. Moi, je pouvais me permettre cette hostilité étant femme. Je voulais lui prouver que nous parlions d'égale à égale, de guerrière à amazone. Mais pour les chevaliers, cela aurait interprété comme une marque d'agressivité qu'elles n'auraient sans doute pas appréciée. Elle sembla apprécier cette démonstration de force de ma part et l'humilité de mes frères, me laissant mener le dialogue à leur place. Elle plaça sa main sur mon épaule et me sourit.

- Une Enfant Sacrée… J'en avais déjà entendu parler, mais jamais nous ne les avions rencontré.

J'avoue, je tiquais sur l'utilisation du féminin pour mon titre… mais c'est une chose à laquelle je devais m'habituer. Après tout, les amazones n'allaient pas me nommer au masculin.

Elle reporta son regard sur mes compagnons, un regard méprisant, et s'avança vivement vers eux dans une attitude clairement pugnace. Voyant qu'elle fonçait droit sur Mû, je m'interposais brutalement.

- Ce sont des ambassadeurs d'Athéna. Leurs intentions ne sont nullement hostiles envers la Déesse Diane. Ils ne sont que des émissaires de bonne volonté.

Puis posant une main sur son épaule et la détournant légèrement de sa cible désignée…

- Considère-les comme mes frères.

Elle se détourna de mauvaise grâce et me fit face à nouveau. Elle plaça sa main droite sur son cœur et s'inclina légèrement vers l'avant dans un salut respectueux.

- Je m'appelle Antiope, je suis la chargée des gardes de la reine. Je vais vous mener au seuil de notre sanctuaire. Tu pourras rentrer y séjourner si tu le souhaites, mais les hommes n'y sont pas admis. Ce sont les ordres et le souhait de notre Déesse.

Je plaçais ma main droite sur le cœur et m'inclinais à mon tour.

- Je te remercie Antiope. Je me nomme Swann et je suis l'Enfant Sacrée de la Lune d'Argent.

Puis désignant mes compagnons d'un geste de la main :

- Voici Mû, Milo, Aiolia, Camus et Shura, chevaliers d'or du Bélier, du Scorpion, du Lion, du Verseau et du Capricorne.

A leur tour, les chevaliers s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

J'échangeais un regard avec eux et me tournais vers Antiope.

- Nous resterons à l'extérieur du sanctuaire. Nous ne sommes pas là pour enfreindre les lois de la Déesse Diane.

Antiope parut se radoucir quelque peu. D'un geste, elle nous invita à la suivre et c'est sous bonne escorte que nous parcourûmes les lieus qui nous séparaient du sanctuaire de Diane.

Si je m'attendais à voir un sanctuaire ressemblant au notre, j'en fus quitte pour une bonne surprise. Le sanctuaire de Diane, contrastant étrangement avec l'impression de force qui se dégageait de ses gardiennes, respirait l'harmonie et la beauté. Un enchantement de couleur et de verdure s'étalait sous mes yeux éblouis. Un petit paradis sur terre qui respirait la paix et la sérénité. Je n'aurais jamais pus croire qu'un tel lieu puisse exister. Même mon Paradis Blanc, auquel je vouais un véritable culte, ne dégageait pas cette atmosphère là.

Nous nous arrêtâmes, émerveillés, au pied de la colline pour profiter de cette vue paradisiaque. Antiope nous mena ensuite vers une sorte de petite maison que surplombait un temple de moindre importance.

- Voici les quartiers réservés aux invités masculins. Vous pourrez séjourner dans cette demeure. Et voici le temple où la reine vous recevra plus tard.

Puis elle marca un temps de pause et se tourna vers moi alors que je m'apprêtais à la remercier.

- Viens avec moi. La reine sera heureuse de te rencontrer avant tes compagnons.

Un regard d'interrogation envers mon maître et j'acquiesçais. Je déposais donc mes affaires et laissais mes frères pour aller rencontrer la reine. Tout en suivant Antiope hors de la maison, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander comment Saori avait-elle pu omettre de rajouter une femme à cette expédition. Les chevaliers n'avaient pas eu le loisir de prononcer le moindre mot jusqu'à présent et sans ma présence, toute modestie mise à part, je me demande comment ils s'en seraient sortis. Je n'avais pas manqué de remarquer, à mon grand amusement d'ailleurs, qu'ils n'avaient gardé bouche close qu'à contrecœur. Et les discrètes œillades assassines de Milo ou Aiolia, à l'égard des amazones et de leur mépris clairement affiché envers eux, ne m'avait pourtant pas échappés.

Je suivais Antiope et nous pénétrâmes au sein du sanctuaire. C'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds dans un univers entièrement composé de femmes et j'avoue que ma curiosité était à son comble. Des jardins entourant les temples, des parterres de fleurs à faire rougir d'envie Aphrodite, des fontaines… l'endroit ne manquait vraiment pas de charme. L'ambiance qui régnait en son sein était vraiment… féminine, je ne trouve pas de mot plus juste. Douce, tendre, rassurante… et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à m'y sentir à l'aise. Je m'y sentais étrangère. Il y manquait à mes yeux un soupçon de violence, de chaos. Peut-être, réalisais-je amèrement, ai-je trop de violence en moi pour apprécier cet univers de paix. Je continue à le croire encore Lecteur Inconnu, mais j'ai appris à faire avec.

- Qui est cet homme ? me demanda subitement Antiope en me faisant sortir de mes réflexions personnelles.

- Quel homme ? lui demandais-je.

- Celui pour qui tu t'es interposé. Celui que tu as consulté avant de me suivre.

Elle parlait de mon maître.

- Cet homme a une influence sur toi, je peux le sentir.

Plus qu'une influence, cet « homme », comme elle le nommait, avait droit de vie ou de mort sur moi… mais cela, je me gardais de lui dire.

- Mû du Bélier est mon maître.

- Ton maître ? Es-tu donc encore apprentie ?

- Non, je suis un guerrier et un chevalier confirmé. Mais Mû est celui qui m'a formé aux enseignements de la chevalerie d'Athéna.

- Il n'est donc plus ton maître si tu es confirmée.

- Il restera à jamais mon maître, même s'il a fini de me transmettre son savoir, répliquais-je avec ferveur.

Elle s'arrêta subitement et me regarda avec curiosité. J'imagine qu'à ses yeux, je venais de dire une absurdité.

- Les chevaliers ont de drôles de coutumes. Ici, nous n'utilisons pas le mot « maître » mais professeur. Et une fois le statut d'amazone acquis, professeurs et élèves deviennent des égales. Leurs puissances se valent.

Je lui souris. Dans le fond, elles avaient raison. Mais je ne suis pas une amazone.

- Ce ne sont pas les coutumes des chevaliers, mais celles des enfants sacrés. Mon maître restera mon maître et je le considérerais ainsi jusqu'à ma mort.

Elle paraissait sincèrement étonnée de mon dévouement.

- Pourquoi t'interposer dans ce cas ? Pourquoi m'avoir interdit son accès ?

- Pour le défendre, répondis-je naturellement.

Puis face à son ahurissement, je lui expliquais.

- Pour un guerrier de la Lune, le maître est sacré. Nous ne laissons personne inquiéter nos maîtres sans nous interposer. Pour eux, nous sommes prêts à risquer nos vies… et à la perdre, ajoutais-je sous son expression ébahie.

Elle resta un moment immobile et silencieuse. Puis secoua la tête d'un air presque amusée.

- Voila un dévouement bien extrémiste.

Et elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle avait raison…

- Est-ce lui qui t'empêche de garder les yeux ouverts ?

- Non, répondis-je sobrement.

Et nous continuâmes notre marche.

- Comment vivez-vous dans ce sanctuaire ? lui demandais-je curieuse. Quelles sont vos hiérarchies ?

J'avoue que j'avais du mal à imaginer comment pouvait vivre une communauté entièrement composée de femmes.

- Il existe plusieurs catégories d'amazones, me répondit-elle. Au somment de notre hiérarchie vient se placer la reine. C'est la prêtresse principale de la Déesse Diane ainsi que l'amazone la plus aguerrie. Viennent ensuite les prêtresses majeures et mineures. Puis les chargées des gardes, comme moi. Chacune dans sa catégorie. Moi je suis la chargée des gardes de la reine, la garde la plus redoutable du sanctuaire. Il y les chargées des gardes des prêtresses majeures, et les chargées des gardes des prêtresses mineures. Puis les gardes en générales, celle du sanctuaire.

Chemin faisant, elle me désignait certaines de ses compagnes. Les hiérarchies, apparemment, se reconnaissaient aux ornements qu'elles portaient sur le front. Des sortes de couronnes portant une ou plusieurs pierres selon leur rang. Celle qu'Antiope portait était ornée de trois pierres vertes.

- Etes-vous toutes des guerrières ? Même les prêtresses ?

Des prêtres, nous en avions aussi au Paradis Blanc, mais ils étaient bien incapables de se battre.

- Bien sûr. Après notre reine, les prêtresses majeures sont les combattantes les plus émérites, me dit-elle comme une évidence.

- Et pour vivre au quotidien ? Vous êtes coupées de toutes civilisations au milieu de cette jungle, remarquais-je.

- C'est vrai, admit-elle en souriant. Mais cela ne nous empêche pas d'aller de temps à autre vers la ville la plus proche pour nous procurer ce dont nous avons besoin. Nous ne sommes pas non plus complètement asociales. Mais pour ce qui est des tâches quotidiennes, elles reviennent aux apprenties ou aux femmes ayant échouées à devenir amazones.

Cette fois, voyant mon air curieux, elle expliqua :

- Elles ne peuvent pas rentrer chez elle, la plupart sont orphelines et ne connaissent rien excepté le sanctuaire. Elles restent donc ici, et s'occupent de tâches plus modestes.

Orphelines… c'est donc le lot de tous ceux qui furent désignés par un doigt divin pour servir.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt au temple principal. Il était majestueux et imposant. A son seuil se tenait, fièrement dressée, une énorme statue de Diane. Les yeux levés vers le ciel, son arc pointé sur les étoiles… je découvrais le visage de la Déesse pour la première fois. La statue était cuirassée dans une impressionnante armure de marbre qui lui recouvrait le corps jusqu'aux genoux. Antiope s'approcha et posa un genou à terre. Je l'imitais aussitôt et présentais mes hommages à la Déesse. Nous nous relevâmes et pénétrâmes à l'intérieur du temple. Je fus frappée de son austérité. Des teintures pourpre ou vert olive, des vitraux cachant presque la lumière, le temple majeur contrastait incroyablement avec l'univers quasi féerique du reste du sanctuaire. Vers le fond, s'étalait un autel où s'affairaient, des prêtresses, j'imagine. Antiope s'avança et je restais légèrement en retrait. Elle posa un genou à terre et interpella l'une d'elles.

- Miryna, ma reine, les étrangers qui s'aventuraient sur nos terres ont été identifiés. Ce sont des chevaliers de la Déesse Athéna.

La dénommée Miryna tourna la tête vers elle et Antiope me désigna de la main.

- Voici leur représentante que j'ai autorisé à entrer dans le sanctuaire. Les hommes sont restés à l'exterieur.

Je m'approchais alors, et posais un genou à terre tandis que la reine s'avançait vers moi. Au sanctuaire d'Athéna, il est coutume d'attendre la permission du Pope pour parler. Je supposais qu'ici je devais faire de même, j'attendis donc que la reine me parle.

- Soit la bienvenue. Comment te nommes-tu ?

- Majesté, je m'appelle Swann et je suis le chevalier de la Lune d'Argent au service de la Déesse Athéna.

Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, la reine me fit signe de me relever.

- Bienvenue Swann. Considère-toi chez toi dans ce sanctuaire, me dit-elle. Mais il n'est pas nécessaire ici que tu parles de toi au masculin, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Ne sachant que répondre, je me contentais de hocher la tête et de me relever.

La reine Miryna était une très belle femme. Jeune, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Une grande sensation de force et de majesté se dégageait de sa personne. De très haute taille, elle avait le corps parfaitement proportionné et une cascade de cheveux sauvages et foncés venaient souligner un visage fin où luisaient des yeux noirs profonds. Elle était la parfaite incarnation de l'image des anciennes amazones. Une sorte de sauvagerie bestiale pouvait parfois se déceler dans son attitude féline.

D'un geste, elle fit signe à ses amazones de nous laisser seules. Et elle me conduisit dans une petite pièce adjacente. Bien plus confortable que le temple en lui-même, cette chambre était pourvue d'une multitude de petites tables et de coussins. La reine prit place au centre sur un coussin puis me fit signe de m'assoir à ses côtés. Elle m'offrit un rafraichissement.

- Dis-moi Swann la raison de votre venue. Que peuvent bien nous vouloir des chevaliers d'Athéna ?

Je lui expliquais alors que nous étions venus en territoire amazone en tant qu'ambassadeur de bonne foi envers la Déesse Diane.

- Je t'écoute donc. Quel est ce message de paix que nous délivre la Déesse Athéna ?

- Pardonnez-moi Majesté, répondis-je, mais je ne peux parler au nom d'Athéna. Mes compagnons sont ceux qui peuvent transmettre ce message.

Et c'était vrai. Dans sa hâte à m'envoyer rejoindre les chevaliers, Shion ne m'avait pas délivré le message à transmettre aux amazones.

La reine parut contrariée. Elle ne souhaitait peut-être pas rencontrer des hommes me dis-je, mais parlant avec elle, je me rendis vite compte que ce n'était pas les hommes qui la contrariait… c'était Athéna.


	21. La Reine des Amazones

La reine des amazones

Un genou posé à terre, la tête légèrement courbée par respect, la main droite sur le cœur…. Ma position était calquée sur celle de mes frères chevaliers. Nous étions au centre du temple extérieur de Diane, celui où Miryna, la Reine des Amazones, accompagnée de quelques prêtresses, avaient bien voulu recevoir les représentants d'Athéna. L'ambiance était électrique. On sentait clairement la méfiance de ces femmes et leur scepticisme, lorsque Shura délivra le message de bonne volonté d'Athéna, était flagrant.

Un genou posé à terre, nous attendions patiemment la réponse de la Reine, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas refuser une main tendue. Il lui fallait répondre. Le silence serait interprété comme un refus et considéré comme une provocation envers Athéna. En clair, ou elle tendait une main amicale elle aussi, ou c'était la guerre.

Ce sont de stupides règlements divins vieux de plusieurs millénaires, mais il en est ainsi. Une divinité ne peut se permettre d'ignorer royalement une main qui se tend vers elle. Soit elle la prend, soit elle la rejette… il n'y a pas de milieu. Mais je sentais Miryna inquiète. Le peu de conversation que j'avais eu avec elle quelques instants auparavant avait suffit à me convaincre que la Reine se méfiait de nous. Se méfiait d'Athéna surtout. J'avoue que je ne comprenais pas ces griefs. En cette période d'après-guerre, Athéna avait tendue la main à de nombreuses divinités et toutes avaient accueillis le message avec joie. Je savais de Sorrente, qui avait accompagné son maître et les Gémeaux à Delphes (*), que l'accueil qui leur avait été réservé avait été bien plus chaleureux. Je savais également de la part d'Aldébaran, qui lui avait été envoyé en ambassadeur auprès des apôtres d'Héphaïstos, que le Dieu avait bien volontiers tendu la main à son tour. Alors pourquoi les Amazones se méfiaient-elles ainsi de nous ?

Lentement, Miryna releva la tête, prête à nous répondre et je sentis d'instincts que sa réponse serait ambigüe.

- J'accepte la main tendue de la Déesse Athéna envers le sanctuaire des Amazones et je l'en remercie. Cependant, je ne peux répondre qu'en mon nom propre, n'ayant pas consulté la Déesse Diane.

Elle marqua une pause. De toute évidence, la Reine cherchait à gagner du temps. Mais pourquoi ?

- Je vous offre l'hospitalité pour cette nuit. Demain, je vous ferais savoir la réponse de ma Déesse.

Sur ce, elle nous congédia d'un signe de la main.

Nous ressortîmes passablement dépités de cet entretien. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi nous nous étions attendus. De retour dans la petite maison, les chevaliers tinrent conseils. Les paroles de Miryna n'étaient pas de bon augure pour nous. Si la Reine décrétait que Diane refusait la main tendue, nous serions immédiatement traités en ennemis. Au mieux, nous serions expulsés du royaume des Amazones, au pire gardés comme prisonniers. Et tous chevaliers d'or que nous étions, il ne faut pas oublier Lecteur Inconnu, que n'étions que six… six contre tout un sanctuaire si les choses tournaient mal.

Nous avions besoin de comprendre. Connaitre cette étrange rancune que les amazones gardaient contre une Déesse qu'elles n'avaient, a priori, jamais rencontré. C'est alors qu'Aiolia, qui me fixait curieusement depuis quelques minutes, eut une idée. Il me prit soudainement par les épaules comme pour me montrer au reste du groupe.

- Une femme ! s'écria-t-il. Pour comprendre les amazones, il nous faut l'aide d'une femme.

Et ravi de sa trouvaille, il me secoua d'avant en arrière, désignant de sa main les différentes parties de ma tenue sous le regard amusé de Milo, Shura et de Camus qui, devinant mon agacement, se retenaient tant bien que mal d'éclater de rire. Puis Aiolia me retourna pour mieux me détailler.

- Avant tout, enlève cette queue de cheval trop stricte.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et détacha mes cheveux, les éparpillant sur mes épaules. Je tournais la tête vers mon maître qui me fit un geste d'apaisement et me résignais. Apparemment, lui avait compris l'idée du Lion.

- Ensuite, tache de sourire un peu. Et enlève cette étoffe dont tu t'es entourée.

Un autre geste, et il me retira le châle que j'avais sur moi et dont je m'étais couvert tout le corps… après que ce même Aiolia ce fut moqué de ma tenue le jour d'avant.

- Voila ! me dit-il satisfait. On dirait une vrai Amazone.

Il se décala d'un pas et me présenta au reste du groupe.

- Et alors ? répliquais-je énérvée. Je te signale que les Amazones m'ont vu. Elles me connaissent, si ce n'est à mon visage, à mon cosmos du moins. Je ne pourrais pas m'infiltrer parmi elles pour les espionner si c'est ce que tu veux.

- Les espionner ? répondit-il surpris. Non ! Pas du tout.

Puis avec un grand sourire, il rajouta

- Swann, tu vas copiner avec les Amazones.

Je levais un sourcil dans une expression de parfaite stupidité.

- Je vais quoi ?

- Tu vas copiner avec elles ! Leur parler et essayer de faire en sorte qu'elles te parlent elles aussi.

Puis voyant mon air ahuri, il ajouta lentement en me posant une main sur l'épaule l'air bienveillant, comme on parle à un enfant.

- Tu vas devenir leur amie.

Je crois qu'à ce moment là, mon cerveau marqua un temps d'arrêt. Moi, devenir leur amie ? D'accord, je ne connaissais pas grand-chose aux autres femmes, mais visiblement Aiolia non plus. Comment deviens-t-on l'amie d'une femme ?

Mais à voir la réaction enthousiaste des autres chevaliers, je suppose que son idée leur avait plu. Oui, en devenant leur amie, elles pourraient me dire la raison de cette réticence. Ou du moins me la faire entrevoir.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de protester que déjà le Lion me poussait hors de la maison en m'encourageant.

- Intéresse-toi à elles. Promène-toi dans le sanctuaire. Et surtout, pour l'amour des Dieux… souris !

Sourire ! Le lion en avait de bonnes.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de consulter mon maître que déjà j'étais dehors. Je suppose que Mû était d'accord sans quoi il aurait immédiatement désapprouvé, et Camus aussi.

D'un certain côté, Lecteur Inconnu, il me coûte d'avouer que l'idée d'Aiolia n'était pas si mauvaise. Etant femme, je pouvais circuler dans le sanctuaire en toute liberté et donc parler avec les Amazones. Mais surtout, je n'avais manqué de remarquer leur curiosité envers mon statut d'enfant sacré et c'est cette carte là, plus que celle du « copinage », que je décidais de jouer. Me sachant attachée au service d'Athéna par obligation et depuis peu, les Amazones seraient peut-être plus enclines à la confidence.

Je marchais donc, ne sachant vraiment où aller vu que je ne connaissais pas les lieux. Mais la Déesse de la Lune était avec moi et bientôt, je croisais la route d'Antiope.

- Swann, me dit-elle en me reconnaissant, je vais m'entrainer au tir à l'arc. Tu te joins à moi ?

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et acceptais volontiers sa proposition. Me prenant familièrement par le bras, elle m'entraina vers une petite clairière où étaient postées des cibles. Je me reculais de quelques pas, et la laissais tirer. Antiope était vraiment très douée. Malgré la distance, rares étaient les flèches qui n'atteignaient pas le centre de la cible.

Je ne suis pas du genre loquace, mais me forçais à la complimenter. Visiblement ravie de mes éloges, elle se tourna vers moi, et me tendit son arc.

- Tu veux essayer ?

- Je n'ai jamais tiré à l'arc.

Cependant, je pris l'arc en main et tachais d'imiter sa position antérieure. Je tirais… à côté. Elle me sourit doucement.

- Attends...

Elle se plaça pour corriger ma position. Se mit derrière moi, entoura mes bras des siens, me positionna correctement. Je me sentis mal à l'aise de cette soudaine promiscuité. Son visage contre le mien, son corps collé à mon dos, je sentais ses cheveux me caresser les joues. Elle mit ses mains sur les miennes et arma l'arc.

- Tir !

En plein dans le mille ! Je ne pus empêcher un petit sourire de triomphe prendre place sur mes lèvres. Antiope ne m'avait pas lâché, elle resserra ses mains contre les miennes de contentement et me sourit, tournant son visage vers le mien… près, si près… elle me dévisageait ouvertement. Puis lâchant ma main droite, elle me caressa doucement le visage.

- Tu n'ouvres donc jamais les yeux ? murmura-t-elle.

Je voulus baisser la tête mais elle me retint d'un doigt posé sous mon menton.

- Non… jamais !

Je lui souris doucement, troublée par cette femme qui me tenait dans ces bras. Antiope était une très belle femme. Grande, mince, elle avait les cheveux blonds et courts qui lui encadraient le visage, les yeux en amandes, bleus, la peau très blanche. Elle doit être d'origine allemande songeais-je. Elle avait de très fines mains, des doigts longs, des mains de pianiste. Beaucoup de tendresse ressortait de chacun de ses gestes et on avait presque envie de se laisser aller contre son cœur. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et j'eus un geste de recul involontaire.

- Dommage. J'aurais aimé voir tes yeux. De quel couleur sont-ils ?

Je lui souris en reculant doucement.

- Bleus, comme les tiens.

L'instant de tendresse était passé. Je l'avais volontairement éloigné, gênée par tant de promiscuité. Peut-être, pensais-je, ainsi sont les femmes entre elles. Douces et câlines. Cela ne me gênait pas, mais il me fallait un peu de temps pour m'habituer. Elle se recula.

- Essaie encore !

Après plusieurs essais, je réussis certaines fois à viser le plein centre. Au moins ma flèche ne se perdait plus dans les bois.

Après l'entrainement au tir à l'arc, elle m'entraina vers les arènes. C'était ce que j'attendais depuis que j'avais posé les yeux sur elles… voir ce que les Amazones valent en combat. Et force m'est de l'avouer, Lecteur inconnu, que je ne fus pas déçue. Elles étaient plusieurs dans les arènes, à ce moment là, à s'entrainer. Les cosmos flamboyants, les corps tendus… les coups étaient rapides et puissants.

Soudain loin de cette tendre et douce atmosphère qui régnait dans ce sanctuaire, je me retrouvais en territoire connu. La violence ! Et les Amazones ne déméritaient pas de cette réputation de guerrières féroces acquise avec les siècles. Je pris un instant pour les observer. Consciente de ma présence, elles cessèrent immédiatement de se battre avec leurs techniques, passant à un combat au corps à corps. Elles étaient souples, rapides et félines. Femmes jusqu'au bout des ongles, même dans leur combat. Bien loin de la force brute qui primait certaines fois au sanctuaire d'Athéna, les Amazones affectionnaient la précision et la rapidité.

C'est drôle comme en voyant ces techniques, pour le moins efficaces et également très douloureuses pour l'adversaire… je réprimais un fou rire en constatant que - tout hommes qu'ils étaient - des chevaliers comme Shaka, Camus ou même mon propre maître… se battaient comme des femmes !

Contrairement à certains comme Angelo, Aldébaran ou Aiolia, avec qui les combats ressemblaient presque à de la lutte gréco-romaine… et je crois avoir déjà démontré avec le Cancer, Lecteur Inconnu, que la force brute ne gagne pas à tous les coups.

Antiope me prit à nouveau le bras et m'emmena aux arènes. Je sentis tout le long de notre marche, le regard curieux, voir même inquisiteur de ces compagnes qui me dévisageaient. Elle se plaça à trois mètres de moi et allait se mettre en position lorsqu'un cosmos fort se fit sentir dans les arènes : Miryna signalait sa présence. D'un geste, toutes les Amazones, moi y compris, se retournèrent et s'inclinèrent vers elle. Elle nous fit signe de continuer, déambulant parmi ces Amazones, corrigeant les positions de certaines, en complimentant d'autres…

Surprise, je regardais Antiope et lui demandais à voix basse.

- La Reine s'entraîne avec vous ?

- Non, me répondit-elle, visiblement surprise. Elle s'entraîne généralement avec les prêtresses majeures.

Je ne répondis rien et me mis en position. Je comprenais bien que si la Reine était venue dans les arènes à ce moment là sous prétexte de surveiller l'entrainement des gardes, c'est qu'elle voulait me voir à l'œuvre. Peut-être juger par elle-même ce que valent les chevaliers d'or… ou les enfants sacrés. Je décidais de lui donner satisfaction. Une manière de la mettre en garde, mieux valait pour elle qu'elle ne sous-estime pas les chevaliers d'or… avant de prendre sa décision finale.

Antiope avait beau être la chargée des gardes de la Reine, elle n'était pas à ma hauteur. Je n'eus aucune réelle difficulté à parer ces coups, et lorsque je sentis le regard brûlant de Miryna sur ma nuque, je décidais de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Pauvre Antiope, je la jetais à terre plus d'une fois par des coups bien placés qu'elle ne put éviter. Vraiment je ne voulais pas la blesser, je tentais autant de fois que possible d'amortir ses chutes ou de réduire mes coups. Mais surtout, je voulais que Miryna comprenne à quels adversaires elle aurait à faire si elle en venait à prendre une mauvaise décision. Un coup dans le ventre, et Antiope s'écroula à nouveau. Je me retins pour me précipiter à son aide et pour la relever. J'ai toujours donné cette image de quelqu'un de froid et de dur, et cette fois, je sentais qu'il valait mieux la conserver. Mais je stoppais le combat, m'inclinant devant mon adversaire, et lui tendant la main – une fois qu'elle se fut elle-même relevée- .

C'est alors que Miryna se décida à descendre dans l'arène pour me faire face.

- Antiope, sourit-elle, tu n'es pas à la hauteur d'une enfant sacrée.

Puis se tournant vers moi, elle ajouta :

- Laisse-moi prendre ta place.

Antiope acquiesça en s'inclinant. Je m'inclinais à mon tour en direction de la Reine. J'avais beau avoir le rang d'un chevalier d'or, Miryna, elle, avait un rang égal à celui du grand Pope. Et je me pris à penser que jamais encore, je n'avais eu l'occasion de voir Shion combattre. Mais pour ce qu'on m'avait raconté de la dernière guerre sainte, c'était un adversaire de très haut niveau. De vraiment très haut niveau. Avant de se mettre en position d'attaque, Miryna s'approcha de moi avec le regard flamboyant. Elle me sourit.

- Nous avons l'habitude entre nous de donner des sortes de gages au perdant. Cela pimente un peu les combats. Es-tu d'accord ?

Un peu surprise, je hochais néanmoins la tête.

- Annonce ton prix, me dit-elle.

Je fis mine de réfléchir. C'était là une occasion à ne pas manquer. Miryna me tendait volontairement une perche. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ce que j'allais lui demander. Et même si je dois avouer que je doutais de ma victoire, je devais tenter le tout pour le tout. Je m'approchais d'elle de manière à ce qu'elle seule m'entende.

- Si je gagne Majesté, vous me direz pourquoi les Amazones sont réticentes envers Athéna.

Son sourire s'accentua. Oui, elle savait ce que j'allais lui demander. Et en voyant son sourire, je compris que c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Miryna jouait avec moi… mais dans quel but ?

- Quel est votre prix ?

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle s'approcha de moi, féline, me prit brusquement le bras pour me rapprocher d'elle et me murmura :

- Si je gagne… cette nuit, tu seras à moi !

Je déglutis, paralysée par cette demande pour le moins étrange. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'acceptais, me demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par « à moi », même si j'en avais une petite idée. Mais techniquement, je ne voyais pas vraiment…

Les arènes se vidèrent, et les gradins se remplirent. Apparemment, à l'instar des chevaliers, les Amazones avaient rarement l'occasion de voir leur Reine combattre.

Placée à trois mètres l'une de l'autre, nos cosmos en alerte, je pris toutefois une petite seconde pour rassurer télépathiquement mon maître. Même si les chevaliers étaient à l'extérieur du sanctuaire, ils pourraient sentir mon cosmos se gonfler, et je ne voulais pas les inquiéter. Je déconnectais également mon lien gémellaire, le combat étant amical, je ne voulais pas courir le risque de blesser Tristan par inattention.

Le premier coup parti, et je me pris son poing en pleine poitrine. Je reculais violement. Miryna était vraiment très rapide. Je ripostais aussitôt, décollais de terre pour venir lui planter mon pied dans le dos. Elle tituba. Se retourna. Frappa. Je parais son bras. Lançais ma jambe sur son genou. Elle tomba. Se releva aussitôt un sourire sur les lèvres. Je devais avoir le même. C'était la première femme que je combattais et le combat en valait la peine. Miryna était à ma hauteur… mais étais-je à la sienne ? J'avais visé un cran plus haut que mon rang habituel. Qu'importe, je savourais ce combat, même s'il devait me mener à la défaite.

Les coups fusaient, tous plus puissants les uns que les autres et bientôt, le sang fini par jaillir de nos blessures respectives. Après un coup particulièrement violent, je sentis un filet humide couler le long de ma tempe et ma vision commença à se brouiller. Je renforçais mon cosmos et fis appel à toute mon énergie. Le temps passa, j'en perdis la notion. Un dernier coup, je l'atteignis au ventre et elle se courba violement. Je soupirais. Mais soudain, elle se releva, vive comme l'éclair. J'admirais sa détermination. Elle était agile, puissante… son cosmos brulait dans toute sa splendeur et faisait ressortir sa beauté bestiale. Elle était sauvage et elle était belle. Elle s'approcha vivement de moi et me décocha un direct en pleine tempe que je fus incapable d'esquiver. Ma vision se troubla à nouveau alors que mon sang coulait plus fort. Rapide, elle cisailla mes jambes d'une prise et alors que je tombais à la renverse, elle me retint, et je vis arriver son coude direct en direction de ma gorge. Elle stoppa son geste. J'étais couchée à terre, penchée au dessus de moi, elle me retenait délicatement la nuque alors que son coude était à quelques millimètre de ma gorge, prêt à m'étouffer. Elle me laissa le temps d'apprécier ma situation peu enviable. Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, rouge à cause de l'effort, me touchait presque et sa main placée derrière ma nuque, me retenait de force. Elle me dominait complètement. Je fis un geste d'impuissance et elle se releva et me tendis la main. Je me relevais à mon tour et posais un genou à terre en signe de défaite.

- Ce soir, je serais à vous, murmurais-je.

Elle me sourit, d'un sourire victorieux.

Je pris quelques minutes pour retrouver mon souffle et ma vision et me dirigeais vers la petite maison à l'extérieur du sanctuaire. La vue de mon état sanglant inquiéta sans doute les chevaliers, mais je les rassurais, expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un entrainement avec la Reine, me gardant de leur dévoiler le pari. Après une douche plus que mérité, je leur expliquais que la Reine m'avait invité à séjourner au sanctuaire pour la nuit. A ces mots, mon maître s'assombrit alors qu'Aiolia exultait. J'avais réussi à me lier d'amitié avec les Amazones.

Alors que je finissais de passer ma tenue d'Amazone, un léger frappement se fit entendre à la porte de la chambre que j'occupais. J'ouvris la porte et laissais passer mon maître. Il était visiblement inquiet.

- Swann, je voudrais te parler. Assieds-toi s'il-te-plait.

Surprise, je ne laissais rien paraitre et m'assis sur le lit. Mû vint s'assoir à mes côtés. Il paraissait gêné.

- Swann…

Mû prit une profonde inspiration, se tourna vers moi et me prit les mains entre les siennes. Je sentais que les mots s'étranglaient dans sa gorge.

- Swann, tu es jeune… et tu es très belle.

Je rougis violement.

- J'ignore si tu connais… certaines choses de la vie. Je suppose que tu es très innocente mais…

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur les miennes. Je comprenais de quoi Mû parlait par « les choses de la vie ». Il l'ignorait mais c'était là un chapitre que j'avais déjà expérimenté avec Camus. Ne sachant quoi répondre et voyant que mon maître, visiblement, n'attendait aucune réponse, j'attendis.

- Mais tu dois savoir que les Amazones, étant un peuple exclusivement composé de femmes, ont d'autres mœurs…

Il rougit à son tour, mais releva la tête et planta son regard dans le mien.

- Je sais qu'Aiolia t'a demandé de te lier d'amitié avec elles pour mieux les comprendre et c'est sans doute une bonne idée… mais tu n'as pas à franchir certaines limites.

Il me sourit.

- Tu me comprends ?

Oh que oui. Je comprenais le message de mon maître. En clair, « tu n'as pas à te prostituer pour la cause ».

Je baissais la tête.

- Je comprends maître. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il me releva la tête et me sourit. D'un geste presque tendre, il vint replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière mon visage.

- Fais attention à toi.

Bien sur, Mû ne pouvait décemment pas m'interdire de me rendre au sanctuaire de Diane ce soir là. Cela aurait été très mal vu par les Amazones. Mais il avait tenu à me mettre en garde, et ce simple fait m'avait profondément touché le cœur. Je ne sais si Mû l'a fait parce qu'il était mon maître et qu'il considérait que c'était là son devoir… ou pour autre chose. Mais je lui fus grée de sa démarche.

Je me dirigeais le cœur lourd vers le temple de Diane. Les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant, je passais devant l'immense statut de la Déesse. Des gardes me conduisirent à la petite salle adjacente.

Négligemment affalée sur les coussins, Miryna me fit signe de la rejoindre. Elle me servit un verre pour me détendre.

- Parlons un peu…

Elle commença alors à me raconter sa vie au sanctuaire, parlait de tout et de rien… cherchait visiblement à me mettre à l'aise, imposant une distance physique.

A moitié couchée sur les coussins de la petite salle adjacente au temple principale, je découvrais au fur et à mesure de la conversation la reine des Amazones.

Elle me posa beaucoup de questions sur moi, insistant de manière presque gênante sur le fait, qu'avant d'être un chevalier, j'étais une enfant sacrée. Je coupais court à la conversation lorsqu'elle me demanda à qui allait en priorité ma loyauté : à Séléné ou à Athéna.

Oui de toute évidence, Miryna jouait avec moi dans un but bien précis. Peut-être cherchait-elle à me détourner d'Athéna.

…

Athéna !

Comment ne pourrais-je lui être fidèle ? Moi qui lui avais juré ma loyauté envers et contre tout.

Non, je n'avais pas oublié ce fameux jour, ce fameux jour où la Déesse m'avait appelé à l'aide. Ce fameux jour où je l'avais vu se débattre contre sa propre réincarnation. Je n'ai rien dit ce jour là… mais j'ai choisi ma réponse. A Athéna ! Ma fidélité, ma loyauté, ma vie… irait toute entière au service d'Athéna… et non de Saori !

J'avoue Lecteur Inconnu, je me suis mordue la lèvre plus d'une fois après cet épisode, m'empêchant in extremis de révéler aux autres chevaliers, ou bien au Pope lui-même, ce que j'avais vu. Car je n'ai jamais eu le moindre doute, j'avais vu Athéna et Saori combattre dans une lutte acharnée pour le pouvoir.

Les yeux peuvent parfois se tromper, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui ! J'en conviens. Mais mes yeux étaient fermés ce jour là. Ce n'est pas eux qui ont été les témoins de cette scène… c'est mon âme.

Cent fois j'ai voulu en parler… cent fois j'ai voulu savoir si d'autres que moi avaient ressenti cet étrange sentiment d'oppression. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à prononcer le moindre mot, gardant obstinément bouche close.

Quelque chose me gênait. Quelque chose qui s'était passé ce soir là… Personne n'a réagit ! Que ce soit le grand Pope, les chevaliers d'or ou même Sorrente, personne n'a réagit ce soir là. Alors, je me suis mise à réfléchir…

Pourquoi Athéna m'avait-elle appelé à son secours ? Pourquoi moi ?

La réponse était sans doute simple si on prenait le problème de cette manière : Athéna m'avait appelé au secours moi, car elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. J'ai fini par le comprendre en repensant à la dévotion sans borne de Shura et à la discussion que j'avais eue avec lui quelques semaines auparavant. Et la réponse m'a sauté aux yeux.

Les chevaliers, qu'ils soient d'or, d'argent ou de bronze, avaient passé ces dernières années à combattre pour leur Déesse. La première guerre, celle opposant les bronzes aux chevaliers d'or avait fini par mettre tout le monde d'accord sur le fait que Saori Kido était bel et bien la réincarnation de la Déesse Athéna. La guerre contre Poséidon n'avait fait que réaffirmer l'amour et la foi que les chevaliers portaient à leur Déesse. Quant à la dernière guerre, la guerre sainte contre Hadès, nombreux sont ceux qui, au nom de cette même foi, y avaient laissé la vie. Pour une Déesse - et pour l'image de cette même Déesse – les chevaliers avaient combattu, souffert et étaient morts. Ils s'étaient laissés entrainer à des guerres certaines fois fratricides et destructrices. Mais ils n'ont jamais hésité… pas même devant une mort certaine au pied du mur d'Elision. Ils se sont sacrifiés sans un regret pour leur vie, hurlant le nom d'Athéna, l'image de Saori flottant dans leur cœur.

Avec le temps, les chevaliers se sont simplement habitués à Saori et à son caractère… imprévisible. Ils ne s'étonnent plus de la voir agir égoïstement, mettant sur le compte divin des caprices d'une femme humaine.

Et moi aussi, je l'ai senti cet incroyable amour que la Déesse seule, peut faire parvenir dans nos cœurs. Moi aussi, j'ai juré fidélité et je lui aurais donné ma vie, j'aurais combattu sans la moindre hésitation… mais moi, j'avais senti la différence…

Alors, après tout ça, Lecteur Inconnu… peux-tu m'imaginer venir leur faire part de mes soupçons ? Je doute fortement que j'aurais reçu une oreille attentive et compréhensive.

Oui c'était pour cela qu'Athéna m'avait appelé à l'aide moi et non un autre. Parce que moi, je n'ai pas combattu pour elle, souffert pour elle… je ne suis tout simplement pas habituée à elle.

Au sein du sanctuaire, et sous le couvert de la confidence, les critiques contre Saori ont souvent fusées, mais personne n'a jamais remis sa divinité en question pour autant.

Cependant, il me reste une interrogation en suspend… Et Sorrente alors ?

…..

Un léger sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

- Ma loyauté ? Elle ne se départage pas. Pour mes deux Déesses, je suis prête à combattre et à perdre la vie si cela est nécessaire. Séléné et Athéna ne combattent pas dans des camps opposés, la question ne se pose donc pas.

Un regard profond me fit alors face. Myrina se rapprocha ostensiblement de moi, fixant mon visage, cherchant à y déceler le moindre trouble.

- Et si elle venait un jour à se poser... ?

(*) Le sanctuaire de Delphes est bien évidemment la demeure du Dieu Apollon. C'est là que résidait la célèbre pythie, l'oracle de Delphes.


	22. L'Armure Sacrée

L'Armure Sacrée

_- Et si elle venait un jour à se poser ? _

Je reculais vivement le visage, surprise… non, non pas surprise. Choquée ! Miryna avait-elle seulement conscience de ce qu'elle venait de me demander ?

Comment Athéna et Séléné pourraient-elles un jour être des ennemies ? Elles qui étaient alliées depuis la nuit des temps.

Séléné, je te l'ai déjà dit, Lecteur Inconnu, n'est pas une Déesse du bien ni du mal. Elle veille à la balance entre la vie et la mort… entre la douleur et la délivrance. Séléné n'est pas une Déesse guerrière. Ses enfants combattent et meurent aux noms d'autres Dieux, mais pas en le sien. Elle ne prend pas part active dans les combats ou les guerres. Séléné, ma Mère Divine, son rôle est de souffrir en silence les blessures de ses enfants sacrifiés.

Je reculais vivement.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demandais-je brusquement.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Miryna se rapprocha de moi à nouveau et avant que je n'aie eu le loisir de protester davantage, musela mes commentaires en s'emparant vivement de mes lèvres.

Je restais interdite.

Elle en profita pour passer sa main derrière ma nuque, rapprochant nos deux visages. Surprise cette fois-ci, je me laissais néanmoins aller au baiser.

« Ce n'est guère différent qu'avec un homme. »

J'avoue la pensée me traversa l'esprit tandis qu'elle caressait doucement mes lèvres de sa langue, quémandant un passage. Sa langue avait la légère saveur du vin qu'elle buvait et cela m'enivra. Je hasardais ma main dans ses cheveux, glissant mes doigts dans l'abondante chevelure de la reine, m'abandonnant à ses lèvres.

Mais, joueuse, elle recula la tête pour poser son front contre le mien, gardant sa main contre ma nuque.

Je sentis un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas encore prête pour savoir cela.

Je restais interdite par sa réponse, ne réagissant même pas lorsqu'elle revint à l'assaut de mes lèvres. Mais agacée, je la repoussais vivement et me levais d'un bond pour me mettre hors de sa portée. Debout à présent, je la dominais par la taille, elle qui était restée assise. Je reculais d'un pas et tentais au mieux de dominer mon impulsivité. Si cela avait été Antiope ou n'importe quelle autre Amazone qui m'aurait fait face à ce moment précis, sans doute lui aurais-je sauté à la gorge pour exiger des explications… mais c'était la Reine que j'avais en face de moi. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'agir impulsivement.

Je me laissais donc quelques secondes pour me calmer. Elle ne bougea pas pendant ce temps, se contentant de me sourire doucement, jouant négligemment avec un des coussins.

Je finis par me contenir, mais son sourire m'agaçait. Je lui tournais le dos.

- Vous n'avez pas idée de la gravité des propos que vous venez de tenir.

D'un bond, elle se releva elle aussi. Je sentis sa main venir me prendre par le bras et elle me retourna assez brusquement que je lui fasse face. Elle approcha son visage du mien, et murmura à mes oreilles.

- Au contraire…

Son sourire s'accentua. De toute évidence, la situation l'amusait beaucoup.

Je ne reculais pas cette fois.

- Pourquoi jouez-vous ainsi ? demandais-je. Vous saviez, lorsque vous m'avez proposé l'affrontement… vous saviez ce que j'allais vous demander.

- Je savais, acquiesça-t-elle.

Je la regardais, troublée. Puis je compris.

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de consulter la Déesse Diane. Vous aviez juste besoin de nous retenir dans votre sanctuaire pour la nuit. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour nous garder.

- Non, je n'avais pas besoin de vous retenir.

Elle leva la main et me caressa tendrement le visage.

- J'avais besoin de te retenir, toi.

Elle marqua un temps de pause pour donner plus de contenance à ses propos.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, oui, je suis parfaitement consciente de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Et je suis également parfaitement consciente à qui je m'adresse.

D'un geste large, elle me désigna la pièce.

- J'ai fait préparer cette chambre spécialement à ton attention depuis hier.

- Depuis hier ? demandais-je surprise. Comment pouviez-vous savoir que je viendrais ? Je ne devais pas faire partie de cette expédition. Le grand Pope m'a envoyé à la dernière minute.

Je réfléchis une seconde.

- D'ailleurs, vous n'aviez même pas été prévenues de notre venue.

Je ne comprenais plus. Au vue de leur réaction de ce matin, Saori n'avait pas prévenue les Amazones de notre venue. De toute évidence, elles ne s'attendaient pas à nous voir. Et quand bien même Miryna aurait été prévenue, le Grand Pope n'aurait pas jugé nécessaire de m'envoyer avec les chevaliers. Si les Amazones avaient été au courant, ma présence n'aurait pas été indispensable. Elles auraient su que la délégation envoyée l'avait été avec une intention pacifique, même si elle était entièrement masculine.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, me répondit-elle, énigmatique.

Je la regardais sans comprendre. Elle s'éloigna de quelque pas et s'appuya contre la fenêtre. Elle laissa son regard errer dans le ciel pour rencontrer la lumière de ma Déesse. Elle lui sourit doucement. Lorsqu'elle reposa son regard sur moi, celui-ci était rempli de tendresse.

- Mi enfant sacré, mi chevalier… tu es vraiment un être exceptionnel.

Sa voix même était douce et caressante. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire quelque pas dans sa direction et de m'appuyer à mon tour contre le rebord de la fenêtre, levant d'instinct les yeux pour y chercher la Lune.

- Je ne suis pas la seule, répondis-je dans un souffle en voyant la couleur que ma Déesse arborait ce soir là… Bronze.

- Tu as quelque chose… que ton frère ne possède pas, me dit-elle se tournant vers moi.

Puis voyant mon air surpris, elle me sourit, caressa mon visage et laissa sa main descendre le long de ma gorge pour finir sur ma poitrine.

- Un cœur de femme, me murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle appuya sa main.

- Les enfants sacrés, depuis la nuit des temps, ont toujours vécu dans des corps d'hommes. Crois-tu que ce soit une coïncidence si cette fois, l'un d'eux est né dans un corps de femme ?

Non, je ne le croyais pas. Mais je n'avais pas d'explication. Nous naissons amnésique à nos anciennes incarnations. Nous ne gardons jamais le moindre souvenir des vies précédentes. Seuls quelques intuitions existent, mais comment savoir si elles sont réelles ou simplement nées de notre imagination ?

Vois-tu Lecteur Inconnu, ainsi l'ont souhaité les Dieux. Le renouveau est perpétuel et notre histoire se répète à l'infini. Souvent, je me suis prise à penser… Combien… Combien de fois avons-nous été orphelins ? Combien de larmes qui ont coulés ? Combien d'entraînements et combien de maîtres pour lesquels nous avons peut-être donné nos vies ?

Il existe des légendes, des histoires… mais comment savoir si elles sont vraies ? Et comment savoir qui était qui ? Aujourd'hui, je suis femme. Hier j'étais homme. Et demain ?... Qu'importe… demain j'aurais oublié de nouveau. Les eaux de Léthé feront office à nouveau d'anesthésiant sur ma mémoire et je me réveillerais émerveillée encore une fois d'un monde que je croirais nouveau. Je réapprendrais à connaitre ma Déesse… Enfant Sacré encore une fois…

Il n'y a pas d'écrits, pas de mémoires sur nos vies… En fait, si une… juste une. Et je suis en train de l'écrire. Peut-être la lirais-je un jour… Mais me rappellerais-je que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit ?

Ce que je fais est interdit, je le sais. Je serais punie. Mais je ne laisse pas ces mémoires à ma propre intention. Ce n'est pas à moi que je m'adresse… ce n'est pas à un enfant sacré non plus.

...

- Non, je ne le crois pas, répondis-je. La Lune avait sans doute ses raisons.

Je baissais la tête. Je n'ai jamais aimé me replonger dans ces questions existentielles. Trop de questions et pas de réponses… rien de meilleur pour avoir un bon mal de tête.

- Tu réfléchis trop, me dit Miryna tandis que sa main remontait pour se perdre dans mes cheveux. Je te dirais ce que tu veux savoir.

Je relevais vivement la tête. Elle rapprocha nos lèvres dans un baiser.

- Demain… Ce soir, je te rappelle que tu es à moi.

Et elle me prit la main pour m'emmener vers les coussins. Docile, je la suivis et me laissais faire.

Elle me fit mettre à genoux et prit le temps de laisser glisser son corset et sa jupe le long de son corps avant de s'agenouiller à son tour derrière moi.

Son corps collé au mien, je sentais ses cheveux danser sur mes épaules tandis que ses lèvres partaient à l'assaut de ma gorge. Ses mains vinrent caresser mes bras pour se refermer sur mes mains fermement. Refermant ses bras sur les miens, elle me tint serrée contre elle. Cela dura quelques minutes. Miryna était d'une douceur incroyable et sentir sa poitrine dénudée contre mon dos ne me gênait pas.

L'homosexualité est chose courante au sein des différents sanctuaires. Dépendant des Dieux qu'ils servent, les combattants sont majoritairement hommes ou femmes, il n'est donc pas rare qu'une profonde amitié dérape en amour - même si celle-ci est considérée comme « contre-nature » par le reste du monde, aveugle aux véritables sentiments -. Nos Dieux, grâce au ciel, ne sont pas obtus et bornés comme le sont nombres de religions dites modernes. Et l'amour véritable n'a pas de sexe… preuve en est à mes yeux… l'amour superbe entre Milo et mon propre frère.

Je sentis bientôt ses mains quitter les miennes pour venir défaire les liens serrés de mon corset. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour en venir à bout et c'est peau nue contre peau nue que nous nous sommes serrées. Je rejetais la tête en arrière à la recherche de ses lèvres et caressais ses cheveux d'une main passé en arrière.

Une main caressant tendrement ma poitrine, une autre qui emprisonnait à nouveau mon bras et guidait ma propre main de la sienne sous ma jupe. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement sous ma propre caresse guidée de sa main experte.

Puis j'inversais les rôles, me retournant brusquement pour lui faire face, décidée de ne pas la laisser mener. Enfourchant ses genoux, je lui pris brusquement la tête pour un baiser passionné.

Dévorant de mes lèvres ses lèvres, descendant sur sa gorge offerte, laissant mes mains maladroites se promener sur sa poitrine… j'osais descendre les lèvres sur sa poitrine, me rappelant les propres baisers enflammés de Camus et qui m'avaient tant plu. Curieux parallélisme que de penser à mon frère en un moment pareille, mais je n'avais pas d'autres références, ni une autre expérience à laquelle me rattacher.

L'initiative paru lui plaire et elle se laissa tomber le corps en arrière. Assise à cheval sur elle, je relevais le torse pour la contempler. Elle était superbe dans cette presque nudité offerte à mes lèvres, se laissant aller sous mes caresses. Puis son bassin se mit à se mouvoir, déclenchant des spasmes de chaleurs dans mon corps. Elle attrapa mes poignets et me tira vers le bas, me forçant à me coucher sur elle.

Toute la nuit ne fut qu'une succession de délicieux combats et de concessions. De femme à femme, aucune ne voulait se laisser entièrement dominer par l'autre. Novice, j'imitais chacune de ses caresses qui m'avaient secoué le corps et aventurais mon corps dans un combat nouveau que j'apprenais à apprécier.

Sous mes doigts curieux, je découvrais en aveugle le corps d'une femme, passant et repassant chaque contour de ses courbes. Je découvrais le plaisir d'entendre sortir de ses lèvres les gémissements de plaisir que je lui procurais. Et sous ses doigts experts, je me tordais, me mordais les lèvres et réclamais davantage.

De fines gouttelettes de sueurs vinrent perler, irradiant nos deux corps enflammés. Miryna était si belle ainsi abandonnée, le corps mouillé, les lèvres entrouvertes. Un appel à la luxure auquel je me faisais fort de répondre.

La lutte fut acharnée et la nuit passa vite, si vite… délicieusement vite à découvrir son corps et découvrir le mien.

…

Je la suivais un pas derrière elle tandis que les prêtresses se courbaient à son passage. Miryna me conduisait dans un dédale de couloirs à travers le temple principal. A voir le visage étonné des prêtresses en me voyant marcher derrière la Reine, j'en déduisis que normalement, les étrangers n'étaient pas admis en cette partie du sanctuaire de Diane. Mais je suivais justement la Reine, et elles n'osèrent dire mot.

Miryna ne s'arrêta qu'une fois atteinte une pièce de moindre importance. Un bureau sans doute. En son centre était une immense table remplie de documents, et sur les côtés, d'imposantes étagères et bibliothèques. Miryna vint s'asseoir à son bureau me faisant signe de prendre place sur une des chaises face à elle.

- Dis-moi Swann, as-tu entendu parler de l'Armure Sacrée ?

L'Armure Sacrée, Lecteur Inconnu, appelée Dynamis, est une légende célèbre dans tous les sanctuaires des Dieux de l'Olympe. Il s'agirait de l'armure revêtue par Zeus lui-même lors de son premier combat contre les Titans. Originellement, l'armure aurait appartenu à Chronos mais sa création se perd dans les légendes et elle aurait existé depuis le commencement du monde. Cette armure légendaire aurait la particularité de s'adapter à la morphologie de son porteur et seul un Dieu peut la porter. La puissance dévastatrice de cette armure aurait fait que Zeus, inquiet par tant de pouvoir, l'aurait démantelé et aurait caché les différentes parties aux quatre coins du monde.

Dynamis en grec signifie la puissance, mais la puissance à l'état pure, de celle que seule les Dieux peuvent contenir. Impressionné par le pouvoir de cette Armure, Zeus l'aurait lui-même nommé. C'est la seule de toutes les protections à avoir un nom.

- Oui, répondis-je. Tout le monde connait cette légende.

Myrina eut un sourire.

- Dynamis n'est pas une légende.

Elle se leva et commença à marcher au travers la pièce.

- L'Armure Sacrée existe bel et bien. Son pouvoir et sa puissance défie les imaginations les plus folles à tel point que Zeus lui-même la craint.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et poussa un profond soupir.

- Car en réalité, si un Dieu venait à la porter… il aurait la force de dominer le monde entier.

Je ne dis mot, préférant la laisser terminer. Mais à mon sens, il me semblait très peu probable, si cette armure existait vraiment, que Zeus, le Dieu le plus puissant, n'ai pas prit toutes les précautions pour la protéger. Si vraiment cette armure était réelle, elle devait surement être très bien gardée. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi Miryna me parlait de cela.

Elle sembla comprendre mon incompréhension. Elle continua.

- Dynamis est protégée. Très bien protégée même. A la suite du combat contre les titans, elle fut démantelée et les différentes parties confiées aux Dieux en lesquels Zeux avait le plus confiance. Il est presque impossible de recréer l'Armure Sacrée de nos jours…

Elle arrêta brusquement sa lancée.

- Mais… l'encourageais-je.

- Mais… et si un Dieu essayait ?

Plantant son regard dans mes yeux clos, elle se rapprocha pour me faire face.

- D'après toi Swann, que se passerait-il si un Dieu se mettait en tête de recréer l'Armure Sacrée, violant les accords entre Dieux ?

Je retins mon souffle en imaginant les conséquences.

- Il y aurait une guerre… répondis-je.

- Une guerre terrible. Une guerre dévastatrice. Plusieurs Dieux qui se ligueraient contre un seul et unique sanctuaire.

Je ne voulais même pas imaginer. Déjà les guerres à un contre un étaient violentes et meurtrières… à plusieurs… contre un seul sanctuaire… le combat serait un véritable carnage.

Je secouais la tête sous l'horreur de cette idée. Cependant, je ne comprenais pas où Miryna voulait en venir avec cette conversation.

- Pourquoi me parlez-vous de cela ? Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Séléné et Athéna... A moins que…, ajoutais-je horrifiée. A moins qu'une des deux ne soit protectrice d'une des parties de l'Armure Sacrée…

- Et que l'autre cherche justement à la reconstituer… termina-t-elle ma pensée.

- Impossible, m'écriais-je en me levant brusquement.

Si je suivais le raisonnement de Miryna, c'était Séléné qui détenait une partie de Dynamis et Athéna qui cherchait à la reconstituer. Mais jamais les prêtres du Paradis Blanc n'avaient mentionné l'Armure Sacrée autrement que faisant partie de la légende.

J'en déduisais également que le Sanctuaire de Diane détenait aussi une partie et cela expliquait donc leur froideur à l'égard d'Athéna.

Oui tout collait parfaitement à une exception près. Athéna ne voulait pas reconstituer Dynamis, l'Armure Sacrée. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'ambition de dominer le monde et de plonger ses chevaliers dans une guerre ultime d'où pas un ne sortirait vivant.

Non Athéna ne ferait jamais une chose pareille pensais-je avec ferveur… mais Saori ?

J'avais la tête qui tournait à force de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Je me rassis et me pris la tête entre les mains.

- Sacrilège… murmurais-je en secouant la tête. Vos paroles sont sacrilèges. Comment pouvez-vous insinuer qu'Athéna ferait une chose pareille ?

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et Miryna me tendit un document roulé à la manière d'un parchemin.

- Parce qu'il existe une prophétie…

Je pris le document et le déroulait en tremblant. Le document était daté. Il avait plus de cent ans. Mais ce n'est pas la première chose qui me sauta aux yeux…

Non la première chose que je vis lorsque je déroulais ce document fut la signature… la prophétie était signée de la main de Shion.


	23. Le choix d'une âme

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard plus que conséquent pour ce nouveau chapitre. Désolée, j'ai eu une fin d'année assez mouvementée. _

_Drusila : Je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps pour me laisser un petit commentaire. Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise et espère qu'elle continuera ainsi. Désolée encore pour le retard. J'ai pris la bonne résolution d'être plus ponctuelle cette année^^. A bientôt. _

Le choix d'une âme

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… je repassais les yeux devant la signature sans y croire.

Shion ! La prophétie était signée Shion !

Sous mes doigts tremblants, le papier jauni et crépi craquait trahissant son âge… plus de deux cents ans ! Doucement et avec des gestes les plus précautionneux possibles, je posais le parchemin à plat sur la table pour pouvoir le lire.

La prophétie parlait bien de l'armure divine. Pourtant, et à bien y regarder, ce n'était pas une prophétie à proprement parler… mais plutôt une mise en garde, un avertissement.

Dans un état second, je passais et repassais le texte devant mes yeux sans en saisir le sens. Je ne comprenais pas. C'est comme si mon cerveau à ce moment là, refusait de fonctionner… refusait de comprendre.

Du texte en lui-même, pour être honnête, je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais une partie du texte, juste deux phrases retinrent surtout mon attention:

« _La Lune, par son enfant représentée,_

_Contre la réincarnation osera se dresser. _

_Femme contre femme dans une lutte acharnée,_

_Sera le choix d'une âme au cœur blessé. _»

Doucement, Miryna contourna son bureau et vint me poser la main sur l'épaule.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, me répéta-t-elle.

Je relevais la tête du parchemin et croisant une dernière fois des yeux la signature, je souris. L'évidence, à regarder ce parchemin, me sauta aux yeux.

- Bien sur... Shion vous a prévenu.

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Je comprenais à présent. Saori avait sans doute omis de rajouter une femme à cette expédition, mais Shion, lui, avait certainement intentionnellement « oublié » de le lui rappeler… pour qu'elle ne sache pas que j'en ferais partie. Tout avait été calculé. Cette expédition, en réalité, n'avait d'autre but, que celui qui se passait en ce moment même dans le bureau de la reine.

J'avoue, Lecteur Inconnu, qu'à ce moment là, mille idées se pressaient dans ma tête et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser. C'est curieux cette sensation de sentir qu'on peut, à la fois, avoir trop d'informations et paradoxalement, pas assez.

Trop de questions restaient en suspend pour que je puisse y voir clair. La voix de la reine me sortit soudain de mes réflexions.

- Viens avec moi. Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Miryna me prit par la main et m'entraina en sens inverse à travers le dédale de couloirs du temple. A peine sorties du temple principal, elle se retourna brusquement pour me faire face. D'un geste de la main, elle désigna un point dans mon dos.

- Regarde ! Et juge par toi-même…

Intriguée, je me retournais et me retrouvais nez à nez avec la statue majestueuse de Diane.

Et alors je compris… je compris brusquement…

La cuirasse de la statue ! Cette imposante et superbe cuirasse qui recouvrait une grande partie du corps de la Déesse… n'était pas une simple cuirasse en marbre.

- Je peux ? Murmurais-je en m'approchant de la statue, un bras tendant devant moi.

A la surprise des prêtresses qui nous faisaient escortes, la reine hocha la tête et j'avançais la main respectueusement vers la statue. Ma main trembla lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec la froideur du marbre, mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde. L'instant suivant, la matière avait perdu de sa froideur. On pouvait sentir la vie et la force émaner de cette cuirasse. On pouvait presque sentir l'univers évoluer.

Je m'émerveillais à ce contact. L'armure était parfaitement dissimulée tout en restant à la vue de tous.

Émue, mais ne souhaitant pas manquer de respect à la Déesse Diane, je retirais ma main et me reculais. Je me tournais pour faire face à la reine et à ses prêtresses.

- Je comprends…

Oui, je comprenais à présent les raisons de cette animosité si soudaine de ce sanctuaire envers Athéna. Je comprenais les raisons de cette animosité si normale et qui pourtant au début nous avait tant dérouté. Le sanctuaire de Diane possédait ce qui était sans doute, la plus grosse partie de l'armure sacrée… la cuirasse. Une attaque, pour eux, plus que pour quelconque détenteur de Dynamis, était à redouter de la prophétie du Pope

Plus tard, cette même journée, je quittais le sanctuaire de la Déesse Diane en compagnie de mes frères d'or. Un genou à terre, j'ai regardé le visage surpris de mes compagnons alors que la Reine Miryna nous déclarait, bienveillante, que Diane acceptait volontiers notre message de paix…

...

A peine étions-nous de retour au sanctuaire, que je montais directement au treizième temple sans prendre le temps de me changer. Je devais voir Shion. J'avais besoin de comprendre.

Et je n'eus pas à palabrer longtemps… visiblement, j'étais attendue. Je fus introduite directement dans le bureau du Pope sans la moindre cérémonie.

Debout derrière son bureau, les mains jointes à l'arrière de son dos, le visage et le regard rivé sur le soleil couchant, Shion ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner lorsque je pénétrais dans la pièce…

...Lecteur Inconnu, je ne devais jamais oublier cet entretien…

Fidèle à la coutume, je m'agenouillai, courbai le front et attendis patiemment la permission de parler.

- Je me souviens d'une scène similaire… me dit-il d'une voix pensive. Je me souviens d'un jeune enfant sacré agenouillé à ce même endroit où tu te trouves à présent… il y a deux cent ans.

Lentement, Shion se retourna et je pus apercevoir dans son regard une émotion nouvelle. L'émotion d'un vieil homme, d'un très vieil homme, qui retrouve avec tendresse, un ami de longue date. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voyais la tendresse de Shion dans ses yeux mauves.

- Oui, mon enfant, j'ai menti lors de notre première rencontre. J'ai déjà rencontré les enfants sacrés auparavant.

- … Lors de la dernière guerre sainte…

Surprise, je levais la tête en direction de la voix que je venais d'entendre. Je n'avais même pas détecté sa présence.

- Dohko…

- Pardonne-nous Swann. Mais nous savions que toi et Sorrente n'auriez pas le moindre souvenir de notre dernière rencontre.

- Pourquoi tant de mystère ? demandais-je. Était- ce en vue de cette mission chez les Amazones ?

Dohko hocha la tête, s'approchant de moi pour me tendre la main. Il me releva et me fit asseoir, puis prit place lui-même sur un siège à côté du mien. Un regard s'échangea entre les deux anciens survivants de la dernière génération… l'heure des révélations était arrivée.

Shion soupira.

- Peut-être devrait-on te raconter l'histoire dès son commencement…

Je les sentais mal à l'aise, gênés… Inquiets de voir comment je pourrais prendre ces révélations qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous deux à me faire.

- Il y a deux cent ans, commença Shion, à la fin de la dernière guerre sainte, tu le sais, seul deux chevaliers d'or en ressortirent vivants. Dohko et moi.

- La Déesse Athéna nous confia alors à chacun une mission, continua Dohko. Mais alors que nous nous préparions pour la remplir… un soir… Shion est venu me voir avec une nouvelle surprenante.

- La prophétie de l'armure sacrée ? demandais-je.

Le grand Pope acquiesça et continua son récit.

- La prophétie mettait en garde sur la prochaine réincarnation d'Athéna.

- Il est dit qu'elle chercherait à réunir les différentes parties de l'armure sacrée au mépris de la vie de ses chevaliers pour acquérir le pouvoir suprême.

- La reine m'a fait lire la prophétie… cependant…

J'eus un moment d'hésitation.

- Seigneur, demandais-je en me tournant vers Shion. Avec tout le respect, et même si Saori n'a pas un caractère des plus faciles, elle reste la représentation de la Déesse Athéna… même si à mon sens, il est clair que la Déesse a perdu le contrôle de sa réincarnation.

Une pointe d'amertume me traversa en prononçant ses mots. J'avais toujours sur le cœur l'épisode d'Athènes avec Camus et je crois que le grand Pope le compris parfaitement. Je n'ai jamais su dans quelle mesure, ni par quel moyen, il avait été mis au courant de cette aventure, mais le regard qu'il me jeta à ce moment là suffit à me convaincre définitivement… Oui Shion savait.

Je baissais la tête.

- Pardonnez mon insubordination, Seigneur.

Il m'offrit un sourire bienveillant.

- Malheureusement Swann, tu as raison. De jours en jours, Saori prend le pas sur Athéna et nous ne sommes pas en mesure de la contrôler.

- Mais le reste de la chevalerie l'ignore…, enchaina Dohko, et après l'épisode de Saga, nous marchons sur des œufs.

- Serait-ce là que j'interviens ?

A nouveau, un regard s'échangea et je ne présageais rien de bon. Le Pope se leva et vint se placer devant moi. Debout, adossé à son bureau.

- Lorsque nous avons compris de quoi la prophétie faisait état, notre première idée fut d'en parler à Sasha, l'ancienne réincarnation d'Athéna. Mais la guerre l'avait laissé dans un état d'extrême faiblesse et elle ne nous fut d'aucun secours.

- C'est alors que nous avons décidé d'en parler aux enfants sacrés…

- Les enfants sacrés ont combattu à nos côtés lors de cette guerre, mais leur rôle, malgré leurs protestations, fut confiné à la protection du sanctuaire. C'est ainsi qu'ils survécurent, eux aussi.

- La prophétie fait clairement mention, si ce n'est de tous, d'au moins d'un des enfants de la Lune… Sachant que dans cette bataille particulière, ils seraient directement concernés, nous avons décidé de les mettre au courant.

- Je n'en n'ai pas le moindre souvenir, repris-je à voix basse, tentant du mieux que je pouvais de rassembler des souvenirs d'une vie passée… bien que cela me soit parfaitement impossible.

- Comment le pourrais-tu ? demanda doucement Dohko. Nous étions parfaitement conscients que les enfants sacrés naissent amnésiques à leurs anciennes vies, mais nous espérions qu'en vous mettant au courant, vous pourriez, par le biais des prêtres du Paradis Blanc, vous laissez une sorte de message à vous-même.

Je pris un moment de réflexion…

D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, dans mes souvenirs d'enfants… jamais les prêtres ne nous ont laissé le moindre message allant en ce sens. D'ailleurs ils n'ont jamais mentionné le nom de l'armure sacrée autrement que sous forme de légende.

C'est à partir de ce moment que l'atmosphère dans la pièce se fit pesante. Shion et Dohko, je pouvais clairement le sentir, ne m'avaient pas encore tout dit.

- Mon enfant, me dit Shion en me posant doucement la main sur l'épaule, as-tu lu la prophétie ?

Je fis un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- Oui Seigneur.

- N'y-a-t-il rien qui ai retenu ton attention ? questionna Dohko.

- Si…, déclarais-je à vois basse. Il y a un passage, dans cette prophétie qui m'a interpellé en particulier…

Je marquais un temps d'arrêt, prenant le temps de me remémorer le texte exact. Puis demandais :

- La prophétie ne parle pas des enfants sacrés en général… Elle parle de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

D'un même geste, les deux hommes hochèrent doucement la tête. Et Shion resserra son étreinte sur mon épaule. Puis il alla se replacer devant la fenêtre…

- Il y a deux cent ans, commença-t-il, peu de temps après que Dohko et moi ayons révélé la prophétie aux enfants sacrés… l'un d'eux est venu me voir en secret dans ce même bureau. Il avait une requête à me formuler, et par la même à Athéna…

Son regard se perdit dans le vague du ciel à présent obscurci.

- Il avait compris que la prophétie faisant mention d'un combat entre femmes… l'un des enfants sacrés, dans sa prochaine réincarnation, devrait naître dans le corps d'une femme… Il me demanda à accomplir lui-même cette prophétie…

Shion se retourna alors pour voir ma réaction, mais je ne réagis pas. L'esprit troublée, la tête baissée, j'attendais patiemment qu'il finisse son récit pour assimiler ses paroles. Il continua donc…

- Il me demanda d'accepter de soumettre sa requête à Athéna, apportant ainsi plus de poids à ses propres prières envers les deux Déesses qu'il devait servir… Il s'appelait Swann… l'enfant sacré de la Lune d'Argent...

Cette fois-ci, je relevais brusquement la tête sous le coup de la révélation. Shion me laissa le temps d'encaisser.

- Swann…, murmurais-je sous le choc… C'est impossible…

Brusquement je me levai.

Je sentais que j'étouffais dans ce bureau. J'avais besoin d'air… j'avais besoin de comprendre… j'avais peur de savoir… Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. Trop d'informations… pas assez…

Je faisais les cents pas dans la pièce, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Puis me figeai et me tournai vers le Pope.

- Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi aurais-je demandé une telle chose ?...

Certes, quelle que soit ma vie, ma loyauté envers la Lune est sans faille. Si elle décrète qu'il nous faut combattre la réincarnation d'Athéna… alors, guerriers, chevaliers ou spectres, nous le ferons… mais tout de même… Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas joué au jeu de la loterie ? Après tout, il y avait une chance sur deux pour que cela ne tombe pas sur moi… voir même – et même si Shion et Dohko l'ignoraient – une chance sur quatre… Alors pourquoi m'être infligé pareille épreuve à moi-même ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Shion eut un sourire attendri. Il s'avança vers moi.

- Par amour, mon enfant…

Je dus avoir, à cet instant précis, une expression de parfaite stupidité comme rarement dans ma vie. Par amour… ? Par amour pour qui ? La Déesse de la Lune est ma mère divine… la Déesse Athéna sait que je lui suis dévouée corps et âme… avais-je donc tant besoin de le prouver ?

Qu'avais-je donc sur la conscience à me faire pardonner pour donner telle preuve de mon dévouement ? Avais-je trahis les Déesses de mon âme d'une quelconque manière ?

C'est drôle, lecteur Inconnu, comme dans ces moments là, on se rend compte qu'on ne peut jamais avoir la conscience complètement tranquille… Je cherchais en mon âme toutes les trahisons possibles desquelles j'aurais pu me rendre coupable.

Mais voyant mon désarroi, Shion me rassura bien vite.

- Par amour… pour un homme…, précisa-t-il.

Et je faillis défaillir… Pour un homme ?

As-tu déjà ressenti ce moment, Lecteur Inconnu ? Cet instant où tu as l'impression que ton cerveau se met sur pause pendant quelques secondes qui semblent durer des heures ? Cet instant où tu bloques sur une information que tu es pourtant incapable d'assimiler complètement… comme une litanie sans fin dont tu répètes consciencieusement chaque mot sans les comprendre…

Par amour pour un homme…

Par amour pour un homme…

Les Dieux ne sont pas cruels au point de priver nos cœurs de la faculté d'aimer… humains nous sommes après tout, et humains nous restons. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de mes anciennes réincarnations mais je suppose que c'est là un sentiment que j'ai déjà dû connaître. Mais plus qu'un véritable amour… je crois que j'ai déjà dû avoir ce qu'on appelle communément « un béguin ». Du moins, et autant que je puisse en juger, jamais encore, ce genre de sentiment n'avait affecté aussi clairement ma mission sacrée.

Jamais encore, je n'avais connu un amour capable de me faire prendre une telle décision…

Mais qui était cet homme ? Et pourquoi avais-je jugé nécessaire d'un corps de femme pour m'en faire aimer ?

Doucement, Dohko me prit par la main pour me faire asseoir à nouveau. Et Shion m'expliqua.

- Je n'ai que partiellement des réponses à te donner, mon enfant. Mais je vais tacher d'éclairer ta lanterne…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit face à moi.

- Vois-tu, ce fameux soir, lorsque Swann est venu me voir, il semblait vraiment déterminé. Il m'expliqua en des mots très pudiques et très tendres qu'il avait de profonds sentiments pour un chevalier… pour un chevalier d'argent. Une grande amitié et un profond respect semblaient les lier au départ, mais apparemment, Swann avait commencé à voir ses sentiments évoluer en quelque chose de plus fort… de beaucoup plus fort.

Les mots de Shion étaient maladroits, et je devinais sans peine, que mes mêmes explications – deux cent ans plus tôt- avaient dû être difficiles également. Je suppose que d'une réincarnation à une autre, j'ai gardé ce même caractère pudique.

- Je crois, continua Shion, que l'amour - car il s'agissait bien d'amour à n'en pas douter - était bel et bien présent dans les deux cœurs. Mais que les deux hommes - toi et lui en l'occurrence - n'aviez pas de « goût » pour le même sexe… et que lorsque tu as pris connaissance de cette prophétie, tu as décidé… de renaître en tant que femme dans l'espoir de le croiser à nouveau dans cette vie… et que vous pourriez vous aimer…

Je gardais les yeux rivés à terre, me serrais les mains de toutes mes forces pour les empêcher de trembler.

- Grand Pope, demandais-je, qui était cet homme ? Qui était ce chevalier d'argent ?

Shion sourit tendrement.

- Tu ne l'as jamais nommé.

- Shion m'en a parlé après sa venue et, ne sachant pas que nous étions destinés à vivre si longtemps, nous avions décidé de consigner cet aveu dans un dossier secret pour tu puisses, un jour comme aujourd'hui, comprendre.

- Après quoi, nous avons envoyé la prophétie au sanctuaire de Diane qui possédait la plus grosse partie de l'armure sacrée pour les mettre en garde… La suite… tu la connais…

Oui, je la connaissais… La suite… je suis née dans un corps de femme… j'ai rejoins le sanctuaire… jusqu'au jour où on m'a envoyé, par hasard aux yeux du monde, à rejoindre une mission diplomatique en destination du sanctuaire de Diane… Mais rien… absolument rien n'était dû au hasard… pas même mon sexe…

- Le choix d'une âme au cœur blessé…, récitais-je dans un état second.

Puis levant les yeux vers le grand Pope…

- Comment… et pour qui un tel amour est-il possible ?

Puis, sondant mon propre cœur, je me rendis à l'évidence…

- Cet amour n'était pas assez fort… Il n'a pas traversé le poids des vies… Je ne sais pas qui était cet homme… Je ne l'ai pas rencontré…

- ... Ou peut-être ton cœur ne l'a-t-il pas encore reconnu, tout simplement…

Je tournais la tête vers Dohko. Son regard était tendre et confiant.

Un chevalier d'argent… ? interrogeais-je.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il le soit encore…, me répondit-il. Je pense que son cosmos a dû évoluer au niveau supérieur.

...

Je sortis du bureau du Pope à pas lents, digérant les paroles de Shion à mon propos. En traversant le couloir principal, mon regard se posa par inadvertance sur l'un des miroirs qui ornaient les murs… je regardais alors ma propre image comme si je me voyais pour la première fois, descendant les yeux sur mon buste, mon ventre, mes mains fines, remontant pour apercevoir mon visage et mes longs cheveux… ainsi c'était mon choix. Ce corps était mon propre choix.

Ô combien de fois, Lecteur Inconnu, avais-je maudit cette nature traîtresse pour m'avoir fait naître dans un corps féminin ? Combien de fois avais-je déploré ce corps plus fragile que celui de mes frères ? … Ainsi c'était donc mon propre choix…

Lentement, je redescendais les marches des temples, dévisageant sans le montrer chacun de ses occupants… avec une seule idée fixe en tête : pour lequel d'entre eux avais-je fais un tel choix ? Car c'était pour un chevalier d'or… je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde à présent. J'avais choisi de naître femme pour un homme qui aujourd'hui était un chevalier d'or. Mais lequel ? Lequel avait donc réussi à toucher mon cœur de telle manière ?

Et c'est alors qu'en croisant un regard, un sourire, une autre question essentielle me vint subitement à l'esprit : m'avait-il, lui, reconnu ?


	24. Suivre son étoile

_Mayava : Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps pour me laisser un encouragement. Ravie que l'histoire te plaise et de te compter parmi mes lecteurs. J'espère que la suite te plaira. _

...

Suivre son étoile

- Swann !

Un regard en arrière et je vis Aphrodite courir vers moi, un bras levé dans ma direction pour attirer mon attention. Je stoppais ma descente des marches avec plaisir, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres… Aphrodite était l'un des rares chevaliers à qui j'adressais un sourire sincère à chaque fois que je le voyais. Quelques marches et il me rattrapa avec un sourire, quant à lui, franchement amusé. Sourire que je compris lorsque je vis son regard détailler de haut en bas ma tenue.

Une gestuelle théâtrale en guise de salut digne d'un héro de Shakespeare qui salut sa belle…

- Que n'ai-je les talents d'un peintre pour immortaliser cet instant miraculeux…, se moqua-t-il gentiment me prenant galamment la main pour la baiser. Notre petite sœur enfin habillée en femme. Cela vaudrait bien une esquisse…

Amusée, je lui répondis d'une révérence moqueuse.

- Et bien il te faudra faire preuve de mémoire car j'allais justement me changer. Et pour l'anecdote, les rires d'Aiolia lorsqu'il m'a vu infirment tes propos.

- Aiolia ne sait pas apprécier la beauté esthétique et je ne te laisserais pas partir aussi facilement. Voila un petit moment que je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu es partie en mission et tu n'as donc rien à me raconter ?

Un sourire charmeur et je fus vaincue. Je me laissais donc entraîner de bonne grâce en sens inverse et remontais en sa compagnie les innombrables marches en direction du douzième temple.

Attablée dans la serre du temple des Poissons, je poussais un petit soupir de détente en dégustant une limonade. Je laissais mon regard errer parmi les beautés de la flore qui faisait la fierté d'Aphrodite. Sa serre était réellement magnifique ! A l'abri des palissades de verre qui les protégeait de la pluie et du vent, les plantes se laissaient alors à dévoiler aux yeux émerveillés des rares privilégiés qui avaient la chance d'être admis ici, leur splendeur incroyable. Je relatais brièvement au douzième gardien la mission en Amazonie dans ses grandes lignes. Cependant, la confiance que j'avais en Aphrodite était telle que si je choisissais de passer sous silence la prophétie de l'Armure Sacrée, je lui racontais cependant, en termes prudes et délicats, ma nuit passée dans les bras de la Reine des Amazones.

Il sourit, touché de ma confidence.

- Et alors, quel goût a l'amour entre les bras d'une femme ?

Je rougis, gênée.

- Ce n'est guère différent d'avec un homme…

Le sourire d'Aphrodite s'accentua et je compris à ce moment là que je venais moi-même de « me griller ». Il partit d'un franc éclat de rire face à ma réaction. Puis, haussant la voix, comme intrigué par la nouvelle, il me fit un clin d'œil complice.

- Dois-je en déduire que notre petite sœur n'est plus innocente ?

Il rapprocha sa chaise de la mienne et me posa la main sur le bras, se rapprochant de moi et prenant le ton de la confidence.

- Qui était l'heureux élu ? Es-tu amoureuse de lui ? Quand cela s'est-il passé ? Et comment ?

D'un geste et les joues rouges, je stoppais le flot de questions.

- Je ne dirais rien même sous la torture. Et non, je ne suis pas amoureuse…

Mais j'arrêtais ma phrase nette et me retournais subitement pour lui faire face.

- Aphrodite, demandais-je subitement en retrouvant mon sérieux. Crois-tu en l'amour ?

…..

Lecteur Inconnu… Je vais peut-être t'étonner, mais même si j'appartiens à un monde certainement très différent du tien, je ne suis pas sans connaitre les stéréotypes que les tiens font des hommes efféminés comme le Poisson. J'avoue même que dans certains cas précis, ces clichés font offices de vérités. Mais je voudrais rendre justice à mon ami. Non, à cette question, les yeux d'Aphrodite ne se sont pas mis à briller d'un millier d'étoiles et il ne s'est pas mis à crier d'une voix hystérique tout en sautant partout dans sa serre. Aphrodite est un homme… et un chevalier d'or. Je sais l'image et le rendu de mauvaise foi que l'Histoire a tendance à donner aux clichés. Je crois l'avoir déjà dit, et je le souligne à nouveau : le Poisson était un fin psychologue et une personne de très grand cœur. Il me le prouva à nouveau ce jour là.

….

- L'amour ? me demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Oui, répondis-je en baissant la voix. Crois-tu que l'amour soit un sentiment fait pour des êtres comme nous ?

Je devais avoir dans le ton de la voix ce je-ne-sais-quoi de suppliant car il recula sa chaise et me prit doucement le visage entre ses mains et me détailla tendrement.

- Tu as beau avoir goûté aux joies de l'amour physique, les mystères de l'amour en soi te reste fermé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me sourit tendrement. Je baissais la tête, vaincue.

- Je crois que l'amour ne nous est pas possible. Le vrai amour ne doit pas être fait pour les serviteurs des Dieux.

- Petite sœur, me dit-il me relevant le menton. Pourquoi dire de telles choses ?

- Tu sais bien, lui répondis-je amère. On ne doit jamais avoir rien à perdre…

Si mon ami fut surpris par le brusque changement de ma conversation, il n'en montra rien. Il comprit simplement… Ainsi a toujours été Aphrodite… il comprend toujours. Il ne savait pourtant rien de ma récente discussion avec le Pope et Dohko mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir pour comprendre que mon cœur, adolescent à bien des choses, avait besoin de réponse. Besoin de comprendre…

Il réfléchit un instant, et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire.

- Dis-moi petite sœur, dis-moi sincèrement… N'aimes-tu pas ton frère ? N'aimes-tu pas ton maître ?

Je souris à mon tour.

- Bien sur que oui… mais…

- Je sais, tu ne parlais pas de cela.

Je hochais simplement la tête. Non, je ne parlais pas de cela. Bien sur que j'aimais tendrement mon frère. Je donnerais ma vie pour Sorrente… et pour Camus aussi cela allait de soi. J'aimais Mû et je remerciais les Dieux de me l'avoir donné pour maître. J'aimais la Déesse Athéna et j'aimais ma Mère Divine… Je serais prête à mourir cent fois pour elles. J'aimais Killian d'un amour dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence il y a quelques mois encore… Mais je ne parlais pas de cela.

- Ce que je veux dire… c'est que si cet amour là est possible, alors pourquoi une autre sorte d'amour nous serait-il interdit ? Ne perdrais-tu pas quelque chose si Sorrente ou Mû venait à perdre la vie subitement ?

Je blêmis à l'évocation même de cette idée.

- Et ne penses-tu pas, continua-t-il, qu'ils perdraient tous deux un être cher s'il t'arrivait à toi quelque-chose ?

- Certes, lui concédais-je. Mais je veux parler d'un amour… différent.

- Je sais…

Il me prit la main entre la sienne et planta son regard dans le mien.

- Je n'ai pas la réponse que tu me demandes, mais je me souviens, ajouta-t-il avec un air rêveur, d'une chanson - française je crois - qui dit…

Il sourit, espiègle, et me prit la main pour me lever de mon siège. Il garda ma main dans la sienne et me rapprocha de lui dans un pas de valse.

- « L'amour est enfant de bohème…. Il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi…* », chantonna-t-il doucement à mon oreille.

Il termina sa romance, me renversant dans ses bras dans un élan romantique.

- Dis-moi petite sœur, pourquoi devrait-il en être autrement pour nous ?

Touchée par son interprétation, je restais dans ses bras. Il planta son regard azure dans le mien et retrouvant son sérieux, il murmura.

- Je crois, murmura-t-il sincèrement, que les Dieux ont bien des droits sur nous… mais pas celui-là…

Puis me redressant doucement, il garda son bras autour de ma taille et me caressa le visage.

- Je t'aime petite sœur… n'oublie jamais ça.

Je tournais le visage vers lui et lui souris tendrement. Doucement, je pris son visage entre mes mains et déposais timidement un baiser papillonnant sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi grand frère… n'en doute jamais, pour l'amour d'Athéna.

Il sourit, touché de ce présent.

…..

J'ai longtemps repensé à cet échange entre Aphrodite et moi, Lecteur Inconnu. Le Poisson avait mis le doigt sur un point capital. Dans le fond, me suis-je souvent dit, il avait raison. La vie quelle qu'elle soit, ne peut être dissociée de l'amour quel qu'il soit. L'amour que je portais à mes frères, à Killian, à mon maître, n'en n'était-il pas la preuve ? Je les aimais tous… Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'aimer aussi d'une autre manière ? Pour servir les Dieux… il faut avoir le cœur sec… ne rien avoir à perdre… je crois t'avoir déjà dit que ce n'était jamais le cas… ça ne peut pas être vrai… Ça ne doit pas être vrai… J'ai repris confiance ce jour là.

Oui, il existait. Je voulais croire que les Dieux ne pouvaient pas avoir le pouvoir de tuer un cœur amoureux. Ils n'en n'avaient simplement pas le pouvoir… pas le droit.

Cependant et sans même s'en douter, Aphrodite avait mis le doigt sur un point particulier… et une phrase, juste une phrase qu'il prononça hanta mon inconscient durant bien des nuits…

….

Cependant, cet intermède ne me détourna en rien de la véritable question que je me posais. Certes, j'étais une jeune femme qui s'ouvrait à bien des tourments et dont le cœur, un jour, exigerait une réponse… mais je n'en restais pas moins un guerrier de la Lune et un chevalier d'Athéna et je sais, lorsqu'il le faut, déterminer mes priorités. Mon cœur pouvait attendre… j'avais d'autres questions en suspend dont il me fallait une réponse…

Saori… Je devais parler à Saori.

Je n'ai jamais eu pour habitude de mentir à mon maître… mais ce jour là, définitivement, je n'avais pas le choix. Comment justifier une absence, même si elle est de courte durée ? Le destin, Lecteur Inconnu, m'a souvent souri dans ces moments de complètes hésitations me fournissant l'air de rien, l'occasion qui me manquait. Je ne suis pas d'une nature patiente, Lecteur Inconnu, tu le sais, j'ai tendance à foncer d'abord et réfléchir ensuite. Ce jour là, à peine étais-je sortie du bureau du Pope que je décidais de me précipiter au Japon pour parler à Saori. La chance me sourit dès le lendemain…

Mon maître m'annonça qu'il souhaitait se rendre à Jamir pour voir comment se passait l'entrainement de Kiki.

- Je l'ai un peu négligé ces derniers temps, surtout avec notre dernière mission, me dit-il un ce matin là.

Puis se tournant vers moi…

- Swann, je voudrais que tu me secondes dans l'entrainement de Killian. Il est toujours bon de pouvoir profiter de divers points de vus et de se soumettre à des caractères différents durant l'apprentissage.

Puis son regard parti dans le vague un instant, et je vis une ombre douloureuse passer sur son visage.

- C'est une chose que j'ai appris à la mort de mon maître lorsque le vieux maître a repris mon entrainement.

- J'en serais honorée Maître, lui répondis-je.

- Très bien. Nous partirons demain dans ce cas.

J'eus un instant d'hésitation… de remords… mais Mû m'offrait là une occasion que je ne devais pas laisser passer. Et je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait ensuite, Lecteur Inconnu… vraiment pas fière. Mais je l'ai retenu par le bras alors qu'il se retournait, j'ai relevé la tête et d'un sourire… je lui ai menti. Je lui ai menti sans sourciller.

- Je dois auparavant honorer une mission de reconnaissance que la Déesse de la Lune m'a confiée. Je ne serais absente que deux ou trois jours, peut-être moins. Permettez-moi de vous rejoindre sitôt l'affaire réglée.

Il parut surpris que je ne lui en aie pas parlé plus tôt. Mais son visage resta de marbre.

- Bien sur, répondit-il. Rejoins-nous à Jamir… et sois prudente.

Je baissais la tête dans un remerciement silencieux.

A-t-il deviné que je lui mentais ? Je ne sais pas. La vérité est que notre statut d'Enfants Sacrés nous laissait à Sorrente et à moi, une relative liberté dont ne jouissent pas la plupart des chevaliers.

Il nous arrivait certaines fois, effectivement de partir en mission pour le compte de la Lune, même si généralement, ces missions se rapportaient plus au bon fonctionnement du Paradis Blanc. Mais les chevaliers d'Athéna en ignoraient toujours la teneur, et c'était là, précisément, la liberté dont à cette occasion j'avais besoin. Demi -mensonge… mais mensonge quand même… Je n'ai tiré aucune jouissance à mentir à mon maître.

Et précisément, après réflexion et me tempérant moi-même, le Paradis Blanc fut ma première destination.

J'arrivais dans le jardin principal et je tournais aussitôt le regard vers l'immense statue de ma Déesse. Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas un regard rempli d'amour et de dévotion que je posais sur elle, mais plutôt un regard curieux. Je la regardais ce jour là, et pour la première fois, la voyant pour ce qu'elle était vraiment… une statue de marbre… juste une statue de marbre. Je cherchais la partie de l'armure sacrée, partant du principe qu'elle pouvait, à l'instar du sanctuaire de Diane, être dissimulée quelque part parmi le marbre. Mais je déchantais vite… sur cette statue, Séléné n'était pas vêtue d'une armure. C'était logique dans le fond, la Lune n'étant pas une Déesse guerrière, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle soit représentée habillé d'une armure. Et je me rendis également compte en rougissant à quel point j'étais peu observatrice… Combien de fois avais-je posé les yeux sur cette statue et je n'avais même pas été capable de me souvenir de ce détail…

Je descendis rapidement les marches pour aller trouver les prêtres.

- Princesse, s'inclinèrent-ils lorsqu'ils me virent.

Je m'inclinais rapidement à mon tour, et expédiais les politesses d'usage. Décidant d'aller droit au but, je déclarais alors lorsqu'ils me demandèrent la raison de ma venue, me tournant vers le prêtre le plus âgé :

- Père… parlez-moi de l'Armure Sacrée.

La confirmation me vint clairement lorsque je vis la gêne dans leur regard.

- Où est-elle ?

D'un geste, le prêtre me conduisit à la salle de prière. Et là, sous l'autel consacré, il y avait une petite cache. Le prêtre se baissa et en ressortit la partie de Dynamis confiée à Séléné. Il me la tendit.

- Le casque…, murmurais-je en le prenant délicatement entre les mains.

Lecteur Inconnu… tu ne peux imaginer pareille merveille sans l'avoir eut sous les yeux… Pourvu de fines ailes sur les contours, chaque détail était finement ciselé à la perfection et l'on aurait cru que, vraiment, ce casque aurait pu voler.

Lentement, je me tournais vers le prêtre.

- Et la prophétie ? demandais-je à voix basse.

Il secoua la tête, visiblement navré.

- Elle s'est révélée exacte puisque tu es ici mon enfant. Je suppose que tu la connais déjà.

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ?

- Parce que c'était là ta volonté…

Je levais un sourcil… ma volonté ? Décidément... combien de décisions curieuses avais-je donc pris dans mon ancienne vie ?

- Je ne peux guère te renseigner, Princesse. Les seuls témoignages de cette époque passée que nous possédons nous ont été transmis oralement. Mais la consigne principale était de ne pas t'en parler avant que tu ne viennes toi-même chercher des informations.

Il marqua un temps de pause.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle nous ne vous avons parlé de l'Armure Sacrée qu'en tant que légende.

- Et quelles sont ces informations exactement que vous possédez ?, demandais-je, faisant un effort considérable pour rester calme.

- Simplement qu'il fallait cacher aux Enfants Sacrés la véritable existence de Dynamis jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre vous vienne la chercher.

Puis il ajouta

- Visiblement, tu ne voulais pas que cela influe sur ta manière d'être. Nous savions que tu naîtrais dans un corps de femme, mais je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi. C'est là une chose que nous ignorons.

Puis voyant mon agacement devenir de plus en plus visible, il s'approcha de moi et me posa doucement la main sur l'épaule pour m'apaiser.

- Mon enfant, commença-t-il doucement. Je pense que tu en sais bien plus que nous sur le sujet, et toi seul décideras le moment venu, si tu dois ou non partager ce que tu sais avec nous. Mais rappelle-toi que, même si c'est une nouvelle existence, tu restes la même personne que celui qui a donné ces consignes. Tu dois avoir en toi la réponse que tu recherches…

Je lui souris faiblement et le remerciais.

- Tu as choisis ta voie, il y a bien longtemps, ajouta-t-il alors que je faisais volte face pour partir. Et même si tes raisons te restent obscures pour le moment… Tu dois suivre cette voie.

….

Je ne rentrais pas directement au sanctuaire, ni me rendis immédiatement au Japon. Je choisis de faire une halte dans un endroit désert. J'avais besoin de me poser et de réfléchir un instant. Par tous les Dieux, ma falaise me manquait, mais je ne pouvais courir le risque de me rendre au sanctuaire pour le moment. Les autres se seraient posé des questions sur ma présence alors que j'aurais dû être avec mon maître. Sorrente, curieux comme il était, aurait tout fait pour me faire avouer ma petite escapade. Et pour le moment, j'avais surtout besoin de réfléchir.

Pour être honnête, Lecteur Inconnu, je crois qu'à ce moment, ce dont j'avais surtout envie était de pouvoir me téléporter dans le passé pour aller me mettre – à mon ancien moi bien entendu – une bonne paire de claques. Quel besoin d'être si secret ?

Je me laissais choir à terre et me massais les tempes pour me calmer… Dans le fond, le prêtre avait raison… Je suis aujourd'hui la même âme que j'étais hier. Je dois sans doute raisonner de la même manière. J'essayais donc de me concentrer pour tenter d'y voir clair. Je restais des heures en concentration. J'ai bien essayé, comme Shaka nous l'avais enseigné à Sorrente et moi, de rester immobile dans un état de médiation léthargique, mais si curieusement, cela semble réussir à mon frère, à moi par contre… Sorrente n'est pas le disciple du chevalier de la Vierge pour rien. Au bout de quelques minutes à faire le ridicule en position de lotus, j'optais pour la manière « bélier ». Je me levais et tournais en rond, gesticulant et me parlant à moi-même à voix haute. Cela me réussit… je passais des heures à faire les cents pas, à me frapper le front, m'arrêtant brusquement, m'interpellant rageusement.

"Pense Swann ! Réfléchis !"

D'une hypothèse à une autre… je finis par concevoir une explication que me parut logique.

La prophétie parlait clairement d'une femme, et choisissant cette condition pour ma nouvelle réincarnation, je l'embrassais clairement. J'avais choisis mon destin… « Femme contre femme dans une lutte acharnée… ». J'avais choisis de combattre et de combattre seul. Voila la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas que mes frères soient mis au courant ! C'est mon combat… ce sera mon combat. Et si j'avais choisis de ne pas être mis au courant dès le départ… De toute évidence, je me connaissais bien… Si j'avais été mise au courant de cette prophétie dès le départ… aurais-je ouvert mon cœur à Athéna ? Lui aurais accordé la confiance que je lui accorde aujourd'hui ? Aurais-je seulement ressenti cet amour incroyable que je ressens pour la Déesse aujourd'hui ? Non, sans doute pas. Le jeu aurait été faussé dès le départ. Aurais-je seulement regardé les chevaliers d'or de la manière dont je les regardais hier encore… comme des frères ? Non, sans doute pas. J'aurais cherché celui pour qui j'avais pris cette décision.

Je soupirais, me prenant la tête entre les mains… De toute évidence, lorsque ce choix s'est présenté à moi lors de ma dernière vie… j'étais sans aucun doute plus âgé que je ne l'étais à ce moment là. Plus mûr ! Bien plus mûr…

…..

J'arrivais au Japon de nuit. Je n'avais pas pris en compte le décalage horaire, j'étais partie de jour.

Doucement, je me coulais entre les jardins de l'immense propriété Kido, prenant soin de choisir un emplacement tranquille et discret. Prenant soin aussi de ne pas gonfler mon cosmos. Saori le sentira et je ne voulais pas alerter les chevaliers divins qui lui faisaient bien souvent escorte. Je devais lui parler seule à seule. Elle me rejoignit bientôt, nullement étonnée de ma présence dans ce pays. Elle s'avança vers moi la démarche légère et discrète, le cosmos éteint, et je compris qu'elle ne voulait pas, elle non plus, de témoins indiscrets à cette rencontre.

Adossée contre un arbre, j'attendis simplement qu'elle prenne la parole. Elle s'avança et alla s'asseoir sur un petit banc de pierre.

- Nous avons toutes deux, soupira-t-elle, un destin exceptionnel n'est-ce pas ?

Puis levant les yeux au ciel, nostalgique, elle ajouta :

- Un destin exceptionnel pour le commun des mortels… mais pour les Dieux ?

Je fus frappée du ton de sa voix. Je m'étais attendue à la voir narquoise, hautaine comme à son habitude. Il n'en n'était rien. De femme à femme, songeais-je… de mortelle à mortelle. Le ton était donné, le combat n'allait pas encore avoir lieu.

- Personne n'est maître à part entière de son destin, lui répondis-je.

- Non, sourit-elle doucement. On ne distribue pas les cartes… mais on peut choisir de jouer.

Nous y voila, pensais-je…

- Et tu joues, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle releva brusquement la tête, une flamme dans les yeux.

- J'ai une revanche à prendre

- Sur la vie ?, demandais-je

- Sur les Dieux…

Je m'approchais d'elle lentement, d'un air de défi.

- Tu n'es pas une déesse Saori. Tu n'as aucun droit sur les vies qu'implique ton jeu.

Elle se leva à son tour, et je reconnus alors la Saori hautaine que je connaissais si bien. J'avoue que je préférais cela. Elle m'avait désarçonné au départ avec son ton triste et son air nonchalant.

- Tiens donc, sourit-elle. Te voila enfin au courant de cette prophétie. Ça commence à devenir intéressant…

- Depuis quand es-tu au courant ?

- Je l'ai appris il y a peu de temps, répondit-elle. En tant que Déesse, j'ai toujours été au courant de l'existence de l'Armure Sacrée.

Elle me tourna le dos et plongea son regard dans le noir de la nuit.

- Après la dernière guerre sainte, je me suis lassée du rôle de petite fille sage. Je me suis lassée des guerres, des combats, des morts…

Elle se retourna d'un élan rageur et haussa la voix.

- J'avais treize ans quand a commencé la première guerre. Treize ans, et j'ai vu des hommes s'entretuer pour une femme que je n'étais pas.

- …

- Pour une déesse, ajouta-t-elle dédaigneusement. J'ai pris une flèche dans le cœur… je me suis retrouvée enfermée dans un pilier à me noyer sous des tonnes d'eau… Je sais bien… la légende raconte qu'Athéna est restée sagement enfermée, à genoux et les mains jointes à prier. Mais tu peux me croire, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. J'avais peur enfermé la dedans. J'avais peur, j'ai crié, j'ai frappé les murs à m'en saigner les mains. Et Athéna dans tout ça ? Elle priait… Sereine et confiante… Alors j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'on n'était pas une seule et même personne elle et moi. Pourquoi moi avais-je peur et pas elle ?

Elle s'arrêta subitement dans sa lancée. Ainsi donc, c'était à se moment là que la cassure avait commencé.

- Je suppose, lui dis-je, qu'Athéna a continué à gouverner ton corps jusqu'à la guerre sainte ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je réussissais de plus en plus à lui tenir tête, mais quand j'ai vu la guerre sainte commencer, les évènements m'ont dépassé. Alors je lui ai rendu les reines. Je savais qu'elle saurait gérer cette guerre bien mieux que moi et vu que je n'avais pas le choix…

Puis elle ajouta, amère.

- Mais c'était un mauvais calcul… je me suis retrouvée terrifiée et en enfer. Alors une fois cette fichue guerre finie, j'ai tenté par tous les moyens de reprendre le contrôle et j'y suis parvenue.

Je la laissais parler. Je voulais en savoir le plus possible et en même temps, je sentais que cela lui faisait du bien. Elle libérait de sa poitrine un poids qu'elle avait dû porter durant des années.

- Je me suis souvenue de la légende de l'Armure Sacrée et j'ai commencé à faire des recherches, discrètement. J'ai commencé à repérer l'emplacement des diverses parties afin de la réunir un jour…

Elle planta soudain son regard dans mes yeux clos, sachant très bien que je la regardais.

- Puis je suis tombée sur la prophétie, par hasard. Mais j'y ai vu un signe du destin. Elle ne faisait que confirmer mes intentions.

- La prophétie, lui fis-je remarquer, ne parle pas de ta victoire. Elle dit simplement que tu vas essayer de reconstituer l'Armure Sacrée.

- Et que tu vas tenter de m'en empêcher, railla-t-elle. Il semblerait que la fin de l'histoire ne soit pas encore écrite.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement.

- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu vas déclencher si tu mènes à bien ton projet insensé.

- Insensé ? s'emporta-t-elle. Tu ne comprends donc pas Swann ? J'ai les pouvoirs et j'ai l'armée. Pourquoi devrait-on laisser les Dieux décider pour nous… Pourquoi devrais-je encore partager avec Athéna ? J'ai tout, et j'ai souffert pour l'avoir, tu le sais bien.

- Souffert ?, m'emportais-je à mon tour. Saori, as-tu seulement idée de ce que tes chevaliers ont enduré toute leur vie ? Les entraînements ? Les guerres ? Crois-moi, ta vie sacrifiée a été sacrément édulcorée en comparaison.

- Je n'ai jamais demandé à faire le sacrifice de ma vie, ni que quiconque sacrifie sa vie pour moi, cracha-t-elle.

- Tu veux l'Armure Sacrée pour contrer les Dieux en te prenant pour une déesse toi-même, répliquais-je sur le même ton. Crois-tu que les Dieux te laisseront faire ? Tu mènes les chevaliers d'Athéna à un massacre.

Je m'approchais d'elle en proie à une colère sourde.

- Car le pire, c'est qu'ils te suivront, n'en doute pas. Pour une gamine écervelée et capricieuse, ils donneront leur vie… encore une fois. Les chevaliers d'Athéna sont devenus mes frères, et je ne te laisserais pas faire ça.

Je tentais de contenir ma colère, mais elle me sourit soudain, et perfide, elle souffla :

- Pas que tes frères apparemment…, me rappelant cruellement l'épisode d'Athènes et de Camus.

Je serrais violemment les poings à m'en blanchir les jointures, et me reculais pour m'interdire de la frapper.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? sifflais-je entre les dents.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

- C'était l'idée de Shaina.

Je n'eus pas le droit à une explication plus poussée. Je lui tournais le dos et tachais de retrouver mon calme et une voix plus posée.

- Prends garde Saori, murmurais-je. Tu joues avec le feu. Les Dieux ne te laisseront pas faire.

Puis je me retournais lentement et tachais de la raisonner.

- La guerre est finie… pourquoi chercher à en provoquer une nouvelle ? Tu pourrais vivre ta vie à présent.

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur son banc et leva les yeux au ciel, redevenue soudain calme et nostalgique.

- Je crois qu'il faut savoir suivre son étoile où qu'elle nous mène.

- Même si elle te mène à la mort ? demandais-je.

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.

- Même si elle te mène encore en enfer…

Je lui tournais le dos pour partir, mais ajoutais simplement :

- Alors sache juste que je serais sur ton chemin.

- C'est écrit dans les astres, l'entendis-je murmurer.

Je m'éloignais lentement dans la nuit sachant que je n'en tirerais plus rien.

"Suis ton étoile Saori, songeais-je… je suivrais la mienne."

Lecteur Inconnu, à cette heure, je ne sais toujours pas où ces chemins nous mènent, Saori et moi… je ne sais qu'une chose… On se retrouvera au bout du chemin.

...

*Opéra de Carmen.


	25. Héro

Héro…

Un coup après l'autre, lentement au début, puis de plus en plus fort… de plus en plus fort… jusqu'à voir du sang apparaître sur les phalanges de mes mains. Je perds le contrôle… Et cela, d'une certaine manière… me fait du bien !

Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi devrais-je toujours être maître de moi-même ?

Est-il écrit quelque part que je n'ai pas le droit de perdre le contrôle ? C'est ce destin… ce destin que je ne contrôle pas… alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas, une fois, juste une fois dans ma vie, perdre le contrôle total ? Et j'ai envie de le perdre, ce contrôle…

Ce sang… ce sang que je vois couler de mes propres mains… me plait. J'ai envie de le voir couler complètement. J'ai envie de le voir couler à flot. Alors je frappe, je continue à frapper plus fort et plus vite. Je suis complètement obnubiler par ce sang. Je veux voir mes mains disparaitre sous un amas de coulée rouge…

Et après mes mains, c'est sur mon visage que je veux voir ce sang couler. Je me veux ensanglantée. Je me veux morte… vivante, mais morte. Dichotomie !

Mon maître ! Le seul être capable de m'arrêter… où êtes-vous ? Mû, maître de mon corps, toi seul, par un mot, un seul, possède le pouvoir de me sortir de ma nouvelle folie. Dis-le… crie-le… prononce-le : Stop ! Mais il ne vient pas. Il ne sait pas…

Ma folie… ma folie bloque mon cosmos… et je ne me sers que de mes poings. Comment pourrait-il déceler un appel à l'aide ?

Mû ! Au secours !... par pitié…

Mais rien, rien ne vient relever mon appel à l'aide muet. Alors je continue. Après les mains, c'est le front que je me frappe violement contre cette paroi de granite.

Comment en suis-je arrivée là ?

…

Saori… une fois de plus… c'est par elle que tout est arrivé.

_Je lui tournais le dos pour partir, mais ajoutais simplement : _

_- Alors sache juste que je serais sur ton chemin. _

_- C'est écrit dans les astres, l'entendis-je murmurer. _

Je ne suis pas allée à Jamir ce jour là. Désorientée, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je suis retournée au sanctuaire… aux limites du sanctuaire… je n'ai pas eu le courage d'entrer. Adossée contre un vieux mur de pierre, je m'y suis laissée glisser jusqu'au sol. J'avais l'impression d'avoir soudain tant de poids sur les épaules…

Saori…

Nous en étions donc là, elle et moi. Comme deux aveugles courants sur un chemin déjà tracé, marionnettes involontaires des Moires, jouets des Dieux… Ne l'avons-nous pas, tous, toujours été ?

Le destin trace à l'avance les sillons des routes que l'on parcoure, mais certaines sont jonchées d'épines… on ne peut rien y faire, si ce n'est contempler nos mains en sang… et choisir de se relever.

Non, on ne distribue pas les cartes… mais on peut choisir de jouer… Saori avait sans doute raison sur ce point.

Avait-t-on seulement le choix, elle et moi ? A-t-on le pouvoir de faire mentir une prophétie ?

Saga m'avait expliqué un jour, que pour chaque choix que nous faisons, se créé alors un nouvel univers parallèle. L'univers, m'avait-il dit, est rempli de mondes déterminés par nos choix, me donnant comme exemple d'une voix amère, qu'il devait quelque part, exister un univers où un autre lui-même n'aurait pas cédé à son côté obscure, et où – sans doute - le sanctuaire n'avait pas été teinté du sang de ses propres défenseurs.

Je crois que l'explication lui coûta beaucoup ce jour là. Mais elle me laissait aujourd'hui un goût amer à moi aussi. Saori avait fait son choix. Quelle solution me restait-il ?

Existait-il un univers, quelque part dans l'immensité du ciel, où une autre moi-même à ce moment précis… baissait simplement les bras ?

Je me surpris à y penser…et à ne sentir que mépris pour cette autre hypothétique part de moi-même. Comment pourrais-je seulement entrevoir cette solution là ? Baisser les bras et laisser mes frères d'armes courir à une mort certaine… Regarder mon maître devenir malgré lui, traître aux yeux des Dieux… Non ! Décidément, je ne pouvais pas… au risque d'être traître moi-même.

Lecteur Inconnu… j'ai senti à ce moment là une boule de fatalité m'étreindre la gorge. Lentement, je me suis relevée, et je l'ai vue s'étendre devant moi… ce sentier rempli d'épine où je m'échinais à ramper en m'écorchant le corps. Les sillons que les Moires avaient tracés pour moi…

Et ce chemin se perdait dans le noir…

Je serrais convulsivement les poings et une ombre de pure rancune passa sur mon cœur.

Rancune pour Saori… elle avait choisit, me forçant à la suivre à l'aveugle…

Rancune pour Shion… il avait lu la prophétie dans les étoiles, et l'avait retranscrite… la rendant ainsi vraie.

Rancune pour moi-même… j'avais choisi mon corps… choisi mon destin…

Rancune pour cet homme que je ne connaissais même pas… en choisissant de devenir femme pour lui… j'avais scellé mon destin…

La boule de ma gorge se resserra lorsque je compris que je n'avais personne à blâmer… juste moi… personne d'autre que moi… rien d'autre qu'un cœur amoureux…

Si je n'étais pas tombé amoureux…

Aurais-je pris cette décision fatidique de renaître dans un corps féminin ?

Y aurait-il eu une prophétie sur une lutte acharnée entre deux femmes ?

Shion l'aurait-il lu ?

Saori l'aurait-elle trouvé ?

Toute cette histoire aurait-elle seulement commencée si Swann enfant sacré de la Lune d'Argent était simplement resté Swann… au masculin ?...

Toute cette histoire aurait-elle seulement commencée si je n'avais pas laissé mon cœur succomber aux attaques d'Eros ? … Il y a tellement longtemps que le jeu avait commencé… Tellement d'éléments qui étaient entrés en ligne de compte…

Un homme était né…

Un cœur s'était ouvert…

Et une étoile, quelque part dans l'immensité de l'univers avait dévié de quelques millimètres pour permettre alors au destin d'écrire la dernière ligne qui lui manquait…

Tant de petites choses sans importance aucune, mais qui mises bout à bout avaient tracé le chemin où, au final, deux vies se verraient brisées…La mienne et celle de Saori…

…..

Lecteur inconnu… il est facile… si facile de succomber à la folie. C'est tellement plus facile de succomber à la folie que de la combattre. Et déjà je sens le goût du sang à la commissure de mes lèvres et j'en apprécie le goût. Il me plait ce goût, j'en veux plus… Je suis comme un animal sauvage. Savais-tu Lecteur inconnu que quand on goûte la saveur du sang… on ne pouvait plus s'en passer ?… Même si c'est le sien.

Saori, d'une certaine manière, doit avoir raison… il faut savoir suivre son étoile… même si elle vous conduit à la mort… même si elle vous conduit aux confins des Enfers… même si elle vous conduit à l'embouchure de la folie…

Alors je frappe, je continue à frapper… Je frappe parce que je ne comprends pas. Je frappe parce que je ne veux pas comprendre. Parce que j'ai peur de comprendre, peut-être… Et j'aurais continué de frapper, j'aurais continué à m'ouvrir intentionnellement la tête… si une main n'était pas venue s'interposer.

- Sorella !

Je lui ai opposé un visage de pure haine… il est passé outre sans le moindre problème, bloquant mon bras droit derrière mon dos et mon bras gauche sur mon ventre, me réduisant à l'impuissance, sans cosmos. Il attend tranquillement que je me calme. Je suis fatiguée. Le sang ruisselle de mes mains blessées et de mon visage et m'ôte toute énergie. Brusquement pourtant, j'ai trouvé la force de me défaire de son étreinte. Il avait un visage content et satisfait que je lui détesté à ce moment. Une main tendue et il m'a prit le visage entre ses doigts sans la moindre délicatesse.

- Quelque soit le problème, je ne crois pas que ce soit là la bonne solution.

De justesse, j'ai retenu la réplique cinglante et peu polie qui me brûlait les lèvres. Je lui ai simplement tourné le dos. Il a respecté le silence imposé… pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un ricanement odieux ne me fasse tourner le dos à nouveau et lui faire face. Il était là, tranquillement adossé contre la paroi, ses bras croisés derrière sa tête dans une attitude nonchalante. Et il ricanait.

- Tu me déçois…

Sa tête se balançant doucement de gauche à droite pour appuyer ses dires tandis qu'un sourire cynique naissait sur ses lèvres.

- Je te croyais plus forte que ça.

D'un geste rageur, j'essuyais la coulée de sang sur mon front et me retournais pour lui faire face.

- Et depuis quand crois-tu me connaitre, Masque de Mort ?

Je lui crachais son surnom à la face avec un air de mépris. Et je vis avec satisfaction son visage s'assombrir brusquement et perdre ce sourire narquois. Depuis la résurrection, je le sais, il a gardé son caractère détestable – je suis bien placée pour le savoir – mais il a fait amende honorable auprès de ses pairs, enlevant – entre autre – la morbide décoration qui ornait autrefois son temple. Je n'ai pas connu la maison du Cancer du temps où, m'a-t-on dit, les visages de ses victimes se dessinaient partout sur les murs… mais la description imagée que m'en a faite Hyoga parle d'elle-même. Et même si aujourd'hui, tous les chevaliers s'accordent à appeler le Cancer par son véritable prénom, c'est en tant que Masque de Mort, qu'il s'est présenté à Sorrente et à moi le premier jour de notre rencontre… sans doute dans l'espoir vain d'impressionner les apprentis que nous étions.

- Impulsive et lunatique… tu représentes dignement ton signe, l'entendis-je marmonner.

Je soupirais bruyamment.

- Que me veux-tu, Angelo ? demandais-je en appuyant sur son nom, un faux sourire poli sur les lèvres.

- Et bien déjà, que tu arrêtes de t'esquinter contre le mur. S'il te faut un adversaire pour passer tes nerfs, choisis-en un qui peut au moins répliquer.

- Et je suppose que tu te proposes de bonne grâce… pour épargner ce pauvre mur ?

Cette fois, le sourire narquois était sur mes lèvres. Mais d'un regard coulé sur moi, il me jaugea rapidement et se détourna.

- Non ! Tu n'es pas en état.

Le ton était clairement moqueur et la rage me monta au nez. J'allais répliquer vertement lorsqu'il me prit brusquement par le poignet, le tordant douloureusement pour me le placer à la hauteur de mes yeux. Le calme et la froideur de sa voix me déstabilisèrent.

- Quel que soit le problème, je le répète, ce n'est pas là une bonne solution.

Je libérais ma main de sa poigne et me reculais, fatiguée de cette conversation.

- Que sais-tu du problème ? demandais-je la voix lasse.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il calmement. Mais je sais ce qui se passe quand on perd le contrôle.

Intriguée, je relevais la tête dans sa direction. Jamais encore, il ne m'avait été donné d'entendre ce ton de voix presque professoral dans la voix du chevalier du Cancer.

- Je sais la folie… je connais bien la folie, crois-moi. Et je connais aussi le goût du sang. Pas celui des autres, mais le sien.

Il jeta un regard explicite dans ma direction et continua.

- Tu crois peut-être que ça ne dure qu'un temps ? Juste le temps de te passer les nerfs ? Non, la folie, c'est comme une drogue… elle t'amène à penser différemment, à perdre la valeur des choses et à ne plus y voir clairement. Tu perds la notion, tu perds la lucidité… tu te perds toi-même… La folie t'amène à commettre des actes d'une stupidité extrême. La folie t'amène à commettre des atrocités… Même si au début, ça part toujours d'un appel à l'aide…

Le ton de sa voix était froid et d'un calme impressionnant. Il n'y avait pas de compassion dans cette voix… il y avait le désir de transmettre une leçon. Il n'y avait pas de pitié non plus. Il y avait juste la volonté d'un aîné à transmettre à un cadet un vécut… l'inciter à ne pas commettre la même erreur.

- Tu parles par expérience on dirait…, lui soufflais-je doucement.

Je ne voulais pas le blesser. Ce n'était qu'une simple remarque.

- Tu n'as pas idée, me répondit-il amèrement.

Et je baissais respectueusement la tête face à ce chevalier aguerri qui me mettait en garde.

Angelo, ce jour là, ne m'a pas conté son histoire. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que le chevalier du Cancer subitement me prenne par la main pour me faire asseoir et se mette à soulager son âme dans une introspection partagée. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il viendrait ainsi me mettre en garde. Passait-il simplement par là ce jour là et m'a-t-il vu me battre contre moi-même ? Je ne sais pas… je n'ai jamais su. Je sais juste qu'il a reconnu les premiers symptômes d'un mal dont il a lui-même souffert… Un appel à l'aide… mais il n'y a pas répondu… pas vraiment… Il a répondu à sa manière.

Et soudain, je me surpris à penser à Sorrente, à cette leçon qu'il m'avait un jour donnée : « _Ne vois-tu pas que notre Déesse nous a fait à l'image même de la vie ? Aveugles. On ne peut savoir où on met les pieds. Les coups sont portés au hasard et parfois il arrive que sans le vouloir, on blesse les autres ou pire, on se blesse soi même._ »… Savait-il à quel point il avait raison ?

Et Angelo m'apostropha alors, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

- Tu es un chevalier d'or, me dit-il brusquement. Fais honneur à ton rang ! N'appelle pas à l'aide… personne ne viendra. Tu dois apprendre à te battre contre toi-même, contre ta folie, même si tu ne la crois que passagère.

Son visage s'était durci et sa voix se fit à nouveau méprisante.

- Tu es un chevalier d'or… tes adversaires ne sont pas le commun des mortels… et si tu deviens ton propre ennemi, rappelle-toi que tu devras alors affronter bien pire… tu devras t'affronter toi-même… Et tu finiras par affronter tes frères…

Angelo, à ce moment précis, ne savait sans doute pas combien il me parlait en prophète… à cette différence près : je suis toujours restée fidèle à moi-même. Je n'ai pas succombé à la folie… sans doute, en partie, grâce à lui.

Mais je relevais tout de même fièrement la tête, vexée de la remontrance.

- Je n'appelais pas à l'aide, sifflais-je entre les dents et de mauvaise foi.

- Oh bien sur que si tu appelais à l'aide, répliqua-t-il amusé, méprisant. Et ne te méprends pas, je ne suis pas venue pour te sauver.

D'un geste, il balaya de sa main le périmètre.

- Personne n'est venu pour te sauver… J'ignore quel est le problème, mais tu es seule face à ton destin. Tu vas devoir faire avec…

Un sourire cynique et mauvais s'étira sur son visage, mais je ne fus pas dupe. Sous ses airs bourrus, le Cancer me tendait la main.

- Bienvenue dans la cour des grands, ajouta-t-il moqueusement en écartant théâtralement les bras. Ne voulais-tu pas que je te considère comme un frère d'arme ?

Je ne répondis pas. Ce jour là, je le laissais gagner de bonne guerre. Je le laissais gagner car malgré sa hargne à clamer le contraire, le Cancer était venu à mon aide. Pas pour me sauver, peut-être, mais au moins pour me tendre la main.

Il s'apprêtait à partir, il fit quelques pas en direction du sanctuaire, mais fit volte-face soudain. En trois pas, il combla l'espace qui nous séparait et me prit brusquement par les épaules. Il planta son regard dans mes yeux clos et me dit d'un ton rageur.

- Tu es le héro de ton histoire… tu n'as pas besoin d'être sauvé !

Puis il tourna les talons et je l'entendis murmurer.

- N'oublie jamais ça…

Un sourire se dessina alors sur mes lèvres et mon cœur s'apaisa. Il partait et il ne m'entendit peut-être pas.

- Merci Angelo…

Lecteur Inconnu… le Cancer ce jour là, me donna beaucoup à réfléchir. Angelo… je n'ai jamais su exactement quelle était son histoire, mais je peux la deviner en partie. La légende du sanguinaire et cruel Masque de Mort ne serait partie en réalité que d'un appel à l'aide ? Un simple appel à l'aide qui n'a jamais reçu la réponse tant espérée… Lecteur Inconnu, il est si facile de succomber à la folie. Tellement plus facile d'y succomber que de la combattre. Mais je crois tout de même que le Cancer a combattu, avec toutes ses forces, avec toute son âme… combattu, mais qu'il a fini par succomber. Et Angelo est devenu Masque de Mort. Pourquoi a-t-il appelé à l'aide ? Pour fuir un maître violent ? Un apprentissage cruel ? Les lois du sanctuaire ne sont pas parfaites. Tous demi-dieux qu'ils soient, les chevaliers d'or, d'argent ou de bronze, ne sont que des humains. Et parfois, si l'on succombe à la folie, peut-être est-ce parce que la main que l'on attendait… ne s'est simplement pas tendue.

….

Lecteur Inconnu, je n'en ai pas eu le temps et je doute l'avoir à présent… mais vraiment, il y a une chose que j'aimerais faire aujourd'hui que j'écris et que je repense à tout cela…

J'aimerais aller voir Saga…

J'aimerais lui dire… qu'on ne connait jamais à l'avance les conséquences de ses propres choix. Et que, oui, sans doute existe-t-il quelque part, dans un autre monde, un sanctuaire qui n'a jamais connu les affres d'une guerre fratricide… Mais ces guerres ont faits des chevaliers d'or ce qu'ils sont à présent… des frères, des amis… les liens superbes d'une seule et même chaîne, tous pardonnés, tous chevaliers dans l'honneur à présent.

Alors oui, il existe sans doute, quelque part, un autre sanctuaire… mais la vie y est-elle plus belle pour autant ?

Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient doucement en place et je ne voyais toujours pas le dessin final. J'errais encore dans le noir. Mais j'avais compris une chose importante. Quelles que soient les décisions qu'on prend un jour, elles auront toujours une conséquence inattendue par la suite.

J'avais choisi, un jour, d'ouvrir mon cœur…

J'avais choisi de renaître en tant que femme…

Saori avait choisi la voie dangereuse qu'elle prenait en recherchant l'armure sacrée… et j'avais choisi de la suivre…

Peut-être, dans un autre univers, dans un autre monde, à ce même moment, existait-il une autre version de moi-même dont l'âme se teignait de sang…

Pourquoi ?... Parce que le chevalier du Cancer aurait choisi de passer simplement son chemin ce jour là…

Lecteur Inconnu…Non, je n'ai jamais oublié…

Je suis le héro de cette histoire… et je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé !


	26. Jamir

_Mayava : Bonjour. Merci à toi de ta fidélité. C'est toujours un plaisir de voir quelqu'un suivre ma fic et laisser (à plusieurs reprises) des messages. C'est très encourageant. Je te remercie pour ton temps, autant pour lire que pour laisser un commentaire. N"hésite pas la prochaine fois à me laisser ton adresse mail pour pouvoir te répondre plus vite. Je te promets la suite pour bientôt pour rattraper mon retard. Bises _

Jamir

Adossée à la balustrade qui longeait le balcon circulaire de la demeure de mon maître, je profitais tranquillement de la nuit.

Jamir… Cette montagne a quelque chose de magique, quelque chose de divin en elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me retrouvais dans le château du Bélier, loin de là, et cette nuit n'avait en elle, rien d'exceptionnelle. C'était une nuit comme une autre, juste une nuit calme où mon regard se perdait dans le lointain. A cette hauteur, dans cette région, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que la montagne accomplissait cet exploit de propulser n'importe quel être un peu plus près des étoiles… juste un tout petit peu plus près.

Le château de mon maître, construit sur le rebord d'un précipice mortel, offrait aux yeux une vue à nulle autre pareille. Si on baissait le regard, du côté de la falaise, on ne pouvait distinguer aucune parcelle de terre, juste des nuages, une immense étendue de brume aveuglante et sans fin. Mais si on levait les yeux au ciel… l'ivresse prenait alors les sens, jouant avec chacune des facultés humaines et séduisait à la fois et la vue et le toucher. Parce que je maintiens qu'à cette hauteur, le ciel se laissait caresser. On pouvait tendre la main, on ne touchait jamais les étoiles, mais à chaque fois, on était sûr de réussir à les frôler. Le ciel nocturne avait quelque chose de féerique, dévoilant ses beautés aux regards avides sans aucune lumière extérieure pour l'atténuer… Ô combien j'aimais cette vue et ce calme. O combien j'aimais cette sensation qu'avait le ciel de murmurer tendrement à mon cœur que, si la folie me prenait, si je sautais… je pourrais nager dans la nuit, dans le ciel étoilé. Voler ! Un jour Gabriel m'avait dit que mourir c'était voler… voler vers le paradis… Ici, à Jamir, je pouvais le croire.

Je soupirais d'aise, les yeux rivés sur ce ciel étoilé. Au loin, je pouvais deviner, quelque part, à des centaines de kilomètres, un orage. Au loin, le ciel jouait de couleurs rouges et blanches qui éclairaient des formes étranges dans les nuages. Et je décidais de ne plus penser. Ce soir, je mettais mon cerveau en veille, je coupais le son à mes pensées.

J'aurais bien le temps de comprendre comment entrer, tête la première comme à mon habitude, dans une guerre à demi-mot et secrète. Une guerre contre Saori, qu'autant elle que moi, ferions tout pour garder dissimuler à la vue du reste des chevaliers. Oui, j'aurais bien le temps de chercher un moyen pour la contrer.

J'aurais bien le temps d'interroger mon cœur sur cet homme si discret, que même moi, je n'avais pas encore remarqué. Un homme, un amour… j'aurais bien le temps de le chercher.

Mais combien de fois pourrais-je encore admirer pareille merveille ? Ce soir, j'en faisais ma priorité.

- Maman ?

La voix était discrète, curieuse. Je tournais la tête dans la direction de l'enfant. J'esquissais un sourire. Cet après-midi encore, il m'appelait maître et le ton était solennel, respectueux. Mais l'entrainement était fini et mon propre masque s'était fissuré.

Je n'ai pas oublié la lueur de joie qui s'était allumée dans son regard lorsque Mû lui avait dit que j'allais l'entraîner pendant quelque temps. Il s'était alors tourné vers moi dans un sourire radieux. Killian était un disciple parfait, à la fois volontaire et discipliné. Et j'étais fière, si fière de ses progrès. Avec moi, il travaillait la défense. Je prenais sur moi de lui apprendre à renforcer son corps, à ne pas craindre les coups, à jeter son corps en rempart contre l'adversité. Ainsi Mû l'avait voulu. Ne pas habituer son disciple à se cacher derrière une armure, à mesurer sa force et à savoir s'arrêter. Et les montagnes de Jamir offraient un lieu d'entrainement parfait pour ce genre d'exercice. A ces hauteurs, il faut savoir se contrôler. L'oxygène est précieux, les forces se réduisent rapidement si on ne parvient pas à les doser. A ces hauteurs, s'entraîner contre une paroi de pierre peut se révéler dangereux si on ne sait pas s'arrêter. On peut ébranler la pierre, on peut la fragiliser, mais il ne faut surtout pas la briser. Un éboulement se révèle mortellement dangereux, si ce n'est pour celui qui le provoque, alors pour ceux qui sont en bas. Les populations des rares villages aux alentours ne doivent pas faire les frais d'un entrainement impétueux. Mais Killian maîtrisait ses forces et savait doser ses efforts. Oui vraiment, j'étais très fière, même si ce sourire de fierté, je le faisais disparaître de mon visage lorsqu'il me faisait face. Ce n'était de toute manière, et définitivement pas dans mes habitudes, de crier ma joie et ma fierté. Killian était un apprenti-chevalier, et j'étais un chevalier aussi. Ce genre de débordement n'a pas lieu d'être durant un entrainement. Plus tard, viendrait bien assez vite le moment où la complicité s'installerait à nouveau, comme chaque jour. Comme ce soir…

- Killian, lui reprochais-je doucement. Tu ne dors pas encore ?

L'enfant secoua la tête et s'approcha de moi. Je le détaillais de la tête au pied.

Il avait grandi, son corps était maintenant à mi-chemin entre l'enfant et l'adolescent, mais ses yeux… je prierais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour que les Dieux y laissent à jamais cette lueur enfantine qu'il avait retrouvé après la guerre. Jamais, non jamais, je ne veux revoir cette lueur de lucidité douloureuse que je lui avais vue la première fois que je l'ai rencontré. Et je sais que cette lueur est possible dans le regard d'un homme adulte… Lecteur Inconnu, si seulement un jour tu pouvais croiser le regard de Milo, tu comprendrais. Si seulement tu avais cette faculté qui me permet de voir le regard de Sorrente, tu comprendrais. Une lueur enfantine… dans le regard d'un homme adulte… il n'y a rien de plus beau.

- Maman, reprit l'enfant après s'être accoudé à mes côtés. Est-ce que tu cherches ton étoile ?

Je souris doucement. Ce matin même, Mû nous avait envoyé, Killian et moi, au village le plus proche chercher des provisions. Qui aurait pu imaginer que derrière l'armure du chevalier d'or du Bélier se cachait un homme capable de cuisiner ? A mon grand soulagement d'ailleurs… Pour être franche avec toi, Lecteur Inconnu, mes talents culinaires sont plus que limités. Au sanctuaire, les repas sont pris en commun et préparés par des cuisiniers. Lorsqu'on ne peut faire autrement… et bien je cède bien volontiers ma place derrière les fourneaux à Sorrente. Il n'y a pas de cours de cuisine dans le programme de formation d'un chevalier, mais certains ont un don dont je n'ai pas hérité.

Au village, les provisions sont sommaires. Des fruits et des légumes essentiellement. Mais Killian raffolait de ces expéditions. Il aimait se promener dans les petits chemins en terre battus, la tête fièrement levée à être présenté comme l'apprenti du chevalier d'or du Bélier. Et les habitants l'aimaient en retour, tout comme ils admiraient le maître. L'un et l'autre toujours prêts à aider ces gens qui se battaient à leur manière, contre la vie, contre la pauvreté. Avec moi, habituellement, ils se montraient beaucoup plus réservés. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Lecteur Inconnu, je n'attire pas aussi vite la sympathie.

J'achetais donc les légumes et remerciais la vieille vendeuse. Nous allions partir lorsqu'elle me retint par le bras, et me prit la main entre la sienne pour commencer à la détailler. Je soupirais. Je connaissais ce genre de technique. Une diseuse de bonne aventure comme on en croise à chaque coin de rue, et qui - contre une petite obole cela va de soi - vous prédit monts et merveilles pour le futur. Un regard sur les yeux curieux de Kiki et je lui laissais ma main de bonne grâce, attendant qu'elle me dévoile « ce futur insoupçonné ».

- Je vois une étoile, commença-t-elle en détaillant ma main sous toutes les coutures. Une étoile que tu as déjà vue.

De son doigt, elle retraçait une ligne à l'intérieur de ma paume.

- Cette étoile, ce n'est pas ton destin. C'est ton passé. Un lien entre passé et futur.

Je lui souris poliment avec patience attendant qu'elle continue son exploration, mais déjà, elle me refermait la main avec la sienne.

- Trouve-la cette étoile, me souffla-t-elle. Tu comprendras alors ce qui t'échappe maintenant.

Sceptique sans vouloir le montrer, je la remerciais, glissais une pièce dans sa main déjà tendue et partie avec Kiki.

…

- Il y a des milliers d'étoiles dans le ciel, répondis-je à Killian.

L'enfant avait été émerveillé d'entendre la prédiction de la vieille femme et je ne voulais pas le décevoir en lui disant que je ne croyais pas un mot de tout cela. Je décidais de jouer le jeu.

- Crois-tu que je la trouverais ?

Il me sourit. D'un geste souple, il s'assit sur le rebord de la balustrade et je m'empressais de le serrer contre moi par sécurité. Killian avait beau être agile, un apprenti-chevalier, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

- La dame a dit que tu l'avais déjà vue. Tu dois simplement la retrouver.

Je retins un rire sur mes lèvres. La voix du petit Bélier avait prit des intonations professorales, comme si c'était moi l'élève à présent. Il continua sa leçon.

- Tu dois faire preuve de mémoire. C'est important. Maître Mû m'a dit une fois que les Dieux nous envoyaient souvent des signes sur le chemin à suivre et qu'il n'appartient qu'à nous de les comprendre et de les suivre.

Je hochais simplement la tête en reportant mon regard vers le ciel. Mais Killian me prit la main entre la sienne, levant des yeux suppliants.

- Tu la chercheras, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est si important ? lui demandais-je.

Il ouvrit ma main, retraça la même ligne de son doigt, puis planta son regard dans le mien.

- Oui.

Je lui caressais tendrement les cheveux, attendrie de sa détermination.

- Je la chercherais.

….

Lecteur Inconnu… elle me plait ma vie, telle que je te la raconte. Sans faux semblant, sans mensonge… mais surtout sans mesure de temps. Une vie en résumé. Peut-être t'en es-tu douté, mais cette histoire, celle de ma vie, je ne l'ai pas vécu en quelques jours. Depuis mon arrivée au sanctuaire d'Athéna, à l'heure où je te parle actuellement… il s'est écoulé des années. On pourrait croire que tout est arrivé brusquement, que plongée dans l'action, j'ai vécu en accéléré. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Les dernières semaines peut-être, oui ces dernières semaines ont été particulièrement mouvementées. Mais je n'en suis pas encore là à ce stade de mon récit, j'en suis encore loin même. Tu me lis, et peut-être me prêteras-tu éternellement les traits d'une adolescente de seize ans, mais la vérité c'est que je suis bien plus âgée aujourd'hui. C'est surement l'avantage des mémoires, raconter sa vie en résumé. Qu'importent toutes ses longues journées vides d'intérêts ? Entre entraînements, repas et repos… la vie ne mérite pas d'être racontée. Je ne relate que ce qui, à mes yeux, a de l'importance et je m'aperçois après relecture que je ne suis pas douée en chronologie. On croirait que toute l'action s'est déroulée en quelques jours. Il est temps pour moi de remettre les pendules à l'heure. A ce stade de mon récit, cette jolie nuit à Jamir en compagnie de Kiki, j'avais dix-huit ans. Certaines fois, le temps stagne. Certaines fois, le temps s'accélère. Et certaines fois, je voulais simplement te faire profiter d'un instant magique, une petite parenthèse dans mon monde, comme ce fut le cas pour cette nuit. Ne m'en tiens pas rigueur. Je te promets à l'avenir de faire un effort sur la chronologie.

….

Ainsi s'écoulait la vie à Jamir. Calmement, tranquillement… une vie sereine dans ces montagnes. Seul le ton respectueux ou les fois où je m'agenouillais pour saluer mon maître, rappelaient qui nous étions vraiment… des chevaliers. Seuls les entraînements incessants durant la journée, cette vision incroyable de voir un enfant capable de faire exploser un mur de pierre à poings nus, me rappelait cruellement que les guerres n'étaient pas finies… jamais elles ne finiraient. Un jour, et bien plus tôt que je ne pourrais jamais le souhaiter, Killian se verrait confronter à un affrontement. La nouvelle génération se devait d'être préparée. La seule chose que je pouvais espérer était de prendre Saori de vitesse et éviter au sanctuaire un carnage dont pas un ne sortirait vivant… apprentis ou chevaliers.

Une fois encore, tard le soir et adossée au balcon, je laissais mes pensées s'évader. Mais cette fois, pas de fantaisie. Je devais coûte que coûte trouver un moyen d'empêcher la réincarnation de mener à bien son plan désastreux. Et le calme de Jamir m'aidait beaucoup pour réfléchir. J'échafaudais mille et un plans dans ma tête, aussi fous les uns que les autres… j'avais même songé à kidnapper Saori. J'ai toujours été ainsi, j'ai besoin d'un chaos complet pour y voir plus clair. J'ai toujours eu cette impression, que de plonger la main dans un sac rempli de solutions, me permettait alors d'en sortir la bonne… peut-être par chance, mais ça ne marche pas à tous les coups.

Alors quelques fois, je réfléchis. Et je réfléchis beaucoup. Je réfléchissais tellement même, que perdue dans mes pensées, sa voix me fit sursauter.

- Swann, tu ne dors pas encore ?

Je souris doucement en me retournant. La scène avait quelque chose de familier. Je secouais simplement la tête.

- Que fais-tu si tard ?

Je soupirais.

- Je cherche mon étoile, Maître, répondis-je en pensant à Kiki.

Mû s'avança doucement et vint s'adosser à mes côtés, contemplant lui aussi les splendeurs du ciel nocturne de Jamir. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux. Puis, soudain, il posa gentiment sa main sur mon bras pour capter mon attention. Je me tournais alors vers lui et vis que de son autre main tendue vers l'avant, il me désignait un point précis dans le ciel.

- Elle est là ton étoile, me dit-il en me désignant un point orangé quelque part dans les cieux.

Je tachais au mieux de suivre le parcours de son regard, curieuse, et fouillais le ciel sans comprendre. Puis je la vis, et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

- La constellation du Bélier, murmurais-je, amusée.

- Hamal, continua mon maître. L'étoile principale de la constellation du Bélier.

Mû ne tournait pas la tête vers moi à ce moment là et je ne crois pas qu'il me vit secouer la tête, incrédule.

- Cette étoile est la votre, soufflais-je, pas la mienne

- Cette étoile est celle de tous les béliers dans le monde, me dit-il sans détourner son regard du ciel. Mais pour les chevaliers, elle a une signification particulière.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit celle que je recherche en ce moment, répondis-je dans un souffle.

A ces mots, mon maître tourna la tête de mon côté et m'interrogea du regard. Je levais ma main ouverte, paume tendue dans sa direction et entrepris alors de lui raconter ma petite histoire, lui précisant bien entendue, que je ne croyais pas à cette prédiction. Mû me prit la main dans la sienne et retraça la ligne de son doigt. Pensif…

- Maître ? l'interrogeais-je

Il releva les yeux et je vis une lueur attendrie et amusée dans son regard.

- C'est la ligne de cœur, me dit-il à voix basse.

Interpellée, je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler ma propre main. La ligne de cœur ? Mille idées se pressaient alors dans ma tête, mais je les rejetais en bloc, refusant de faire un amalgame avec ma situation du moment. Cette femme n'était pas une voyante… elle ne pouvait décemment pas connaitre les questions qui me tourmentaient le cœur en ce moment. Décidée, je relevais la tête et replongeais le regard dans les yeux de mon maître. Mû avait dans les yeux une lueur étrange. Un quelque-chose d'inhabituel d'autant que je pouvais le déceler dans l'obscurité… une lueur qui ne m'était pourtant pas étrangère. Mais j'étais incapable de me remémorer… Et je me sentis en colère contre moi-même… sentant que c'était là quelque chose d'important. Que je devais me rappeler…

Finalement, Mû me lâcha la main et reporta son regard sur le ciel.

- Peut-être, me dit-il, as-tu une autre étoile à trouver quelque part dans le ciel…

Je me tournais vers le ciel de nouveau et y plongeais mon regard.

- Une étoile de substitution, murmura-t-il.

Je relevais brusquement la tête tandis que mon maître s'éloignait lentement de la balustrade en direction de l'intérieur en me souhaitant une bonne nuit. Mais déjà je ne l'écoutais plus et mon cœur battait la chamade.

Je me répétais cent fois dans ma tête cette dernière phrase jusqu'à ce que je comprenne…

Substitution…

J'aurais voulu partir dans un grand éclat de rire de victoire.

Substitution…

Saori… Sans le vouloir, mon maître m'avait fait entrevoir la solution.


	27. Confusion

Confusion

Le ciel était tout simplement magnifique… et je me souviens à ce moment précis, alors que je l'admirais debout, sur le rebord de ma petite falaise, d'avoir vu une petite étoile qui brillait plus fort que les autres dans la nuit étoilée. Ma Déesse brillait elle aussi de mille feux, ronde et belle… un diamant à la pureté jamais égalé. Et j'étais bien… j'étais si bien, si tranquille. Debout sur le rebord, la main gauche négligemment posée sur le vieil arbre, un pied en avant et un autre en arrière… presque comme si je m'apprêtais à prendre mon élan pour voler… les yeux farouchement ouverts et émerveillés.

- As-tu trouvé ton étoile ?

La voix me sortit de ma contemplation et je me retournais, heureuse et souriante.

Il était là, debout à quelques pas derrière moi. Vêtu d'une vieille tunique d'entraînement et ses cheveux lâchés volaient au grès du vent. Je lui souris, avançais de quelques pas dans sa direction.

Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, au beau milieu du sanctuaire. Ce n'était pas sa place. Il n'avait rien à faire là et pourtant …. Que faisait-il ici ? Je ne me suis même pas posée la question. Sa présence me paraissait tellement naturelle…

- Tristan !

Heureuse, je lui souris et lui ouvris les bras comme j'avais coutume de le faire. Mais il n'avança pas vers moi. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Il resta immobile, le regard froid et le visage de marbre. Lui aussi avait les yeux ouverts, et il me fixait durement. Je me reculais et repris ma place au bord de ma falaise replongeais mon regard dans le ciel.

Je l'entendis se déplacer derrière moi. Doucement et avec des gestes d'infinis douceur, sa main vint caresser le vieil arbre, tendrement. Et je le vis sourire.

- Tu as grandi mon vieil ami, murmura-t-il. Tes branches se jettent dans le vide à présent.

Puis il reporta son regard sur moi.

- Tu as toujours aimé cette falaise, me dit-il comme une évidence. Elle te calme, apaise ton caractère impétueux… elle te comprend.

Je hochais simplement la tête.

- As-tu trouvé ton étoile ? redemanda-t-il.

Non, je ne l'avais pas trouvé. Pourquoi était-ce si important ?

- Tu ne la cherches pas au bon endroit, me dit-il, levant à son tour les yeux au ciel.

Mais où alors ? La place d'une étoile est de briller dans le ciel. A quel autre endroit pourrais-je en trouver une ? Trouver la mienne… ?

Je me retournais pour le voir. Il avait un regard nostalgique à présent.

Un faible sourire éclaira son visage. Le sourire d'un homme amoureux. Il se tourna vers moi.

- Dis-moi, Gabrielle… Pourquoi l'amour ne pourrait-il pas être éternel ?

- Tu l'aimais ? lui demandais-je simplement.

- Non, répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Il posa doucement une main sur mon cœur.

- Je l'aime encore…

…..

Une fois de plus, je me réveillais en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. J'ai passé des mois à me réveiller en sursaut… et toujours avec le même rêve. Toujours ce rêve frustrant… toujours à attendre un nom qu'il ne prononçait pas.

Une fois de plus, je me levais de mon lit en sueur et d'une humeur massacrante. Je me levais en maudissant cette gitane et son étoile introuvable. En maudissant une partie de moi-même qui, vraisemblablement, voulait la croire.

Ce rêve hantait mes nuits depuis une semaine à présent. Depuis que nous étions descendus, Killian et moi au village, depuis que mon maître m'avait fait remarquer que cette petite ligne tracée à l'intérieur de ma paume - cette petite et insignifiante ligne, cause de mes cernes sous les yeux – était la ligne du cœur. Je serrais rageusement les poings. Je ne suis pourtant pas sentimentale et encore moins fleur bleue, mais mon inconscient trouvait cette situation très drôle de toute évidence. Assez drôle en tout cas, pour tenter de me faire passer un message durant la nuit. Car je ne suis pas, non plus, stupide au point de ne pas avoir compris que ce n'était pas là un message divin. Swann n'était pas revenu, comme par magie, de mon propre passé pour venir me parler à travers mes rêves. C'était à moi, et à moi seule, que je m'adressais toutes nuits… Que je tentais de convaincre ?...

Je me levai silencieusement, attrapai les premiers vêtements qui me passèrent par la main et sortis du château de Jamir. Une fois dehors, je me mis à courir… à courir à en perdre haleine. J'avais besoin d'évacuer ma colère, ma frustration. M'imagines-tu, Lecteur Inconnu, arriver dans la cuisine le matin, d'une humeur massacrante, et envoyer promener Kiki et mon maître s'ils venaient à m'adresser la parole sous prétexte que je n'ai pas bien dormi ? J'avais besoin d'un exutoire. Alors cette nuit là, comme toutes les nuits depuis une semaine, je sortais courir. Je ne revenais qu'au lever du jour, lorsque commençait à poindre l'aurore. Je revenais à pas lents au château, voyant le bâtiment se dessiner doucement sous mes yeux tandis que je montais la colline, alors que le soleil commençait lentement à percer la falaise devant moi. Ce jour là, j'avais couru plus que d'habitude et le château se réveillait sans moi. Je m'adossais à un arbre une minute pour reprendre mon souffle et je tournai mon regard vers l'édifice de pierre blanche.

Tranquillement adossé à la balustrade, une tasse de café fumant à la main et les yeux encore fermés de sommeil, mon maître profitait de l'aube. Il était vêtu d'un simple pantalon de pyjama, le torse nu et les cheveux un peu en bataille. J'aurais pu jurer, si je l'avais vu de plus près, que sur sa joue se dessinait la marque de l'oreiller. Subitement, je me cachais derrière un arbre, ne voulant pas me faire réprimander à être déjà debout et dehors de si bon matin. Et je me surpris à rire moi-même de ma première impulsion. Je n'étais plus une enfant. Mû n'allait sans doute pas « me gronder » pour être si matinale, quoi qu'il en serait surpris, surement.

Je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler « une lève-tôt » ou du moins, je le suis par obligation. Je serais plutôt à classer dans la catégorie des « couches-tard ». Voila un fait qui n'est sans doute pas génétique quand on songe aux habitudes de Camus. Mon frère, précis comme une horloge, pose irrémédiablement le pied hors du lit dès six heures du matin. Et pour l'anecdote, Lecteur Inconnu, je le sais de Milo, qui un jour, en plaisantant, m'avait demandé s'il pouvait venir dormir avec moi pour pouvoir faire une grasse matinée. Ce à quoi, mon aîné avait répondu, gêné, qu'il avait prit cette habitude en Sibérie, avant de nous raconter une vieille légende russe – légende dont Sorrente m'avait parlé lui aussi. Une légende enfantine…

Il est dit, Lecteur Inconnu, que les aubes sibériennes ont en elles, une part de magie. Que si l'on s'endort le soir en faisant un souhait, et qu'on le réitère le matin en regardant l'aube… alors le souhait s'accomplit. Et j'ai compris que Camus priait pour un miracle… il priait depuis des années. Je l'ai compris lorsqu'un jour, alors que j'étais avec lui en Sibérie, il me tira de mon sommeil avant l'aube, m'habilla chaudement avant de me mener hors de son isba, au milieu des plaines de glaces éternelles… et lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent illuminer la plaine dans un spectacle féerique, il tendit la main vers le ciel, me désignant le point à regarder : une aurore boréale… la première qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux du ciel, fascinée, un sourire de petite fille sur les lèvres. Alors il me prit simplement dans ses bras… tendrement… doucement… collant son torse contre mon dos et frottant mes bras pour que je n'aie pas froid. Et j'ai entendu un murmure, comme un souffle de vent, un petit mot jeté au ciel alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte.

«Merci »…

Sans doute se sentait-il un peu ridicule, mais je peux te jurer que ce jour là, blotti dans la sécurité des ses bras, je n'ai pas ri… je crois même que j'ai remercié le ciel avec lui.

J'ai raconté cette petite histoire à Sorrente, mais… à en voir le regard blessé qu'il me jeta ce jour là… lui, attend toujours son miracle…

Mais revenons à cette aube dans la montagne de Jamir, alors qu'adossée et camouflée par cet arbre, je me dissimulais aux yeux de mon maître, craignant une réprimande et riant sous cape de ma propre stupidité… je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de découvrir une chose que je n'avais alors jamais vue…

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres… une brume de sommeil dans les yeux… les cheveux défaits et le torse nu… je pris soudain conscience pour la première fois de ma vie… que mon maître était un homme. Juste un homme. Qu'un homme se cachait derrière l'armure de chevalier…

… Juste un homme…

La phrase sonnait pourtant à mes oreilles comme une pure hérésie.

Mais je ne pouvais l'en empêcher… Ce matin là, Mû ne portait son masque d'éternelle sévérité. Son corps ne se cachait pas derrière d'amples tuniques et ses yeux ne montraient pas cette froide indifférence dont il était coutumier. Juste un homme… à cette heure et sans aucun regard… Mû n'était que Mû. Pas le chevalier d'or du Bélier…

Telle était la magie de Jamir…

….

Une journée de plus venait de passer. Entraînement, repas, leçons pour Killian… rien qui ne mérite d'être conté dans le détail. Le repas du soir terminé, Kiki était monté se coucher, je restais seule avec mon maître. J'avoue, Lecteur Inconnu, intriguée par ma découverte de ce matin, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer la journée à détailler mon maître. Sa façon d'être, de parler, de bouger… Il était assis à présent, comme il en avait l'habitude quelque fois, dans un grand fauteuil devant la cheminée. Il lisait. Un livre épais et ancien, couvert de symboles que je ne comprenais pas. Je l'avais vu montrer ce livre à Kiki pour le lui faire étudier. Sans doute était-il écrit dans une langue tibétaine.

Je parlais un peu le tibétain. Juste quelques phrases et je le comprenais mieux que je ne le parlais. Mon maître me l'avait quelque peu enseigné. C'est utile quand on se rend au village pour acheter des provisions. Mais c'est pour cela que généralement, je m'y rends toujours avec Killian, pour qu'il me serve d'interprète au cas où. L'enfant avait adoré ces séances où Mû avait tenté de m'apprendre leur langue. S'octroyant le rôle de professeur, il riait de mes maladresses et se moquait gentiment de mon épouvantable accent. Un jour, il était même parti dans un fou-rire à en perdre haleine alors que Mû riait doucement. Je continue à me poser la question… qu'ai-je donc bien pu leur dire pour les faire rire à ce point ? En échange, je lui apprenais quelques bases de français et Mû venait certaines fois se joindre à ces drôles de leçons. « Bonjour, au revoir, s'il-vous-plait et merci ». Je riais à me tour de les voir se dépatouiller avec une langue qui n'était pas la leur… ma petite vengeance. Mais en me souvenant subitement de mon maître qui, un matin, alors qu'il était dans la cuisine avec son apprenti, m'avait salué avec un petit sourire d'un « Bonyourr Madmoasel »… je me demande - comment ai-je fais pour ne pas voir avant que mon maître était simplement un être humain lui aussi ?

Mais pour l'heure, je le regardais simplement lire, guettant le bon moment pour l'interrompre, une question sur les lèvres.

Il dû se sentir observé et releva les yeux de son livre pour les poser sur moi, penchant la tête sur le côté dans une interrogation muette.

- Pardon Maître, lui répondis-je, je ne voulais pas interrompre votre lecture.

- Tu ne me déranges pas Swann, me dit-il en refermant le livre. Y-a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voulais me parler ?

« Oui, je voulais savoir depuis quand étiez-vous humain ». Je me mordis les lèvres à cette pensée pour m'empêcher de rire et avançais de quelques pas vers lui.

- En fait, je me demandais simplement si vous pourriez satisfaire ma curiosité.

Je ne savais pas comment mettre le sujet à plat sans lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Intrigué, il hocha la tête et me fit signe de m'approcher. Je m'agenouillais à ces pieds.

- Je t'écoute, me dit-il simplement.

Je pris un moment de réflexion en m'asseyant, pour formuler ma question. Dans le fond, le mieux étant sans doute de poser la question naturellement.

- Maître, lui demandais-je, comment sont fabriquées les armures ?

S'il fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. Après tout, je ne t'apprendrais rien j'imagine, Lecteur Inconnu, en te disant que Mû était le réparateur des armures. Même si cette technique ne s'enseignait que de Bélier en Bélier, ma question pouvait passer pour de la simple curiosité.

Il réfléchit un instant à sa réponse.

- Les armures sont fabriquées par le Dieu Héphaïstos, me répondit-il. Lui seul possède la technique pour les créer. On raconte qu'il se sert de poussières d'étoiles et de lave de volcan. Qu'il puise les matériaux dans les confins du ciel ou de la terre, et que les dernières armures qu'il a créées furent les armures d'or pour les enfants sacrés.

Le regard de mon maître posé sur moi, je retins un sourire. Non, les dernières armures créées par le Dieu ne furent pas uniquement nos armures d'or, mais aussi les surplis pour nos frères… mais ça mon maître ne pouvait pas le savoir.

- Moi, continua-t-il, je me contente de les réparer. Je ne peux pas créer à partir du néant. Il me faut une base sur laquelle travailler.

Ouvrant son livre, Mû commença à me montrer certains schémas détaillant les armures. Je me rapprochais et posais mes bras sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil pour avoir une meilleure vue. Je ne comprenais pas les symboles qui étaient écrit, mais mon maître me montrait des dessins dont certains me rappelaient des outils que je lui avais déjà vus à la main. Je ne comprenais pas tout, mais retenais l'essentiel : Mû ne pouvait pas créer une armure.

- Pouvez-vous modifier les armures ? demandais-je prise d'une soudaine inspiration.

Il fronça les sourcils et je pris peur qu'il ne soupçonne quelque chose. Mais il me répondit simplement.

- Oui, mais en apparence uniquement. Je ne peux pas donner, par exemple, à une armure d'argent les caractéristiques d'une armure d'or. Ni la force, ni la résistance. Juste l'apparence. Et il ne faut pas oublier que les armures ont en quelque sorte, une volonté propre. N'oublie pas que ce sont elles qui choisissent le chevalier, et non l'inverse. Pour modifier une armure, encore faut-il que celle-ci soit… d'accord.

Il avait manifestement cherché le mot juste pour me faire comprendre son raisonnement.

Il continua dans ses explications techniques, se servant largement de son livre pour étayer ses dires. La nuit filait presque sous mes yeux. C'est pourtant connu qu'il ne fait jamais interroger un passionné sur sa passion… sous peine d'y passer des heures. Le visage de mon maître avait perdu de sa froideur. Il s'illuminait tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses explications et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle.

Mais pendant ce temps, mon cerveau marchait à pleine vitesse et je remarquais un détail finalement. Un détail important.

- Pardonnez-moi Maître, en profitais-je pendant qu'il tournait les pages à la recherche d'une figure précise. Mais sur votre livre, je ne vois que les armures des chevaliers d'Athéna. Qu'en est-il des surplis ou des écailles ? Pouvez-vous les réparer aussi ?

Et j'insistais bien sur ce mot pour qu'il oublie la partie « modification ».

Il releva la tête et me regarda, agréablement surpris.

- Kiki ne m'a jamais posé ce genre de question. Tu as l'air de t'intéresser au sujet plus que lui.

- Kiki est jeune, lui répondis-je dans un sourire, l'alarme rouge venant de sonner avec virulence dans ma tête à sa dernière remarque.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je me souviens pourtant que c'était là exactement une des premières questions que j'avais posé à mon maître au temps de mon apprentissage. Et les Dieux savent que j'ai attendu qu'il me pose la question à son tour.

Je soupirais intérieurement de soulagement.

- Que vous a-t-il répondu ?

Je tentais de prendre une voix, la plus innocente possible.

- Et bien en théorie, oui. Le chevalier du Bélier est capable de réparer une armure servant un autre Dieu. Mais en pratique, c'est surtout une question de cosmos.

Voyant que je fronçais les sourcils à mon tour, il m'expliqua.

- A chaque armure, correspond un cosmos particulier. Dans le cas des chevaliers d'Athéna : bronze, argent ou or. Notre cosmos ne brille pas de la même façon et celui qui les répare doit accorder son cosmos à la puissance de l'armure. Tu comprends jusque là ?

- Je crois oui. Je suppose également que c'est la raison pour laquelle seul un chevalier d'or peut réparer une armure.

Mû eut un sourire ravi.

- Absolument. Il est plus facile de baisser son cosmos pour réparer une armure de bronze, que de se surpasser à vouloir réparer une armure d'or. Cela demande une très grande concentration. Et pour en revenir aux écailles ou aux surplis, j'ai beau avoir une force égale à celle d'un juge d'Hadès par exemple ou à celle d'un général du sanctuaire sous-marin, mon cosmos ne brille pas de la même façon. L'aura n'est pas la même et l'armure sentira la différence. Elle peut parfaitement refuser mon aide sentant en moi, l'aura d'Athéna.

Les choses n'étaient finalement pas aussi simples que je les avais envisagées.

- J'imagine, repris-je, qu'il en va de même pour le sang ?

Mon maître hocha la tête.

- Le cosmos circule dans le sang. Les armures sont vivantes. Imprégnées à la base du sang de leurs Dieux, elles sentent quand le sang n'appartient pas à la même loyauté.

Et qu'en était-il pour Dynamis ? Je n'osais décemment pas poser la question.

Sentant que la discussion était close, et qu'il ne pouvait m'en apprendre davantage, n'étant pas destinée à lui succéder dans son titre de réparateur d'armure, Mû referma son livre et se leva pour aller le ranger. Je restais assise à ma place, calant ma tête contre mes bras et ruminant mes pensées. J'avais pensé à substituer l'armure sacrée par une autre, une copie. Si ce n'était pas l'armure entière, alors au moins une partie. Pour que l'armure fonctionne, il lui fallait être entière. J'avais songé au casque, étant le seul qui m'était accessible sans éveiller de soupçons. La cuirasse aussi, peut-être. Je ne pensais pas que les amazones me poseraient de problème, mais elles refuseraient de me confier leur partie. Elles voudraient la garder cacher, et le problème resterait le même, celui que la véritable cuirasse soit découverte. Non, décidément, le casque restait la meilleure solution. Mais si Saori avait apprit l'existence de Dynamis, elle savait probablement où étaient dissimulées les différentes parties de l'armure. Je devais m'attendre à la voir, un jour, tenter de s'approprier le casque en pénétrant le Paradis Blanc… mais le savait-elle ? Que savait-elle exactement ?

J'avais le sentiment désagréable de nager dans le brouillard et pour être honnête, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. C'était une course contre la montre. Je devais trouver les parties avant elle.

Brusquement, je pris conscience d'une autre chose. Est-ce que le sanctuaire d'Athéna détenait une de ces parties ? Et si oui, laquelle ?

Soupirant profondément, je listais mes priorités.

Premièrement, je devais parler à Shion. Le grand Pope était pourtant le maître de mon propre maître… Comment n'avais-je pas pensé à lui poser, à lui, toutes ces questions ?... plutôt que de risquer d'éveiller les soupçons de mon maître.

Je me repris. Si Mû connaissait l'existence de l'armure sacrée, il ne connaissait pas l'existence de la prophétie. Il ignorait tout des intentions de Saori. Il ne ferait sans doute pas le lien avec mes questions.

Mais pour être honnête, j'avais apprécié cet intermède passé avec lui. Moi qui l'avais découvert humain quelques heures plus tôt, j'avais apprécié voir son visage perdre de son indifférence et s'illuminer le temps de mes questions.

Je me rabrouais mentalement. Continuons la liste.

Deuxièmement, je devais parler avec Miryna. La reine pouvait m'aider à savoir si les divinités gardiennes savaient où se trouvaient les restes de l'armure. Peut-être pourrais-je aussi poser la question aux prêtres du Paradis Blanc ? Je décidais que oui. Deux réponses valent mieux qu'une.

Troisièmement…

Je sursautais violemment en sentant une main venir se perdre dans mes cheveux. Et je pris conscience du visage de mon maître proche du mien. Il avait un air attendri et un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Je me rendis compte qu'ainsi immobile et les yeux fermés, je devais donner l'impression de m'être assoupie. Il recula et je rougis de m'être ainsi donner en spectacle. Je suis un enfant sacré. Je dois veiller sur mon maître et non pas m'endormir devant lui. Il sourit gentiment en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

J'acceptais, confuse.

La nuit est bien avancée. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, me dit-il doucement. Va te reposer. Demain tu dois continuer l'entraînement de Killian.

Je hochais simplement la tête et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Mû me suivait. En ouvrant la porte, je me retournais alors qu'il partait dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Maître… commençais-je.

Il se retourna, passant une main lasse sur son visage aux traits tirés.

« Humain » pensais-je dans un sourire. Et curieusement, cela ne sonna plus comme une hérésie dans mon esprit.

Il me regardait simplement, attendant que je finisse ma phrase, le visage fatigué mais redevenu impassible.

- Bonne nuit, lui murmurais-je simplement.

Il hocha la tête et me fit un signe de la main.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'appuyais contre le mur en restant dans la pénombre.

Troisièmement ? …

Ah oui, troisièmement… trouver une excuse pour m'éloigner de Jamir et donc mentir à nouveau à mon maître.

Je me frappais le front de ma main.


	28. Némésis

_Sincèrement désolée pour ce retard. Le fic n'est absolument pas abandonnée, mais je crois que j'ai battu des records de retard par ce chapitre. _

_Merci à tous pour votre patience. Merci à Mayava pour ton soutien. _

...

Némésis

«_Aurait-on pu être amies ?_ »…

La phrase roulait consciencieusement dans ma tête, détachant chacune des syllabes. El alors que je m'éloignais lâchement sans me retourner, je sentais un regard posé sur ma nuque. Une seule pensée tournait dans ma tête…

Mauvaise question…

Mauvaise réponse…

…..

La discussion que j'eue avec Shion ne fit que confirmer ce que mon maître m'avait déjà dit. Les chevaliers du Bélier avaient beau être des réparateurs émérites, ils ne pouvaient créer une armure du néant. Ils ne pouvaient que la réparer ou la modifier, mais le résultat n'était pas garanti, surtout si l'armure en question n'était pas une armure d'Athéna. Bref, pour ce sujet, rien de nouveau sous le soleil… Je soupirais longuement, je n'étais pas plus avancée.

Cependant, une avancée tout de même… Le sanctuaire d'Athéna possédait bel et bien une partie de l'armure sacrée : le bouclier.

Je refis mentalement le compte dans ma tête : la cuirasse était entre les mains des Amazones, le casque, au Paradis Blanc et le bouclier au Sanctuaire restaient les jambières, les brassards et l'épée. Quels étaient les autres divinités à avoir en leur possession ces parties de l'armure sacrée ? Poséidon ? Hadès ?

Shion ne pensait pas que Zeus puisse faire autant confiance à ses frères pour leur confier un tel bien. Après tout, ils étaient, après le Dieu des Dieux, les seigneurs de l'Olympe les plus puissants. Héphaïstos peut-être ?

Non. En y réfléchissant un peu… le sanctuaire d'Athéna, le Paradis Blanc et le Sanctuaire de Diane… Trois des six parties avaient été confiées à des divinités féminines. Zeus n'avait de toute évidence qu'une confiance relative envers les hommes de sa famille et il connaissait parfaitement leur ambition. Le Seigneur de l'Olympe, en bon macho qu'il était (que les Dieux me pardonnent ma franchise !) ne pouvait, au moment de distribuer Dynamis, pas imaginer qu'une femme aurait pu avoir l'ambition de la récréer. Il y a dix mille de cela, son raisonnement était sans aucun doute des plus sage, mais les temps changent, les hommes évoluent et les femmes aussi… y compris les divinités.

Je passais une partie de la nuit dans le cabinet du grand Pope. Aidé de Dokho, nous avons passé en revue toutes les divinités femmes pour nous arrêter finalement sur Aphrodite et Déméter, tombant tous les trois d'accord sur le fait que Zeus avait sans doute dû garder une partie de l'armure avec lui, probablement l'épée, symbole de pouvoir.

Restait la question épineuse de savoir comment découvrir si oui ou non, les sanctuaires en question, possédaient les parties manquantes. J'entrevis une nouvelle mission diplomatique s'ouvrir devant moi…

Il était tard lorsque je quittais enfin le cabinet du grand Pope, mais l'esprit empli de mille questions, nul sommeil ne pesait alors sur mes paupières. Mes pas me guidèrent d'eux-mêmes vers ma petite falaise où je me laissais glisser contre le vieil arbre avec délice. Je laissais mon regard clos errer sur les vagues et je me perdis dans mes pensées.

J'étais engagée dans une course contre le temps. A qui de nous deux, de Saori ou moi, allions retrouver en premier les parties manquantes… A qui de nous deux empêcherait l'autre de réussir son plan…

Cette course me plaçait dans une position délicate envers mon maître et, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Lecteur inconnu, je n'ai jamais aimé lui mentir. Fort heureusement, mon maître avait décidé de sa propre initiative de rentrer au sanctuaire et je n'avais eu qu'à patienter quelques jours et rentrer avec lui. Pour le reste, je pouvais compter sur le soutien de Shion. Le grand Pope userait de son autorité pour m'envoyer en mission diplomatique dans les sanctuaires d'Aphrodite et de Déméter avec d'autres chevaliers. Pour le reste une fois sur place, à moi de me montrer discrète. Je dois avouer Lecteur Inconnu, qu'avoir le grand Pope de mon côté était un atout non-négligeable et un sacré soulagement pour ma conscience. Lui et Dokho m'étaient d'une aide précieuse et surtout d'un soutien sans faille dans un combat que je savais devoir mener seule malgré tout. Ils me couvraient aux yeux de mon maître…

A cette pensée, un doux sourire vint se placer de lui-même sur mes lèvres… comme ça, comme de sa propre volonté… juste à la pensée de mon maître. Depuis quelques mois, il avait changé. Petit à petit et sans que ce ne soit vraiment notable dans un premier abord, mais il avait changé. Changé à mon égard. Il m'incitait à le considérer comme un frère d'arme et non plus comme un maître, arguant qu'à présent, nous étions de forces égales et qu'il n'avait plus rien à m'enseigner. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec ça. Il était, il est et il restera mon maître jusqu'à ma mort, tel est le serment des enfants sacrés.

La première fois, il m'a simplement pris par le bras, alors que je m'agenouillais comme à l'accoutumé pour le saluer… il m'a gentiment pris par le bras pour me relever. Il s'est placé devant moi et il a incliné la tête pour me saluer… comme il saluerait son égal, un autre frère chevalier d'or… et il a rit devant ma mine horrifiée.

- Ne pose jamais un genou à terre devant ton égal, m'a-t-il dit ce jour là.

- Mais maître, ai-je supplié, je ne suis pas votre égale.

Il a simplement secoué la tête, amusé.

Oui, ce jour là, mon maître m'a simplement prise par le bras pour me relever… et il l'a fait, patiemment, maintes fois, durant des semaines avant que j'accepte de simplement incliner la tête pour le saluer. Et cela m'a coûté cher, tu peux me croire sur parole, Lecteur Inconnu. Ensuite, il s'est mis en tête que je l'appelle par son prénom, mais à cela, je m'y suis toujours refusée.

Un doux sourire amusé naissait sur mes lèvres alors que mon regard se perdait au loin. Ce genre de sourire qui témoigne d'un doux souvenir que seul l'esprit et le cœur peuvent se partager.

- Qu'il est rare de te voir sourire ainsi…

Je sursautais. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Décidemment, lorsque je me perds dans mes pensées, j'ai toujours eu tendance à baisser la garde. Je devrais faire attention, cela pourrais me porter préjudice un jour… je suis toujours dans l'enceinte du sanctuaire mais tout de même.

Il me fit signe de rester assise alors que je m'apprêtais à bondir sur mes pieds. Il s'assit à mes côtés et me sourit à son tour.

- Mon armure pour tes pensées…, souffla-t-il doucement, malicieux.

- Maître…

Mais avant que je ne puisse avancer la moindre parole de plus, il me coupa gentiment en me pressant le bras de sa main.

- Mû !

Il se pencha légèrement en avant.

- Je m'appelle Mû…

Je secouais doucement la tête d'impuissance. Non, décidemment, je ne pouvais pas. Et je vis briller au fond de ses yeux, une lueur de déception, juste une seconde… peut-être même l'avais-je rêvée.

Je détournais la tête. Il soupira doucement.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui te préoccupe tant en ce moment, mais j'aimerais que tu aies assez confiance en moi pour me parler.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, intriguée et gênée. Il continua.

- Je le vois bien. C'est comme si tu n'étais plus toi-même en ce moment.

Puis il releva les yeux sur moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Je ne peux pas t'obliger…

Il s'arrêta un instant. Quoi qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, ce n'était pas vrai. Bien sur qu'il pouvait… Lui, plus que tout autre au monde pouvait…

Il reprit sa phrase en la modifiant.

- Je ne veux pas t'obliger à me parler. Mais sache juste que si tu as besoin d'aide… je peux t'aider, moi aussi.

Je tiquais sur les deux derniers mots. Jusqu'à quel point mon maître avait-il compris ?

Pour ne pas me dévoiler, j'inclinais simplement la tête en remerciement.

Il reporta son regard sur le lointain et je ne dis mot. Nous restâmes un court instant ainsi, avant qu'il n'esquisse un geste pour me rappeler à son attention.

- Il se fait tard, mais la Lune n'est pas encore couchée. Tu devais aller te reposer, tu n'auras que quelques heures à dormir avant l'entraînement.

Il se releva et je fis de même.

- Je voulais juste te souhaiter…

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit doucement posant à nouveau sa main sur mon bras, il se pencha en avant.

- Bon anniversaire, murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille avant de déposer sur ma joue un rapide et chaste baiser.

Je restais un moment abasourdie par ce geste qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Mes joues sans doute rougies de sa hardiesse, et un sourire timide sur le visage, je pressais sa main toujours sur mon bras.

- Merci… Mû, murmurais-je à mon tour en détournant la tête.

Il inclina la tête et s'en fut rapidement.

… C'était la nuit, la Déesse de la Lune, bien qu'incomplète, rayonnait à l'aube de mes dix-neuf ans. Et mon cœur, pour la première fois, battait la chamade d'une incompréhensible chaleur qu'un simple et chaste baiser sur la joue m'avait provoquée.

Mon anniversaire… je l'avais complètement oublié…

…..

Les lendemains de confusions ont un goût de cendre sur les cœurs incertains…

Je retrouvais mon maître les jours suivants, mais je ne revis pas Mû. Pas celui qui un soir, s'était permis de poser ses lèvres sur ma joue. Peut-être n'avait-ce été qu'un rêve, une hallucination ? Ou peut-être avais-je entrevu une fois de plus une fissure dans un masque bien figé ?

Je me plais à croire que sous la Lune, les âmes se découvrent sincères. Oh que oui, maudit soit le jour… sous la Lune, on ne peut tricher ! Et sous sa lumière, j'ai découvert chez mon maître… que sais-je ? Peut-être une tendresse ? Peut-être un mirage d'amitié ?

Je suis un enfant de la Lune. C'est sous la Lune que les cœurs pour moi se révèlent. C'est écrit. C'est ainsi que ça doit être. C'est pour ça aussi, que lorsque j'ai reçu son message, je ne me suis pas étonnée…

De nuit disait le message… de nuit et seule.

Je n'ai pas réfléchit. J'y suis simplement allée.

…..

A nouveau, je me suis adossée contre cet arbre attendant dans l'ombre, dissimulant mon cosmos à la perception des autres pour ce rendez-vous secret.

J'attendis sans savoir. Pourquoi ce rendez-vous ?

Puis elle arriva. Doucement et sans un bruit. Je la regardais s'avancer, cette femme qui portait ma perte au creux de sa main. Alors que Je la détaillais, je ne pus empêcher un soupir… La Déesse n'était pas là. Athéna avait perdu ce combat. Malgré tout, elle était si belle. L'air si fragile pour qui ne la connaissait pas. Un visage de porcelaine et des yeux immenses de poupées. Le corps tendu et si frêle qu'il se dessinait à la perfection sous chaque pas que sa robe faisait voler. Et soudain, je me sentis bien gauche, grossièrement taillée, moi la guerrière sous ma toge de guerrier. Elle avait les cheveux qui volaient gracieusement à la brise légère, les miens étaient figés, emprisonnés dans une tresse sévère. Elle avait les mains blanches et délicates, j'avais les mains rugueuses et la peau râpée. Arrêtons là la comparaison… il n'y a rien à comparer. Je suis un guerrier et elle… elle est une poupée. Il n'y a rien à comparer… Si un jour quelqu'un d'autre racontait cette histoire, elle aurait la place star. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une ombre, un personnage secondaire. C'est ma place… d'ailleurs, j'anticipe sur l'histoire, Lecteur Inconnu, mais c'est un rôle… que je lui ferais jouer. On parlera de la fantastique histoire de Saori et d'Athéna… mon second rôle, je vais moi-même y veiller….

Cette fois, elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce petit banc. Elle vint directement se planter devant moi. De toute sa hauteur, elle me narguait ouvertement. Nous avions la même taille, je n'ai pas baissé les yeux pour voir les siens briller. Et ils brillaient méchamment.

- Saori.

Je me contentais de la saluer d'une simple inclination de la tête. « _Ne pose jamais un genou à terre face à ton égal_ » m'a dit un jour mon maître. J'obéis. Je ne suis pas face à une divinité.

Elle grimaça, me rendit mon salut de mauvaise grâce en rivant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Swann.

Elle me sourit ironique.

- Merci d'être venue.

- Je suis curieuse, répondis-je en faisant un geste vague de la main.

Son sourire s'accentua sans gêne.

- Tu ne vas pas le regretter, me promit-elle.

Je haussais les épaules, sceptique.

- Alors ? demandais-je. Que me veux-tu ?

- Comment se porte la vie au sanctuaire ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

Et pour le coup, je restais un instant coite. M'avait-elle vraiment fait venir pour me demander des nouvelles du sanctuaire ?

- Comment se porte ta vie japonaise ? sifflais-je rageusement. La vie au sanctuaire ? Tu le saurais si tu venais de temps en temps prendre des nouvelles de tes chevaliers.

Son regard brilla de victoire et elle a ri.

- Tu démarres toujours au quart de tour à ce que je constate.

Me voyant sur le point de protester, elle leva les mains devant elle en signe de paix, me faisant taire sur le coup.

- Je plaisantais, me dit-elle.

- Ton sens de l'humour est hilarant, répondis-je, acide. Ravie de te voir de si bonne humeur.

- D'ailleurs, comment pourrais-tu me donner des nouvelles du sanctuaire puisque tu as passé ces dernières semaines à Jamir ?

- Me voila donc surveillée ? notais-je amèrement. Bon à savoir.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser aller à ta guise ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton doucereux.

Je haussais les épaules, dégouttée. Non, je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité.

- Je me fatigue de ton petit jeu Saori, lui dis-je. Que me veux-tu exactement ?

Elle se retourna, me tourna le dos et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Intriguée, je la suivis. Elle s'arrêta devant le petit étang de la propriété et se retourna à nouveau pour me faire face, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- J'ai trouvé les jambières, me lança-t-elle fièrement.

Je m'efforçais de rester impassible et encaissais la nouvelle sans un mot, attendant la suite. Mais elle ne vint pas. Saori attendait patiemment ma réaction.

- Félicitation, finis-je par lâcher moqueusement. Tu m'excuseras de t'épargner la « standing ovation ».

Elle ne releva pas la moquerie.

- Où étaient-elles ? finis-je par demander.

Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente.

- Le sanctuaire de Déméter, répondit-elle.

Bon point pour Shion, songeais-je furtivement.

- Ce fut facile d'y accéder autant que de les prendre, continua-t-elle. Un vrai jeu d'enfant.

- Contente pour toi, répliquais-je. Mais cette victoire facile ne te fait pas gagner la guerre pour autant.

Elle approuva simplement d'un signe de tête, les yeux rivés sur l'étang.

- Je sais, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Puis d'un geste, elle se retourna, brusquement, rapidement, la main tendue dans ma direction, comme une invitation.

- Joins-toi à moi !

Je haussais un sourcil, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu.

- Je te demande pardon ? demandais-je.

- Joins-toi à moi, répéta-t-elle plus fort, le regard brûlant.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non, répliqua-t-elle. Joins-toi à moi. Ta puissance et la mienne combinée peuvent mettre le monde à genoux. Ensemble, nous pouvons tout éviter définitivement.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules comme pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles insensées. Je réprimais un geste de recul.

- Réfléchis Swann ! Réfléchis ! Imagine ce qu'on pourrait faire toi et moi. Imagine ! Plus de guerres, plus de massacres. Tu prendrais la tête de mes armées et…

- Et j'amènerais tes chevaliers à la mort par moi-même ! m'écriais-je. Saori, t'entends-tu seulement parler ?

- Non ! se défendit-elle. Tu ne comprends pas. C'est la seule manière de tout faire cesser une fois pour toute. Le monde sous une seule domination n'aura plus à souffrir le partage des Dieux égoïstes.

Je secouai vivement la tête. Comment ne voyait-elle pas qu'un tel plan était obligatoirement voué à l'échec ? Comment pouvait-elle, un seul instant, croire que les Dieux la laisseraient bien gentiment mener ses idées à bien ?

Je le lui dis, mais elle ne m'écouta pas. Perdue dans sa folie vengeresse, elle ne voulait croire que ce que bon lui semblait.

Les Dieux lui avaient-ils donc fait tant de mal pour qu'elle veuille se venger à ce point ? Je contrecarrai ses arguments et réduisis à néants ses plans sans qu'elle n'en tienne compte. Elle n'en démordait pas. Jusqu'à ce que je me fatigue d'argumenter dans le vide. Je lui fis face.

- Je ne te suivrais pas Saori. Tu ne cherches pas à m'avoir à tes côtés mais simplement à prouver aux yeux des Dieux la validité de tes ambitions en y enrôlant les enfants sacrés.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise, puis son regard se fit haineux. Je levais la tête, hautaine.

- Pensais-tu vraiment m'avoir avec tes arguments ? Je ne suis pas stupide Saori et je sais le symbole que nous sommes aux yeux des Dieux.

- Vous n'êtes que des âmes esclaves, cracha-t-elle subitement.

- C'est vrai, répondis-je, masquant de mon mieux à quel point cette vérité me faisait mal. Esclaves, peut-être… mais pas les tiens, mets-toi ça dans la tête.

Des âmes guerrières et immortelles comme les nôtres étaient symboles de pouvoir pour les Dieux. Zeus avait fait là un don précieux à sa fille préférée lorsqu'il nous plaça définitivement sous ses ordres. De même que pour équilibrer la balance, il avait fait le même présent à son frère ténébreux. Mais cela, Athéna et Saori ne le savaient pas.

Elle me toisa d'un regard haineux puis se radoucit tout à coup. Elle s'assit le regard perdu dans le vague.

- Athéna t'aime beaucoup sais-tu ? dit-elle subitement. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Je restais un instant déconcertée par ce brusque changement de ton. Saori excellait vraiment dans l'art de souffler le chaud sur le froid.

- Sans doute parce que je lui ressemble, répondis-je finalement, un peu rêveuse. Je lui ressemble bien plus que toi.

Elle hocha la tête sans un mot, se perdant une minute dans un silence introspectif.

- L'aimes-tu ? reprit-elle finalement.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle faisait allusion à la Déesse.

- Je lui ai juré mon âme et ma vie, répondis-je dans un souffle.

Puis je me tournais vers elle et relevais la tête. Je la défiais du regard.

- Je ne la trahirais pas.

Et Saori me sourit… Par tous les Dieux que ce sourire me fit mal. Mal… tellement il était sincère. Finis les doubles-sens et les non-dits. Terminés les guerres froides. Saori me souriait simplement, affectueusement presque. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans un sourire complice.

- Je comprends, me dit-elle simplement. Chacune dans son camp et que la meilleure gagne. Aucune de nous deux ne baissera les armes, n'est-ce pas ?

Je secouais la tête doucement. Je lui rendis son sourire.

- Non.

Inutile de la faire changer d'avis. Inutile de chercher à la raisonner. Elle n'y était pas parvenue avec moi non plus. Chacune dans son camp et que la meilleure gagne. La guerre est donc déclarée, pensais-je amèrement.

« Drôle de guerre », devais-je songer à plusieurs reprises plus tard. Une guerre sans merci d'où nous ne sortirions pas indemne, ni elle, ni moi. Mais une guerre secrète où tous les coups seront permis. Une guerre que nul ne devait soupçonner.

Elle baissa la tête, vaincue. Et elle m'apparue alors si fragile sous le poids de sa destinée. Pourquoi avoir voulu me voir ? Pourquoi avoir voulu me parler ? Elle savait d'avance ma réponse pourtant. La solitude qui pesait sur ses épaules me sauta aux yeux, soudainement. Qui mieux qu'un ennemi pourrait la comprendre ? Qui mieux que sa Némésis, en cet instant, saurait l'écouter ?

Elle me tendit la main et murmura

- Bonne chance…

Je la pris et la serrais fortement.

Alors que je commençais à disparaître à la faveur de la nuit… alors que je m'éloignais d'elle doucement… elle se retourna brusquement dans un élan désespéré.

- Aurait-on pu être amies ?

Une pointe d'espoir transperça dans sa voix et je me retournais pour lui faire face. Je secouais doucement la tête de droite à gauche tandis que je m'éloignais de sa vue à reculons…

- Non…

Puis je murmurais, sans doute plus pour moi-même...

- Je suis désolée...


End file.
